My NCIS Rota story
by jfine
Summary: Sadly, after looking through many, many discs and thumb drives, I was unable to find it, but I did write up a little something.
1. Rota

I killed Jeanne Benoit, because I'm awesome, which made Tony take the Rota, Spain job. He was struggling with the pain(of not being annoyed anymore)

There he met his new team, which consisted of Jason and Anton(you know the guys from Meet the DiNozzos) or as I like to call them: Asshole and the Meat.

I don't recall why Ziva showed up, but she did and she came in all awesome like and healed Tony's broken heart only to break his bed with her sexiness, it seemed like the TIVA thing to do, don't you just love that shit? I know I do.

A lot of people died, too. George RR Martin would've been proud of me. A lot of them by Jason, who moonlighted as a serial killer, but not a bad one, you know like Dexter Morgan, who later showed up and was killed by Jason. Yes, I went there and then had him knock up Debra Morgan to boot. Man, I'm cold, ain't I?

At one point Tony also got Ebola, because Tony wouldn't be Tony without a life threatening disease. He survived obviously, he was more afraid of Ziva...wouldn't you be?

Then they had a baby, then another, because one TIVA baby is never enough.

Oh yeah, there was also a chapter called Frankensperm.

I also recall Tony and Ziva having sex as they looked for a place to live together. Damn it, I should've had House Hunters International filming their search.

Again, sorry for not being able to find the original story.

And yes, Tony and Ziva are having amazing sex and happy as fuck in all of our mines.

The end.

* * *

PS...Zoe Keates sucks. Tony gave her a key after only what seemed like a month and don't get me started on him and her making plans to make bread together. Get the fuck outta here with that bullshit.


	2. Chapter 2

Several of my readers have helped me recover my Rota story, but whenever I try to post it, it comes out a massive wall of text. So, I started re-editing it from scratch and in 5 hours, I had only gotten through a little over 3k words. The problem is, Rota is over 100k lol

So, I apologize to anyone who was trying to read what I posted, it's pretty much impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

Re-posted for the brave few wanting to read it...

* * *

A speaker began to buzz. Tony rubbed at his with eyes with his right hand, twisted his head back and worth into his neck support pillow.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, we hoped you enjoyed your flight, the local time is five o'clock, currently it's sunny and 85. Thanks for flying Virgin Airlines and we do hope the next time you fly the friendly skies you'll consider us. Have a wonderful day and enjoy your stay in Rota, Spain."

* * *

A man in his mid 20's with a buzz cut stepped out of his car, he moved to the passenger side holding up a sign that read: "Special Agent DiNozzo."

A large sliding door opened, several people walked out, including Tony. He saw the sign and started moving towards it.

A visually drunk man wearing a Hawaiian shirt walked up to the man with the buzz cut…"Y-y-you you got-a light, short fry?"

"Don't smoke." The man with the sign replied.

"Come on, short fry, you'se has-a cigarette lighter, right?" The drunkard grabbed the sign, pushing the man back against the car and tossing the sign to the ground, he quickly joined it, laying next to the sign, knocked out cold. The young man rubbed at his right hand.

Tony looked down at the sign, then at the man, "Too bad about the shirt, I have one just like it."

The man looked at Tony, tilting his head ever so slightly, "I beg your pardon?"

"That's me." Tony nodded his head at the sign.

"Oh!" The man exclaimed, "Welcome to Rota, sir, here, let me take your bags."

The passenger side window started to roll down…"Come on, Anton, you know I have a roast in the oven."

Tony's eyes darted over passenger side window, looking at a cute, blonde-haired woman, "And you are?"

"Mia...Marcin...I'm with him, I'm yo...well, I'm his girlfriend."

"Why'd you come in on a commercial flight, Sir?" Anton asked as he lifted the bags.

"Don't call me sir, small fry...and have you ever flown in a C-130?"

"It's Anton, Anton Halve, Sir and yes, all the time."

Tony quickly slapped him on the back of his buzzed head..."Marine?"

Anton nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"Uhh, Sweet'ems, it's pretty clear, he doesn't want you calling him, Sir, so stop, okay, Pookie?"

Anton looked at Mia, then at Tony, seeing that she was right. He nodded and quickly took the bags to the back of the car, placing them in the trunk. He slammed the lid shut and hurried back to Tony, opening the rear side passenger door.

Anton was greeted with another slap on the back of the head, making him grit his teeth, "Thanks, Probie." A smiling Tony said.

"Probie?" Anton questioned as Tony climbed into the car.

Anton closed the door and moved around to the driver's side, he opened the driver's side door and Mia was sitting in the driver's side seat, "I'm driving, Anton."...Mia smiled the smile he loved.

Anton laughed softly, "Not today, baby…scoot over."

"Aww, come on, you know you love my driving."

"I also enjoy your cooking, but I'm not eating now, am I?"

"Aww, you're a butthead." Mia reluctantly scooted overly allowing Anton to get into the car.

"So, where are you taking me, Probie?" Tony asked.

"You'll be staying with us until they clean up the crime...scene."

"You mean he has to live there?" Mia shook her head, not believing it.

"I want to see this crime scene." Tony let it be known.

"As soon as we get you settled, Sir."

Tony leaned forward, but before he could slap Anton, Mia did, "I got this one." She grinned, "Umm, he's your new boss, right? Isn't there something else you could call him, babe?"

"Boss." Anton uttered under his breath, "How's boss work for you, Sir?" He was once again slapped on the back of the head by Tony, "I mean, boss, Boss."

Tony sat back, "You're learning, Probie...you're learning."

Mia lifted her hand to the back of Anton's head and lovingly rubbed it, "He better or he'll be having a lot of concussions." She laughed.

Tony followed Anton through the front door, "Your room is this way." He walked through a doorway and sat his bags down on a twin sized bed.

Tony stopped in the doorway, "So, tell me what happened?"

Anton spun around, "You mean, the Captain's suicide?"

"Suicide?" This was news to Tony.

"Yeah, Jason found her in the bathtub, her wrists were slit."

"Jason?"

"He was her…well, your senior field agent, now."

"Tell me about him."

"Well, not much to tell…Ex-Navy SEAL, loyal as they come, he's one bad ass mother..." Anton stopped talking…"Imagine Chuck Norris without a beard and that's Jason."

"That's pretty lofty praise."

"He's the best man I know, the best friend a guy could ask for."

"You two have history, huh?"

Anton nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Uhhh, well, did I mention he's…a little unstable at times."

Tony quickly slapped Anton on the back of the head.

Anton gritted his teeth, "Should've told you that first, huh, Boss?"

"Ya think, Halve?"

Anton chuckled, "Hey, you know my last name."

Mia stepped out of the kitchen, licking at her fingers, "The dinner is in a few."

"How many is a few?" Anton asked, "I was told to bring him to bring to Deputy Director as soon as possible."

"I dunno, 30 minutes?" Mia guessed.

Anton stepped over to Mia, giving her a peck on the lips, "We'll be right back."

Tony and Anton stood outside of the NCIS: Rota field station, he sighed and whispered under his breath, "Welcome to your new home, Tony."

They walked inside and stepped onto the elevator and made their way to the second floor, the bullpen's layout was very similar to the one in DC.

He smiled looking at where Ziva's desk would've been, it was bare, except for the hundreds of small holes.

"That's Jason's desk."

"What's with the holes?" Tony wondered.

"Boredom, I guess."

"Ex-Navy SEAL, huh?"

"He sure does love his knife."

The mere mention of knife got Tony to smile again.

Anton walked to his desk and sat down, he picked up his phone and dialed, "Claire, Special Agent DiNozzo is here to see Deputy Director Kane...you can go on up, Boss."

Tony slowly moved up the stairs, seeing the eye scanner and the MTAC sign on the wall, he made his way into the deputy director's office.

"Hi, I'm Claire, Deputy Director Kane's personal assistant." A woman behind a desk stood up, extending her hand outward.

Tony smiled, shaking the woman's hand…"Special Agent DiNozzo, but you can you call me Tony."

Claire let go of Tony's hand and lifted a black duffel bag from behind her desk…"Just the welcome package, your new work, a map of the base and one of Rota, English to Spanish translator, a tooth brush, some condoms."

"Heh. Thanks, I don't think I'll be needing those."

"Aww, that's too bad." Claire softly frowned, "She'll see you now."

Tony opened the door to the inner office, but stopped and he looked back at Claire and gave her a wink and smile, which made her blush.

Deputy Director Kane rose from her seat, she was in her mid to late 40s, fairly attractive and dressed in all black, her light brown twirled and pinned in the back. She smiled as she extended her hand, "Special Agent DiNozzo, Jenny has told me so much about you."

Tony shook her hand, "Deputy Director Kane."

"Oh, hush…call me, Barbara or Babs."

"Okay…Babs." Tony smiled, "If that's what you want."

Babs laughs, "Tony…so, what can I do for you?"

"Just reporting for duty and eager to get going."

"Yes, yes…did you get the welcome package from Claire?"

Tony grinned, "Heh. Yeah."

Babs laughed, "It's the condoms, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"You can never be too careful, ya know?"

"Of course…but I won't be needing them."

"I heard…I'm sorry."

Tony lowered his head, "It's okay."

Babs sat down, "Anything I can do to help, let me know."

"I'd like to see the crime scene." Tony let be known.

"It's Sunday, you can start that tomorrow."

"Crime doesn't rest, ma'am."

"Babs, please."

Tony nodded, "Can I at least look at the case file?"

Babs moved her hand to the phone and clicked a button, "Claire, can you get Special Agent DiNozzo, the MacDonald file? Thank you." She let go of the button.

"Thanks." Tony turned and started to leave.

"Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony stopped and turned his head, "Tony, please."

Babs smiled, "Welcome to Rota, Tony."

The car came to a sudden stop as Anton flung open the door and jumped out.

Anton rushed over to the front door of his apartment, looking at his watch the whole time, "Shit, we're 5 minutes later."

Tony leaned over the hood of the car, "Another damn Ziva."

Anton swung his head around, "Ziva? Sounds exotic…that's the new Dodge, ain't it?"

Tony didn't respond. The rest of the night was mostly a blur to him, dinner was good, Mia was a good cook and it was first home cooked meal he's had in quite awhile and when he went to bed, he could hear them through the walls, especially her, she giggled a lot, but soon he drifted off.

Tony awoke suddenly, sweating profusely, he lifted the front of his shirt and wiped his brow. He let out a sigh and turned on a lamp next to his bed, he picked up the black duffel bag from the floor next to bed and unzipped it, pulling out the case file.

There was a knock at Tony's door, then another, "Come in." He called out.

The door slowly opened and Mia stood in the doorway, "I saw your light under the door, everything okay? Need anything?"

"No, no, I'm good, thanks." Tony waved her off.

"Are you sure? I make a mean cup of coffee or I can whip you up a batch of cookies."

Tony squinted at the mere thought of someone whipping up a batch of cookies at 3 am, but let it go, "I'm sure...good night." He smiled at the offers.

"Night night." Mia returned his smile, closing the door behind her.

Tony spent the next couple of hours combing through the file before finally falling back asleep, the file laying against his chest as he snored loudly.

The following morning...

Tony sat behind his new desk for the first time, he bounced a few times, testing the springs on his new chair.

Anton came walking up, holding a cup of coffee, "Here you go." He said, sitting the cup down in front of Tony, next to an open file, along with several crime scene photos.

"What this?" Tony asked.

"Coffee."

"No thanks."

"What, don't take sugar and milk in yours?"

"I don't really drink coffee."

"Really? I live on the stuff."

"Go ahead and drink it then."

"Oh, I can't, I have to go to the dentist today."

Tony flashbacked to standing in front of Gibbs...

"Hey, Boss…I have a dentist appointment." Tony stated.

"Another one, DiNozzo?"Gibbs questioned.

"Too much candy as a kid, Boss."

Ziva chuckled, "As a kid? You eat a dozen krispy kremes before work everyday, Tony."

"Heh. I love you, too, Zee-vah!"

(Boss?)

Tony snapped back into reality, he shook his head.

"Boss?"

Tony looked up at Anton…"Who's the medical examiner?"

"Emelina Perez."

"Good, give her a call, I wanna see the body."

Anton moved over to his desk and picked up the phone and clicked a button, holding the receiver to his ear.

Tony lifted one of the photos from his desk, it was of Captain MacDonald, she was laying in a bathtub, she had deep cuts along both wrists.

Tony just stared at it and flashbacked again...

"You don't want to go in there, Tony." McGee lifted his hands up, blocking Tony from entering the bathroom.

"She left a note, Tony." Ziva held a letter between the fingers of her gloved hand, "I am sorry, Tony...truly."

"I killed her." Tony whispered, nearly in tears.

(She's ready, Boss)

Tony shook his head, breaking free from yet another of his recent mental distraction, "What?"

"She pulled the body out of storage, she's ready for you." Anton stated.

Tony rose from his chair, "Let's go."

Tony and Anton entered the elevator, they rode down and stepped off, salsa music blared from inside.

"You get used to it, Boss."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss Abby's music." Tony uttered under his breath as he passed through the sliding doors into autopsy.

Anton walked up to medical examiner and turned off her radio, "Hola."

The medical examiner turned around, she was eating a chicken wing.

"Hungry, huh?" Anton grinned.

"No, it's Spanish." She replied.

Anton looked at her oddly.

Tony walked up to them, looking down at the body of Captain MacDonald.

"Oh, this is the new boss, doctor." Anton introduced him.

The older woman looked at Tony, "Felices Navidades."

Tony looks at her and opened his mouth slightly, "What?"

She shook her head, "Felíz año nuevo."

"Huh?"

"Estúpido, Americanos."

"What's that mean, Probie?"

"It means she loves Americans, Boss."

Tony quickly slapped Anton on the back of the head, "Don't ever lie to me, Probie."

Tony looked at woman, "Cómo se llama Ud?"

The woman looks at Tony…"Perez, Emelina Perez."

"Me llamo Anthony, Tony, Special Agent DiNozzo." Tony started to converse with the medical examiner in Spanish.

"Por favor perdóname."

"No se disculpa, es una muestra de la debilidad."

She lifted the sheets from the body.

"You said her death was from suicide?" Tony questioned.

She nodded, "Yes, she slit both of her wrists."

"Any other side of trauma?"

"No."

"Did you do a tox screen?"

"It hasn't come back yet."

"Let me know when it does." Tony grabbed a pair of gloves and snapping them on, he picked up her right hand and looks at her wound, then he looked at the wound on her left hand.

"She was left handed, correct?"

"Yeah, she was, Boss." Anton answered.

Tony turned, pulling off his gloves, "She was murdered."

"What?" Anton was confused, "How do you know that?"

Tony walked towards the elevator.

"Boss?"

"You coming, Anton?"

Anton looked back at the medical examiner, "See ya later, Doc." He hurried over to the elevator, slipping through the doors before they closed, "How do you know she was murdered?"

"She was left handed."

"Yeah, so is Andy Pettitte"

Tony quickly slapped Anton on the back of the head, "Only I get to be a smartass, Probie."

The elevator doors opened and they walked out, "I want all the info on people she's put away, I want a list of her past lovers, everything, Anton."

"What…now?"

Tony turned quickly, glaring at Anton.

Anton gritted his teeth, "On it, I think." He turned, placing his hands on his head, "Jason and her were...you know."

"Where is he?" Tony asked.

"He should be here by now."

"Find his ass!" Tony barked out his order.

And with that, Anton was off to search for his teammate.

A man sat on the edge of his couch, his brown hair a mess, he picked up his H&K MK23 pistol from the coffee table, then a clip, he looked at it, the bronze shells stacked neatly in a roll. He slammed it into the bottom and released the lock, letting the slide pop forward.

He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, he brought the gun to his head, pressing the muzzle to temple, "I'm coming, Steph." He pulled the trigger but nothing happened, the gun misfired.

He looked at the pistol and pulled back on the slide, forcing the cartridge to pop out, he watched as it flew outward and down on the ground, dancing along the concert floor. He swallowed hard and once again raised the gun up, placing the muzzle against his temple, he started to squeeze the trigger.

Anton pounded on the front door, "You in there, Jason?" He pounded again and again, "I've checked all the titty bars, none of them have seen you! Hello?!"

"Go away, Meat!", He started to pull the trigger again.

"Come on, Jason…the new boss wants you."

Jason turned his head towards the door, "New boss?"

"Yeah, a real hard ass and whatever you do, don't call him sir!"

Jason lowered his gun, he signed deeply, "I can't even do this right."

"You coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute, Meat."

Jason rose from the couch, his bare body covered in scars. Anton turned the handle, opening the door. He walked inside,

seeing Jason standing in front of him completely naked.

"What are you doing, why are you naked with a gun?"

"You ask too many questions, Meat."

"Speaking of Meat, shouldn't you put some clothes on?"

Jason gave him a look, "No, I usually go to work naked, Meat."

Anton shook his head, "Great, now, I have a guy calling me Meat and a guy calling me probie!"

"Probie?"

"Yeah, the new boss calls me that, don't know why."

"He worked under his Gibbs."

"Gibbs?"

"One of the best NCIS agents ever, Meat."

Anton stared at him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Sorry, Sir." He quickly turned around.

Jason went into his bedroom and started to get dressed, "So, tell me about the new guy."

"Well, he likes to slap me."

"Yep, he definitely trained under Gibbs."

"You've been slapped before, Sir?"

"It's an honor, Meat."

Anton chuckled, "I'll have to remember that."

The elevator doors open, Anton walked out, Jason moves out behind him.

"Boss, this is."

Tony interrupts him…"I've read his file, Probie."

Tony looks at Jason, as he moves in front of Tony's desk…"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Tony looks down…"Don't call me, Sir."…Tony opens the a file…"It doesn't say what rank you were in the Navy."

"Asshole, sir."

"Hmm, I see."…Tony laughs…"Welcome to my team, Special Agent A-hole."

Jason grinned as he moved to his desk…"You were trained by Gibbs?"

Tony looks towards Jason…"You speak my master's name?"

Jason laughs…"I met him once, even had the honor of him slapping me."

"Heh. It is an honor, believe me."…Tony rises from his chair…"Welcome to the A-team."

Jason laughs…"Who are you, Hannibal? Meat's Murdoch? Who am I, BA? Do I look like I have chains, Sir?"

Tony slaps the back of his head…"You'd be Face, because you make me sick."

Jason quickly stands, getting in his face…"This close enough?"

"Are we gonna problem, Special Agent A-hole."

"No, Sir."

Tony slaps in the back of the head.

"Call him, Boss, Jason."

"Shut up, Meat."

Tony and Jason stand nose to nose…"Probie, hold down the fort…Special Agent A-hole, my office." Tony takes a step to his left, walking towards the elevator…"Now."

Jason follows him into the elevator.

The doors close, Tony flips the emergency switch.

Jason stood there silently.

"She was murdered."

Jason raised his head…"What?"

"She was murdered."

"She killed herself."

"No, the cut on her left hand was deeper than the one on her right."

"Yeah, so?"

"She was left handed."

Jason lowered his head…"She was murdered?"

"I believe so and you're gonna help me catch her killer…unless you are the killer."

He quickly raises his head…tears in his eyes…"I loved her!"

Tony flips the switch…"That's all I needed to hear, Special Agent Fine."

The doors open and Tony walks out…"Probie, you got those things for me?"

"Working on it, Boss."

Jason walks out…"What can I do to help, Boss?"

"Tell me about the last time you saw her."

"It was night she committed…uh, was murdered. She, uh, wanted to be alone, I guess that's why I thought she killed herself, I thought she was depressed."

"Has she shown any signs of depression?"

"No, no, never."

"What did you think of her as team leader?"

"I thought she was bitch."…Anton spoke up…He quickly looked towards Jason…"Sorry, man."

Jason sighed…"It's ok, she was a bitch to you."…He swallowed hard…"When our old CO left, I didn't think she was ready."

"Why not?"

"It's just never a good idea to take a team, you used to be a part of."

Tony leaned his head back, definitely understanding that.

"Did she have any enemies? Old boyfriends? Girlfriends?"

Jason smirks…"Unfortunately no."

Tony bangs his fist into his desk…"I need that tox report."…He sighs…"I guess it's time to meet the forensic specialist."

Jason turns to Anton…"Did you tell him?"

"Shh."

Tony stands…"What is it, Probie?"

"Nothing, Boss."

Tony moves the elevator…"You two coming?"

They quickly follow Tony onto the elevator, they ride down and the doors open.

Tony walks through the door, a woman in white lab coat is standing away from him, she turns and smiles…"Special Agent DiNozzo, we meet again."

Tony looks at her, then at Anton…"You're dating MY forensic specialist?"

"Is that problem?"...Anton smiled.

"Rule #12."

"Rules?"

Jason laughs…"I've heard about Gibbs' rules."

Tony turns to Jason…"These are my rules."

Mia walks up to Tony, holding a notebook and pencil…"Shoot, Boss."

Tony quickly turns towards Mia…"Rule #1, no one writes down the rules, there are no rules, there are rules, but there aren't….because we never write the rules down, so there are no rules, unless I say there are rules, do you get me?"

"Not really."…Mia looked confused.

"Like Fight Club."

"Ooh, that Brad Pitt is cute."…Mia smiled.

"Mia, I thought you said I was cute."

"Aww, Anton…you are, but you're not in his league."

"Aww, poor Probie."…Tony lightly taps him on the back of the bed.

Tony turns back around towards Mia, she's holding a plate a cookie…"Care for cookie?" "Uh, maybe later."

"They're double chocolate chip."

"Heh. Okay, I'll have one."…Tony takes a cookie from the plate.

"Well?"…Mia smiled, handing the plate to Anton.

"Well, what?"

"Are they good?"

Tony takes a bite…"Damn, Probie, you know how to pick 'em."

Anton laughs, pieces of cookies fly out of his mouth…Jason slaps him in the back of the head…"Manners, Meat."

Tony turns towards Jason…"Meat?"

"He's a jarhead, he's Meat for the grinder."

"Heh. Well, you're Special Agent A-hole, what are you meant for?"

"Touché, Boss. Touché."

Mia's computer beeps, she moves to it…"Wow, good timing, Boss."

Tony shakes his head…"I'm gonna have to get used to that."

Mia clicks a few buttons…"She was drugged."

"With what?"

"Gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid."

"GHB?"

Mia nods…"With the levels she had in her system, there's no way she could've killed herself, she would've been in a comatose like state."

Jason moves next to Mia…"Then she was murdered!"

Tony turns and walks the elevator…"Good job, Mia."

"Thanks, you want another cookie?"

Tony turns, he grins…"Maybe later, Mia…we have a dirtbag to catch."

Tony walks through the door…"Probie, A-hole, what are you waiting for…an engraved invitation? Move your asses!"

They quickly move out the door, Anton grabs one last cookie as Mia kisses him on the cheek, before he leaves.

Anton moves into the elevator, Tony grabs the cookie from Anton…"Thanks, Probie."

"But, that was…"…Tony takes a bite of the cookie…"You want some milk, Boss?"

Tony slaps Anton as the elevator doors close.

Tony finished the cookie, stepping out of the elevator.

"You should marry her, Probie."

"Really?"

"Anyone who can bake like that and can use a masspectrometer is a great woman, Probie."

"Any advice for me then, Boss?"

"What do I look like, Dr. Phil?"

"Well, he's fat."

"Are you calling me fat, Probie?"

"Compared to me, everyone is fat, Boss."

"Well, eat something."

"You took my cookie."

Tony slaps Anton in the back of the head.

"I know, you're the only one who gets to be a smartass."

Tony moves to his desk…"I want full details of her last days, where she was, who she was with, what she ate, when she went to the bathroom."

"Even number 2, Boss?"

Jason slaps Anton…"I got that one, Boss."

"Heh. Thanks."

Anton and Jason just stand there, looking at Tony.

"Aren't you suppose to be somewhere?"

"You didn't dismissed us, Boss."

"Leave."

"Where to, Boss?"

Tony raises his head…"Do you want my 400 dollar shoe in your ass, Probie?"

"400 dollars? Wow, I need a raise, my car didn't even cost 400 bucks."

"I noticed."

"What kind of car do you have, Boss?"

"1966…"…Tony stops…"Nothing, it blew up."

"Blew up?"

Tony raises his head…"Shoo flys, you're bothering me."…He swats towards them.

Jason moves to his desk, he takes out his knife, stabbing it into the top of his desk.

"Where's your computer?"

"Tossed it out the window, technology doesn't agree with me."

"Neither does shampoo."

Jason runs his fingers through his hair…"What's wrong with my hair?"

"That's why I have a buzz cut, so I don't have to worry about it."...Anton winks.

"Shut up, Meat, I'll shave your ass and super glue it to your forehead."

"You're just jealous. Mia likes it, too…she likes rubbing it against her…"

"Probie, one more word and you're be getting the second shoe, too."

Anton turns and moves to his desk…"They're both jealous."…He says to himself, grinning ear to ear.

"What was that, Probie?"

"Nothing, just working, Boss."

"Good."…Tony pauses, turning towards Jason…"Go get your computer."

"It's probably on a beach somewhere."

Anton rises…"It's probably in the last bar you were in."

"Shut up, Meat."

Anton laughs…"You know I'm just joking you, Alcy."

Jason stands.

"Sit down and shut up and do your damn job, both of you."

"He just called me an alcoholic!"

"Well, if the shoe fits."

Jason turns towards Tony…"And what are you?"

"Your boss, A-hole."

"I need a drink."

"Yes, coming from the man that's not an alcoholic."

Jason shrugs…"Works for me."

Anton laughs…"I'm addicted… to cookies."

"Shut up…we're tired of hearing about your sex life, Meat."

"I said cookies."

"Yeah, yeah…we know what you meant, Meat."

Anton laughs.

Jason puts his feet on the desk…"So, Boss, who you bangin'?"

Tony turns his head towards Jason…"You, if you don't shut the fuck up."

Jason lowers his feet…"I think I hear my computer calling me."

"I thought you were a Navy SEAL?"

"I am, but I like having a job, Meat."

"You don't have anyone, Boss?"…Anton asked.

Tony flashbacks to looking down, Gibbs stood next to the body of Jeanne. He looks up towards Tony. Tony turns seeing Ziva. She walks toward him, he drops to his knees, his head buried in Ziva's stomach crying.

She caressed his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"Why? Why me?! Haven't I been through enough shit?!"

Ziva grabs his hair and pulls his head back…"I love you."

Tony looked up at her, but didn't say a word, he just pressed his face against her stomach.

Tony shakes his head…"No, I don't have anyone, Anton."

Anton lowers his head and starts going through files.

Jason starts carving into his desk.

Tony turns to him…"Don't you something to do?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do, Boss."…He sighs…"Sometimes this job sucks."…He stands and moves to the elevator.

Tony stands and moves to Jason's desk, the words: "I miss you, Steph."…are carved into it.

Tony sighs…"Hold down the fort, Probie."

"Where you are going, Boss?"

"I need to clear my head."

Tony walks to the elevator and gets inside.

Jason stood outside supplies, he starts turning the door knob when the elevator opens…"Wanna talk about it?"

Jason turned to see Tony…"About what?"

"I know what you're going through."

"How could you know what I'm going through."

"Same shit, different woman."

"You lost someone?"

"No, many."

"Shit, that sucks."

"Thus, my life…welcome to Rota, while I hated it, I needed it."

"You needed to get away?"

"How do you feel?"

"Like dying."

"If I ever hear about you trying to kill yourself, I'll kill you myself."

"It just hurts. It hurts so fucking bad!"

"Life hurts, life isn't easy…life is fucking hard, it's what you do with it, that matters."

Jason took a step towards him…"You ran away!"

"I had to go."

"Why? What makes you so fucking special?!"

"Don't go there, Fine…just don't go there….I wish I had your pain."

Tony moves past him…he walks down the hall, turning the corner.

Jason steps off the elevator.

"I thought you were getting a computer."

"The IT guys are bringing it up later."

"Oh."

Jason moves over to Anton..."You're good with computers and stuff, right?"

Anton cracks his knuckles..."It's a well known fact that the internet is my bitch."...He sat back grinning. "Good, I want you to...umm, look up DiNozzo's records and such."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Meat."

Anton shrugs as he starts to type.

Tony stood in front of a counter, a man stood behind the counter..."What can I help you with?"

"DiNozzo, Anthony."

"Aww, yes...middle initial?"

"D."

"ID?"

"0B692981-00043C."

"Clearance code?"

"Stringfellow."

The man turns, grabbing something, he turns back towards Tony..."Sig Sauer P226."...He hands the firearm to Tony.

Flashback...

Tony removes his Sig from his holster, he brings it up, he releases the clip and pulls back on the slide, ejecting the round from the chamber, he catches it in mid-air.

"Nice catch."

"Thanks."...Tony held his firearm by the barrell handing it to the man.

"Tony? What are you doing in the armory?"

Tony turned to see Ziva, he walked to her..."Just visiting."

"Huh? Who visits the armory?"

"Heh. You."

Tony shook his head...the man placed a bulletproof vest on the counter in front of him.

"Thanks."

"If you need anything else, Special Agent DiNozzo, let me know."

Tony nodded, he turned and walked out.

Anton typed on his computer as Jason moved behind him..."Umm, lets see...what do you want to know?" "Everything."

Tony's detailed work assessment file pops up on screen..."Got something."

Anton starts scanning through it..."Former cop...ummm, lets see...he went to Ohio State."

"Ugh, he's a Buckeye?"

"What's a buckeye?"

"Never mind, Meat...what else?"

"If I knew what you were looking for, this would be SO much easier."

"Anything about deaths?"

"Hmm...Caitlin Todd, killed in the line of duty...Paula Cassidy, killed in the line of duty." "When were these?"

"Ummm, 2 years ago and 6 months ago."

"Damn, anything else?"

"Jeanne Benoit...there's a case file attached to it." "Bring it up, Anton."

"You got it."...He clicks it..."It's an autopsy report by...Donald Mallard, know him?"...Anton looks up at Jason.

"Nope."

"There's some photos."...He clicks on them, they show Jeanne dead..."Photographed by Ziva David."...He pauses..."Heh. Not a car after all."

"Who?"

"I'll bring up the file."

Her profile pops up, they both look at her picture..."Whoa, she's pretty hot."

"Keep it in your pants, Meat...she's Mossad."

"Hey, I might not be able to eat, but I can still look at the menu."

"Keep telling yourself that, Meat."

"What the hell is a Mossad agent doing at NCIS?"

Jason and Anton are both smacked on the back of the head.

Anton grits his teeth..."He made me do it, Boss."

"I don't care who made who do what, just do your damn jobs."

Tony walked over to his desk and sat down.

Jason moved to his desk and was about to sit down when Anton asks..."Was Jeanne your girlfriend, Boss?"

"What the hell, Meat?!"

"What?"

Jason shakes his head..."Were you born stupid or did you have to study at it?"

"I was just wondering, man."

Jason sighs..."Dude, think..."

"Enough!"...Tony stands..."I don't like talking about the past, okay...are we clear?"

"Yeah."...Both of them together.

Anton's phone rings...he picks it up..."It's for you, Boss...line 2."

Tony picks up the phone and clicks #2..."DiNozzo."

"I'll be right up, Deputy Director."

Tony hangs up and heads toward the stairs..."How about you two actually having some information about the case when I come back, huh?"

Anton nods.

Tony jogs up the stairs and walks into Deputy Director's office..."Go right in."...Claire said with a smile.

Tony opened the door and walked in, Babs was walking towards him...she hands him a folder..."You're needed in MTAC."

"For what reason, ma'am?"

She gives him a look.

"Heh. Umm, Babs?"

She chuckles..."Better."

She walks past him, then stops and looks back at him..."By the way, we've updated your security clearance and adjusted your pay accordingly."

"Heh. Extra money is always a good thing."

She smiles..."Ain't that the truth."...She starts to walk..."Come on, lets not keep 'em waiting."

Tony follows Babs out the door, she moves to MTAC's retinal scanner and presses her face up against it...the door unlocks.

They walk inside..."Put up the feed from Washington, Jacobs."

Tony stopped..."Washington?"...He opens the folder..."Boss?"

Ziva pops up on screen..."Shalom."

Tony lowers his head.

"It's good to see and hear you."...Ziva smiled.

"What can I do for you, Officer Dah-veed?"

"Ooh, so formal."...She quickly snaps her feet together, throwing up a salute, she smiles bigger.

Tony just stood there.

"Aww, come on, not even smile or a world famous Tony, heh?"

"What do you want, Ziva?"

Her smile quickly disappears..."Fine, we'll do it your way."

"Thank you."

She gives him a look.

"Don't look at me like that."

"I'll look at you any way I want too."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever."

She lowers her head..."Gibbs needs a witness in Rota custody."

"Name?"

"Corporal Jenkins, Sarah."

"That it?"

"We're sending McGee."

"No need, I'll send one of my men."

"What, no women?"

"You were gonna send, McGee."

"He's half woman, have you seen his nails, he gets manicures, yes?"

"Heh."

Ziva smiles..."There it is."

Tony lowered his head..."How is everyone?"

"Lee is driving Gibbs up the hall."

"Wall."

"Yes, that, too."

"She has you to look up too, she'll be fine."

Ziva is silent.

"Cut the feed."

"Don't you dare."...Ziva looks up..."Why did you leave?"

Tony sighs..."I don't want to talk about this, Ziva...especially here."

"Then when?! You don't answer my calls, I've left over 10 voicemails...it's like you're still with her."

Tony lowers his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Yeah, you did."

"No, no...I didn't."

Tony gives a cut off gesture with his hand.

"Tony, if you cut me off, I swear to God I will come there and hurt you."

He quickly does it again.

"Badly."

"What do you want from me?"

"Answer the question."

"What question?"

"Why did you leave?"

Tony shakes his head.

"Why did you leave ME?!"

"Cut her off now."...Tony points to the man..."Do it!" "Tony!"...The video goes dead.

"She seems...complicated"...Babs said gritting her teeth.

"You have no idea."

Tony's cell rang.

Tony looked down and sighed...he opens it...Ziva screaming is heard over it.

Tony pushes the phone away from his ear.

"Tony, you better be listening!"...Tony walked out of MTAC.

"Lovers quarrel, ma'am?"

The Deputy Director just stood there shaking her head..."Whatever it is, it's not good."

"How dare you cut me off!"

Click

His cell starts to ring

Tony flashbacks...

The door opens, Gibbs walks into Jenny's office. Tony leaned against the wall, beside the door.

"What is it, Jenny?"...Gibbs moved to in front of her desk.

"I'm ready, Boss."

Gibbs turned towards Tony..."Ready for what?"

"He's finally accepted the Rota job."

Gibbs turns back towards Jenny..."Finally?"

"Boss..."...Tony took a step forward..."I gotta get out of here."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Jenny."

Tony lowers his head, he turns and moves towards the door.

"DiNozzo, it's nothing about you."

"Yeah, yeah."...Tony flings open the door and walks out.

"You can be the biggest ass sometimes, Jethro."

"He's been through a lot of shit lately, he needs to be near people who care for him, not given more stress."

"IS he ready or not, Jethro?"

"I trained him, didn't I?"

Jenny signs a packet and closes it..."Lee is officially a part of your team, Jethro."

Gibbs lowers his head, then turns and moves out the door..."DiNozzo, my office."...Tony moved towards the elevator as Gibbs quickly moved down the stairs.

Gibbs moved into the office and pounded on the controls with the back of his fist...the doors closed, he lowers his head and quickly flips the emergency switch.

"Go on Gibbs, tell me I'm immature, not ready...not fit to be a leader, everyone else does."...He spoke softly.

"Good luck, Tony."

"Boss?"

"You're gonna be missed."

"I have your blessing?"

"Of course you do, you're the best agent I've ever trained. Sure, it took about five thousand slaps, but you've come a long way."

"Heh."

Gibbs hits the emergency switch.

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have one for the road?"

Gibbs moves his hand behind Tony's head and slaps him.

"Thanks, Boss."

Gibbs nods as the doors open.

Gibbs walks out, Abby and Ducky are now standing in the squad room.

"What's up, Gibbs?"

"I have an announcement."...Jenny said from the balcony.

Everyone looked up, except Tony and Gibbs as they walked back to their desks.

"You can have my stuff, Probie...make sure you take care of Gibbs' NCIS agent of the year awards."

"Huh?"...McGee quickly looked at Tony.

"Special Agent DiNozzo is leaving us."

Ziva quickly stood..."What? No! Why?"

Everyone turned towards Ziva as she looked at Tony, he grabbed his bag.

Abby ran to him, hugging him..."You can't leave us, Tony."

"Heh. Take care of Gibbs for me, okay?"

Abby quickly hugs again...she pulls away..."We need to throw him a promotion party!"

"Ducky, McGee."...He nods to them.

"Good fortunes, my boy."

"You're finally getting my desk, Tim."

"Not how I wanted it, Tony."

"Would you rather I died? Heh."

McGee laughed..."No."

"Where are you going Tony?!"...Ziva demanded.

"Rota, Spain, Ziva."

Ziva looked up at Jenny, then back at Tony..."You can't."...She moves around her desk quickly and moves towards him..."When?"

"Now, Ziva."

"Now?!"

Tony walked into the elevator lowered his head..."Yeah."

"No!"

"I gotta go, Ziva."

Ziva stepped onto the elevator..."Don't go."

Tony drops his bag, he puts his hand on her upper arms...he kisses her pushing her off the elevator...she stood there with her eyes closed.

The elevator doors started to close..."Shalom, Ziva."

Ziva opened her eyes, the door closed...she punched the door, making a dent.

She moved quickly to the stairwell and moved down it, running into Palmer.

"Out of my way, Palmer!"...She pushes him to the side and ran down the stairs.

She moved to the front doors, seeing Tony looking back at her, he put on his sunglasses, he smiled as he jumped in the back of a taxi, it quickly drove away.

She opened the doors..."Tony!"...She took a few steps forward, but it was too late...She sighed closing her eyes..."Tony."

Tony opened his cell phone.

"What aren't you getting, Ziva? I'm pushing you away on purpose!"

"Wha-What? Why?"

"Oh, I dunno...the whole thing about me being cursed!"

"Cursed?"

Tony laughs..."Yeah, Zee-vah, don't you know, whatever woman gets closed to me ends up freakin' dying?!"

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm all out of tears."

"Tony."

"I can't do this, Ziva...to you, anyone."

"Isn't that my choice?"

"Goodbye, Ziva...tell Gibbs I'll have his witness there by tomorrow."

"Wait, Tony...talk to me."

"About what?"

"Us."

"There is no us, Ziva."...Tony lowered his head..."Goodbye, Ziva."

Click

Tony moved down the stairs..."Anton, you're going to Washington."

Anton quickly stood up..."Cool."

"And me?"

"We have a murder to solve." Jason answered with a nod.

Tony stood next to Anton in the middle of the squad room.

"Your flight leaves in an hour."

"No worries, Boss...I have this handled."

"Um, aren't you missing something?"

"I don't think so."...Anton pats his pants... "Keys, wallet, passport."

"And why are you going to Washington?"

"Umm...uhh...ahh, crap...the witness."

"Bingo."

Anton gritted his teeth in anticipation of the slap, but it never came.

Tony moved back to his desk.

Anton looked at him..."You okay?"

"Here."...Tony reached out his hand, he held a large manila envelope..."Give this to Ziva David for me." "Sure, Boss."

Anton walked towards the elevator.

"Probie, get the witness."

"Heh. I knew that."...He turned and walked down the hallway.

Tony shook his head as Jason came walking from the opposite elevator..."I got a lead, Mia pulled the phone records, Steph had 3 calls the night of her murder, one was from me, the other two were from a local nightclub." "Name?"

"El Jefe."

"Heh."

"It's a pretty rundown bar, Boss."

"How so?"

"We're talkin' whore central."

Tony stands..."Gear up."

Tony and Jason get out of the car..."How's your Spanish?"

"Shitty."

"I'll do the talkin' then."

"You got it."

Tony opens the door and walks inside.

"We're in luck, Boss...we came on donkey show night."

"Where's PETA when ya need 'em?"…Tony shook his head..."Remind me to poke my eyes out later."

Tony moved to the bartender...he held up a picture of Stephanie MacDonald, the bartender looked away. Jason grabbed him by the chin, pulling him towards the bar..."LOOK!"

"No lo sé!"...The man yelled.

Jason puts his hand on the back of the man's head and smashes his face into the bar.

The bar goes completely silent.

Everyone turns and looks at them...Tony turns..."Nada ver aquí!"...Tony points with his free hand..."I think your donkey is getting lonely, Jefe."

Jason grinds the bartender's face into the bar..."Hable!"

Tony turns placing the photo on the bar...Jason lets up on the man's head.

The man looks at the picture.

"Puta!"

Jason smashes his head into the bar once again.

"Maldita puta!"

Jason pulls his weapon and presses it against the man's forehead.

"Boss, please translate for me."...Jason cocks his gun..."3, 2, 1...boom."

"Ok, ok...stop!"

Tony laughs…"Aww, the pendejo speaks English."

"She's a fuckin' bitch."

Jason presses the muzzle back up against his forehead, Tony grabs Jason's weapon and lowers it.

"Boss?"

"I have a better idea."

"I think it's about time the donkey did some of the fucking, yes?"…Tony grabs the man by the throat pulling him across the bar…"I think we'll be inventing a new position today, Special Agent Fine, it's called the donkey." "Wait, wait, wait!"

"You better hurry, Eeyore looks excited."

"She was one of my customers."

"Bullshit."…Jason backhands him.

"Not for that…drugs!"

"Drugs? Bullshit!"…He backhands him again…"She wouldn't even take an aspirin."

"GHB."

"What?"

"GH-fucking-B, puto!"

Jason smashes him back against the bar…"Why the fuck would she need GHB?" "Dead sex."

"What the fuck is dead sex?"

"You should ask her girlfriend."

Jason looked at him…"Girlfriend?"

"Si, Maria."

Jason grabs him by the throat…"Why should we believe you?!"

Tony grabs his arm…"Where is this Maria?"

"She didn't come into work today."

"Last name?"

"Santiago."

Tony grabs him and tosses him towards the stage, he slides under the donkey…he turns over onto his back and donkey pisses all over him.

"Heh. Good donkey."

Jason grabbed a bottle of tequila and brought it up to his mouth…Tony quickly grabs it.

"What the fuck?!"

"No."

"Fuck you!"

"Grab the bartender."

"I said fuck you."

"And I said, grab the fucking bartender."

Jason kicks back, the stool goes flying…"You're starting to piss me."

"Starting to? I must be slipping."

Jason moves to the bartender, grabbing him by the leg and pulling him off the stage…he leans over him…"Please, I'm beggin' ya, run…so I can kill you."

Jason picks him up, he quickly handcuffs him.

"Move asshole!"

"Hey, he must be your long lost brother."

Jason looked back as he pushed the man out the door.

Tony turned around…"Enjoy the rest of the show."…The donkey brayed, Tony winched…"Ewww."…Tony shook his whole body…"I need a hot shower…and he probably needs a cigarette."…He continued to shake as he turned around.

Tony moved out the door, Jason held the side of the bartender's face pressed against the hood of their car.

"Where does Maria Santiago live, Jefe?"…Tony questioned.

The man groaned…"I don't know."

Jason lifts his head, smashing his face into the hood.

"I repeat, where does Maria Santiago live, Jefe?"

The man lifts his arm and points to a door. Tony looks up, seeing a light on in a window.

"Gracious."…Tony walks towards the door…he knocks on it.

A woman answers the door wearing nothing.

"Si?"

"NCIS."…Tony holds up his badge, she quickly tries to close the door, Tony extends his hand…he walks in as she runs upstairs. A naked man moved in front of him, Tony pointed…"Penelope Cruz!"

The man looked.

Tony grabbed him by the face and smashes him into wall…"Idiot."…Tony moved up the stairs…"Great, this is exactly what I imagined the whole time about Rota: getting my own team, chasing a naked hooker, who happens to be the girlfriend of my dead NCIS agent, Ziva hates me, my team consists of a alcy, a mini Dutch version of me and a woman who enjoys baking."

Maria stood at the top of the stairs with a knife, she moved the knife to her throat.

Tony pointed…"Stephanie MacDonald!"

Maria turned, then looked back…Tony grabs her right wrist, taking the knife from her hand…"It's good to see the men aren't the only idiots in Spain."

Tony hoisted her over his shoulder and walked down the stairs, he walks out of the house…she struggled the whole way.

"She's naked, Boss."

"Ya think, Fine?"

Anton stepped off the plane…he breathed in…a woman walked out behind him.

"Welcome to Washington."

Anton looked down, a man stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Special Agent Halve?"

Anton walked down the steps…"That's me."

"Special Agent Timothy McGee."

They shake hands… "Here's the witness."

"I can take her from here."

"No can do, I promised my boss I'd see her to the end."

"Alright, come on."

Anton and the woman walk to the black dodge charger…"Wow, you guys get good cars."

McGee looks him…"What kind of cars do you get?"

"P-O-S-C."

"P-O-S-C?"

"Piece of shit car."…Anton laughs, then stops…"It's quite sad."…He grins…"Uh, can I drive?" "No."

Anton pouts a little, then opens the back door…"Welcome home, Corporal Jenkins."…He closes the door, then quickly gets in the front door.

"So, how's Tony doing?"

"Who?"

"Your new boss."

"Heh. He's fine, McGeek."

McGee shook his head…"Oh lord."…He sighed deeply.

Jason stood in observation, his forehead pressed against the mirror, Maria Santiago sat in interrogation wearing a pair of light blue doctor's scrubs.

Tony opened the door..."How long you been staring at her?"

"About 15 minutes."

"What you feeling?"

"Disgusted, betrayed."

Tony leaned against the mirror..."Understandable."

Jason shook his head..."I don't know what to think anymore."

"How long you known Captain MacDonald?"

"About 2 years."

"How long you been sleeping with her?"

"Couple months."…Jason sighed..."I so want to be with the worm right now."

"Tequila isn't your answer."

"It'll make me forget."

"No, it'll fuck up your judgment and make you do even dumber shit."

"Fuck, man...you know how it is to lose someone."

Tony is silent.

"How did you cope?"

"I laugh."

"Laugh?"

"As Ziva once told me, I hide my feelings by laughing."

"Ziva?"

"What about her?"

"Don't you miss her?"

"What?"

"You know the same way I miss Steph?"

"That's different, we were never together."

"Did you love her?"

"Heh. When did we turn into bitches?"

"Boss?"

Tony sighs..."The hell if I know, I'm the only man who can fall in love with his assignment and get her killed."

"That's harsh, man."

"Welcome to my shitty life."

Tony leaned up and moved towards the door..."You know she's right handed, right?"

"Hmmm?"

"Maria Santiago, she had a knife in her right hand, I still have the knife, Mia found blood on the handle.

"You have the murder weapon?"

"Maybe, the blood type on it matched Captain MacDonald."

Jason pounded on the mirror..."Bitch!"...He moved towards the door, Tony grabbed him.

"Don't."

"She killed Steph!"

"We don't know that yet."

"I can't just sit here and twiddle my fuckin' thumbs!"…He runs his fingers through his hair…"Fuck, I need a drink."

Tony quickly slaps him on the back of the head.

Jason gets in Tony's face…"I'm not Anton."

"No, he follows orders."

"Fuck you!"

"I'd rather fuck the donkey!"

Jason laughs, shaking his head…"You're a sick bastard."

Tony nods…"Thanks."

"How did you get through it?"

"Which time?"

Jason lowers his head…"That had to be rough."

"In the end, you just move on."

"That's cold."

"But the truth."

"Then why are you here?"

"Honestly? I'm cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Yeah."…Tony moved to the door, opening it.

McGee, Anton and Corporal Jenkins walk into the elevator.

"How'd you know to call me, McGeek?"

"The boss said it a couple times…'where's McGeek when I need him', stuff like that."

"Oh."

"You don't like it?"

"It's okay, it's better than probie."

"Heh. I agree, I'm not too fond of when he calls me probie either."

McGee laughs…"You're the new probie?"

Anton scratches his head…"Yep, but it's better than Meat, though."

The door opens…"Meat?"

Anton steps out…"Special Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs looks up…"Yeah?"

"Your witness, Sir."

"Don't call me, Sir."

"Uh, sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's a side of weakness."

"Man, am I still in Rota? Heh."

McGee chuckles…"Tony always did turn into you when you were gone, Boss."

Gibbs looked at McGee…"And?"

"Not even close, Boss."

"I have a package for Ziva David."

"It's Dah-veed."…Ziva said, moving up behind him…"A package from Tony, yes?" Anton hands it to her.

"Toda."

"Excuse me?"

"Thanks."

"Sure."…Anton moved to front of Gibbs desk…"Special Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked up.

"Can I get a slap on the back of the head? It would be an honor."

Gibbs chuckled…"You have to earn it."

"Oh, well…thanks, anyway, Sir."…He turns back towards Ziva when Gibbs rises quickly slapping him.

"Don't call me, Sir."

Anton chuckles…"Thanks, I see where Boss gets it from."

Gibbs nodded.

Ziva was seated at her desk, she pulled her knife out and cut open the envelope, she dumped the contents onto the desk: a white envelope, a party hat and a noise maker."

"Having a party, Officer David?"

Ziva looked towards Gibbs…"I have no idea."…She picked up the white envelope and started to open it..."It's a card."...She pulls it out, on the cover it read: "Happy Birthday."

She opened the card...a hand written note reads: "A promise is a promise."...A key is taped inside.

Near the bottom, also a hand written note, it reads: "P.S. Ask the probie to tell you what I told him to tell you." Ziva looks up..."Probie."

Anton turned to Ziva.

"Yes, ma'am?"

Ziva gave him an evil look..."What did Tony want you to tell me?"

"Umm."...Anton puts his hand in his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper, he unfolds it...he clears his throat..."I suck, sweet cheeks."...He folds the piece of paper and puts it back into his pocket.

Ziva chuckles, she yanks the key off the card..."Why would you give me your apartment key, Tony?"...She wondered to herself.

Tony walked into interrogation.

"Hola, Maria."...He moved across from her and sat.

She sat shaking.

"Frío?"

She continued shaking.

"Usted habla inglés?"

She remained silent.

Tony places his hands on the table, setting the bagged knife in between them.

Maria stared at it.

"Sangre."

"Sangre?"...She softly repeated.

"Stephanie MacDonald's."

"No, no, no."

"Si, si, si."

She shook her head back and forth.

Tony picked up the bagged knife, placing it a his wrist, he motioned like he was cutting his wrist..."Por qué?"

"Muerto!"

"Qué?"

She lowered her head..."She was dead already."

"So, you fake a suicide?"

"Si."

"Why?"

"I gave her too much."

"What, GHB?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you call the policía?"

She raises her head, tears in her eyes.

"You killed her, but why?"

"It was an accident."

"You gave her enough to kill an elephant."

She lowers her head and starts to sob.

"What happened?"

"S-s-s...she was gonna leave me."

"Leave you?"

"Yes, for some Americano."

"So, you killed her?!"

She puts her hand together and looked up..."Te amo, Stephanie."

Jason bust through the door..."Why?!"

Maria leaned away from him, shielding her face.

Tony stood, putting his hand on Jason's chest.

"I hope you die, you fucking bitch!"...Tony pushes him out the door.

Tony grabs the door and closes it...He pushes Jason against the wall..."Think, god damn it!"

Jason tries to push by him, Tony shoves his forearm into his throat and holds him against the wall..."She will pay, I swear to you...she will pay."

Jason lowered his head, he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground, he held his hands over his eyes.

A man in observation came running out, moving quickly towards Tony..."She cut herself!"

Tony quickly turned, opening the door...Maria sat with her head down, a large puddle of blood grew larger by the second under her.

Tony moved to her, he lifted her head, her throat was slashed.

"Oh shit...cold blue, cold blue."...Tony held his hand against her throat, blood was gushing everywhere.

His cell phone rang.

Ziva slid the key into the lock and unlocked the door, she turns the knob and goes in.

She breathed in..."Mmm."...She smiled as she moved through the living room, searching for reasons why Tony had given her a key to his apartment.

She moved through the hall, the place was so quiet...she didn't like it, she ran her fingernails against the walls, making a scratching sound. Tony hated when she did that, she chuckled the whole time she did it.

She moved into the kitchen, a light blue piece of paper sat on the table, it read: "Check the freezer."

Ziva moved to the freezer and opened it...she smiled.

Tony walked out interrogation, blood all over him...he walked past Jason, who just stood in the doorway staring at Maria's dead body.

Tony's cell continued to ring, he looked down at his blood covered hands, he wiped them against his pants, he took his cell out and opened it.

He breathed into the phone.

"Tony?"

Tony leaned his head against the wall.

"Are you there, Tony?"...Ziva asked.

"What's up, Ziva?"

She laughed..."Just eating the birthday ice cream cake you got me."

"Good."

"You alright Tony?"

"No."...Tony sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything."

The line went dead, Ziva quickly redialed, but it went directly to voicemail.

She sighs…"Hamor!"…She quickly leaves, but returns moments later grabbing the remainder of the ice cream cake…"Great, now he's driven me to eat."…Before she takes another bite and leaves.

Anton stood in the middle of the squad room, he turned and walked towards the elevator.

"You're here until tomorrow, right?"…McGee asked.

"Yep, but, uh, the boss was telling us about you guys, how good you were with a computer, McGee, how Abby is a hot goth chick and how Gibbs is…well, Gibbs. Heh."

"Man, he's been there only a couple days and you're already rubbing off on him." "Huh?"

"You act like Tony."

"Uh, thanks?"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Oh? Something with MY boss, Probie?"

"Yeah, he's an ass, Probie."

"It takes an ass to know an ass, Probie."

"Well, Probie, I've know him longer than you, Probie."

Anton walks into the elevator.

"Where you going, Probie?"

"I have a hot goth chick to see, McGeek."

"Oh hell no."…McGee walks into the elevator…"I'm not letting you out of my sight."

The doors start to close…"What are you, her mom?"

They just stare at each other until the door opens, Anton takes a step out…"You're kind of short to be a federal agent."

"Aren't you a little fat to be one?"

They walk into Abby's lab.

She quickly turns…"Who's this McGee and no caf-pow?"

"Sorry, Abs."

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness."…She slaps McGee on the back of the head.

Anton laughs and Abby quickly slaps him on the back of the head.

"Hey, only my boss gets to do that."

Abby grinned…"And who would that boss be?"

"He's DiNozzo's probie."

"Oh my God, Tony…how is he?!"

"Fitting in, ma'am."

Abby slaps him on the face.

"Ooh, kinky."

Abby laughs as McGee moves in front of Anton…"Stay away from Abby."

"It's okay, Timmy."

Anton chuckles…"You're like a human wall, blocking my view…of something beautiful."

"Aww, he's cute, Tim…can we keep him?"

McGee quickly turns around…"No!"

"Aww, that's too bad…but Tony probably needs you."…She grabs McGee and tosses him out of the way… "Give this to Tony, okay?"

"Ma'am?"…He pauses, putting his hands up…"Force of habit."

She lightly taps him on the cheek, then kisses him on the opposite cheek.

"Heh. The slap or the kiss?"

Abby laughs…"What do you think?"

"Dan maar het kusje."

"Huh?"

"My father's Dutch, the Dutch in me comes out when I'm excited!"

McGee puts his hand on Anton's shoulder…"Abby has work to do, lets go."

"I guess your boyfriend doesn't want me to talk to you."

"He's not my boyfriend, sure we've had sex, but that's not saying much." "Abby!"

Anton chuckles as McGee pushes him in the elevator.

"I want a caf-pow the next time you come down, McGee!"

McGee lets go of Anton…"So, you two had sex in a coffin?"

McGee shakes his head…"I hate you, DiNozzo."…As the doors close.

Tony walked into Deputy Director Kane's office, Jason stood there…"It's all my fault, I should've…"

Tony interrupts…"No, it's my fault, my team, my responsibility…I take full blame for this, Deputy Director, Kane."

She sat there, quietly…Tony moved in front of her desk…"I guess Gibbs was right, I'm not ready." "DiNozzo?"…Gibbs voice came from the speaker in her phone.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up, Boss."

"Slap yourself."

Tony slaps himself.

"I couldn't hear that."

Tony slaps himself harder.

"Better!"…Gibbs hands up.

Babs leans forward, clicking the button…"Take a night to think about it, okay?"

Tony walked out, Jason moved right behind him…"Why did you take the fall?"

"My mistake."

"But I caused it, I came in and made you leave the room."

"Still doesn't excuse it, I brought the knife in, my responsibility."

"That's bullshit, Boss."

Tony sighed…"Go home."

"Where you going?"

Tony starts to walk…"I heard the donkey show is still playing." -

The next morning...

Tony walked into Mia's lab.

"I got those DNA results back."...Mia turned to him and sighed..."The blood did match Stephanie's."

"Good job, Mia."...Tony turned, Mia extended her arm, grabbing Tony by his jacket..."Do you want a cookie? They always make me feel better."...She smiled as he turned around.

"No thanks, I've lost my appetite."

Tony walked towards the door, she quickly moves to him, she hands him a tin..."For later then, okay?"

"Thanks."...Tony left through the door, he stepped into the elevator and slowly turned around, hitting the second floor button.

The elevator slowly rose as Tony looked up...the doors opened and he walked out.

A man was sitting at Jason's desk.

"Who are you?"...Tony asked.

The man turned..."It's me, Boss."

Jason stood, he was clean shaven, his hair buzzed cut, he was wearing black slacks and a black shirt, it was tucked in.

"Did you lose a bet or something?"

"Naw, too much living in the past, ya gotta move on, right?"

"The donkey called didn't it?"

Jason laughed.

Tony moved to his desk and sat down..."You might even get this team after I'm gone."

"You aren't quitting on us, are ya?"

"DiNozzo's don't quit."

"Good."

"Fired? Probably, but never quit."

"They won't fire you, Boss…they'd have to deal with me first."

"Heh. Thanks, but…uh, I don't even think the SEALs could save me from this."

"The bitch was crazy, she deserved to die."

"Yeah, but not like that. I screwed up."

"No one's perfect, man. Hell, look at me, I'm a former SEAL, I can whip some ass, I'm tall, dark and good looking."

"You aren't tall."

"Taller than you!"

Tony rises…seeing that Jason is taller than him…"Yeah, well."…He snarls…"I have better hair."

"I cut my hair!"

"Exactly!"

The elevator doors open, Anton steps off…"Uh, Boss?"

"Welcome back, Probie."

"Uh, thanks…you have a visitor."

"What, Mia has more cookies for me?" Ziva stepped out of the elevator.

Jason turns and sees her…"Uh, I don't think she has any cookies, Boss."…He laughs…"Maybe some milk."

"I wouldn't, you're playing Russian roulette with a machine gun."

Jason turns back towards Tony…"Please tell me you banged her and you have pictures…or better yet, a movie?" Tony smirked as Jason turned back towards Ziva, she was in his face…"You like the word bang, yes?" Jason laughed…"Yeah, sure do."

Ziva places her hands on his shoulder…"Well, maybe one day…I will get to bang you."…She smiles, then thrusts her knee into his groin.

Jason falls to knees…he groans looking back at Tony…"You got…a great woman, Boss."

Ziva pushes Jason down with her foot, placing her heeled shoe on his throat… "You have been banged, yes?"

"Heh. You're wearing heels."…Tony grinned.

Ziva looked up at Tony…"You like, yes?"

"No. Love."

She smiled…she stepped over Jason, she stood in front of Tony.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

"You didn't come for the donkey show, did ya?"

Ziva looked down…"Donkey show?"

"Heh. Never mind."…He pauses…"Does Gibbs know you're here?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, that's a no."

"I came here to ask you something."

"Did you lose your phone?"…He smiles.

Ziva gently smacks his face…"Smartass."

"Heh. That's me."

"You can either come home with me or I'm staying here, so choose."

"Why would I go back? I live here now, well, until I'm fired."

"You're getting fired? What happened?"

Tony sighs…"Yeah, probably…long story."

"I have all the time in the world, Tony."

"How did I know you were gonna say that?"

"I saw it in a movie once, yes?"

"God, that's hot."

Ziva chuckles…she turns, Jason is still on the ground…"So, this is your team?"

"Yeah, you met Anton, the new probie and you kneed Special Agent A-hole in the cajones."

"Yes, my knee is quite proud of that one."

"Heh."

Anton moved over and looked down at Jason…"Did you get hit in the nuts? Yes, you did!"

Jason fired his leg upwards, kicking Anton in the groin…he drops to knees next to Jason and falls forward.

Ziva shook her head… "Are they mentally challenged?"

"Well, they are special agents. Heh."

Ziva laughed and Tony gritted his teeth together…Ziva smiled…"I didn't want you to feel left out."…She pulls, her hand squeezing Tony's groin.

Deputy Director Kane cleared her throat… "Uh hum!"…She moved down the stairs…"Who are you and why are all my agents…well, holding their….ummm."

Ziva grinned, she lets go of Tony.

"Oh, thank God!"…He sat on the edge of his desk as Ziva walked towards the stairs, meeting Babs at the bottom…"I'm Ziva David, I'm with NCIS, Washington."

"Aww, I thought you looked familiar, did Jenny send you? To take back my Agent DiNozzo?"

Ziva looked back at Tony…"Uh? I am not sure. Maybe? He has not given me an answer yet."

Tony sighed…"It's hard to answer when YOU, the nutcracker is around!"

She chuckles…"I like that, I have new nickname, my hairy little butt?"

"It's not hairy, I shaved it remember?"

"Yes, yes. You should have waxed it like you wax your eyebrows."

"I do not."

"Do to!"

"I do not."

"Tony!"

"Okay, once."

"Tony!"

"Heh. It takes time to look this good, Zee-vah."

She shook her head…"Only you, Tony."

"I put the sexy in NCIS."

"There is no sexy in NCIS."...She cocked her head, looking at Tony oddly.

"No, but there is an S. Heh."

Babs walked up to Tony…"Yesterdays events, while tragic, were just an accident, an unfortunate one, but an accident."

"Told ya, Boss."

Tony looked at a now standing Jason, he nodded.

"I still feel awful."

"And you should, Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Heh. Does that mean we're not on first name basis anymore, Babs?"

She laughs…"I guess it depends on if you stay."

"I'm staying in Rota with my new team."

Ziva turned to Babs…"Are you in need a new investigator?"

"Who did you have in mind?"...Babs asked.

"Me."

Ziva stood in an empty living room, she was dressed in gray cargo pants and navy blue vest, her hair was pulled back in a pony tail..."I don't like this Tony."

Tony leaned against the wall behind her, his right leg swung over his left. He leaned up, he held his black suit jacket over his arm.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Neighbors are too close."

"And that's bad how?"

"Don't you remember? I'm a screamer."

"Heh. So, fuck 'em if they have a problem."

She moves to him...She played with his red tie..."That's the problem, I want to fuck you, not them."

"Okay, okay...we'll look at another place."

"Todah."

Tony shook his jacket and started to put it on..."Speaking of fucking, when are we gonna...well...fuck?"

"Don't you want it to be special? Not just a meaningless fuck?"

Tony smiled..."Nothing's meaningless with you, Ziva."

She smiled..."Nice try, but sorry...plus, I just washed my hair."

"Hey, that was an accident and you were aiming it. Heh."

She looks into his eyes..."That was so romantic."

Tony's eyes opened wide..."Huh?!"

She dropped in front of him and quickly unzipped his pants.

Tony looked down and smiled..."I thought you just washed your hair?"

She reached into his pants grabbing him...she looked up and smiled..."I guess we'll have to go home before going to work, yes?"

Tony looked up as Ziva's head began bobbing in front of him..."Hey, what a craphole...they didn't even paint the ceilings."

Ziva bit down slightly, making Tony look down..."Whoa!"

She looked up, removing him from her mouth..."Could you concentrate please, I don't want to be on my knees all day."

"Heh. Sorry."

She looked down for a second, then back up..."You know, I'm in the perfect position..."...She laughs..."Bribery, yes?"

"Oh, that's cold, Ziva."

She chuckled.

"What do you want, Ziva?"

"Say: I love you."

"I love you."

"Mean it."

"Mean it."

"No, say: I love you, but mean it."

"I love you, but mean it."

She starts to rise.

"Heh."...He puts his hands on her shoulders..."I love you, Ziva."

She looks up and smiles at him..."Thank you."

Tony puts his head back as she once again takes him back into her mouth.

Tony reaches down, putting his hand under her chin lifting her...she stands up, he kisses her..."I truly love you."...He kisses her again.

She closes her eyes and kisses him again, she drops back to her knees.

Tony smacks his lips together..."What's that taste?"

Ziva quickly rises again, kissing him...she pulls away..."You will hold my gum for me, yes?"

"Heh."...Tony started to chew Ziva's piece of gum as she dropped back in front of him and continued to pleasure him.

"What is this, juicy fruit?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, Zee-vah. Heh."

After about 5 minutes, Tony leaned his head back...he started to moan, his body started to tense up, he let go. He took a small step back, but Ziva grabbed him and pulled him closer, not letting him escape.

He closed his eyes..."Fuck!"

Ziva rises and quickly kissed him, she pulls away...she starts chewing..."Todah, for the gum."

"Don't you mean...never mind."...He shook his head.

She laughed..."No, I know the difference, Tony."

"Heh."

Tony kisses her...he pulls away, he's now chewing the gum again..."Sorry, I kinda got attached to it."...He smiled.

She kisses him again, pulling away...chewing the gum again..."My last piece."...She turns..."Come."

"I already did."

She turned her head back towards him...she grinned...she moves back, grabbing his manhood and pulls him towards the front door.

The sound of people talking in Spanish and a key rattling the lock is heard and door opens.

Tony grabs Ziva and pulls her back against him.

The Spanish woman smiles at them..."Americanos?"

Tony nodded, he reached down, pulling up his zipper...Ziva tried not to laugh as the woman and a couple moved past them.

Tony grinned..."Que te vaya bien!"

Ziva quickly grabs him by the tie and pulls him out the door as she starts to laugh.

"Thanks, Anton, for moving Jason's things for me."...Ziva said as she sat down at her desk for the first time. "My pleasure, Ma'am."

Ziva gave him an odd look.

"Don't call her ma'am, Probie...she hates it."...Tony said walking down the stairs.

He nodded and put his head back down, doing paperwork.

Ziva just sat there..."Why are there so many holes in my desk?"

"Boredom, Ma'am."...Anton looked up, Ziva sighed..."Uh, sorry."

She shook her head..."I want a new desk."

Tony nodded as he got up..."A little help, Probie."

Anton rose, moving towards Tony...they moved to a free desk..."On 3."...Tony counted to 3 and they picked up the desk and moved it to in front of Ziva and sat it down.

"Toda!"

"You're welcome, Ma'am."

Ziva leaned forward, she gives a 'come here' gesture with her right hand.

Anton leans forward..."If you ever call me ma'am ever again, I will cut your balls off."...She quickly smacks him on the face..."Now go."

Anton leans back...he turns to Tony..."She's joking, right?"

"Does that look like a face that would joke about something like that?"

Anton turned to her, her face was plain...she quickly grins.

He laughs...her face goes plain again...he backs up..."I think I have to go to the bathroom."...He quickly leaves the room.

"Yeah, you made another Probie soil themself, Zee-vah."

She chuckles.

The elevator door opens, Jason takes a step out..."What the hell?"...He tosses his bag on Ziva's desk.

She picks it up and quickly drops it..."You don't wash that much, yes?"

"Why is she at my desk, Boss?"

"Ziva's now."

"She's been here what, a week? And she's already senior field agent?!"

"She's not senior field agent, Fine."

Ziva looked towards Tony..."Anton is, yes?"

"Heh."

"What? Now I'm below the Meat?!"

"Meat?"...Ziva looked at Jason confused, she quickly looks towards Tony, give him a very confused look.

Tony waves downward..."Don't worry about it."

Jason puts his hands on Ziva's desk and leans forward..."You like meat don't you?"

"Only when it's kosher."

Jason laughs...he looks at Tony and nods at him..."Is that kosher?"

Ziva looks at Tony, then back at Jason..."Umm."...She grabs Jason by his collar and pulls him downward, smashing the side of his face into the desk...Her left hand holds his head down..."Are we going to have a problem?"...She stabs her knife next to Jason's face.

Anton walked back into the squad room..."Boss, aren't you going to do something?"

"Heh. You're kidding, right? She scares the shit out of me."

"You aren't the only one, Boss."

Tony laughs..."Apparently, literally." Anton moves to his desk and sits.

Ziva looks at Jason..."Are we going to have a problem?"...She presses down with her arm, her fingers pull up on his nose.

He lets out a moan..."No! No, Ma'am!"...Ziva lets go his nose and smacks him hard across the face.

"Don't call her ma'am!"...Tony and Anton together.

Jason raises his head…"You're one crazy fuckin' chick!"

"Good thing she's on our side then, huh?"

Jason nodded as he moved to his old desk, in a new location.

Anton looked at Jason and grinned.

"Shut up, meat."

Tony turned to Ziva..."Is it kosher?"

Ziva laughed.

Ziva sat at her desk tapping her fingers on it.

"Bored?"...Anton asked looking up.

"Yes, is this normal?"

"Pretty much, we don't get a lot of crimes...usually small stuff, robbery, some battery, assault."

"Hmm."

"A lot different than Washington, huh?"

"Yeah."

"We get the occasional murder and rape, though."

Ziva smiled, but quickly stopped, she bite her lower lip..."Okay, that was very wrong of me to smile, yes?"

Anton nodded as he went back to doing paperwork.

She continued to tap her fingers...she started to hum.

"Ziva, can I call you Ziva?"...Anton looked up.

"Yes, you may."

"Well, Ziva...you wanna help me with paperwork?"

Ziva laughed..."I'm bored, but NOT that bored."

The elevator dinged, Jason and Tony stepped off..."Meat, come with me."

Anton looked up..."What is it?"

"Boss gave us an errand to run."

Anton rose, grabbing his Sig from his drawer...he moved to the elevator joining Jason.

"Where are we going?"

"Hazing incident."...The doors close.

Tony walked by Ziva, he dropped a book on her desk...she picked it up..."A realty magazine?"

"You wanted to keep looking didn't ya?"

Ziva opened the book..."Oh, this one has an island."

"A what?"

"An island."

"Water hates DiNozzo's, Ziva."

Ziva laughs..."It's."...Ziva moves her hands around, trying to find the words to explain what it is, but she can't.

"Like in a pool?"

"No, in the kitchen."

"Oh, you mean that island like thing in the middle of some kitchens, you can walk around? Sometimes there's a sink and or stove?"

'Yes, yes."

"Nope, never heard of it."

She shook her head..."Tell me again why I love you?"

"It's not because of sex...because we haven't HAD IT YET."

"Patience, in due time."

"Can you give me an ETA?"

"You'll know."

"Oh really?"

Ziva stands, moving to Tony, she sits on his lap and grinds a little, she chuckles the whole time..."Oh, yeah."...She leans her head back, laying it on his shoulder..."Such a tease, yes?"

Tony started to say something when..."Uh hum."...Babs cleared her throat..."I got more on that hazing incident, Tony."

Ziva's raised her head..."Hazing? We have a case?"...She rises..."Lets go, gear up...do something."

"You're the boss at home, not here, Zee-vah."

"That's what you think."…She chuckled.

Babs coughs again..."I'm the boss actually."...She smiled.

"Heh."

Tony rose and moved to the stairs and ran up them, he took the folder from Babs..."Thanks."

"Lets keep this on the down low, last thing we need is media attention before we get all the facts."

"Did someone die?"

"Not yet."

Tony opened the folder..."Coma? Shit."

"Agent DiNozzo."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you put a quarter in the swear jar."

"Swear jar?"

She nodded...she pointed down, behind Anton's desk onto of the cubicle wall was a large jar.

"Shit, I'll be broke in a week."

"Make that two quarters."

She turned walking back into her office.

"Fuck me."...He softly spoke.

"Three now."

"Heh."

Tony moved down the stairs and stopped in front of swear jar, he took a 5 dollar bill out of his pocket and dropped it into the jar.

"She said three quarters, Tony."

"I know me and I don't trust me."

Ziva chuckled...she tosses him a quarter.

"What's this for?"

"Fuck."...She grinned..."I didn't want you to feel lonely."

"Aww, that's so fucking sweet of you."

She laughed as he moved towards her, they walked into the elevator.

Tony turned to her..."Ever fucked in an elevator?"

She chuckled, shaking her head no..."No, Tony."

"What?"

The doors start to close.

She laughed..."No, our first time will not be in an elevator."

"Aww, f."...The doors close.

Tony and Ziva exit their car and walk inside the medical facility.

"They still do this in the military?"

"Boys will be boys, Ziva."

Ziva looks inside the folder…"He was part of something, what is this...FAST?"

"Fleet Anti-Terrorism Security Team."

Ziva shook her head...then looked at Tony..."You're kidding, yes?"

"Nope."

They walked along a long corridor, 2 Marine MPs stood at a door.

They walked up to them..."Agent DiNozzo, this is my partner, Ziva David, we're with NCIS."...Tony shows his badge.

"How may I help you, Sir?"…A tall, thin white male stepped forward.

"First, don't sir me, just tell me what happened."

"We arrived outside a hangar and found Corporal Hooper, Raymond unconscious."

Ziva peered through the window in the door, a man laid in bed, tubes were down his nose and throat.

Ziva turned to Tony, putting her hand on his chest.

"Then we called for assistant and they brought him here."

"When was this?

"0400"

Tony pushes the door open... "Get me the doctor, Sergeant."...He walks inside...Ziva follows him.

Tony moved over to the man, his chest is covered in white gauze, Tony grabs the gauze and lifts it...he shakes his head..."They're blood-winging."

"Blood-winging?"

"It's a ritual for finishing jump school."

"What do you mean?"

"After 10 jumps, they give you your 'jump wings' literally...pinning them right to your chest." "How barbaric."

"Yeah, I saw it at Camp Pendelton, about 5 years ago."

The doctor walks in..."I'm Captain Joseph Robertson, how may I help you?"

"DiNozzo, NCIS."

"Aww, I was wondering when you'd get here...it's hazing at it's worse."

"Blood-winging, we know."...Ziva spoke up.

The doctor nodded, turning towards Corporal Hooper.

Ziva turned quickly, she smiled at Tony and moved to the man. Tony just stood there as Ziva went over questions with the doctor.

Tony moved his hand to his head..."I feel naked without my hat."...He whispered to himself as he walked towards the door, he leaned against the door, staring at Ziva..."I do love you."...He spoke under his breath.

She glanced at Tony, giving him another smile...she looked down at the man's chest, it was greenish yellow..."Eww, that's gross."

"Yes, it's infected."

Ziva shook her head..."Is it contagious?"

"Actually yes."

Ziva took a step back..."Wash your hands right now, Tony!"

Tony looked at his hands..."Staph infection, doc?"

The doctor turned and nodded.

"Did you get all the info, Z?"

"Yeah."

"Doctor, his records, if you would and call us if anything changes."

"Of course, I'll have one of the nurses get it for ya."

"Thanks."...Tony moves to the sink and starts washing his hands, Ziva moves to him, she starts rubbing her hands with his, a thick lather starts to build up on their hands.

Tony turns to her and smiles.

"No, Tony. Not here either."

"Heh. I had to try, Zee-vah."

She kisses him on the cheek..."I know."

Jason stands in observation, Anton leaves the room...a young marine Sergeant sat staring at the mirror, the door opens and Anton walks in.

"He look scared?"

"I dunno."

"Should we interrogate him?"

"We'll wait for the boss."

Anton nods..."Where did they go anyway?"

"Euro Disneyland, Meat."

"Huh?"

"No fucking clue."

"Oh."

Ziva stepped out of the car sucking on a straw.

"Heh. Only you could fine one of them in Rota."

She slightly opens her lips as the red liquid flows back down the straw..."Want some?"

Tony moved to her..."No, thanks."

She reached out her left hand, palm up and Tony slaps it.

"Umm, no."

Tony stopped and turned around..."What?"

"Hold it."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"My hand."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Hold it."

"Oh...why?"

"We're a couple, yes?"

Tony grinned.

"No, Tony...not in the parking lot either."

Tony moved to her..."Come on, right on the hood, it'll be great."

Ziva looked at the hood..."It's dirty."

"I'll lick it clean if it means the big S-E-X."

She shook her head..."Hold my hand or I grab something else."

"Heh."

"Tony."

Tony takes her hand in his.

She takes another sip of her drink..."Thank you."

They walked towards the front door, Babs sat on a bench along the front, her legs crossed, she sat back wearing a pair of sunglasses.

Tony and Ziva stood in front of her. She took off her sunglasses..."You're blockin' my sun, y'all."

Ziva quickly pulls Tony out of the way, they sat down next to her.

Babs puts her sunglasses back on and picked up a cup, she brings it to her mouth and takes a sip from the straw.

Ziva leaned forward..."What are you drinking?"

"Iced tea...you?"

"Berry Mango Madness."

They both took drinks from their straws, both of them suck until only air was coming out.

Tony looked at both of them..."Heh. I hate when that happens."

Babs leaned up, she turned to Ziva..."Are you settled yet, Ziva?"

Ziva leans up..."Getting there."...She once again sucked on the straw getting nothing.

Babs leans up again..."That's good."

Ziva leans up again...then grabs Tony's arm..."Always in the way."

Tony quickly gets up with the urging of Ziva.

She looked at Tony..."Much better."

"I'm gonna go inside."

"No."...Ziva moved closer to Babs and smacked the bench with her left hand.

Tony moved and sat next to her...he laid his head back as they continued to talk.

Ziva rubbed her left hand along Tony's upper right thigh.

Babs looked towards them…"Umm, a little less PDA, please."

"PDA? That's like a blackberry, yes?"

"Heh. Public display of affection, sweet cheeks."

Ziva looked at Tony..."What do you mean?"

"Where's your hand?"

Ziva looked down at her hand and said with a grin..."His…umm, my balls."

Tony laid his head back..."Welcome to a relationship, DiNozzo."

Babs laughed..."Yes, less of that please...especially at the office. Not to mention, you're making us all jealous."

Ziva pulled her hand away…"My apologizes."

Babs smiled…"No worries, just throw a quarter in the swear jar."

Babs stands and walks inside.

Tony laughs.

Ziva looks at him…"Are you thinking something naughty?"

Tony grins…"Maybe."

She leans into him…"What?!"

He smirked…"I dunno, but I'm sure it would cost more than a quarter. Heh."

Tony stood, he held his hand out…"Come along, Miss David."

She accepted his offer, places her hand in his. He pulls her off the bench.

They walked inside and into the elevator…They stood close to one another…"It still a no in elevator, Yes?"...He kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"After what she just said, you still wanna sex here?!"

"Heh. Uh, yeah."

She elbows him in the gut.

He bends over…"Wow, nice boots."

Ziva laughs…"Toda."

The door opens, Ziva walks out, pulling Tony by his tie.

She lets go as she passes the front of her desk, Tony continues on.

Jason walks in…"Sergeant Heath Miller is interrogation #1, Boss."

Ziva looked at Jason…"Who?"

"He was ring leader of the blood-winging, Ziva."…Tony looked towards Jason…"What about the others?"

"He wouldn't give them up, Boss. Want me to interrogate him?"

"Yeah, lets see what you got, Fine."

Jason turned and left the squad room.

"Do you trust him, Tony?"

"Beginning too."

Ziva stood and moved towards the interrogation area…she stopped…"Are you coming?" "I've been trying for days."

"Oh, stop it and you came this morning, remember?"

"Heh. Yeah."…He leaned back, putting his arms behind his head.

She chuckled…"I am good, yes?"

He smiled…"The best."

She blushed…"Come…umm, get over here!"

Tony rose to his feet and moved to her, he suddenly stops by the swear jar, taking two quarters out of his pocket and tosses them in.

"What were those for, Tony?"

"Heh. Maybe you'll change you mind."

She shook her head, she reaches back.

Tony laughs, then grunts…"I didn't hear a nooooooooo."...as she grabs and pulls his tie.

Tony and Ziva walked into observation, Anton stood by the mirror.

"Get in there, Anton."

"Me, too, Boss?"

"Yeah."

Anton grinned..."Cool!"...He leaves quickly.

Ziva chuckled..."Maybe a tad too excited, yes?"

Tony shrugged as Ziva moved to a man..."You are?"

"NCIS Tech, Mitchell Reeves, Ma'am."

"Reeves, turn on the recorder."

"It's on, Sir."

"Get out."

"Sir?"

"He said get out and don't call us ma'am or sir!"

Tony stepped to him..."No worries. Good job, but don't call me, Sir...okay?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Tony gives him the evil eye, then slams the door.

"No, Tony."

Tony moved to the mirror and stood next to Ziva..."What?"

"Not in observation either."

"Heh. I wasn't even thinking about it, but now that you mentioned it, he's gone and we, ummm...heh...you know..."

She turns to him and smiles, then quickly slaps him..."Concentrate!"

Tony rubbed his face and his ego..."Yes, dear."

Tony turned towards the mirror and she playful bumps him with her hip.

Jason sat across from Sgt. Miller, Anton stood in the corner, his arms crossed.

Heath Miller sat up..."Can I go?"

Jason cocked his head..."You're in a world of shit, son."

"Son? You're younger than me."

"Smarter, too, from the look of it."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Names, dates, phone numbers, anything...we know it wasn't just you."

Anton steps forward..."I oughta rip your fuckin' head off."

"Interesting."

Tony looked at Ziva..."Anton was a marine, he doesn't take kindly to people fucking with his Corp, even his own kind."

"Aww, I see."...She looks at her watch.

"You got a date or something?"

She smiled, biting her lower lip..."Nope."

Tony started to speak when his cell rings...he answers it..."DiNozzo."

"Calm down, Meat."

Jason stood, pushing Anton back.

"Meat?"

"Like you, he was a marine, but unlike you, he's not a pussy."

"I'm not a pussy."

"Hmmm, from looking at your records, you've been in the Corp 10 years and you haven't even sniffed combat." "Yeah, so?"

"This man wasn't even born in America and was in the shit for 2 long years."

Miller leans up..."What about you, asshole?"

Anton fake laughs..."He knows your nickname, J."

Jason held up his thumb..."See that?"

"Yeah, it's a fuckin' thumb, ya retard!"

"It's also a deadly weapon."...He leans forward..."You wouldn't make a sound."

He leans back, looking at his thumb..."My right thumb...I even sharpen it, for that very reason." Tony and Ziva turned to each other..."Creepy."...They spoke at the same time.

"Heh."

"You aren't serious, are you?"

Jason picks up a piece of paper and cuts it with his thumb.

Heath Miller's eyes widen...he looks at Anton..."Keep that asshole away from me!"

Anton chuckles, then opens the door and leaves.

"Where the fuck you going?!"

Anton opens the door to observation.

"He's not serious about that shit is he, Probie?"

Anton laughs.

Ziva looks at Anton..."I'm beginning to like him, too, Tony."

Tony turns and walks past Anton.

"Where you going Tony?"

"I have an assassination to stop...execution by thumbnail."

Ziva chuckled.

Tony walked through the door..."What ya got, Mia?"

She turned, holding a plate of cookies..."Want a cookie?"

"Heh. What kind today?"

"Cowboy cookies."

"What's that?"

"Oatmeal cookies with chocolate chips."

Tony takes a cookie from the plate..."Thanks."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How does it taste, Boss?"

Tony shook his head..."Call me Tony, please."

"Sorry, can't...you're the boss, Boss!"...She smiled.

Tony took a bite of the cookie..."Whoa, it's still warm!"

She giggled..."Microwave, Boss."

"You can microwave cookies?"

"You CAN microwave anything!"

"Heh. I see that."

"So?"

"I ate it, didn't I?"

"You did, but you could've been just being polite."

Tony smiles..."Make I have another?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"...She turns around, handing him a tin.

"Another one?"

"Oh, here's Officer David's, too."

"It's Dah-veed, by the way."

"Aww, thanks for the warning."

"Of course...so?"

She smiles, turning around..."I got a fingerprint on Corporal Hooper's jump wings."

"Where did you get those?"

"Anton."

"Seems I have to slap someone when I get back upstairs."

She turns around..."Not so hard, please...it's our anniversary, 1 year today!"

"Congratulations."

"You're still gonna slap him, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Kinda figured...anywho, I ran the prints through AFIS and got a match to a Colonel Sanders." "The chicken guy? Heh."

Mia laughs..."Funny, Boss...he's the leader of FAST company for Rota."

Tony moves in, he grabs another cookie..."One for the road."

"Be my guest!"...She grinned..."Oh, Boss?"

"Yeah?"

She moves to him..."Don't forget your milk!"

She hands him a small carton of milk.

"May I?"

"Hmm?"

Tony kisses her on the cheek.

"Aww..."...She blushes.

"Great job, Mia!"

Tony leaves.

Tony walks up to the door and opens, he gestures towards Jason.

Tony moves to observation, he opens the door and walks in..."These are from Mia."...He hands the tin to Ziva. "Cookies, yes?"

Tony nodded.

Anton chuckled..."She made them with love, Boss."

"Is that so, Probie?"

"Heh. I have the hickey to prove it."

Tony slaps him.

"Shutting up, Boss."

Jason walked into the room..."Ziva, you and Jason go pick up this Colonel Sanders."

"The chicken guy, Boss?"

Tony slaps Anton.

"Yeah, you're the only one who gets to be a smartass, Boss."

"No, I already told that joke, Probie."

"Heh."

Ziva and Jason left the room, Ziva shaking her head.

Tony turned to Anton and slaps him.

"Boss?"

"That's for not telling me about the jump wings."

Tony slaps him again.

"That for not marrying Mia already."

Anton sighs..."Boss! You, too?"

Tony slaps him again..."I know you forgot your anniversary, Probie."

"Anniversary, Boss?"

Tony slaps him.

"Our anniversary!"...Anton quickly slaps himself in the forehead.

"You should get her something nice, Probie."

"Like what? Lingerie?"

"Heh. Listen and learn, Anton...women do not want lingerie."

"They don't?"

"Women want something cute, like a teddy bear."

"With lingerie on it!"

Tony slaps him.

"Watch and learn how to interrogation someone, Pro-bie."

"With cookies and milk, Boss?"

Tony slaps him…"Mostly. Heh."

Tony moves out the door and walks into interrogation, he moves in front of Sgt. Miller and sits down, he puts his feet on the desk, opening his milk and the tin of cookies.

"Who the hell are you?"

Tony just sat there eating his cookies and milk.

"Hello?"

Tony ignored him…he leaned back, looking towards the mirror…"You better marry her, Probie." "Laat me met rust, lul."

Tony leaned back again…"Put a quarter in the jar, Probie."

Anton mouth dropped…"But how?"

Tony stared at him through the mirror…"I will slap you silly, Probie."

"Who the fuck are you talking to?"

Tony looked at Sgt. Miller…"Give me a quarter."

"Why?"

"Give me a quarter."

"I don't have a fucking quarter."

"Then make it 50 cents."

"Fuck you, get a job."

"Now it's 75 cents."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Tony leaned back…"Bring me the jar, Probie."

Anton leaves observation and moves to the squad room, he grabs the swear jar and brings it back…he opens the door and walks inside.

Tony points to it, he reaches into his pocket…"Can you fucking read?"…Tony tosses a quarter into the jar.

"A fucking swear jar, are you fucking kidding me?"

"How much is that now, Probie?"

"1.50, Boss."

Tony looks at Sgt. Miller as he takes another bite of a cookie.

"Are you guys fucking serious?"

Anton laughs…"He's eating cookies and milk in interrogation, what the fuck do you think?"

Tony looks at Anton and nods.

Anton reaches into his pocket; he tosses a quarter into the jar.

Tony swallows his cookie…"If you don't pay soon, I might let the Probie break one of your fingers, I think they're worth a buck a piece, don't you?"

Anton looks at Sgt. Miller's fingers and smiles.

Sgt. Miller pulls his wallet out, pulling out a 5 dollar bill…"Do you make change?"

Tony looks at Anton…"Do we make change, Probie?"

"Naw, but I could break his fingers boss and charge him half price." "Heh."

Miller stuffs the five dollar bills into the jar.

"Thanks, Probie…you can leave the jar here, I think the sergeant might like to donate some more." "I just gave you a fucking five."

"Hold it, Probie…he owes us another quarter."

"What, I gave more than I owned."

"Sorry, you owe more now."

"This is bullshit."

"Hey, I didn't make the fucking rules."…Tony pauses…"Shucks."…He reaches into his pocket, taking out another quarter, he tosses it in.

"Does this mean I get to break his fingers now, Boss?"…Anton asked with a sadistic smile.

"I dunno, Probie…does it, Sgt. Miller?"

"I don't have any change, man."

"Well, we can't make exact change, but we do accept all bills."

Sgt. Miller opens his wallet…"I just have a ten."

"Break his pinky…its worth about 50 cents."

"You got it, Boss."…Anton moves toward him.

"Fine, here"…He grabs the ten from his wallet…he tosses into the jar. "Are you done?"

Sgt. Miller starts to say something.

"Careful, Sergeant, you're all out of money and my Probie, he loves fingers."

Miller shuts his mouth and crosses his arms.

"Good answer. Heh. NCIS thanks you for your support."

"Pussy."…Anton says as he leaves the room, a quarter clanks in the jar.

The car stopped, Ziva stepped out of the driver's side.

Jason got out and leaned against the hood..."God damn, where did you learn to drive?!"

"Israel."

"Christ!"

"No, his name was Ami."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're excused."…Ziva walked towards the building.

"What the fuck?"

Jason quickly follows her in…they walk up to a desk, a female marine corporal sat behind it.

Ziva held up her badge…"NCIS, we're here to talk to…"

"Colonel Sanders."…Jason finished her sentence.

"Yes, him."

"He's in a meeting."

"That whore!"…Ziva raised her voice.

"Excuse me?!"… Ziva moved towards the door, banging it open.

Jason shrugged his shoulder as he follows her in, Colonel Sanders sat behind his desk.

"NCIS, you're coming with us!"

The marine rushes in…"She just barged in, Sir."

"It's okay, Gibson."…He rose, pulling up his zipper, a woman escaped from under his desk.

"Let me guess, a quick hummer paid for out of petty cash, yes?"

The Colonel walked towards them…"Nothing quick about that hummer, sugar tits."

"What did you call me?!"…Ziva raised her voice.

"I called you sugar tits, sugar tits…now get out of my fucking office!"

Ziva moved to him, grabbing him and shoving him into the wall…Jason moved up behind her, presses his body against hers as Ziva cuffed him. He caught himself staring at her ass.

Ziva looked back at him…"What are you doing?"

He smiled…"Helping you."

Ziva looked at him odd, then pushed the Colonel down onto his desk, she quickly frisks him.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your fuckin' life, lady!"

Jason's eyes went back to her ass…"Wow." Ziva looked back…"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just admiring the view."…He smiled.

The Colonel started to speak…Ziva presses the point of her elbow into his back…"Shut up!"

"I love a strong woman."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Maybe."

"Don't."

"Why? How close are you and the boss man?"

Ziva looked back at him shaking her head…"Take this bastard."

"Anything for you."

They walked past the front desk…"You know who to call, Gibson!"…The Colonel yelled.

The female marine stood watching…'Yes, sir!"

Jason pushes the Colonel out the door, Ziva followed behind them.

Jason presses him against the car, opening the door…he places him in the back seat.

He turned to Ziva…"So?"

"So what?"

"Wanna get a drink?"

Ziva shook her head, getting in the driver's seat…Jason quickly got into the passenger seat.

"I was admiring how you handled my stick on the way over."

"Your what?!"

"Manual transmission."…He grinned.

He places his hand on her upper thigh.

She turns her head…"If you do not remove your hand, I will cut off you balls and hangs them on the rear view mirror like they're a pair of fuzzy dice!"

"Come on, I was just teasing."…As he removes his hand.

Ziva grabbed his groin and squeezes…"How does it feel?"

"Heh. You learn that one in Mossad?"

Ziva squeezes harder.

"Have I told you I like a strong woman?"…He smiled at her…"What do you like?"

Ziva squeezes harder, Jason starts to groan.

"I like pain."…She laughed.

"Okay, okay…I get it, I get it."

"Are you going to be a good boy?"

"I promise, I promise!"…He groans as Ziva finally lets go.

Ziva looked at her watch…"Buckle up!"

Jason grabbed his seat belt as she slammed it in reserve, making him shoot forward, hitting his head against the windshield…"Fuck!"

Ziva chuckled.

Tony and Anton sat at their desks.

The elevator dings and the doors opened, Jason pushes the Colonel out of the elevator.

Ziva moves out behind them, she moves to her desk and sits down.

Tony looked at Ziva..."Any problems?"

"Jason hit on me."

"And he's still walking? Heh."

"He's a Navy SEAL."

"Hmm?"

"It would take at least 10 minutes to kick his ass."

"Yeah, so?"

"I just had my nails done!"

"Heh."

Babs walked out of her office…"How's it going?"

"Colonel Sanders is in interrogation."…Tony held up two fingers…"And Sgt. Miller graciously donated 15 dollars to the swear jar. Heh."

"15?"…She laughed…"That's a lot of cussing…keep me in informed."…She walked back into her office.

"He called me sugar tits."

Tony looked at Ziva…"What?"

"That Colonel guy called me sugar tits…what does that mean anyway?"

Jason walked back into the squad room…

"How Mel Gibson of him…what an A-hole…no offense, Special Agent A-hole."

"None taken, Boss."

"Can I interrogate him, Tony?"

"You may, Zee-vah."

She stood…"Toda."

"Wait for me."

She turned as he moved towards Jason, he placed his hands on his desk…he looked into his eyes, then quickly, but firmly slaps him on the back of the head…"You know why!"

Ziva smiled watching this, Tony moved to Ziva and the walked together to interrogation.

Tony sat across from Colonel Sanders, he opened a file.

Ziva circled the table; she just stared at him as she walked slowly around.

He sat stone-faced, hardly showing signs of life.

The elevator doors opened, Mia stepped out carrying a box, she moved to Anton's desk and sat it down.

"What's this?"

"They delivered it to my lab by mistake."

Anton opened the box...pulling out an NCIS hat and jacket.

"Aww, the boss has been waiting for these."

Mia turns...then quickly back around..."Oh yeah, I double checked the jump wings, some of the blood was under the fingerprint."

Anton stood up..."Are you sure?"

"Yep."

Anton moved quickly out of the bullpen.

"What did I say?"

"You just placed the Colonel at the crime scene...good job, Mia."...Jason spoke.

She smiled.

Anton knocked on the door, then opened it..."Boss, a word."

Tony stood and moved out the door, Ziva continued to circle slowly.

"We're gonna have to go over the rules, Probie."

"What rules?"

"Good man."

"Mia found blood under the Colonel's fingerprint."

"Heh. Give her a kiss for me when you see her...and go get me those jump wings." "You got it, Boss."

Tony moves back into the room, Ziva stopped, looking at her watch...she then looked at Tony…"What?"

Tony closed the door grinning.

The door opened, Anton walked in, placing an evidence bag in front of Tony.

Anton leaves, closing the door and moves into observation.

Anton watched as the man sat up, placing his elbows on the table.

Ziva stopped behind him, she tapped her watch, then moved towards the door.

Tony looked up at her, he grabs the evidence and moves to the door…"What's wrong?" "I gotta go."

"Huh? Why?"

She kisses him on the cheek…"I gotta go."

Ziva opens the door, slipping out. Tony peaks his head out, watching her walk away, she looks back and smiles.

Tony lets out a smile…"Heh."

Tony closes the door, he moves back and sits back down.

He held the bag up…"The smoking gun."

Colonel Sanders looked at the bag and laughed…"Jump wings? You've got to be joking."

"You're going down."

"The hell I am."

"I have you dead to rights."

He scoffs…"You don't have shit."

Anton moves out the door.

"Well, you're under arrest."

"Under what chargers?!"

"Dereliction of duty, violating orders and wrongfully engaging in hazing…not to mention pissing off my girlfriend."

He starts to laugh…"Prove it!"

Tony shook the bag.

"So what? I gave him those wings to him, there were 50 people there that can collaborate."

"There's this thing called evidence…you see, when you were pinning Corporal Hooper's jump wings to his chest, blood went everywhere, correct? You remember don't you? You should, you were there. So, blood was everywhere, blood seems to do that, ya know, when you stab someone? So, when you pinned the jump wings to his chest and when it bled...I'm not losing you here, am I? Heh. Guess where my talented forensic specialist found blood? Hmm."

Colonel Sanders was silent.

"Under your fingerprint."…Tony stood, he takes a step towards the door…"Oh, don't forget...try not to drop the soap."

The door opens…Jason stood in the doorway…"Boss, his lawyer is here."

Tony looked at Jason; he opened the door…a woman in a marine's uniform walked in.

"I'm Colonel MacKenzie-Rabb…"

Anton walked through the door, carrying the swear jar…"Bad timing, Boss?"

Tony and Anton walk down the hall outside of interrogation.

Tony grabs the jar from Anton..."So, tell me, what have you found out about the Colonel?"

"He's ear marked for general."

"Oh, really? Not anymore."

Tony sat at his desk, he flips over a page...he raised his hands over his head..."God, I hate paperwork."

Anton turns off his light and pushes away from his desk..."I got her this, Boss."

Tony looked over, yawning..."Hmm?"

Anton held a teddy bear holding a heart that said..."I love you."

"Good job, Probie."

"Night, Boss."

"Night, Anton."...Anton walked to the elevator, he clicked the button and doors opened, Mia stood in the elevator..."Good timing, stud muffin."

Tony shook his head as the elevator doors closed..."Stud muffin? For a girl?"...He chuckled..."Wacky kids." Jason sat with his feet on the desk, wearing sunglasses..."You got plans tonight, Boss?"

Tony closes a folder and doesn't respond.

"I didn't mean to go that far, it's just that I've...I'm a dumbass. I'm sorry, Boss."

"Yeah, you are...but you're apologizing to the wrong person."

Jason stands..."I'll apologize tomorrow."

"Good, until then you're still on my shit list."

"I know, Boss."...He starts walking towards the elevator.

"Hey."...Jason turns around, Tony tosses something towards him...he catches it.

"A quarter?"

"Put it in the swear jar for me."

Jason moves to the jar and tosses it in...he turns to Tony..."Night, Boss."

Tony nods as Jason moves into the elevator.

Tony stands, picking up the folder...he heads up the stairs, he walks into Babs' office...Claire was putting on her coat.

"Night, Tony."

"Heh. Glad someone is actually calling me that.."

Claire smiled as she moved past Tony.

"Night."

Tony knocked on Babs' door.

"It's open."

He opens the door and walks in..."Is Claire gone?"

"Yeah, she just left."

Babs lifted her head..."Is that the Colonel Sander's report?"

Tony hands it to her..."Yeah, all done...when is his Article 32 hearing?"

"0900 tomorrow."

"Good job, Tony."

"Thanks."

"Have a good night."

"You, too."

Babs smiled as Tony turned and walked out...she opened the folder and started to read it.

Jason sat at the end of a bar, a full shot glass in front of him...he stared at it.

"Hey."

Jason turned seeing a dark haired woman.

"You an American?"

Jason turned his head back and looked at the shot..."Yep."

"Wanna buy me a drink?"

"Here, have this one."...He scooted the shot to his left.

The woman sat next to him..."You in the military?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda?"

Jason turned, the woman smiled at him..."I'm like a cop."

"Like?"

"For navy and marines."

"Oh, you're in NCIS."

"You know us?"

She laughs..."I am you."

"Huh?"

"I'm Special Agent Kaylee Koontz."

"Oh."...Jason gritted his teeth.

She smiled..."It's ok, I didn't know who you were either."

"How long you been at Rota?"

"9 months."

"Wow...just wow."

"You?"

"Almost 2 years."

She laughs..."That is odd."...She notices a tattoo on his arm..."Are you a Navy SEAL?"

"I was...bartender, a drink for the lady."

"Margarita, please...aren't you drinking?"

"Naw, I quit."

"Then why did you have a shot in front of you?"

"Memories."

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't need to interfere."

"It's okay."

"Umm, what's your name?"

"Jason."

"It's nice to meet you, Jason."...She extends her hand.

He shakes it..."Good to meet you, Kaylee."...He pauses..."How'd you know I was a Navy SEAL?"

Tony slid his key into the lock and opened the door...he walked in, the smell of something delicious filled the apartment. "Ziva?"

"Yeah?"

"It smells delicious."

"Toda."...She popped her head out from doorway to the kitchen..."Relax, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Tony plopped down on the couch...he takes his holster off and places it on the coffee table, he sits back, putting his feet up...he grabs for the TV remote, but it's gone.

"Where's the remote?"

Ziva laughed..."No TV tonight."

"Huh?"

Tony shook his head, laying his head back...a light blue blur moved past Tony's right and quickly straddled him...Ziva knelt on Tony's lap, wearing a light blue babydoll.

Tony grunted as Ziva bounced on his lap..."Heh. Is it my birthday?"

She laughed..."No, better."

She leans forward and kisses him.

"I'm getting laid, aren't I?"

"Maybe."...She chuckled as she started to get off him.

Tony grabbed her arm, pulling her back into his chest...he kisses her..."This is why you left early?"

Ziva nodded..."I needed extra time, because of the dessert."

"Heh. I thought you were the dessert?"

She smiled..."Come on, lets eat."...She grabbed his hand, sliding off his lap, she tugs on his arm, he rises to his feet.

"What are we having?"

"It's an older Jewish recipe."

"Oh, yeah?"

Ziva laughed..."Roast Beast."

"Heh. Hooville, here I come."

Anton and Mia are sitting on opposite side of a bathtub, covered in bubbles.

"I hate bubbles!"

"Oh, stop...you'll see me naked soon enough."

Anton chuckled..."I know."...He laid his head back.

"Hard day?"

"I've had easier."

"Boss slap you a lot?"

"Heh. Of course."

"I'll talk to him about that."

Anton laughs, "For the love of God, no!"

Mia grinned.

"Oh, this is for you."...Anton reached down, picking up a brown paper bag.

"What? A present for me?"

Anton nodded.

She sits up, leveling out the bubbles...laughing the whole time.

"Having fun?"

She continued to laugh as she took the bag from him...she starts to open it..."You have the receipt, so if I don't like it, I can take it back, right?"

"Huh?"

Mia laughs...she opens the bag and reaches in, she grabs something..."Ooh, it's soft."

She pulls it out, it's the teddy bear.

"Aww, how cute...I love it!"

Anton just smiled.

Mia looked at it closer...her mouth dropped open..."Are you serious?!"

"Heh."

Mia leaps out of the water towards Anton and starts kissing him.

Mia lowers the bear, setting on the floor outside the tub...something sparkles on the heart.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She kisses him..."I can't wait to be Mrs. Halve."...She smiled big then quickly kissed him again.

Jason laughed..."Your old man, a SEAL, huh?"

"Yeah, but they were called frogmen back then."

"Yeah, a little different...but still and always a SEAL."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Want another drink?"

"Naw, I have to work tomorrow."

"Okay...hey, you want me to walk you home?"

She smiled..."That would be nice."

Jason stood, pulling a 20 out of his pocket..."Keep the change."

Tony turned towards Kaylee..."After you."

She laughed..."Such a gentlemen."

"I had to start sooner or later."

"I can't believe you did all this, Ziva."

She smiled..."I told you I wanted to make it special."

"And you did."...He pauses..."Heh. You said you made a dessert, right?"

"Well, I said I needed time to prepare it."

"Oh, is it in the fridge...want me to get it?"

Ziva stood and moved to Tony...she straddled him...she leans in...She chuckles..."I lied, I am the dessert."

Ziva's hands moved to Tony's pants; she quickly unbuttons them, pulling them apart, the zipper goes down quickly as she massages him.

Tony stands, holding her, he clears the table with his left hand, knocking everything on the floor...he sets her on the edge of the table.

His mouth moved to her neck, kissing and sucking on it...she moaned..."Do it."

She leaned back, spreading her legs...her hands moved to his hair, grabbing a handful with each hand, pulling his head to her, their mouths connected, she kisses him passionately..."Make love to me."...She moaned..."Do it."

His cell phone rang..."No, no...ignore it."...She kissed him again..."Put it in."

Tony moved his hand up her thighs, his fingers moved under the tiny material of her panties...he slowly started to pull them down.

"Yes, yes...that's it."...She moaned between kisses.

Her cell phone started to ring.

Tony looked towards the living room. "Oh god, don't stop."

Tony head moved back, kissing her...the phones continued to ring, then their home phone started to ring.

Tony shook his head..."I'm never gonna get laid, am I?"

Ziva moved her hands to his face...she closed her eyes, he leaned forward kissing him again..."Answer it."

Tony turned, he walks 5 steps grabbing his cell...Ziva reached out for him, he took a step, grabbing her hand...she pulled him back, kissing him as Tony listened on the phone.

Tony pulls away.

"Bad news?"

Tony closed the phone on his head..."Corporal Hooper is dead."

Ziva sighed, dropping off the kitchen table.

"Life sucks."...Ziva nodded in agreement.

Tony stepped off the elevator, he walked through the sliding doors into autopsy..."What ya got, Ducky?"

"Ducky?"...Emelina Perez stood over the body of Corporal Hooper holding a sandwich.

Tony shook his head..."Sorry, what ya got, doc?"

She sat her sandwich down. Tony looked at it oddly.

"Egg salad."

"I see."

She looked at Tony and just waited.

"Why am I here?"

"Oh...he has multiple broken ribs, severe head trauma."

"Head trama?"

"Yes, minimal, but still damaged."

"Can you tell what it was caused by?"

"There were no physical signs on the skull, maybe he was wearing a helmet and they shook him so much, that his brains literally scrambled."...She picks up her sandwich..."Like eggs."

Tony shook his head..."COD?"

"Staphylococcus aureus."

"Staph infection?"

She nodded.

"Damn, how...he was in the hospital less than a day."

"His genitals are swollen, see?"

"Not really, how do you get that light to shine on the privates so perfectly anyway?"

She moves the light.

"Oh, LORD...I did not need to see that!"

Tony turns away..."And that somehow killed him?"

"He has a STD of some sort, I could speculate, but...it's harder to fight a bacteria when the body is fighting multiple foes."

Tony nodded.

She finishes off her sandwich..."Sure."

Tony turned and started walking out.

"Oh, Mia got the test results from the hospital."

Tony walk out of the elevator, he held a large cup as he moved into Mia's lab.

She stood there with her left hand raised...she grinned from ear to ear..."See what Anton gave me?"

"Heh. Good for you."...Mia quickly hugs him... "Congratulations!"

"Thanks."...She quickly turns, moving to her computer..."If you want a cookie, there on the table."

Tony shook his head..."Where do you find time to bake?"

"There's always time to bake!"

Tony grabbed a cookie and moved next to Mia…setting the cup next to her keyboard…"So, tell me something I don't know."

"Anton has more energy than the energizer bunny."

"Uh, too much information, Mia."

She smirked as she typed…"Umm, well, he was drunk."

"How drunk was he?"

"Pretty."

"Got a number."

"555-."

"Mia, blood alcohol level."

"Heh. I knew that."…She clicks a few keys…".23."…She turned to Tony.

"That's pretty fuckin' drunk."

She turns and scoffs…"No cursing in my lab, Boss!"

"Heh. Sorry, I'm make sure to double my payment to the swear jar."

She grinned…"All forgiven! Grab another cookie!"

Tony grabs another cookie as he leaves…"Good job, Mia."

She turned to watch him walk out…he moved back quickly, kissing her on the cheek…"Congrats again."

"Aww."…She said as Tony walked out…"I love my new Boss!"…She looked down, seeing the cup, she picked it up…"What's a caf-pow?"

Tony stepped off the elevator and walked into the squad room…he moves over to Anton.

"Congratulations, Anton."

"Oh, Boss…she showed you?"

"You did good, kid."

"Thanks for the advice, she loved the bear, too."

"Heh."

"What bear?"

"Anton's getting married, Ziva."

"To who?"

"Mia."

"Their Abby?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, Mazel Tov!"

"The Meat is finally becoming a man?"…Jason stood and walked over to him…"About damn time, Meat…took ya a fuckin' year! Heh."…He shook his hand…"Congratulations, Anton." "Fine!"

Jason turns…Tony tosses him a dollar…"Boss?"

"This one's on me."

Jason nodded..."Thanks, Boss…I'll get the next one."…Jason hands the dollar to Anton, who reaches back and puts it in the swear jar.

"It's almost full, Boss."

Ziva laughs…"What is she going to do with money?"

Tony, Jason and Anton all together…"Shoes."

Tony sits down at his desk…his phone rings…he answers it.

"Boss, we got a new case?"

"No, everyone to MTAC."

Ziva turned to Tony…"Something wrong?"

"Knowing my luck, yes."

The team headed upstairs, Tony scanned his eye on the retinal scanner and the door pops open and they all head inside.

Babs stood next to Colonel MacKenzie-Rabb.

"Cut him loose, Tony."

"Who?"

"Colonel Sanders."

"Why?"

"Not my call."

"Jenny?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Mine."…A man spoke on the screen in front of them.

"Who are you?"…Tony said looking up at the big screen.

"That's Daniel Whitehead."

Tony turns to Babs…"Okay...wait, the SecNav?"

Babs nodded.

Tony took a few steps forward and stood straight and tall as he could..."Sir, this man is guilty, we have the evidence to charge him with multiple crimes."

"Cut him loose, son."

"Sir?"

"Are you deaf?"

"No, Sir."...Tony paused..."I don't understand, Sir."

"There are more important things to worry about than this, we certainly do not need this black eye on our military."

"You're gonna let this man go without any punishment?"

"He will be passed over for general, son...forcing him to take an early retirement." Tony looked at Babs..."This can't real, Babs."

She just stood there.

"Come on, Colonel MacKenzie, you can't be happy with this...a fellow marine was killed."

"I'm sorry, but this isn't up to me, Special Agent DiNozzo."

"What about Rabb? He would've been in shit hole if it wasn't for Gibbs...throw me a freakin' bone here." Sarah just sighed.

"I've made my decision, son."

"What about Sgt. Heath Miller? You gonna throw him under the tank...for him?"

"No, he's too be released as well."

"What?! No one will be punished for this?!"

"The medical report says...Corporal Hooker."

"Hooper, Sir."

"Yes, Hooper...died of a staph infection."

"So?"

"Then there is no need for charges."

"What about the Corporal Hooper's parents?! They lost a child, not in combat...in Rota Fuckin' Spain!" "They will be told he died a hero."

"Did I just enter the fucking Twilight Zone?!"

"That is enough!"

Ziva, Jason and Anton start to get visually upset, Ziva steps forward..."The man is at fault for the death of a marine!"

Tony turned..."It's okay, Ziva."

"No, it's not, Tony!"

"Who's that?"

Ziva took another step forward..."Ziva David."

"Aww, the Israeli, why is she there...please keep quiet."

Ziva is about to say something...when Tony speaks up, stepping in front of her.

"Sir, with all due respect...BLOW ME!"...Tony quickly turns and starts to leave MTAC.

"Good, good...wait, what did he say?!"

Ziva took a step forward..."He said blow me."...She turned and followed Tony out of MTAC.

"Tony!"...Babs raised her voice..."Special Agent DiNozzo!?"

"Wow...pretty ballsy."...Anton said as he turned to follow Ziva.

"Stupid, too."...Jason chuckled..."Boss, it's an honor to follow you...anywhere."

The elevator doors closed as Babs exited MTAC, she looked down..."Where's Tony?"

Jason looked at her..."Left, Ma'am...with Ziva...he left you a note, though."

Babs moved down the stairs, she moved to his desk...a knife was stuck into the top of his desk, a 5 dollar bills was stuck under it, in black ink, "I'm sorry, Babs." was written...She sighed pulling out the knife.

Ziva flipped the emergency, Tony leaned against the wall of the elevator..."Are you okay?"

Tony didn't move..."Other than throwing away my job, I'm great."

Ziva moved to him, putting her hands on his face..."Fuck 'em, Tony."

Tony raised his head..."I'd rather fuck you."

She smiled..."Then do it."

He lowered his head..."Not in the mood."

She slaps him on the back of the head..."What the hell have you done with Tony?!"

He looked up..."I'm tired."

She opens her arms and hugs him..."Ani ohev otach."

He hugged her back..."Ditto."

She leaned back and smiled..."From Ghost, yes?"

Tony lets out a crooked smile which quickly turns to a frown…"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being a dumbass, everything."

"What would Gibbs say to you right now?"

"Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness."

"You're not weak, Tony."

"What would you call it?"

"Integrity."

Tony raised his head.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jeanne?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your undercover work?"

"I was doing my job."

She smiled…"Exactly."

"Huh?"

"You're just doing your job; Tony…it's the only thing you can do. Gibbs would be proud of you."

Tony lowered his head, she quickly raises it with her hand…"Cheer up, or I'll be force to hurt you."…She smiled once again rubbing his chin, she leaned forward kissing him…"Taste good, yes?"

He just stared at her…"Better than anything in this world."

She kisses him again…"Then have some more."

She pulled away.

"Heh. Zivalicious."

She turns and flips the switch…"Lets do something wild."

"Like what?"

"Wash my hair."

"Huh?"

She moved back to him, putting her hands on his face…she moved her face close to his, their noses touched…"The most romantic thing ever."

"Me washing your hair?"

"Yes."

"I do that almost every night, Ziva."

She chuckled…"I'm not with you for the sex."

Tony laughs…"Big D hasn't been there yet."

Ziva kisses his nose…"He'll be visiting tonight."

"Heh."

The doors open, Ziva grabs his hand and escorts him out of the elevator.

Jason walked up to Babs…"If he goes, I go."

"What?"

"Same goes for me, Ma'am."…Anton stood up.

"I'm sorry, but that was complete bullshit up there."

Babs lowered her head…"I know."

Colonel MacKenzie walked down the stairs…"Maybe I can help?"

They all looked up at her.

"Aren't you Sander's attorney?"…Jason spoke up.

"Not anymore."

Babs walked up to her…"What did you have in mind?"

"I know his secrets."

"Ma'am?"…Anton looked perplexed.

Colonel MacKenzie turned to Anton and smiled…"The Colonel enjoys the ladies."

"So what? Most marines do, Ma'am."…Jason stepped forward.

"Yeah, but do you pay for it?"…She turned, moving towards the elevator.

"Jason…find me these women."

"Why me?"

Babs gives him an odd look.

"Heh."…Jason slaps himself in the back of the head…"He had one today."…He closed his eyes…"I'm on it, Ma'am."

"What about me, Ma'am?"

"Go with him."

Anton moved to the elevator, joining Jason inside. The doors close.

Babs moved towards the stairs…she stops, looking at the swear jar...she reaching into her front pant's pocket…she pulls out a quarter and drops into the jar and walks slowly up the stairs.

Jason and Anton walk out of the elevator.

"Hey, you."

Jason and Anton turn, seeing a woman..."Hey, Kaylee, right?"

"Last time I saw you, you were heading home."

"Yeah, work called."

Anton just stood there..."Uh, I'll go uh, heat up the car."

Jason shook his head, watching Anton leave.

Kaylee turned..."Did he say heat up the car? It's 91 degrees outside."

"Heh. You have to forgive, Meat."

Kaylee laughs..."He wanted to give us a little space, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I hope he's not really turning on the heat."

"He's an ex-jarhead, not an idiot."...Jason pauses..."But, ya never know...I better be going."

"It was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, you, too."

Jason moved towards the front door.

"Hey."

Jason turned, looking at her.

"Wanna grab a bite some time?"

"Sure, why not...I like eating."

She smiles..."It's a date then."

"Date?"

"Umm, yeah...why not."...She starts playing with her hair, pushing it behind her ear..."I'm gonna make you dress up."

"Heh. I hope like you like a navy dress uniform."

She chuckles..."I love a man in uniform."...She steps on elevator as Jason steps out the door.

Anton leaned against the car..."Heat up the car, Meat?"

Anton shrugs..."Only thing I could think of."

"And to think, you're the only man getting laid in this place."

"Jealous?"...As Anton got into the passenger side door.

Jason shut the driver's side door, putting the key in the ignition..."Uh, yeah...does that make you feel good, Meat?"

"Heh. Yeah, kinda."

Jason slaps Anton..."Don't brag, Meat."

They drive away.

Ziva giggled inside a steamy bathroom...she giggled once again as Tony said..."I think I drop soap...again."

Ziva laughed..."Let me get it...again."...She bend over and picks up the soap, she looks back..."Enjoying the view, yes?"

"Heh. You bet your sweet ass."

"Sweet?"

"How would you describe it, Zee-vah?"

She stood, turning around..."Your soap."...She raised her hand. Tony took the soap from her..."Oops."

Ziva looked down..."That soap sure is slippery."

Tony just smiled.

"How about YOU pick up the soap this time, Tony."...She smiled sweetly at him.

"Heh. Sorry, bad knees."

"Bad knees? So, if I was get on all fours, you couldn't perhaps get on your knees behind me, yes?"

"Heh. I dunno, I guess I'd have to see that first before I could give a proper answer."

She looked down, the bar of soap lied on the top of the drain...she looked back up at Tony, she slowly dropped to her knees, her eyes constantly staring into his...her hands followed her knees to the shower floor..."Like this, Tony?"

"Heh. You're facing the wrong way, dear."

"Aww."...She sits down and spins and comes up, with her backside to Tony.

"Most impressive, Miss David...is that a Mossad technique? Tactical retreat, maybe? Heh."

She looked back, Tony dropped to his knees..."I guess the knees aren't so bad, hmm?"

Tony placed his hands on her hips, he pulled her toward him. He slid his hands forward, along her stomach, moving them upward, he cupped her breasts, lifting her upper half.

Her back press against his front...his head lied on her shoulder...she turned her head as Tony ran his hands over her breasts..."What are you waiting for?"...She moaned.

Tony licked his lips, moving his mouth to her neck, he softly kissed it..."I dunno."

Ziva turned her head, their mouth connected, she kissed him..."Fuck me, Tony...or I will fuck you."

Tony was still, thinking of her words...Ziva was done fooling around, she turned quickly...pushing Tony down, she quickly straddles, taking all of him at once.

Ziva moved her hands to his neck...her nails slightly dug into him as she moved up and down slowly, using every inch of him.

She moved her mouth to his, kissing him...the shower head rained down on them. Tony raised his hands moving them to her ass, squeezing...forcing himself deeper inside her.

She kissed him, moaning into his mouth...her fingers let go of his neck, she leaned foward, wrapping her arms around his neck, their chests touching.

Tony's hands fell to his side, grabbing a hold of Ziva's ankles...he held them tightly as she grinded on him.

Ziva's head fell back, her eyes rolled back into her head...she screamed out in bliss..."Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..."...She continued on, until her arms became too weak, she let go, she fell backwards, landing on Tony's legs.

Her body started to shake as Tony ran his hands up and down her stomach, caressing it.

Tony moved to his knees, raising her hips...he leaned down between her legs, her eyes still closed...he kissed her as he slowly continued to move inside her.

His pace quickens as he neared completion. She opened her eyes, staring into his soul..."Cum inside me."...She whimpered.

Tony let go, releasing entirely inside her, Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles together, holding him inside her.

The water continued to rain down, washing away their: fears, doubts and cravings.

Tony kissed her, she kissed him back...her legs dropped, but Tony didn't move.

Ziva closed her eyes and smile..."Was it worth the wait?"

Tony was silent...she opened her eyes, she focused...her eyes started to well up...she moved her hands to his face, wiping away his tears, she brought his tears to her mouth, kissing them.

Jason stops the car outside El Jefe.

"What's this place?"

"Whore central, Meat."

Anton released his seatbelt and got out...they moved to the front door, opening it.

"No, no, no!"...The bartender yelled.

"Si, si, si!"...Jason laughed just as a donkey brayed.

He quickly turned his head...Anton stared in disbelief.

"Don't look at it, Meat!"

"I think when the boss mentioned about always carrying a knife, this is what he meant." Jason shook his head..."Of all the nights to come in here, Donkey show night...again!"

Anton turned away.

"You should feel lucky, Anton."

"Lucky?!"

"Yeah...you only saw it once."

Jason moved to the bartender..."What was Colonel Sander's first name, Meat?" "Rhett."

Jason grabbed the bartender by the collar of his shirt..."Rhett Sanders, talk."

"No, no, no, no, no, no...he'll kill me."

"He'll kill you?"

"He-a mean fucka."

"Why?"

"I pay him, he sends business my way."

"You mean Americans?"

The man was silent.

Jason pushes him back into the shelf, knocking over a couple bottles.

"Hey, give the donkey a break."...Jason said as he turned..."Lets go, Meat."

"Where we going?"

"Time to get the boss."

The bathtub now full, the water still running, Ziva laid back against Tony, his hands in her hair, he massaged her scalp with his fingertips slowly, she laid her head back against his chest. Her eyes were closed.

Tony turn his head and moved it downward, kissing her shoulder…"It's full."

Ziva opened her eyes, reaching her foot out of the water, turning the faucet off.

She sighed sweetly, her eyes once again closed as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"Sooooo, romantic."

Tony removed his hands from her hair, moving his hands to her shoulder, he rubbed them gently.

Ziva smiled…"You weren't a mongoose in a former life were you?"

"Huh? Hmm, uh, what…oh, you mean masseuse. Heh. Nope, picked it up from a…never mind."

She looked up…she chuckled…"A girl, yes?"

"Heh."

She pinches her nose and slides down his chest, moving her head underwater…she comes right back up, her head now in his lap, only her face is out of the water.

Tony reaches into the water, rinsing her hair, Ziva moaned…"It's almost as good as sex."…She moves her chin down, taking water into her mouth. She raises her head, spitting the water out.

She slid back up his chest, laying her head off to the side, near his right shoulder.

"Almost as good as sex?"

She opened her eyes…she softly laughed…"Lo."

"Lo?"

She turned to her side, bringing her knees up to her chest…cuddling up to him…"No."

Tony lifted his hand from the water and looked at it…"Pruny."

Ziva looked up at him…"Can't we just stay a little longer?"

Tony leaned down kissing the top of her head…"Sure."

Jason and Anton, now in the car, Anton is driving.

"Who was that back at HQ?"...Anton asked.

"Why?"

"Just wondering, dude."

"Kaylee Koontz, I met her at a bar."

"Oh, she seemed nice."

"Yeah, she is nice."

"Gonna ask her out?"

"That's none of your business, Meat."

"Oh, come on."

"I dunno."

"What's the problem?"

Jason looked at him.

"Sorry, stupid question."

Jason took out his Sig, he pops out the clip, checking the bronze shells, he quickly pops the clip back in.

"Think we're gonna have trouble?"

"Heh. Never know with her."

"Ziva?"

"Yeah."

"I like her."

"She didn't have you by the balls, man."

"Heh. I really like the boss, too."...He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Me, too, Anton…me, too."

Ziva sat sideways, her back against the back of shower wall, her legs sticking out of the water, her heels on the edge of the tub.

Tony picked up a can of shaving cream, he shook it then sprayed some into his left hand. He sits the can down and rubs his hands together. He slowly starts to rub his hands all over her legs.

"Now, if I only had a razor."

Ziva lifted a knife out of the water.

"Heh. Do I want to know where you kept that?" She grinned, handing him the knife.

He slowly ran the knife's blade along her legs.

"Wow, it's actually working."

"Of course, it's my knife, I sharpen it everyday."

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Toda."

"For what, the kiss? Heh."

"For being you."

She kisses him.

"Ziva?"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you hiding that?"

She kissed him again and chuckled…"Wouldn't you like to know?" "Heh."…He smiled…"Yeah, I really would."

Jason and Anton walked up to the front door.

"This must be hard for you."...Anton said as he pushed the door bell.

"Yeah, it's a real downer."

"Aren't they suppose to be moving?"

"Didn't hear anything about that."

The door started to open, Tony stood there in a pink bathrobe.

"Uh, Boss?"

"What is it, Probie?"

"Whoa!"...Jason and Anton's eyes both go up quickly.

"Boss, your...ummm, robe is open."

Tony looks down..."Heh."...He closes his robe..."What do you want?"

"You."

"I don't like men, Probie."

"Not like that, Boss."

Jason smacks Anton in the back of the head..."Smartass, remember?"

"Heh. Oh, yeah!"

"What do you need, Anton?"

"Boss...we need...why are we hear Jason?"

"Because he's our boss, you numbnuts!"

Jason goes to slap him, but Tony grabs his hand..."That's my job."

Jason smirked..."Come on."

"Where to?"

"The donkey show is back in town."

"Oh, Eeyore called you back, huh?"

Anton chuckled.

"Shut up, Meat."...He paused..."Colonel Sanders."

Tony lifted his eyes..."What about him?"

"We got new info on him."

"What kind of info?"

"Seems he's quite the pimp, Boss."

"He's got money, he's a Colonel."

"No, I mean a pink cadillac pimp, Boss."

Tony takes a step back..."Give us a few minutes."...He closes the door.

Anton moves his head, trying to look inside.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for her, if he's...she probably is, too."

Jason smacks him..."Believe me, you got off lucky, if she would've caught you." "Heh."

Jason and Anton walk away from the door.

"No wonder she didn't want anything to do with you with that anaconda hanging around."

Jason shook his head..."Shut up, Meat."

Anton laughed as he walked behind Jason towards the car..."If I'm meat, what does that make the boss? Extra meat? Heh."

The team of four stood outside, the sun was mere seconds from rising, they were all dressed in their NCIS black jackets and hats, Tony was smiling.

"You really love that hat, don't you?"…Ziva tugged gentle on the bill of his cap.

Tony smirked..."Lets roll."

"Where to, Boss?"...Anton asked as he moved to his car.

"El Jefe."

"Why?"...Jason asked as he opened the passenger side door.

"Ziva hasn't seen the donkey show yet."

"I do not want to see that, Tony."...Ziva stopped in her tracks.

"Heh."...He took a step back to her..."You can drive."

She smiled..."Okay."...She grabbed the keys from Tony and moved to the 2006 Dodge Charger.

"Boss, how did you get a good car?"

Ziva turned and looked at Anton..."He's the boss, yes?"

Anton sighed..."No worries."...He rubbed the roof of his car..."I love you, P.O.S.C."

"Stop jerking off your car and get in the damn thing, Meat!"

Anton quickly jumps in the car and starts the engine.

"Don't listen to him, he's just jealous, he doesn't have a woman or a car."...He puts the car in drive and pulls away.

Anton looked over at Jason, who stared at him.

Jason pulls back the slide on his gun.

Anton laughed nervously..."Just joking, man."

The cars arrive outside El Jefe, Ziva gets out..."Umm, Tony?"

"What is it, sweet cheeks?"

"Is someone actually having sex with a donkey in there?"

"Heh."

"I will cover the front."…Ziva said bluntly.

"Okay...Anton, get the back."

"Got it, Boss."...Anton ran around the back.

Tony turned to Jason..."Heh."

"Don't say it, Boss."

"Heh."...Tony and Jason walk towards the door..."Do your thing, Fine."

He turned to Tony..."Thought you'd never ask."

Jason drew his weapon, he kicks in the door..."Federal agents!"...The bar was empty, except for 2 drunk men on the ground.

The back door swung open.

"I got a guy, Boss."...Anton spoke through Tony's earwig.

"Ziva, if you would." "Already moving, Tony."

Tony looked at the stage.

"What you looking at, Boss?"

"Your place of worship."

"Not funny, Boss. Not funny."

The doors open, the bartender is pushed in...Ziva and Anton move in behind him.

Anton laughs..."Ziva is so cool!"

"Meat?"

"You should've seen how she did this thing with this guys knife...then she threw it and killed rats as they fucked, coolest thing ever."

"Heh."...Tony moved over to Ziva..."Any troubles?"

"Only that I did not get to hurt him."

Tony smiled..."Awww, but you did get to hamper the rat population, though."

Ziva chuckled as Anton moved over to Jason..."Whoa, man...whoa!"

"Dude, get a grip...it's not like she's wonder woman or some shit, she threw a knife, big fucking deal!"

Anton laughed..."Jealousy."

"Fuck you, you piece of meat."

"Heh. Mia's meat."

Jason shook his head...he takes his knife out..."Anything she can do, I can do."

Tony walked over to Jason as Ziva pushed the bartender onto a stool.

Tony nodded to Jason..."Will you do a guy?"

"Huh?"

"Would you fuck a guy?"

"Fuck no, man!"

"Heh. She already wins."

"Aww, no fair...would she do a woman?"

Ziva looked at them and grin.

"Shit, I am fucked."

Ziva laughed..."Wait, did he really have sex with a donkey?"

Anton laughs.

"I didn't a fuck donkey, man!"

Ziva chuckled..."I win and you lose."...She turned her head back towards the bartender, who smiled at her...her face went plain...she head butt him, making her hat fall off. She stepped to bar, grabbing a telephone, she moved behind him, she throws the telephone cord over his head and pulled on it, the cord was around his neck...she pulled until his back was pressed up against the bar.

The man moved his hands to his throat, trying to pull the cord.

"Tell me what we want to know!"

"I could do that!"

Tony and Anton look back at Jason.

"What? I could! Watch!"...Jason moves over to bartender.

Jason grabs his legs and pulls on them...the man starts to choke..."Tell us, motherfucker!" "Hey!"

Jason looked up at Ziva.

"I'm doing this!"

"No, I am!"

"Tell me what you know!"...Ziva yelled.

Jason quickly repeated it.

Jason and Ziva stared at each other.

"Fine, let her do it."

Jason turned his head and looked back at Tony...then back to Ziva...he lets go..."Bullshit, man...I can't win especially when she's fucking the boss."

Ziva lets go the cord and moves quickly to Jason...she trips him, he falls to his back, she kneels onto of him, her knees at his throat.

Tony moved over towards them..."Anton, grab the bartender."

"Got it, Boss."...Anton moves to the man and grabs him.

Tony looks down, then backs up..."Apologize or she will hurt you."

Ziva smiled looking down at Jason.

"Fuck you, bitch."

Tony shook his head..."Kalba time."

Ziva stood, she backed up, taking off her jacket and was about to toss it on the ground.

Tony moved to her..."I'll take that."

She smiled..."Todah."

He kissed her on the cheek..."Don't kill him, Ziva...Babs will get upset, he's the biggest contributor to the swear jar."

Tony squatted picking up her hat then moved back past Jason, who was still lying on the floor..."Are you serious?"...He does a nip up..."This is gonna be fun."...He cracked his knuckles.

"Uh, Boss...shouldn't you stop this?"

"Heh. And cause problems for me at home? And hey, I'm getting fire anyway...fucked if I do, fucked if I don't."

Anton laughed..."Friendly wager then?"

"Sure...Mia's cookies for..."

"Your DVD collection."

"Heh. You're on, Probie."

There was a loud thud.

"Ouch!"...Tony and Anton expressed together.

Jason lied on the floor.

Tony squatted, looking at him..."Are you done?"

"I never quit, I never surrender."

Tony nodded to Ziva, who jumped on Jason's back, making a loud cracking sound.

"UNCLE!"

"She's Israeli, I'm not sure if she knows what that means, Fine."...As Ziva grinded her elbow into Jason's spine.

"I give up! Shit, I give up!"

Ziva stands, flipping Jason over to his back...she once again straddles him...she leans down, quickly slapping him in the face..."I am not here because I fuck the boss!"

"Heh. It's just an added bonus."

Ziva looked up at Tony and smiled.

She rose, grabbing her gear from Tony, she placed her hand on his chest and kissed him.

"Ewwww."

"Grow up, Probie."

"Heh."

Ziva moved to the bartender.

"He's at his office, that's where I send them...just don't hurt me!"

Ziva turned and smiled..."That was easy."

They drove up to the FAST building on the Rota Naval Base, there were lights and loud music coming from inside.

Ziva looked at his watch..."6:54? A little early for all this commotion?"

Tony stopped the car and exit the vehicle.

Anton drove up behind them...he and Jason got out of the car, weapons already drawn..."What are they having...a fucking party?!"...Jason said pissed off.

"Heh. It's Disturbed."

Ziva looked back..."Of course it's disturbing."

"No, Disturbed, the heavy metal group."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Ziva."...Tony said moving towards the front door..."Around the back you two!"

"Moving, Boss."...Jason said, grabbing Anton by the coat.

Jason and Anton moved to the back door finding it blocked by a huge steel industrial trash container.

"Fuck, Meat...how are we going to get in now?"...Jason said trying to push the container away from the emergency escape door.

Anton put his finger to his earwig..."We have a problem, Boss."

Ziva went to kick the door, Tony held up his hand, he turned the handle and it opened..."Say again, Anton...you're breaking up."

"The back door is blocked, Boss."

"The back door? Just force your way..."

A large black male moved in front of Tony and Ziva.

"Shit, you must've eaten everyone's Wheaties!"

Anton puts his finger to his earwig..."What? Forced entry through the back door?"

Jason chuckled..."You packing some major firepower, Meat?"

"Just my Sig Sauer P226."

Jason smacks him..."Help me move this damn thing, Meat!"

Ziva looked at Tony..."Can I?"

"By all means, my little Israeli toaster strudel."

"Aww, another cute petname...I like it!"

She grabs the man by the groin pushing him back..."Colonel Sanders is here, yes?"

"Fuck, let go of my balls, lady!"

Tony moves over to them..."Do you want to have children one of these days..."...Tony looked at his uniform..."Corporal?"

"Yes, yes...fuck yes."

"WHERE IS HE?!"...Ziva screamed over the music.

"His office, his office!"

Ziva lets go of his groin as Tony punches him in the jaw, knocking him out.

Ziva turned, looking a bit shocked.

"He was much taller than me."

She chuckled..."Not from where I felt."

"Heh."

They walked through a second door and the music became louder...Tony moved to the stereo, pulling out his gun, he shoots it... "ALL LA HENTE IN THE BARRIO...FUCK!"

Ziva looked at Tony..."Que?"

"Just singing the next line of the song."

She shook her head..."Less singing, more kicking ass, please."

"Your wish is my command, Zee-vah."...He said with a smile, she moved to him.

"God, I want you so bad right now."

"Less fucking now, more kicking ass now, please. Heh."

She kissed him..."I get to shoot him!"

Ziva kicked the door in...Colonel Sanders stood with his sidearm to his head. "I'll do it, I'll shoot myself!"

"Go ahead, less paper work for us."...Tony said as he entered the room.

"I doubt the autopsy lady would say that, Tony...what's her name again?"

"No idea, but she likes to eat during autopsies."

"Ewww, can we get rid of her?"

"I'll shoot myself, I will."

"Then stop talking about it and do it, asshole!"

"What?"...Colonel Sanders let his gun drop...then quickly moved it back to his head.

Jason and Anton came through a back door.

"About damn time, you two!"...Tony shouted.

"Anton couldn't find the lube, Boss."

Jason and Anton drew their weapons and aimed them at the Colonel along with Ziva.

Tony moved in front of desk and raised his gun...now all four guns were aimed at his head.

Tony reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small cassette record..."Speak."

Ziva sighed..."You still have that? We aren't doing campfires, are we?"

"Nah, sweet cheekers."

"Thank god."

"Campfires, Boss?"

"Don't ask, Anton!"

"Heh. Sorry, Ziva."

Tony slaps Anton..."What have I told you about saying sorry?"

"Sorry for saying sorry, Boss."

"Heh. It's okay, Probie."...Tony petted the back of his head..."You should feel this, Ziva...it's like a bunny."

Ziva walked into the squad room..."He just resigned, Tony."

"Good."...As he started to get up from his desk.

"Where are you going?"

"Did you not hear when I told the SecNav to blow me?"

Ziva smiled..."I told Babs, that comment was to me."

"Heh."

"Yeah, anyway...I'm still gonna get shit canned."

"That'll be a quarter, Tony."

"Tony looked up at Babs on the balcony."...She smiled rubbing her hands together..."He confessed to both!"

"How the fuck did that happened?"...He paused..."Another quarter? Heh."

Babs stared at Tony, then shook her head..."With a little help from our friends at JAG." "Oh?"

"They made a deal with him, it'll shorten his sentence."

"Huh?"

"But you get to keep your job."

"Okay, I have to admit, I'm confused as hell."

"Legal isn't my thing, Tony."...As Babs walked down the stairs..."And it's H-E double hockey sticks."

"Heh. I can't even say hell?"

"Yes, you can say hell...I just don't."

"Oops. Heh."...Tony moved to her...he reaches into his pocket..."Taking out a dollar."...He kisses her on the cheek..."Thank you, Barbara."

He moves to the swear jar, putting the dollar in..."Here's to your hell, Babs. Heh."

She smiled..."Get out of here, you two...I'll see you Monday."

Ziva nodded, grabbing Tony and pulling him towards the elevator...she pushes the button and doors begin to open...Jason and Kaylee are kissing inside.

"Heh. Not in my office, Fine!"

They stop..."Sorry, Boss!"

Tony and Ziva walk in...they turn their backs to them.

"What are we gonna do all weekend, Zee-vah?"

She grinned as the doors started to close..."What do you think?"…She bumps his hip with her hers.

"Heh."

A bikini clad woman walked down the beach walking her Golden Retriever. The dog barked, she pulled on the lease, but he didn't stop.

"Rusty!"

The dog pulls hard, she loses her grip of the leash, he rushes into the surf.

"Rusty!"…She ran after him. Rusty pulled on something…"What you got there, boy?" She moved closer, seeing Rusty pulling on the arm of a dead man…she screamed.

Tony stood over body…Ziva was talking to the woman, Jason was taking pictures.

"Where the hell is, Meat? He knows I don't like to take pictures."…As he snaps another picture.

Tony squatted…"Don't worry about the Probie, he's getting married, he has enough to worry about…the bigger question is, where the hell my ME?"

"Boss?"

"What's her name."

"Oh, Emelina Perez?" "Yeah, go find her."

"On it, Boss."…Tony grabs the camera from Jason as he hurries back to the truck.

Tony quickly turns around, Ziva's in his face…"He's getting married, he has enough to worry about, yes?"

Tony chuckled…"Yeah, you know…flowers, tux rentals, the whole nine yards."

Ziva chuckles…"Yes, yes…I know what you mean."…She smacks him on the face letting out a grin.

Tony turns his head, rubbing his face…"Should I apologize now or later?"

Ziva kicks off her sandals, pulling up on her skirt and squats next to the body…"I don't think our victim would like to hear you snitch and moan, Tony."

"Heh. Trying to be polite again, Zee-vah?"

Ziva stands, turning towards him…"Maybe I don't like to cuss, Tony."

"All out of quarters, huh?"…He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a quarter.

She grabs the quarter from him…"Toda, but I will save this for later…much later."…She smiled and turned back toward the dead body.

Tony looked around…"Where the hell is she?"

"Where is who, Tony?"

"The ME lady."

"I don't know her name either."

"I am team leader, I should know these things….probably."

Ziva laughs…"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

"Okay, don't start that shit, Ziva."

Jason came walking back…"I called Boss, she didn't answer, but her assistant is coming." "Her Palmer?"…Ziva asked.

"Who?"

"Never mind, Fine. Thanks."

"Sure, Boss."…He takes the camera back from Tony.

Jason groans…"You didn't take a single picture while I was gone."

"It's not my job, Probie."

"Man, I hate when Anton isn't here, I get the Probie treatment."

"What's that, Probie?"

"Nothing, Boss."…As he starts to take pictures again.

A NCIS truck pulls out, screeching to a sudden halt.

"What the hell?!"…A tall, voluptuous dark haired woman runs towards the beach.

She was breathing hard…"I got here as soon as I could."

"Um, who are you?"

She frowns, still breathing hard…"Kathryn…Perry, assistant…medical…examiner."

"Oh, okay…do your thing."

"Do what thing?"

"See the dead body?"

She leans to her right, looking around Tony…"You mean that dead guy?"

"No, the other dead guy."

"Oh."

"Yes, that dead guy."

She laughs…"I knew that."

She looked at her hands…"Harah! I forgot my bag."

Ziva looks at her…"Israeli?"

"No, just Jewish…I just curse in Hebrew."

Ziva chuckles…"I like her already, Tony."

"Kathryn?"

"Please call me Kate."

Tony gritted his teeth…"Can I call you Katie?"

"What's wrong with Kate?, but…you're the boss."…She said with a smile, then quickly ran back to the truck.

A woman laughed, making Tony and Ziva turn their head...the bikinied woman laughed as Jason stood next to her.

Tony shook his head…"Fine!"

Jason turned his head smiling…"Yeah, Boss?"

Tony gestured him over…Jason whispered to the woman and then walked over…"What is it, Boss?" Tony quickly slaps on the back of the head, Ziva repeats it.

"AH, what was that for?"

"You're dating someone, remember?"

"I was just being nice, Boss."

Ziva slaps him again…"Quit being nice."

"Hey, you're not the boss…I don't have to take shit from you." Ziva moves in front of him…"Would you like to revisit the bar?"

Jason chuckles as he slowly backs up.

Ziva smiled…"I didn't think so."

Jason walked back towards the woman.

"Fine, the other way."

Jason turned…"Heh. I knew that, it's just that."

"Shut up and take pictures."

"Ok, Boss."

Kate came running back, her bag in hand. "Do you know where...shit, what's her name?"

"Emelina Perez."…Jason spoke up.

"Thank you, Probie."

Jason groaned.

"No, Boss."…Kate replied.

"Don't call me, boss."

"Sir?"

"Errrr…ok, call me boss."

Kate moved to the body…she squatted…Tony puts his hand on her shoulder…"You don't eat while performing autopsy, do ya?"

"Umm, I don't think so, but I've never actually done one alone."

Tony gritted his teeth…"Don't worry, you're a natural…you'll be using a bone saw like a champ soon enough."

Kate snapped on her gloves and looked up at Jason…"You did take pictures, right?"

"Great, now I'm getting shit from the assistant ME."

Ziva smacks him on the back of the head…"Be nice!"

"But you told me to stop being nice!"

Tony slaps Jason on the back of the head.

"Eeeeek! Sorry."...He paused, rubbing his head..."I took pictures of the dead rotting corpse."

"Todah."

"What?"

"It's Hebrew for thank you."…Kate blurted out.

Ziva squatted next to her…"Take your time, okay?"…She smiled at her.

Ziva stood, looking at Jason, she growls, he jumps back…Ziva laughs.

Tony looks at Jason…"I thought you weren't afraid of anything, Special Agent A-hole?"

"She's crazy, plus…she's got bigger balls than me, man!"

"Believe me, she does not have balls."

"She has your balls, Boss."

"Technically, they're still attached."

"Ewwww."

"Heh. Sorry, Katie."

"It's okay, I'm aware of the swear jar."…She lets out a laugh.

"Ya know, another week and I think Babs could possible afford a new car."…Tony thought out loud.

"A little help please."…Kate said as she moved to the side of the man's body…Tony moved to other side and helped her turned the body over.

"Oh my god, is that Anton?!"…Jason said, utter shock on his face.

12 hours earlier…

Ziva's head rose from out from behind the kitchen table…she breathed deeply…"That's all of them….we've made love in every room, yes?"

Tony sat up, kissing her…"Nope, there's one more."

"Huh?"

"The back porch, Zee-vah."

"Now? It's still light out."

"That's why it'll be…fun. Heh."

Jason and Kaylee sat in a restaurant, Jason yanked at his tie…"Ugh, I can't believe you got me to wear this suit." "Stop fooling with it, you look very handsome."…She smiled as she reached across, straightening his tie.

"I feel like a banker."

Kaylee lifted her glass taking a sip of her wine..."A banker with a gun?"...She let out a laugh.

"Oh yeah, come get your mortgages and checking accounts and receive a free cap in the ass!"

"Oh, hush."…She playfully slapped him on the chest; she grabs his tie and started to play with it.

Jason grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his mouth, he kisses it…"Wanna get out of here?"

She smiled…"Yeah."

Jason paid the bill and joined Kaylee walking out the restaurant...they walked down the dim-litted street, they stopped in front of a window..."Isn't that your friend, the one who likes to warm up the car in the summer?" "Heh. Meat."

"Meat?"

"Long story and I'd rather spend it in bed with you."

"And how do you know I'll sleep with you?"

"I'm psychic."

"Oh, really? What am I thinking now?"

"How much is the taxi ride gonna be going home at 4 am."

"Wrong! We'll be making love in my bed."

"Even better, I don't have to make the bed."

She playfully slaps him..."Like you actually make your bed."

"I was in the Navy, sometimes I even change the sheets."

She laughed, then started to shiver…she was wearing a small black dress…Jason took off his jacket and put it around her shoulder, keeping his arm around her…she smiled as they continued to walk down the street.

Anton stood next to Mia, they were looking at plates and silverware.

"I like this China pattern, Anton."...Mia said excitedly.

Anton was silent.

"Anton? Are you listening to me?"

Anton shook his head..."Sure, I'd love some Chinese food."

Mia shook her head…"If this plate didn't cost 17 bucks, I'd smash it over your head."

"17 euros for a plate? Holy sh.."

"Anton!"…Mia interrupted him…she shook her head, cocking her head to one side…"Cuddly bear, you should get your head straight. We're getting married in a week."…She said giving him a hug.

"A week? That soon?"

"Anton! We talked about this last week...you told me yes."

"I always tell you yes…I'm not stupid, baby."

Anton's cell phone rang…"Halve."

Anton stepped away from Mia, she continued to shake her head…she turned to sales woman to her right…"Rosa del rojo, cuatro. Gracias."…The woman nodded, moving behind the counter.

Anton moved back to Mia…"I gotta go, baby."

Mia sighed…"The boss need me, too?"

"Nope, lets go, I'll take you home before I go."

She frowned…"Okay."…She moved to the counter, she grabs a piece of paper and writes something…"Envíe aquí, ok?"

The woman nods…"Si."

Tony and Ziva were in the throws of passion on the back porch when the doorbell rang...Ziva sat up, she turned her head...a man and woman stood at the front door.

Ziva quickly leans down…"Oh my god, someone is here, Tony."

"I'm almost there, Ziva."

"What? Stop! Aren't you listening to me?!"

"OOOOH, YEAH."

Ziva smacks Tony in the face.

Tony opens his eyes wide and stares up at her…"What?!"

"I told you to stop."

"Heh. Little too late for that."

"TO-NAY!"

"What?"

"There ARE people watching us."

"So?"

"We are NAKED!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Because I'm naked!"

"Yes, but your yelling will arouse their suspicious even more."…Tony pauses…"Heh. I said arouse." Ziva sighed…"Oh God."

Tony sat up, kissing…"We're making love, we're suppose to be naked, Ziva."

"Aww, did you say making love?"…She smiles at him, then remembers, she's naked outside and the neighbors are watching…"Tony! We're still naked."…Pushing him down.

"Come on, sweet cheeks…you being embarrassed is like Mia not baking cookies."

Ziva rolls off Tony, wrapping herself in the blanket they were lying on, leaving Tony exposed.

"Great. Yeah, leave me with my balls blowin' in the wind."

Ziva quickly stood, moving towards the front door, she opened the door…"Hola!"

The woman smiled holding a large platter…"I baked you a welcome to the neighborhood cake." "Aww, speak English?"

The woman nodded.

"Toda."

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry…thank you."

Tony stood, stretching, letting out a groan…he walked into the house, behind Ziva.

The woman's jaw dropped…"Who was that naked man?"

Ziva lowered her head and sighed…"Tony."

7 a.m., the next morning…

Mia stepped off the elevator into the squad room with a worried look on her face, looking around.

"Hey, Mia…something wrong?"

"Have you seen Anton?"

"Nope, haven't seen Meat since yesterday."

"Stop calling him meat!"…She yelled out in frustration.

Jason stood…"What's wrong?"

"Did you guys have an assignment last night?"

"Uh, yeah…we did, don't worry about him, okay?"

Mia sighed…"Okay, I guess."…She pushed the elevator button and the doors opened.

Jason picked up his phone and dialed a number, the phone instantly switched to voicemail.

"Hey this is Anton, I'm busy at the moment, if you have something urgent to tell me that absolutely can not wait, then and only then should you leave a message. Mia, I love you honey." Anton's voicemail sounded. beep

Jason covers the receiver and whispers…"Damn it, Meat…you know I hate fuckin' voicemail, I lied for ya, man… you better not be fuckin' any other bitches."…Jason hangs up.

Tony and Ziva walked out of the elevator wearing matching sunglasses, Tony had a huge grin on his face; Ziva's face was a mask of joy.

"No cookies today, Boss."...Mia softly said.

Tony stops…"What?"

Ziva sharply elbows him in the gut and gives him an angry glare.

"What, she always makes cookies."

Mia sighs, walking into the elevator, the doors close.

"The Probie's dead."

"Uh, Boss?"...Jason uttered.

Ziva's phone rings, she answers it.

"What the hell, why the hell are you here Jason?"…Tony looks at his watch…"You know it's 7 a.m., right?"

"Uh, yeah…I…was…well…woke up early boss."

Jason flashbacks to escaping from Kaylee's bed earlier that morning.

He smiles, looking back as he escaped…(I actually like her.)…He thought to himself. -

Tony moves over to Jason and smacks on the back of the head…"Daydream on your own time, Probie."

"Probie?"…He rubs the back of his head…"Oh, Anton is M.I.A., Boss."

"Something bad?"

"Naw, cold feet or something, he used to disappear like this before he was with Mia."

"Understandable."

Ziva hangs up her phone…"Body washed up onshore, Tony."

"Gear up!"

"Pink?"

"What?"…Ziva looked at Jason, who was looking at her feet.

"Aww, my toenails, yes?"

Jason nodded.

"You don't have a foot fetish, do you?"

Jason laughed…"Umm, no…I don't think so anyway, but…nice toes."

Ziva shook her head, grapping a kit from the truck…a MP stood 10 feet away…as Ziva walked towards him…"Right this way, Ma'am."

She glared at him, but followed.

"Believe or not, this isn't the first body to wash ashore here, it happens a lot…the currents or something." "Find anything?"

"Just the woman with the dog."…The MP looks at his note…"Farmsworth, Jane Farmsworth."

Ziva moved to the woman as Tony came up behind Jason smacking him on the back of the head.

"Hey, what the hell?"

"Don't ogle my girlfriend's feet, Probie!"

He walked away from Jason…"Are you coming?"

Jason grabbed his camera and slung it around his neck…"On your six, Boss."

The team stood shocked, looking down at the body.

"That can't be Anton."…Tony blurted out.

"Dude, that's fuckin' Anton."

"Umm, did Anton have any distinguishing marks or anything?"…Kate asked.

"Nope, he was a candy ass about his body."

"This man has a tattoo; some kind of lion or some sort and he's holding some kind of flag."…Kate said as she moved her fingers over it.

Jason dropped to knees, getting a closer look…"Damn, that looks familiar."…He looked at Tony…"Boss?" "Take a picture out and find out what it is."

Jason lifted the camera, taking a picture of it. He rose, moving back to the truck.

Tony put his hand on Kate's shoulder…"Come on, lets go get the gurney."

Ziva squatted…"Wait, there's something in his hand."

Kate stopped and turned back, she knelt next to Ziva…she carefully tries to open his hand, but it won't open…"Rigor mortis has already set in; this man has been dead at least a couple hours."

"Can you give me a time of death?"…Tony asked.

"A liver probe would be inaccurate because of the water, especially if he got caught in a current, the changing temperatures."

Ziva patted her on the back…"Good job, Kate."

"Lets not start sucking each others cock just yet, ladies."

Ziva looks back at Tony.

"What? You've never seen Pulp Fiction?"

Ziva shook her head…"I apologize for my…idiot."

Kate laughs…"One little cock isn't going to offend me, Ma'am."

"Please, call me Ziva."

"Okay, Ziva."

"Todah."…She smiled.

"Eyn davar"…Kate smiled back.

Kate starts to pry on the man's hand, but it won't budge.

"Ziva, give her a hand."

Kate moves over as Ziva grabs the hand and pulls on one of the fingers, it break.

"Ugh."…Tony made a disturbed.

She snaps another, then another, finally breaking all of the fingers free…Ziva picks up a small vial from the palm of the dead man's hand…"Drugs, yes?"

"Bag it and tag it, Z…come on, Katie…lets grab that gurney."

Ziva held the vial up, looking at it…red, white and blue pills filled the inside…there was some kind of markings on them, but she couldn't make out what through the scratches.

Tony and Kate came back with the gurney.

"You'll help me?"…Kate asked Tony.

He nodded, moving to one side of the body.

"On 3, okay?"…Kate said as she looked at Tony.

"Ok, it's is 1, 2, 3 lift? Or is it 1, 2, lift...3?"

"What?"

Ziva smacks Tony in the back of the head…"Just help the girl."

They lift the man and put him on the gurney…"Todah."

Tony nods.

"I'll get him back and do him right away, Boss."

"Heh."

"Tony?"

"What?"

"Don't."

He frowns…"No fun, Ziva."

Ziva steps into her sandals and walks back with Kate.

Tony stared at the ocean…"You aren't out there, are ya, Probie?"

The elevator dings, Tony walks into the squad room.

"You hear from Anton?"

"No, but…"…Jason stood from his desk, moving towards Tony…"I knew I saw that tat before, Boss…it's the Dutch royal crest and the Dutch flag."

"So, he could've been related to Anton, huh?"

"Boss, this is Europe, they're bound to be related."

Tony shook his head…"It's good to see you're still living up to your nickname, Special Agent A-hole."

"Blame the SEALs, Boss…I do."

"Find him, Probie."

Jason turned, moving back to his desk…"God damn it, now I'm gonna find his stupid ass just so the boss stops calling me fuckin' probie!"

Tony sat at his desk, his phone rings…he picks it up…"I'll be right down, Mia."

Jason looked up…"News, Boss?"

"Keep looking."…As Tony rose and moved towards the elevator, it opens as Ziva starts to step out, Tony grabs her arm…"We're wanted in the lab…how's Katie doing with the autopsy?"

"I kill people, not insect them."

"Dissect them, Ziva."

"Yes, that, too."

They step off the elevator and walk into Mia's lab.

"What ya got, Mia?"

"I traced Anton's cell phone, it hasn't been in use since you called him last night."

"Uh, I didn't call him last night."

"What?! You guys didn't have a case?"

"Uh, no."

She lowers her head…"I'm going to kill him."

"I'm sure Anton is fine, Mia."

"No, Jason."…She turned, grabbed a cookie jar.

"Where are you going?"

"I have someone to kill."

Tony grabs the cookie jar from Mia…"Jason is an ass, but he doesn't deserve to die…and if he does, Ziva will do

it."

Ziva nods smirking.

Mia starts to cry, she buries her face in Tony's chest…"Where is he, Boss?"

"Rise and shine, you little tosser."…A gravelly English man spoke.

A man groaned, his breath was easily visible. He shivered, his eyes were slammed shut.

A heavy boot is launched into the man's stomach; the man groaned feeling the numbing hit.

He opens his eyes slightly, blinking furiously trying to adjust his eyes to the bright light.

"Where is it?!"…The English man demanded, kicking him once again.

"Fuck you, ass..."

The man is punched in the face.

The man's wrists are shackled with iron link chains, placed on his back.

"Hoist 'em up!"…The English man barked.

The chains rattle when someone starts pulling; a pulley mechanism stretches the arms of the man behind his back, making him scream in pain.

"Look, just tell me where it is and maybe you won't have to join him."…The English man lifted the beaten man's face, the light shine on it, revealing it to be Anton.

Anton was kicked once again in the stomach, he passes out.

"Cock! Let him down and get me my bloody knife! I'll show this wanker pain."…The English man yelled, spitting on Anton.

"Hey you little prick!"…The English man yelled in front of Anton.

Anton managed to raise his head slightly; the man took a step towards Anton.

"Listen son, you better stop mucking around! Tell me where you stashed our stuff and I might not kill you."

Anton was silent and pretended to still be unconscious, the man became annoyed and angrily kicked him in the chest; his heavy boot sent a numbing pain into Anton's ribcage, every single breath he took hurt like hell. Anton groaned and cringed trying to make the pain stop. The man leans even closer and lifts Anton's face; he gives him an angry glare when he sees that Anton's eyes are open.

"That was stupid…I despise bad acting!"

The man closed his hand around Anton's throat and slammed his right fist against Anton's face, Anton shook his head, trying to stay conscious but the succeeding beating to his face are just too much for him to take, he passes out.

Water splashes on Anton's head; awaking him…he spits out water as the man smacks him across the face.

"He begged for it, seriously, he did, he was all like, please make it stop, just kill me!"…The man said in a mock pleading voice.

"No…he…wouldn't!"…Anton manages to breathe; blood dripped from above his swollen eye socket.

The man backhanded the right side of Anton's face, he didn't even feel the pain anymore; his right shoulder was pushed down to keep him from falling to his left. The man swung another fist against his face hitting his temple; the bludgeoned, beaten agent gave a last wail before he slumped to the ground. The man crouches down on one knee and softly whispers in his ear.

"If you tell me who you are working for, I might just give you some rest."

The man kicked him in the back, right in the kidney. He grabbed Anton face, pulling him towards him…he yanked back on his head; Anton spits blood in his face.

The man punches him in the face, Anton loses consciousness.

-Anton's mind-

Anton opened his eyes, sweat was pouring into his eyes, he looked around…he was reliving his tour of duty in Afghanistan. The desert fighting was unbearable…"Incoming!"…Anton jumped on the ground as explosions happened around him.

More water was thrown on Anton, his head shook…"You got blood on my shirt, you bloody wanker!"…He punched Anton again. -Anton's mind-

Anton once again loses consciousness, he was now on his tour in Iraq; he was back in his own personal nightmares. He could see the faces of kids that were killed because the insurgents used them as human shields.

His mind wandered, thinking about the grenade he threw to flush out an enemy from an apartment building; that unfortunately killed three civilians. This mental trauma was worse than any physical punishment he'd ever suffered.

Anton awoke, shaking his head furiously…he screamed out in pain. The man punched him in the gut; Anton gasped trying to breathe.

The man upper-cutted him, forcing his head backwards, hitting the back of his head on the wall, knocking him out once again.

-Anton's mind-

Anton stood in front a desk; a Colonel sat behind it…"Halve, you put in for a transfer? You a pussy, son?!"

"Sir! No, Sir!"

"Then why do you want out of my beloved corp?!"

"Sir! I'm tired, Sir!"

"Hell, son…I'm tired from fuckin' my wife, but does that stop me?! Fuck no!"

"Sir! I wish I had a wife to fuck, Sir!"

"Well, Shit."…The Colonel picks up some papers…"From these numbers, you're a fucking genius, Halve! I bet your momma was fucking Albert Einstein!"

"Sir! I wasn't born yet, Sir!"

"Holy Jesus titty fucking Christ, you are a fucking genius!"

The Colonel stood…"You ever heard of NCIS?!"

"Sir! Yes, Sir! I once showed a Captain MacDonald around, Sir!"

"Well, congratulations…you are now official here new bitch!"…He stamps a set of papers…"You report to FLETC immediately!"

"Sir! Thank you, Sir!

"Good luck, Sergeant Halve!"

Water was thrown on him again.

"Pull!"…The English voiced man yelled…Anton was forced upwards instantly, his arms stretched out to the sides, both of his arms pulled out of socket.

Anton screamed…"God verdomme!"

The man threw his head back and laughed…"The Dutch, such cowards."

The man picked up a knife and brought it up to Anton's throat…"This is your last chance, talk or die…like him."…He slowly starts to slice into his neck; blood starts to drip onto the blade.

Anton's head nodded up and down, on the verge of unconsciousness…"No, no, no."

The man snapped his fingers; he took a cigar from his jacket pocket. A large man came up to him, he pulled out a small silver item, he handed it to man, he snips off the end of his cigar, he pulls out a match, striking it against Anton's face, he lights his cigar, putting the match out on his cheek.

"Ergh!"…The man moved to Anton's left hand, places the cutter on his pinky finger.

He looked at him…"Well?"

Anton lowered his head…the man snipped it, chopping his pinky off.

"FUCK!"…Anton screamed out.

"WHERE IS IT?!"

Anton groaned, but didn't speak.

"Fine, 9 more to go."…He moved back to his left hand, placing the cutter around his ring finger.

Anton looked at it…he thought of Mia.

"NCIS!"

"What?"

"NCIS! U.S. Naval Station….Rota, Spain!"

The man moved to Anton, grabbing him by the jaw…he stared into his eyes…"You're not lying are you?"

The man whistles, giving a slash gesture at his throat, the men let go of the chains, Anton falls to his knees; the man brings his knee upward, striking Anton under the chin, knocking him cold.

Tony walked into autopsy, Kate stood over the body, her splatter shield down.

"You hear from…"

"Emelina Perez?"…Kate quickly said.

"Yeah, her."

"Nope."

"One thing at a time, DiNozzo…what did you find out?"

"Well, from just first observations, he drowned, I found salt water in his lungs…but he was severely beaten. Nearly every ribs was broken, both of his arms, he has blunt force trauma to his head, if he would've lived; he probably would've had severe brain damage."

"Any trace?"

"Nothing under his fingernails, just sand and water on the rest of his body…I sent up DNA to Mia. Whoever this man was, he was tortured."

Mia's face pops up on the plasma…"Boss, Boss, Boss!"

Tony turns, looking at it…"What is it, Mia?"

"Methylenedioxy-N-methylamphetamine."

"What, ecstasy?"

Mia nodded…"They also have some weird lion thing on 'em, see!"…She holds a pill up to the camera.

"Thanks, Katie."…Tony moved swiftly to the elevator.

"Boss? You still there?"

"He left."…Kate said walking over towards the plasma.

Mia sighed…"Well, fudge."

Tony stepped into the squad room…"Jason, it's ecstasy, the pills have the same logo as that man's tat…find me that supplier."

"On it, Boss."

Tony moved to Ziva…"Check out Anton, but keep it quiet."

Ziva nodded.

The elevator dinged…Kaylee stepped off…"Jason…err, Special Agent Fine told me you wanted to see me?" "You're good with computers?"

"Yes."…She stood up straight.

"At ease, welcome to the team, help anyone who needs it."

She nodded…"Yes, Sir!"

Tony groaned moving away from her quickly.

"Uh, did I say something wrong?"

"Don't sir him, Kaylee."…Jason replied.

"What do I call him?"

"Boss."

Mia held a Cookie Monster cookie jar in her hands, her hands shook as she held it…she tosses the jar onto the floor smashing it…pieces of glass and cookies covered the floor, she quickly sat in front of her computer, lying her head down…a hand patted her back, she turned as Tony squatted..."You okay?"

Mia started to cry…"No."

"Shh."…Tony brushed her hair out of her face…"I will find him."

She wiped away her tears…"Promise?" "I promise."

Tony stepped off the elevator into the squad room, he stopped in the middle of the bullpen, looking at the plasma.

"Kaylee, find me the last location Anton's cell phone was on."

She looked up…"Right away."

"He's clean as whisker, Tony."

Tony turned…"Whistle, Z."

"Ahh."

Jason stabs his keyboard with his knife…keys fly into the air, he continues to stab it until he stands, picking up the keyboard, he smashes it against his desk over and over again dropping f-bomb after f-bomb.

"Problems?"

"Other than owing about 19 fucking bucks to the swear jar? No."

"Feeling better?"

Jason gives the keyboard one last hit, then kicks it.

"I do, Boss."

Ziva grabs her monitor, keyboard and mouse and pulls them closer…"I won't let the bad man hurt you." Tony turned…"Heh."

Jason moved to the keyboard and picked it up…"Piece of shit."…He looked over to Tony…"Can I use your computer, Boss?"

"Uh, no."

"Fine with me, Boss."

"You can use Anton's, Jason…can I use yours, Special Agent DiNozzo?"…Kaylee asked.

Tony nodded.

Kaylee stood and walked past Jason, their arms brushed…she smiled looking back.

Ziva leaned over as Kaylee sat at Tony's desk…"How do you like him?"

Jason sat Anton's desk and cracked his knuckles…he grinned.

Kaylee laughed and shrugged…"I guess I like bad boys."

Ziva shook her head and took a drink of coffee.

Kaylee's fingers flew like the wind, darting over the keyboard…"Umm, Salida and Marcos…huh, that's where we saw them, Jase."

"What's that, Kaylee?"…Tony asked, putting his hand on his monitor.

"The last location his cell was on, we saw them their last night, when we were out to dinner."

Tony looked at Jason…he moves over to him and smacks him on the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

Tony smacks him again…"Not telling me you saw Anton last night."

"And the second one?"

"You're playing a freakin' video game!"

Jason turns it off…"Sorry, just trying to clear my mind, Boss."

Tony smacks him again.

"Eeeeeek!"

"Tony."

Tony looked up…Babs stood on the balcony.

"A word, please."

"Fine, I want those suppliers when I get back."

"You got it, Boss."

Tony moved up the stairs.

Kaylee lifted her head…"You want help, Jase?"

He smiled…"Yeah."

Ziva grabbed her arm as Kaylee started to rise…"Be careful with him."

"Why?"

Ziva pulled her hand away…"None of my business, forgive me."

Kaylee looked at Ziva…"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

She moved over towards Jason as Ziva shook her head.

Babs took a sip of her black coffee as Tony walked up to her…"Bad news."

Tony lowered his head…"Is it Anton?"

"No, Emelina Perez."

"Yeah, she's sick or something."

"No, her husband found her dead this morning."

"Huh? Was she murdered?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why are we hearing about this so late?"

"She lives outside the base and her husband doesn't speak English."

"Is she still there?"

"Yes, they haven't moved the body."

"I'll go check it out."

"Thank you."…She took another sip of her coffee…blowing on it before taking another drink…"Anything on Anton?"

"Nothing much, I will find him, though."

"I know you will."…She sighed…"Keep me informed."…She turned, moving back into her office.

Tony turned, moving down the stairs…"Ziva, call Katie, we have another body for her." "What?"

"Emelina Perez is dead."

"Who?"

Jason stood…"Our ME's dead?"

"Oh."…Ziva said standing; she picks up the phone…"Shalom…" "Want us to gear up, Boss?"…Jason asked.

"No, Ziva, you're with me…you two, keep looking for Anton."

They both nodded as Ziva hung the phone up and grabbed her gear and moved towards the elevator.

"Katie knows?"

"Ken."

"I really need to learn Hebrew."…Tony said as the elevator doors started to close.

Tony and Ziva stood outside a mansion…"We are SO underpaid, Ziva."

"She lived here?"

"This is the address dispatch gave us."

They walk through the front door.

A Rota policia officer stood by a doorway.

"El cuerpo?"

The man pointed…"Cocina."

"Gracias."

They moved through a large dining room, into the kitchen…"Okay, what's wrong with this picture, Tony?"

"The ME is already here." "Yes! That's it."

Katie was standing over the body, she wiped away tears as she looked at Tony and Ziva.

They moved over to her…"I'm sorry, Katie."

She buries her face in Tony's chest, crying.

Tony patted the back her head…he gritted his teeth hugging her with his other arm.

Emelina Perez's head lied in a plate of chicken wings.

Kate pulled back…"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She wiped her tears from Tony's black jacket…"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, tears don't stain, believe me."

"Go ahead, use him as a kleenex, I do."…Ziva said, looking at Emelina Perez.

Kate turned to her…"She choked on a chicken bone."

"A what?"

"A chicken wing bone, a drumette, if you want to be technical…I always told her she ate too fast, but she never listened."

"Oh, the cute little chicken leggy things, yes? I love those."…Ziva quickly spoke. "So did Emelina."

"Ani mitza'eret."

Kate turned to Ziva and nodded.

"How long as she been here?"

"Liver temperature was 93.2…she's been here for a good 8 hours."

"Who eats chicken wings for breakfast?"…Ziva wondered.

Tony squatted down looking at Emelina…"I'm sorry, I should've gotten to know you better."

Tony examined the body closely…"Katie, any signs of foul play?"

"Not a single one, she just choked."

Tony stood, he looked at Kate…"Get her back and do a full autopsy just incase."

Kate nodded…"I'll get the gurney now."

Jason's phone ran and he quickly picks it up…"Okay, I'll be right down."

"Something wrong?"…Kaylee said, looking at Jason.

"The gate said they have a package for NCIS."…He walked towards the elevator.

"Wait."…Kaylee smiled…"I'll go with you."

They walked out of the elevator, through the door…"You know, I'd really love you to wear your naval officer uniform next time we go out."

"Why's that?"

Kaylee laughed…"I…umm, I've always loved that movie."

"What movie?"

"Officer and Gentleman."

"Heh. Does that make me Richard Gere?"

Kaylee runs her hand through her hair…"I dunno, can you carry me?"

"You know I can."…He turned to her grinning.

She playfully slaps him on shoulder…"You're SO bad."

"Yeah…and you LOVE it."

They moved to the marine at the gate..."There's a package for us?"

The marine reaches inside the small shack, grabbing the package...he hands it to Jason. He opens the box, then quickly looks up at the marine…"Who delivered it?!"

"Some teenage boy; didn't speak English."

"What kind of car was he in?!"

"He was on foot. He went that way, Sir."…The marine pointed down the road.

"You, you're with me!"…Jason grabbed the marine by the shirt pulling him…"Kaylee, take this box to Mia."…He handed it to her.

"What is it?"

Jason and the marine ran off…Kaylee opened the box, she drops it…she squats, opening the top again, a pinky rests inside…on the inside of the box top it reads: "I want my shit, or next time you get bigger pieces. Tomorrow."…Next to the pinky was a black disposable cell phone.

Kaylee brought her hand to her mouth gasping…"Anton?"

Anton's body ached all over, he was used to getting slapped, sometimes even punched but this tormenting pain was something else entirely. He had little to no feeling left in his nose, all that he could feel was the blood that had frozen to his face, almost like lipstick on a clown who messed up his make up, he could do nothing else but shiver, shiver from the freezing cold. His mind was foggy, barely holding onto consciousness. Nothing would pop-up, the frozen sweat and murky water that had been on his body was making him look more and more like a yeti.

All of this escaped Anton's mind and bodily sensors, it was darker than a mustang, freezing cold and the pain, the pain was numbing everything, he felt like he had no feeling left. Suddenly the door of the freezing cell opened and two chunky men came walking in, both dressed in yellow plastic overalls that where covered in small like raindrops. The man with the English accent stepped forwards, he smelt like gasoline, the scent was so penetrating that even Anton's dulled, barely conscious senses picked it up. Gasoline, yellow overalls and heavy worker boots, Anton's mind focused all it's remaining consciousness on those three objects, what could possible connect them together.

"Are…we…on a boat…?"…Anton managed to croak, his voice a mere hoarse whisper.

Before Anton can raise his head it is kicked down again, he slumps against the ground and yet again slips out of consciousness.

-Anton's mind-

Jason stood in the bullpen, looking from side to side scanning the area for his newly gained toy, the boss had assigned him to train the new bee.

"Where the fuck did that little dwarf go?"…Jason said looking around trying to find the blond freshly transferred Marine Corps sergeant; the man had already managed to piss him off within the first three seconds after he had seen his blue eyes.

The young man had asked him to look at him when he spoke, this annoying feat had already given him a neck cramp and the first time he had punched the little man it seemed as if he would be grabbing a knife on him. When the man realized that there wasn't a knife; he shrugged and walked away to the head. That was the last time Jason had seen the new guy…"What was his name again?"…He asked himself.

"Ant? More like a piss ant…hey, you little fucker, where are you!"…He yelled.

Jason saw the elevator doors close and swore loudly, he ran towards the door and tried to pry them open but they where already closed and the elevator was heading downwards towards the forensics lab, he quickly moved to the stairs and descended them hastily.

Anton walked into the forensics lab, his eyes where instantly captured by a single object in the room, a young woman dressed in designer jeans and a blue button up dress shirt stood bent over doing something in a huge clear glass fridge. He inhaled sharply and could smell the sweet smell of something that smell delicious coming from where the woman was standing; he took a step closer and kept his eyes on her beautiful round buttocks.

The woman took out something from the fridge and looked towards the man, she frowned, when the man was still admiring her hind, she coughed. This seemed to break the spell…Anton looked up, he gritted his teeth…he laughed through his teeth… "Sorry."

A sharp punch, right in the kidneys set him off balance and made him trip over his own feet, softly gliding across the floor he came to a halt when he reached the woman's legs. He groaned and got up to his feet, he kept looking down towards his shoes obviously blushing.

"Want a cookie?"…The woman said holding out a Cookie Monster jar filled with cookies.

Anton looked up and nodded, "Errr….sure, thanks."…Taking a cookie.

Jason pushed him aside and grabbed a hand full of cookies… "Thanks, Mia."…Before stuffing several more cookies in his mouth.

"Jason, behave! Who is he? Introduce us, he's kinda cute."…She said while closing the cookie jar.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one who was cute?"…He said spitting out some cookie crumbles.

"You where but this one looks like a cuddly bear."…She said batting her eye lashes.

"Heh. Yeah, he's got the right size for it. What was he doing before I walked in?"…He said stuffing his last cookie in his fast chewing mouth.

"He was looking at my butt."

"He did what?!"…Jason says raising his fist to take another swing at the smaller man.

"I was inspecting…her meat…sir?"…Anton tries hopefully.

"You're the marine, not her, Meat."…Jason punched him in the arm.

Mia laughed…"My butt is meat now?"…She shook her head; she turned moving back to her computer.

Jason hits Anton in the arm again.

"Be nice, Jason…you don't have to protect me all the time, ya know?"

Anton quickly grabs Jason arm, turning him, getting him in a choke hold.

Jason quickly reaches back, snapping his head and body over his body, smashing him into the floor; he drops to the ground, placing his knee on Anton's neck.

He stared down at him…"Jason, don't hurt him!"

Jason placed his hand on Anton's buzzed cut head and patted it…"Grunt move, Meat…I'm a SEAL."…He looked up at Mia…"No worries."…He looked back down at Anton…"Ya got balls, kid."…He rose, leaving Anton on the floor.

He moved to Mia…"I'll take the meat inspector out."…He grabs Anton's pants leg and pulls him out the door.

Mia looked down at Anton and smiled, Anton smiled back…he waved…"Later."

Mia laughed…"Bye."

Mia dropped to her knees…Kaylee puts her hands on her shoulders and looked at the monitor…there was a positive match for an Anton Halve…"Oh, God."

Jason ran through the door panting.

"Did you find the kid?"

"No."…He sees Mia on the ground, his eyes move to Anton on the computer monitor…"No! Fuck no!"…Jason slams his fist into the wall, leaving a massive holel. He moves to the computer as it beeps…"What's that? Mia, was it that?"

Mia remained on her knees…"He's dead."

"He's not dead, Mia."

She looked up at Jason and screamed…"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?"

"Anton is tough…that's how I know."…He dropped to his knees next to her…"You have to believe, ya hear me?!"…Jason put his hands on her shoulder, turning her towards him…"I swear to God, Mia."…Jason stood and moved towards the door.

"Wait, Jason!"…Kaylee said moving towards him.

Jason moved into the elevator…she moved in between the doors…"Where are you going?!" "To do my job."

Another bucket of water was thrown in Anton's face…"They know now."

Anton raised his head…his face and torso covered in a thin sheet of ice…his teeth chattered.

"Cold?"…The English man laughed…"Good news, though…you'll be feelin' no pain tomorrow."…He lifted his head…"Cuz you'll be bloody dead!"…The man kicks him again, Anton falls; hitting his head…he's out once again.

-Anton's mind-

Mia opened the door and walk inside her apartment, Anton quickly grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up.

"Hey, I thought you where only supposed to do that when you get married?"

"Just practicing, baby."…He lay her down on the couch.

He quickly kisses her and walks away to the bathroom…"What are you doing?"…She said licking her lips.

"Nothing just need to make a head call first."…He said closing the door behind him.

"Okay!"…Mia said scuffling off towards her bedroom.

Anton stood in front of the mirror, looking at his own reflection, his face wet from the water he had just splashed on it. He slapped himself in the face…."You can do this!"

He sighed and looked away from his reflection…"No, you can't, you don't deserve it…"

He slapped himself in the face again, looking back up to his own reflection.

"You've got to leave Iraq behind and move on, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known there where civilians inside."…He says angrily to his mirrored image.

Moving his head closer to the mirror he points a finger to his mirrored face…"You've got to do it, she's the one, she loves you!"

He lets his head hit the mirror and closes his eyes…"She deserves a guy who is whole, a guy who isn't so screwed up as me."

He is silent for a second then backs away from the mirror and looks himself straight in the eyes…"Do it for her, you may feel shitty about yourself but that doesn't mean she has to feel shitty about herself!"

He flushes the toilet and with a determent face he walks back into the living room…"Mia?"…He says not seeing her on the couch. He continued walking towards the kitchen when he heard the springs of a bed squeak.

"Mia?"…He said moving towards the sound.

"In the bedroom, silly, what kept you?"…Mia's voice came from a door that was slightly opened.

"I wanted to make sure I had protection with me."…He said opening the door and staring in awe what was lying under the sheets…"You don't want kids already, do ya?"…He said with a smile.

Mia was lying in a queen sized bed; the sheets covered her body, only her head was showing above the blanket.

He smiled at her, slowly taking off his shirt, he threw it towards the chair her clothes where draped over, he hopped around trying to keep his balance when he took of a shoe.

"Sit down on the bed, silly." She giggled.

He nodded and sat down on the bed making the mattress's springs squeak, he smiled while gently shifting his weight making squeaking sounds. While unclasping his belt buckle he leans over and kisses her.

He jumps off the bed and lets his pants drop to the ground, he steps out of his pants and kicks the pants across the room, hitting the wall and landing in the corner. He hops around again taking off his socks; finally he is only left wearing his boxers.

He moves over to the other side of the bed and wants to slide under the sheets but Mia rises a finger above the sheets and wags it side to side, "Nuh uh, I want you completely naked."…She said with a smile.

He tries to hold back a smile and turns around taking off his briefs and quickly sliding under the sheets.

"Are you ready?"…She asked, smiling.

"I think so."…He chuckled.

She patted the bed next to her…he scoots over towards her and wraps his arms around her, pulling her in a tight embrace, kissing her passionately.

"Did you like that, baby?"…He asks looking into her grey eyes.

"Yeah, but…I wanted something else."…She grinned.

"Heh. Well, that was just the first inning."

She shook her head…"You and baseball."…She pulls the sheet over their heads…"I hope we go into extra inning."…She laughed.

Kaylee walked back into Mia's lab…Mia was staring at the computer screen.

"What is it, Mia?"

"The dead man was…Jochem Halve."

"Did you say Halve?"

"Yes, he's Anton's father."

Jason sat typing on Anton's computer.

The elevator dings as Kaylee walks out…"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking the BOLO I put out on that teenager."

"Any luck? Need help?"…She moved behind him, she leaned over his shoulder and started to type for him.

He closed his eyes and breathed in; his mind forgetting about Anton for a mere second…"God you smell good."

She turned to him, brushing her hair behind her ear…"What?"…She smiled

Jason opened his eyes…"Anything?"

"A few sighting, but they haven't detained him."

Jason put his hands on the edge of the desk and starts squeezes, the veins in his arms and hands start to bulge.

"I'm sorry, nothing else, Jase."

Jason stands swiftly, the desk flies into the air, the monitor soars across the bullpen, smacking into the front of Ziva's desk.

"Jason!"

He stood shaking…he kicked straight out, knocking the desk another foot.

"Will you stop it!"

Jason walked towards the elevator.

"Stop! Please."

He stopped…"I'm sorry, I can't and I won't."

He moved to the elevator and pushed the button. The elevator doors opened, Tony and Ziva walked out.

"I'll take the stairs."

"Fine, where are you going?!"

"Fuck you, Sir!"

"Don't sir me, asshole!"

"Fuck you, Boss!"

"Better, now get your ass over here!"

Jason continued through the door, Tony quickly followed him.

Ziva stood staring at the desk…"Did he hurt you, Kaylee?"

"No, he just scared me a little."

Ziva looked towards her…"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he's just upset about Anton."

"We are all, but he is the only one destroying things, yes?"…She stepped over the monitor moving to her desk.

Kaylee lowered her head sighing.

Tony caught Jason in the stairwell…"What in the hell is your problem?!"…He grabs his shoulder, yanking him around.

Jason draws back his arm…"Let go of me…NOW."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You're supposed to be my senior field agent; you're acting like a complete asshole!"

"Don't you remember, it is my nickname."…He said softly.

Jason moved down a couple steps…"Talk to Mia."

"About what?"

Jason hurried down the steps, not saying another word.

"Fine, get your ass back here!"

The ground floor door flew open, then slammed shut and Jason was gone.

Tony walked back up the stairs.

"Kaylee, what the hell is going on?!"

"We got a box, Anton's finger was in it?!"

Ziva stood…"What?!"

Tony turned and moved back into the stairwell...he quickly moved down the stairs.

He walked into Mia's lab as the elevator dinged…Ziva and Kaylee walked out.

"Mia, what's this about a finger?"

Mia turned, tears in her eyes…she pointed to the table, on it, the box sat…Tony moved to it, he grabbed a glove and opened it.

"Uh, I don't see a finger, is there a finger?"

"I just sent it down to Kate."

Tony picked up the cell phone from inside, black powder covered it…"No prints, huh?"

Tony sat it down…"Hey, did you check the box for fingerprints and trace?"

Mia looked at it…"I'm sorry, I-I-I must've forgot."

"Ziva, help here would ya."

Ziva nodded moving towards her.

"Kaylee, you're with me."

Tony cell rang as they moved into the elevator…he looked down at it...it was Babs.

He stepped in between the doors and opened his cell phone…"DiNozzo."

Babs coughs…"Why in the Lord's name is a desk in my squad room turned upside down looking like a tornado hit a trailer park?!"

"Umm, Special Agent Fine is doing a little redecorating, Ma'am."

"Ma'am? Okay, that's wrong?"

"To be honest with you, Babs…I don't know yet."

"Well…ya better find out, ya'hear?"…She coughs again.

"Catching a cold?"

"Ya, you believe that? 93 degrees outside and I've caught myself a cold."

"Hope you feel better."

"I'll feel better when ya find Agent Halve, Tony."

Click

Tony moves into the elevator and rides up a floor, Kaylee and Tony walk out into autopsy…Kate stood over a table looking at the finger.

She looks up…"Is this really Anton's finger?"

Kate nodded…"It matches his service fingerprint sample."

"What can you tell me about it?"

"Well, there's no decomp at all."

"You saying this was just cut off?"

"Yeah, within the last 30 minutes."

"Great job, Kate."…He turned and moved towards elevator, Kaylee quickly follows him.

Kate smiles…"He called me Kate."

Tony and Kaylee stepped out into the squad room, Tony grabs the desk and flips it over…"Kaylee, write a memo for me."

Kaylee grabs a post-it note pad from the floor…"Okay, I'm ready."

"Slap the holy hell out Jason."

Kaylee smirks.

Tony looks at Kaylee…"Write it."

"I thought you were joking, Boss."

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Uh, writing, Boss!"

Tony moved behind his desk…"Kaylee, get over here and put me up a map of Rota."

Kaylee quickly finishes writing, she moves to Tony hanging him the post-it note pad…he pulls the top one off and slams it on the top of his monitor.

"Map of Rota coming up."…She types on the keyboard.

"Put it on the plasma."

The map pops up on the plasma…"Kate said 30 minutes, so with traffic, let's make it 15 miles, give me a 15 mile radius from right here."

Kaylee types and a red circle surrounding NCIS pops up on the plasma.

Tony stares at the plasma, the elevator dings…"Boss! Boss! Boss!"…Mia ran out and hugged him.

"What is it, Mia?!"

"I know, I know, I know, I know, I know!"

Ziva walks up behind her and lightly taps her on the back of the head…"We know where he is…kinda." "Kinda?"

"Scomberomorus maculates!"…Mia yelled excitedly.

"Huh?"…Tony looking confused.

"Spanish mackerel, Boss!"

"What about it?"

"I found traces of it and sodium chloride, I tested it and it had a salinity of 3.5, or 35 parts per thousand." "English, Mia."

"He has salt water and fish inside the wound, he's near the ocean, Boss. Go, Boss. Go!"

"That doesn't mean he's at the ocean, Mia."…Ziva said putting her hand on her shoulder.

She turned…"I know it, I know it in my gut…our baby knows it."

"Mia..."…Ziva stopped…"Baby?"

Everyone looked at Mia…"You're pregnant?!"

She lowers her head…"Yes?"

"Is that why Jason went ape shit?"

"Yes, he's the only one I told."

Ziva stood shocked…"Why would you tell him, of all people?"

"I have my reasons."

Tony turned back towards the plasma…"Kaylee, how many boats are fishing for Mackerel?"

"Uhh."…She starts typing…"Two, it seems…the Santa Cruz and the Fiona."

"Where are they right now?"

"The Santa Cruz is out, scheduled to be in next Tuesday…the Fiona is docked, scheduled to leave at 11 A.M. tomorrow."

"Where?"

Kaylee types…"13.6 miles from here."

"Gear up! Let's go get our boy back!"

Kaylee picks up her phone…"I'll call Jason."

Tony and Ziva move to the elevator…"Let's go, Kaylee."

"I gotta call, Jase."

"No time, let's go."

Kaylee grabs her gear and moves into the elevator.

Mia just stood there…"Bring him back to me, please!"…The doors close.

The doors opened and they walked out…Jason pushed a bloodied teenager through the door…"I'll get him to talk,

Boss."

"Hey."…Tony gestured to a NCIS security agent…"Take the boy to detention, have a corpsman take a look at him."

"Boss, let me interrogate him!"

Tony turns to Jason and smacks him in the forehead with his palm.

"Christ!"…He moves his hand to his forehead…"I got the job done, didn't I?!"

Tony moved past him, his face not amused.

Ziva moved up to him, Kaylee grabs her shoulder…"I have this, Ziva."…Ziva moved, leaving Kaylee standing in front of him, she slaps Jason as hard as she can swing.

"What the hell?! You too?!"…Jason yelled, staring at Kaylee.

"You're not the only one here, we're a team."

"You're not even part of this team."

"I'm part of YOUR team."…Kaylee moved quickly through the door crying.

Ziva just stared at him…"You don't deserve her and if you hurt her…things will not end nicely."

Ziva followed them out.

Jason turned…"Where the hell are you going?!"…He moved out the door…"Boss?"

Tony didn't stop…Jason ran out, following them out the door.

They arrived outside of the Rota fishing pier, it was becoming dark; the sun was starting to set across the horizon.

Jason stepped out of the back door and walked forward…"That's Anton's car, I'd know that piece of shit anywhere."

Jason starts to turn when he's slapped on the back of the bed.

"I uh, well, uh, I guess I deserve that, I think….no, I know I do, Boss…I forget to put a BOLO out for Anton's car, I think."

"Ya think, Fine?!"

"In my defense, Boss…the license plate is missing."

Tony slaps him again.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I know how much you hate that, Boss."

"Try it anyways."

"Sorry."

Tony slaps him again…"Now, go find his ass!"

"On it, Boss!"

Anton was on his knees; his pants were literally frozen to the floor.

He tries to move his arms but he can lower them to about his chest…he groans out in pain as the door opens, letting in a soft light.

The gravelly voice man walked back in…"I hope your people don't do anything crazy, I would hate to kill you too soon."

Anton's teeth chattered so loudly that they echoed through the ship's hold…he tries to say something, but couldn't, his lips were frozen together.

"Freezer got you tongue?"…He laughed evilly.

Anton opened his mouth, ripping the skin from his lips; they started to bleed profusely…"Gore kankerlijer!"

The man backhands Anton…"Oh shut up!"

Anton lowers his head, blood seeps from his mouth downward.

"Hey, once a SEAL always a SEAL, right?"…Tony said as he turned to Jason.

Jason nodded.

"Still got your SEAL gear?"

"Heh. Is an Eskimo's pussy cold, Boss?"

"Only when it's outside the igloo."

Jason popped open Anton's trunk…grabbing a bag, he opens it kneeling…he pulls out a handgun, then grabs a long slender barrel, he screws it onto the end of the muzzle…Jason looks at Tony and grins…"She hasn't been out in awhile, she'd like to get kills carved into her handle."

Jason reached into the bag and pulled out a black wet suit…"Water infiltration?"

"Naw, I better a better idea….I distract, you take Ziva."

"Boss, I work better alone, it's more quiet that way, plus I'm the only one with a silencer."

"Heh. Trust me, Ziva has a silencer."

Jason stands…"Boss?"

"Turn around."

"She's behind me, isn't she?" Ziva stood behind him.

"She is. She's behind me."

Tony nodded…"Wait for our distraction."

Ziva grabbed Jason's arm…"Lets move."

Tony moved back to Kaylee…"I need you."

"Me?"

"Take your jacket off, unbutton your shirt."

"What?!"

"Trust me."

Tony and Kaylee walked up to the Fiona, Tony laughs really loud.

"This doesn't look like a hotel!"

Kaylee was dress very scantily; her blouse was unbuttoned…showing her cleavage, her skirt was sliced up the side. Her hair was in a pony tail.

"No, you fool…you said you wanted to do it on a boat."

"But I get seasick."

"Then why did you wanna do it on a boat?"

Tony starts to cry…"I loved Titanic; I've seen him 39 times, 34 times at the theater."

A man in a suit stood near the plank to the Fiona, he walked towards Tony and Kaylee.

Kaylee held Tony up…"Titanic, huh?"

The man came up to them…"You can't be here."

Tony hiccupped, he looked at the man…"One minute buddy."…He turned to back to Kaylee…"But can I be Rose this time?"

"Huh?"

"I always found that Leo guy dreamy."…Tony bent down and started to vomit.

"Ugh, that's gross."…The man waved his hand in front of his face.

Tony stood up, wiping his face with his arm…"The puking or wanting to do Leo?"

Another man came running up…"What in the bloody hell are you doing, Paul? You shouldn't be away from your post."

Jason and Ziva moved quickly onto the boat.

"This tosser threw up all over my bloody boots."

Tony laughed, pointing towards the men…"You're English aren't you? Do you know Orlando Bloom, bloom, bloom? Ha, that's a funny name!"…Tony shook his head…"Remember lego, lego, lego my eggo."…Tony starts laughing…"HA-HA!"

Kaylee laughs…"Come on, let's get you back and inside me."

She grabs Tony arm and turns him…Tony coughs…"You're a man, right?"

"Sorry, baby…no penis here."

"Aww, shucks."…They walked away.

"Fuckin' poof!"…The men turned back and started towards the boat.

Jason and Ziva hid in the shadows near the stern of the boat, they moved carefully along the front until they moved to a hatch, Jason carefully opened it and they go inside. A man in a yellow rain suit stood in front him; Jason quickly grabs him around the neck and chokes him out.

Ziva moved down the small corridor, a man in a black knit cap came out of a doorway, she leaped up, grabbing a pipe, she brings her legs up; she clung onto the pipe.

Jason gritted his teeth as he looked around the corner; the man turned and looked back, thinking he heard something.

"Shit."…Jason said as he sidled against the wall.

The man passed under Ziva, she drops her legs, scissor his head between her thighs, she squeezes as hard as she can…Jason moved to them, he grabbed the man as Ziva let go, not letting him fall.

He slings him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and moves into his room, he drops him on his bed and moves back out the door, closing it behind him.

Ziva held her finger up to her mouth as Jason was about to say something…she pointed down the corridor, she crouched and started to move stealthily towards the clanking, Jason followed closely behind.

They make their way to the end of corridor, Ziva looks around the corner, a man stood guard at a door.

Ziva held 1 finger up to Jason. She stood and moved quickly towards the man…he looked at her…"A bloody bleeder on the ship?"

Ziva smiled as she moved to him, she knees him in the groin, dropping him to his knees; she follows it up with an elbow to the top of the head. He falls to his side, she reaches down, grabbing the gun from his waist, placing it in hers.

She whistles; Jason comes around the corner, moving towards her…he looks down at the man on the ground…"Remind me not to fuck you with anymore."…He softly said.

Ziva stepped over the man and opened the door, she saw the left side of Anton…she moved quickly toward, but stops see man holding a gun to Anton's head.

The man laughs…"They sent you a bird."…He continues to laugh…"Hello, pretty."

Ziva moves her hand to her gun.

"Tsk, tsk…I don't think so."

Ziva raised her hands as Jason remained out of sight.

The man cocks the gun…"What to tell me where my stuff is, love?"

Ziva was silent…Anton looked up…"Kill the fucker."

"Oh shut up, you!"…He hits him in the side of the head with his gun.

Ziva moved her hands quickly.

"AH, not so fast…I see you! Put your bloody hands up!"

Ziva raises her hands, moving them to her head…she slowly starts to pull a hairpin out, hiding it in her palm.

"I'll ask you one more time, where the fuck is my stuff?!"

Ziva laughed…"We already destroyed it."

"You lying twat!"

He pointed the gun towards Ziva…she slowly started to lower her hands off her head.

He moved the gun back towards Anton; she quickly throws the hairpin, stabbing it into his hand.

"Fuck!"…He pulls the hairpin out, dropping it to the floor…Ziva moves quickly towards him, she slips on some ice and slides along the floor.

The man laughs as he points the gun downward.

Jason pops out from behind the wall…"Federal agents!"

The man turns towards Jason, Ziva grabs the hairpin, thrusting it upwards into his groin.

The man let out a blood curdling scream, he turned as Jason fired, striking him in the shoulder. The man fell down, Ziva moved onto his back, pressing her knee between his shoulder blades.

"Anton!"…Jason moved to him, his teeth still chattering…"Shit, what did they do to you, man?!"…Jason looks down at the man…he aims his gun and cocks it.

"N-n-no."…Anton struggled to get out.

Jason turned to him…"Ziva, get the keys."

Ziva draws her weapon, placing the muzzle against the back of the man's head…"Keys, please." "Right hand fuckin' pocket!"

Ziva reaches down; she slides her hand into his pocket, pulling out the keys…the muzzle of her gun never leaving his head. She hands the keys to Jason, he hands her a pair of handcuffs; she cuffs him as Jason slowly lets Anton down.

Jason takes off his jacket; wrapping it around Anton…he stomps with the heel of his boot, breaking away ice from his knees…"Can you stand?"

Anton tries to stand, but can't…Jason picks him up and carries him towards the door. Ziva lifts the man, she tosses him against the wall…she grabs his hand and twists it, breaking his wrist, then the other wrist…she tightens the cuffs around his wrists and slams him into the wall again, she grabs and moving him towards the door…"Move!"

Jason carried Anton out of the ship, Tony stood over the 2 suited men; they were both handcuffed.

"Shit, you okay, Probie? Help is on the way."…Tony said taking out his cell phone.

Jason moved over the plank and walked past Jason towards the cars.

"W-w-where are y-y-you taking m-m-me?"…Anton stuttered.

"If I have to, I'll carry you to hospital."

Kaylee walked up to them…Jason stopped looking at her…"What the hell happened to you?" "Are you guys, okay?"

"We're gonna be fine."…He looked over her body…"What happened?"

She smiled…"Acting."…She moved to him, helping him carrying Anton.

The gravelly voice man bounced down the plank as Ziva still stood on the ship.

"Who's that?"…Tony asked.

"A useless turd."

"Heh."

"I said it right, yes?"

Tony nodded as the ambulance arrived on the scene, along with local policia and NCIS security agents, they walked over to Tony.

"Take these dirtbags away."

The NCIS security agents grabbed the two suited men, taking them away.

Tony moved over to gravelly voiced man…he squatted…"Who's this?"

The man lies on his back…"Not sure, Tony."…She looked down at him…"Who are you?"

The man was silent…she stepped on his groin…"Who are you?"

"Atlas…Osgood!"

Ziva eased her foot off his groin, then smashed down hard…"Toda!"

A NCIS security agent came back…"This one, too?"

Ziva nodded, putting away her Sig…she moved to Tony and hugged him.

Kaylee walked up…"They took Anton to the hospital, Jason went with him…want me to do anything?" "You can drive Anton's car back to NCIS if you want."

"I can do that."…As she walked away.

"Why is she dressed like a prostitute?"

"Heh. Long story."

Ziva pulled away, her badge falls off her belt…Tony leads down, picking it up…something catches his eye to the right. He stands, taking a step to right.

"Tony, I'm right here."

Tony walks towards a large shipping container, two boxes sit in front of it…Tony squats, placing his hands between the boxes, he grabs something and picks it up.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

Tony stands and laughs…he pushes the boxes over, stepping over the bottom one and opens the container door…a large case of red, white and blue pills is spilt on the ground.

He bends over picking up a small packet…he turned holding two packets…"Heh. DiNozzo does it again."…Tony tosses Ziva her badge and the packets filled with ecstasy pills.

Anton lied peacefully in his hospital bed, numerous tubes and wires were connected to him. His heart monitor beeped steadily.

Mia sat asleep next to him; she clutched the bear Anton had given her.

Jason stood at the doorway, watching over them…watching them sleep.

The doctor came up to him.

"How is he doctor?"

"We had to put in a chemically induced coma, his brain was bruised severely."

"How long are you gonna keep him like that?"

"Until the swelling goes down."

"Can you give me a ballpark estimate?"

"Three to four days maybe."

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded as he walked into the room, he checked Anton's chart then moved to him…he opened his eyes and look into them with a small flashlight, then left.

Jason looked at Mia and sighed…"You don't deserve anymore pain."

Two weeks later…

Babs unlocked her door, she walked in…setting her bag on the table, she put her coat on a hook and moved to her desk, wiping her nose as she went.

She groaned…"I'm never gonna get rid of this cold."

A small bowl was sitting on it; steam rose from it, a note was under it.

"Claire? Did you get me soup?"…She said as she walked to the door, opening it.

"Umm, no…I didn't."

"Huh?"…She moved back to her desk, she pulled the note from under the bowl, she brought up and read it, she smiled.

Mia walked into her lab, turning on the lights…the light shined on her ring…both of them…her cell phone rang… she answers it…"Mrs. Halve, how may I help you?"

She smiled…"Oh, you cuddly bear…how are you feeling?"…Mia noticed a box on the table.

"Did you get me a present?...No? Hmmm, I wonder who it's from."…She moved to the table and started to open the box…"I'm putting you on speaker, okay?"…Mia clicks a button and sets her phone down.

"What is it?"…Anton said.

Mia reached into the box, pulling out a Cookie Monster cookie jar.

"It's a cookie jar! A Cookie Monster cookie jar!"

"Heh. It's from the Boss, baby."

"There's a note."

"Well, read it."

Mia read the note..."Open me."

"Uh, did you open it?"

"Not yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I haven't even taken my coat off."

"Aww, baby…I think we just had our first argument as a married couple."

"Who's having an argument, I'm right and you're wrong."

"Yes, dear."

Mia opens the lid…"ME WANT COOKIE!"

Mia laughs as Anton says…"What the hell was that?!"

"The Cookie Monster, I'll call you later, baby, okay?"

Click

She looks inside the cookie jar, seeing something…she reaches into the cookie jar pulling out a package of Oreos, a post-it note is stuck to it.

"I can't baked and Ziva was busy…believe me, it's for the best. –T

P.S. Congratulations."

Mia smiled, she took the Oreos and laid them on the table…she turned the jar until the Cookie Monster was facing her…she opens the Oreos…"You want a cookie? You're getting one."…She dumps the cookies into the jar…she takes one out and brings it towards her mouth…"Mommy's having one, too."

Mia eats another cookie as she turns around, turning on her computers…the sliding door opens…"Hey, sis."…She quickly turns around and smiles.

Anton sat at his desk, the elevator dings.

Jason laughs as he steps off the elevator, Kaylee giggles behind him…the doors close as she waves bye.

"What the hell you doing here, Meat?"

"Uh, J…you're zippers down, bro."

Jason looks down…"Heh. So, it is."…He zips up his pants…"Thanks for the heads up, Anton…but uh, I didn't think you'd be back for another week or so."

"It's been almost two months…I'm feeling much better and Mia…God, I love her, but damn, man…she's driving me crazy."

"Hey! She loves you, stop giving her shit."

The doors open…Tony and Ziva step off…"For once, I agree with Jason."

"Heh. Really?"

"Don't push it, Fine."…Tony moves to his desk…"And oh yeah, if you get one more blowjob in the elevator…" "Huh?"

Tony glares at him.

"But how?"

"I know everything, Probie."

"No, no, no, no…I'm not the Probie, the Meat's back, the Meat's back, Boss!"…Jason said jumping up and down pointing to Anton.

Tony continued to stare at him.

"But, but, but…but…but."…He sighed…"Shutting up, Boss."

Tony sat at his desk…"What the hell are you doing here, Probie?"

"I'm ready to be back, Boss…I feel great."

"Mentally?"

"Uhh, yeah…I guess."

"You paused, go to the shrink."

"Ahh, Boss…that sucks."

"Okay, go to the shrink or Ziva kicks your ass."

Anton stands…"I'll take the shrink; I couldn't stand getting my ass beat down by a woman, Boss."…As he turned to Jason smiling.

"Oh, fuck you, Meat! I told you, I was sick that day."

Ziva chuckled…"You must be sick everyday then, yes?"

Anton start walking out of the squad room, Tony quickly joined him carrying a box in his left hand…"You're married now, Probie…you'll get used to women beating you down."

"Boss, my mom was a lieutenant in the Navy; been there, done that, even have the t-shirt."

Tony pats him on the back…"Heh. Well, my mom dressed me as sailor until I was ten, she once drank my sea monkeys and she liked it…nice talking to ya, Probie."…As Tony veered off into the elevator.

Anton stopped…"What in the hell are sea monkeys?"

Ziva laughed…"I asked him the same thing and he told me what they were…yet I still don't know what the hell it is."

"It?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

Anton laughed…"Never mind."…As he exited the squad room.

Tony walked into Mia's lab…she was sitting on a stool eating cookies.

"How's my favorite pregnant forensic specialist?"…He said with a smile.

She turned…"My feet hurt, my butt hurts, my everything hurts and I always have to pee…but other that, I'm just dandy!"…She smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown.

"Well, ummm…here…surprise!"…Tony held out a box to Mia.

"Whoo…come bearing gifts, Boss?"

"Heh. Maybe…I guess it depends on if you like it."

She laughs…"If it's free I'll love it."

"Well, it's free."

"YAY!"…She grabs the box and opens it quickly…pulling out a Garfield cookie jar.

"I love Garfield!"

"Good."…He smiled…"Heh. Guess who's getting Odie for Christmas?"

Mia quickly hugs Tony, but moves back…"AH!"

"What is it?"

She smiles…"She kicked."

"She? You know it's a girl?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I want a girl, so it's gonna be girl…right, Boss?"

"When's the ultrasound?"

"Next week."

"Are you excited?"

"Of course…I can't wait to get pictures of my daughter."

"What if it's a boy?"

She grinned…"It won't be."

"But what if it is?"

"It won't."

"Okay…if you say so."

She smiles…"I definitely say so, Boss."

"What does Anton want?"

"It doesn't matter…we're having a girl."

Tony laughed as he turned and walked out…"Poor, Probie."

Anton sat in a room, the doors open, a man walks in holding a file.

"Anton Halve?"

Anton stand…"Yes, Sir."

"Please sit…I'm Dr. Feelgood."

Anton laughed…"Seriously?"

"Yes, yes…I've heard all the jokes."

"Sorry, doctor."…As Anton sat down.

The doctor sits…"So, I've read your file…anything you'd like to say before we start our session?"

"Um, well…I don't want to be here and if you hypnotize me, I might have to carpet bomb your office."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I'm Dutch."

"Awww."…He pauses as he writes something down.

"What you writing down?"…Anton asked.

"Oh, just observations."

"I see…well…"

"So, tell me…you're recently married?"

"Yes, sir."

"How are you liking it?"

"Ummm, well…I love my wife and all, but…I'll be honest, it's a challenge."

"How so, Mr. Halve?"

"Well…she's pregnant and I love her to death, but she can be…a little…ummm…"

"Moody?"

"No, not that, doc."

"Bitchy?"

Anton laughs nervously…"No."

"Annoying?"

"Bingo!"

"Annoying, how?"

Anton sighs…"I feel terrible for saying this…but…she's a perfectionist."

"Didn't you know that before you married her?"

"Yeah, well….yeah…but…you've never experienced perfection until you've redecorated a nursery 6 times…in 1 day."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Yes."

"And?"

Anton smiled…"Mia is Mia and that's why I fell in love with her."

"Aww, I see….well, lets talk about more alarming issues…your kidnapping and torture."

"I'd rather not."

"Does it give you nightmares?"

Anton gulped…"Nope."

"Do you have trouble sleeping?"

"Are you asking if I watch SportsCenter at 3 a.m. every night to check on how the Yankees are doing?"

"Sure."

"Nope."

"I don't think you're being truthful to me…or yourself, Mr. Halve."

"Look, I admit, I have some problems…but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Fine…but I'm making you an appointment for next week…same time, don't miss it."

The doctor writes on a card, then hands it to Anton.

Anton stands and moves out the door…he walks towards the squad room…"You've got to be shitting me? Me, seeing a shrink? Godverkut man, heb ik weer!"…He shook his head as he walked down the hall.

The elevator dinged…Tony stepped off…"Ziva?"

Ziva turned, looking at Tony…"Yes."

"You're never getting pregnant…EVER." "Aww, you talked to Mia, yes?"…She chuckled.

Tony shook his head, walking back to his desk.

"Hey, she has a lot on her mind."…Jason blurted out.

Tony looked at Jason…"When did you start caring about people?"

"Hey, I care!"

"Yeah, about your dick."

"And you don't, Boss?"

"That's my job!"…Ziva quickly spoke.

Tony turned his head looking at Ziva…"Heh."

Jason and Kaylee lied in bed…the sheets were pulled over their heads.

Kaylee giggled…"Stop it, you know I'm ticklish!"…She giggled again.

The doorbell rang…Jason throws back the sheets…"Ugh. Someone better be fuckin' dead."…As he got out of bed, grabbing a pair of pants.

Kaylee giggled…"Hurry back, stud."

"Heh. Keep the pussy warm."

She laughed…"You know, I will."

He leaned down over her, kissing her…the door bell rang again.

"Impatient fuckers!"…He leaned up and moved towards the door.

"I really would wish you would stop cursing so much."

Jason turn at the doorway…"Huh?"

She laughed…"Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to."

Jason made his way to the door…the doorbell rang again.

"Tie a knot in it for Christ sake! I'm coming!"…Jason moved to the door, opening it.

"Special Agent Fine?"

"Who wants to know?"

Kaylee stood in the doorway…"Sir?"

Jason turned…the door was pushed open.

"Agent Koontz…I thought you were suppose to be sick?"

"Who is this?"…Jason asked.

Kaylee shook her head…"He's my boss, Jason."

Jason turned back…"NCIS?"

The man nodded…"You're under arrest."

"Huh?"

"For the murder of Monica Cooper."

"What?!"

"You have the right to remain silent…"

"Kaylee…call Tony."…As the man cuffed him.

Tony and Ziva lied in bed, their phone rang…it rang numerous times before Tony's hand reaches out and knocks it off the nightstand.

"Todah."

Within seconds, Tony was snoring.

Ziva quickly knees him in the back, waking him.

Tony was still groggy…"What? You wanna do it again?"…As he rolled over. "No!"…She thought for a moment, biting her lip…she laughed…"Okay, do me."

Tony rolled over on top of her and they started to make love.

A cell phone rang…Ziva moaned as she reached for it…she picked it up and was about to toss it, when she saw the call was from Babs.

She flips it open and brings it to her ear…she moaned into the mouthpiece.

"Uh…Ziva? Is that you?"

Ziva drops the phone; it laid next to her head as Tony quickened his pace.

"Did I catch y'all at a bad time?" Ziva's moans turned to screams.

"Oh my goodness."…Babs said as she quickly hung up her phone…she shook her head looks up at Gibbs…"I dunno what to tell ya, Special Agent Gibbs."

"Here…let me try."…Gibbs took the phone from Babs as she dialed, it was busy.

"Wait, there's another number, I can try."…Babs dialed again and it rang.

The cell phone on Tony's nightstand started to vibrate…making the room buzz.

Tony stopped, he kissed Ziva…"Who called earlier?"

Ziva gasped not saying a word.

"Ziva? Zee-vah? Heh."…Tony leaned up, grabbing her opened phone, seeing it was from Babs…he quickly rolls over, so Ziva was on top…she leaned up and started buck her hips…he reaches for his phone with one hand as his other hand went to Ziva's mouth… "Shhhh."…He said right before flipping his cell open.

"What's up, Babs?"

Ziva quickly drops; grabbing his arms, pushing them out and away from his body…she kissed him.

Suddenly, from the phone…"DiNozzo!"

Ziva stopped and looked at his phone…she turned back towards Tony…"I don't get to cum, yes?"…She let go of Tony's arm; he brings it to his ear.

"Boss?"

"I'm not your boss anymore, DiNozzo."

"Right, Boss."

"Get your ass down here."

"Washington?"…Tony shook his head…"Wait, you're in Spain, aren't you, Gibbs?"

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

"We'll be there in 30 minutes."

Click

Tony tosses his cell onto the nightstand.

"Um, Tony…it takes us 5 minutes to get to work."

"Heh. I know…I haven't finished this assignment yet."

42 minutes later…

The elevator dinged, Tony and Ziva stepped off the elevator.

"You're late, DiNozzo."

"Uh, yeah…it took a little longer than I expected, Gibbs."

Ziva smiled as she walked to her desk and sat down.

Gibbs stared at her…"Having fun, Officer David?"

Ziva face went plain.

"Where's the rest of your team?"

"Well…Halve is on his way, but Fine…he didn't answering either of his phones."

Tony turned to Ziva…"Give Kaylee a call." Ziva picked up her phone.

"No need, Ziva…he's in interrogation #1."

Tony stood…"What?!"

"He's been arrested for the murder of Lt. Monica Cooper."

"How long has he been in custody?"

"A couple hours now."

"And I'm only fucking hearing about this now?!"

"Now, now, Tony…it was Rota's second team that picked him up."…Babs said from the balcony.

He looked up…"Then why didn't you tell me, Babs?"

"I called you four minutes after I heard about it."

Tony slams his fist into his desk…"Greg Sparks is the second team leader, right?"

Babs nodded.

"Sparks?"…Gibbs repeated…"He's a loose cannon, Tony…I ran into him about 10 years ago at Camp Pendleton." "There's another thing you should know about him, Tony."…Babs said as she moved down the stairs.

"What's that?"

"Scuttlebutt was that he had a thing for Captain MacDonald."

"That's great, that's freakin' great."…Tony moved towards the stairs, he stopped…"Wait, what are you doing here, Gibbs?"

"Lt. Monica Cooper."

"Tell me about her on the way."…Tony and Gibbs walked towards interrogation, Ziva quickly followed with Babs.

Tony stopped outside of interrogation room #1…"Let me get this straight…you found Fine's semen and his DNA under her fingernals on the USS Harry S. Truman over 1000 miles away?"

"Abby matched it."

"How long was she dead?"

"By the time we got there, Ducky said she'd been dead 6 hours tops."

"And when was this?"

"Approxiately 1400-1600 hours EST Sunday."

Tony starts to open the door…Gibbs grabs the doorknob and closes it.

"Observation, Tony."

"That's my man, Gibbs!"

"Observation, Tony."…Gibbs places his hand on his elbow and leads him into observation.

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva walk into observation…a blonde haired man sat across from Jason…the door opened…Babs stepped in…"A word, Agent Sparks."

Sparks stood and moved out the door, Babs and Sparks joined them in observation.

"Hey, asshole."…Tony moved towards Sparks.

"Enough, Tony!"…Babs raised her voice.

Sparks smirked as he ran his fingers over his thin mustache…"I think we have enough to ask for article 31, Deputy

Director."

"You should've let me know…he's my man!"

"It's not my job to inform you of your team's indascretions."

"Man, you must have a hard on for Fine."

"I'm just doing my job!"

"You're a pathetic piece of shit!"

"And he's gonna get the needle."…Sparks turned and left the room.

"Can I talk at least talk to my man, Babs?"

"I don't think it would be for the best."

Tony moved out the door and quickly moved into interrogation # 1, the door flew open.

"Oh, thank God, Boss…can you get this dipshit away from me?"

"How you holdin' up, Fine?"

"SNAFU, Boss."

Tony stared at Spark…Ziva grabbed him and pulled him out.

"I got this, Boss…don't worry."…Jason said as Ziva closed the door.

"SNAFU?"...Ziva asked.

"Situation normal, all fucked up."...Tony moved down the hall…"Ziva, find Kaylee…I need to talk to her." "Umm, Tony."…Babs said, getting Tony's attention.

Tony stopped…"Yeah?"

"She's in interrogation #2, she's a material witness."

"There goes the fuckin' neighborhood."...As Tony continued towards the squad room.

Tony sits at his desk, Gibbs stands in front of it…"And what's this about re-examining the body." "Gibbs?"

"Oh, that was my call, Tony."…Babs said as she started up the stairs.

"That isn't necessary, I trust Ducky's word with my life."

"Like I said, my call…the body should be here within the hour, Kate will re-examine."

"Kate?"…Gibbs repeated but as a question.

"She's our ME…pretty good one, too…I'm sure she'll come to the same conclusions Ducky did and Mia's already working on the samples Abby sent…just double checking, Gibbs."

Babs looked down at Tony…"Remember you aren't on this case…officially. Take your emotions out of it. Y'all need a clear mind."

"You got it, Babs."…She then turns walking into her office.

Gibbs looked at Tony…"Babs? You're on a first name basis?"

"Yeah…aren't you on a first name basis with Jenny?"

"Yeah, but so are you, DiNozzo."

"Heh. Good point."

The elevator dings, Anton steps off, taking off his coat…"What's up, Boss?"…As he moves to his desk…he looks from it…"Gibbs? Does that mean we have a new boss, Boss?"

"No, Jason has been arrested."

"Again?"

"This isn't for public intoxication or drunken disorderly."

"He killed someone in a bar fight and since he's an ex-SEAL, he's considered a lethal weapon, thus JAG is throwing the book at him?"

Gibbs shakes his head…"Damn it, DiNozzo…you and your damn movies, they're even rubbin' off on your agents."

"Con Air, yes?"

Gibbs turns his head to Ziva…"Not you, too."

"What do you expect, I'm bumping him."

"Heh. She means humping, Boss…I think."

"You know you can say fucking, Ziva."

Anton grabs the swear jar behind his cubicle and extends it towards Gibbs…"You owe a quarter, Sir."

Gibbs walks over to Anton and slaps him on the back of the head.

"Uh, I got this one for ya…ummm…Bosses, Boss?"

Gibbs nods and turns back towards Tony.

"Heh. He hits harder than you, Boss."

"Yeah, but I hit more often."

Anton nervously laughs as he sits down…"Back to Jason, what is he in jail for?"

"Suspicion of murder."…Ziva said looking up towards Anton.

"Murder?"…His eyes opened wide…"Who?"

"Lt. Monica Cooper."

"His ex-girlfriend?!"

Tony stands…"What?!"…Tony and Gibbs aggressively asked at the same time.

A blonde haired man sat across from Kaylee in interrogation room #2.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Will?"

"Covering for him."

"How am I covering for him?"

"You're not answering any questions, it's the same thing."

"He didn't do it."

"His semen was in the victim; his DNA was taken from her fingernails."

"He was framed."

"Oh, come on…he's an asshole…everyone knows that."

"Shut up, Will."

He shook his head…"Do you want to go prison this man?!"

"He didn't do it!"

The man stands…"I can't talk to you right now…you're being stupid!"

Kaylee lowers her head…"When we get out of here, Will."

He moved to the door…"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna have Jason kick your ass."

"He's guilty, Kay."

"We'll see…and when I'm right, don't you FUCKING DARE come bitching to me when your face looks hamburger."

"Huh, I've never heard you cuss before."

"Just get the fuck out of here, I'm not saying anything."

Tony and Gibbs step off the elevator and walk into Mia's lab.

Her machine beeps.

"Wow, perfect timing, Boss."

"Heh. See, Gibbs…you are good luck."

Tony moves to Mia…"What ya got?"…Tony grabs a couple cookies and hands one to Gibbs.

"What's this, DiNozzo?"

"It's a cookie, Gibbs."

"Yeah, but why is it still warm?"

"Jason put in an oven for her."

"An oven?"

"Yeah, I dunno why, but hey…free cookies!"…As he shoves an entire cookie into his mouth. Tony swallows the cookie…"Why did Jason put in an oven for you, Mia?"

Mia turns and smiles.

"Oh God, please tell you are two aren't…you know."

Mia laughed…"God no…he's my brother."

"What?!"

"His parents adopted me when I was 14."

"There's more to this story, isn't there?"

She smiled…"Yes."…She turned around.

"Uh, aren't you gonna tell us?"

"No."

"Heh. Okay…so, what do you have for us?"

Mia turns holding the plate of cookies.

"Besides that, Mia."…She starts to pull the plate away, Tony grabs the plate…"It didn't mean we didn't want them."

Mia turns back to her computer and starts typing…she sighs.

Tony nudges Gibbs…"Tell her how good her cookies are."

"Huh? Oh…they're delicious."

"His DNA matches."…She turns hugging Tony…"Save him, Boss…please."

Jason sat in interrogation, his feet up on the table, he lied back, his arms folded behind his head…she stared up at the ceiling…"Hello? Is anyone there? I'm bored…hello?"

Greg Sparks wore a pressed white suit with an orange dress shirt; he stood watching Jason through the mirror in observation.

"Can someone bring me the Meat's Gameboy? Anything? Hell, I'll even read. Wait, did I just say that?"

He stands and moves to the mirror…he knocks on it…"Hello, McFly, you in there? McFly? I am from Mars, take me to your leader."

He moves to table and sits on it…he stares at the mirror, he checks his hair…"Damn, I need a trim."…He starts laughing…"Trim."…He chuckled.

He swung his legs under the table and outward…he sighed…"I hope Kaylee's alright."…He quietly spoke to himself.

Jason jumped off the table and moved back to the mirror, he stood by it and waved…"Hello? Hello? Shit, I'm getting tired of shit…hell, bring me the swear jar, I'd be glad to fucking pay, look: Fuck, shit, asshole, bitch, pussy, dick...come on motherfuckers, come and get my money."

Will walked into observation…"Kaylee is useless, Sir."

Sparks turned to Will…"You didn't get anything?"

"He has her brainwashed."

Will looked up…"What is he doing?"

Sparks turned back to the mirror, Jason was on his knees on the table…he was looking downward, his hands clenched…"Oh dark lord, I summon thy from the great abyss…please rescue me from these assholes, I beg of thy and oh yeah, I'm pretty hungry…could you possible grab me a few donuts on your way up, non-jelly, though… those give me gas. Thanks.

P.S., honestly, what's up with OJ?

P.P.S. If you know Santa, you know, Mr. Fat Fuck in a red suit? Could you kick him in the ass for me? The fucker hasn't brought me anything since 1994. Hail Satan!"

"He's a devil worshiper?

Sparks turns back to Will…"Never heard of sarcasm, Agent Miller?"

Anton typed at his desk, a key becomes stuck, it starts a constant beeping…"Ahh!"…Anton puts his hands to his ears, he closed his eyes.

Anton flashes back...

He sat in the backseat of a Humvee, he turned to his left…a man laughed…"Damn Sarge, I can't wait to get some leave, I haven't gotten laid in close to 2 months."

"Shit, Jenkins…try 2 years, I forgot what pussy looks like."

"You shitting me, Sarge? Come on..."…An RPG hits the Humvee, flipping it.

Jenkin screams, he moves his hands backwards, trying to reach his back.

Anton moved to him, he turns his over, his back smoldering…he reaches into his wound, burning his fingers…he pulls his K-bar knife and digs into his back, finally popping the metal shrapnel out of his back, he grabs it with his fingers and tosses it.

"Anton!"…Ziva yelled as she slapped him in the face.

Anton shook his head, he was sitting in front of the computer, his knife stuck in his keyboard, half of the keys were popped out and scattered across his desk.

"Night stud?" Ziva questioned.

Anton shook his head, not understanding.

"She meant nightmare, Probie, I think…what's going on?"…As Tony walked out of the elevator.

"He just murdered his keyboard."

"That true, Probie?"

Anton shook his head again…"I dunno, Boss."…He continued to shake his head.

Tony moved to him…"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."…He shook his head yet again.

Tony sighed…"You can't come back too early, kid…believe me, I know."

"I'm fine, Boss…just a headache."

"No, go talk to shrink again."

"Boss? Please, I get better communication with Jason and he calls me Meat."

"That's the order, Probie."

"Ugh."…He stands, taking out a dollar…"This fucking sucks fucking major fucking ass, Boss."…He slams the dollar into the jar and marches off.

Ziva turns to Tony…"Was that smart?"

"He was stabbing his keyboard, right?"

"Yeah."

"Next time it could be Mia."

Ziva nodded.

A man pushes a gurney through the sliding doors.

"Body for Kathryn you please sign."

Kate moves to the man, she takes the paperwork and reads it.

"Where do you want the body?"

"First table, please."…As she signs the last page.

She moves over to the man as he places the body on the autopsy table…she hands him the papers…"Toda."

She grabs a pair of latex gloves and puts them on, she carefully opens the bag, pulling down the zipper.

The remains of a brown hair woman are inside. Kate moved her hand to the woman's head and closed her eyes; she commenced to say a prayer to herself.

Anton walked into Dr. Feelgood's office…"Long time, no see, Doc."

"Take a seat, Mr. Halve…we're going to be here for a while."

"Why? Wanna know about my youth? It was shitty, never liked my mom or dad much, got picked on in school, I don't fucking care, I've been in worse situations."

The doctor kept scribbling on his notepad, then looked up…."Please continue; tell me how you overcame predicament?"

"Simple, it's called adapt or die."…Anton stood up and walks around the Dr.'s office looking at pictures and plaques, he stops and looks at a picture of a group of men standing around a dead grizzly bear…""Doc, you a hunter?"

"As a matter of fact, I am, are you offended by that?"…The doctor said looking up from his notes, following Anton's movement.

"I don't give two shits about the bears in the world, carpet bomb them all to hell for all I care."

"You don't care about the world?"

"The only things I care about are my wife, our unborn child and some of my friends."

"Interesting...I read in your file, it said you've been to Iraq and Afghanistan..."

"Yeah, so did about 50,000 other people, who gives a shit."

Doctor Feelgood grabbed his notepad and sighed deeply, collecting his thoughts, seeking the right words to say to the young man…"I think the people around you do care about you, in the first place, why did your wife marry you?"

"Cus, I knocked her up, doc, maybe she just liked the way I treated her, hell, maybe she just wanted to settle down and I was in the right place at the right time."

"Why do you think the world is against you?"

"Because it is and if I have to go up against the world, then so be it…bring it on, I'm not afraid."...Anton flipped down, taking his cell phone out, he starts fussing with it.

"Could you please focus your attention on our conversation, please…it's very important."…Dr. Feelgood said laying down his notepad.

"What do you hope to get out of these conversations anyway, Doc? You know I'm screwed up, I know I'm screwed up, that we can agree on. All you have to do is sign some dumbass piece of paper and I'm out of here. You want to help me or end me, huh?"….Anton turned off his phone and stood up from the couch, he walked towards the door.

"Wait! I do want to help you…I've got your wife coming in here, please sit down and calm down Mr. Halve….trust me, if anyone can talk you through this, it's your wife. She's the best shrink money can buy."…The doctor said moving towards the door, trying to block Anton's way.

"Oh come on, you trying to fu-...errr mess up my marriage? My wife doesn't need to know I'm sad, disturbed little puppy. As long as she's happy. I'm happy."…He said shoving the doctor aside.

"But you're not happy…don't you see that?"

"Fuck you."…As he moved out the door.

He looked up, Mia was in his face crying…"Turn around right now or I'm leaving you and never coming back."

He looked into Mia's eyes and swallowed hard…he sighs and turns around…Mia follows him back into the doctor's office…"Please continue doctor, he's not going anywhere….because if he does, he will never see his child ever."

Jason lied on the table snoring. The door opened, Greg Sparks walked in. He moved over to the end of the table, he leaned over looking down at the snoring Jason.

Jason's eyes opened…"Satan…is that you?"

"Get off the table, Agent Fine."

"Where are my donuts?"

"Where were you on Sunday at 0200 hours?"

"You didn't get jelly, did ya?"

"Answer the question!"

"I knew it, you aren't Satan!"

"Do you want to die by lethal injection?!"

Jason slid off the table.

"Do ya?!"

Jason sat back in his chair, he looked down.

"Not so talkative now, are ya?!"

"Naw, I was just thinking…do I want a cake or yeast first."

Sparks shook his head…"Accused of murder and the only thing you can think of is donuts?" "Definitely yeast."

Kate peeled off her latex gloves and moved to her desk, she clicks a button…"Mia, you there?"…She pauses, waiting for an answer…"Mia? Shalom?"

Kate shrugs, turning off the camera…she grabs a chart and signs it, she picks up her phone and dials.

Ziva hangs up her phone…"That was Kate, her findings were the same as Ducky's, Lt. Cooper had sex within the last 48 hours, no tearing or severe trauma of the vagina area, so it wasn't rape or forced. So, she had consensual sex and oh yes, her fingers were manicured, Kate found that weird for some reason."

"It's not looking good for your agent, DiNozzo."

"Believe, Gibbs…he's an asshole, but he's not a murderer."

"I hope you're right."

Tony turned to Ziva…"Did you say she had her fingernails manicured?"

"Yes, why?"…Ziva asked.

"Find out the last time the Truman was docked."

Ziva types on her computer…"Ummm, it was docked at US Navy yard in Washinton, DC, it left Sunday morning,

0600."

"Come on, Gibbs…YOU need to talk to Kaylee."

Sparks sat across from Jason…"Where were you Sunday night?"

"Watching a football game."

"Any witnesses?"

"It was 4 am, fuck…shit, oh the bartender, he leaves me the keys sometimes…whenever the Colts play late, he lets me lock up."

"Name?"

"George something…ummm, Mitch…Mitchell…Mitchum, something like that."

"We'll look into that."...He paused, looking into a folder…"What if I was to tell you, that Kaylee Koontz was with you all night."

"I left her in bed, left around midnight, the game started at 1-ish, I think…she thought I was in bed all night."

"What was score of the game?"

"Colts 40, Patriots 21."

"You could've seen that score anywhere."

"Manning was 29-38, 343 yards, 3 TDs…so fuck you!"

"How do you explain your semen and DNA on Lt. Cooper?"

"You tell me, you're investigating it."

"You'd think you'd be more helpful if you were innocent."

"You've already convicted me, there's no use."

"You could confess and make it easier on everyone."

"I'll take my chances with you on the case."

"Tell me…why you killed her?"

Jason sighed…"I didn't."

"Come on, she was ex, probably fucked you over big time…was she fucking another man behind your back, so you killed her?"

"You must be really desperate…you're just making shit up now."

"Oh, so you know truth, huh?"

"Yes, I do."

"And that would be?"

"I didn't fuckin' do it."

Sparks slams his fist into the table…"I want the truth!"

Jason slams his fist into the table…"You can't handle the truth!"

Sparks sneers.

"Yeah, I've seen that movie too, asshole."

Gibbs walked into interrogation #2, Kaylee sat there shaking.

"You alright?"

"No, my boyfriend is going to jail or worse, he's probably a liar, I might've lied for him, I dunno wants going on anymore…my head is spinning. Can I go home?!"

"Do you think he killed that girl?"

She sighs…"I wouldn't think so, but I've only known him a short while, I want to believe him, but they keep bringing up this evidence and it's making him look really bad."

"Take me through your Sunday."

"Well, I woke up about 0800, we were in bed."

"So, Agent Fine was with you?"

"Yeah, we spent all day together."

"All day? I want you to be VERY specific about this."

"Yes, all day, I remember it because he usually leaves early on Sundays because football is on; he goes to the officer's club. He was able to stay longer because the game didn't start until late Sunday night. So, basically we stayed in bed all day."

Anton flopped down on the couch…"Please, Mia…I don't want to do this anymore."

"Why?"

"It hurts too much."

"Then do it for me."

"Do what?"

"You need to heal."

"I'm fine, baby."

"People do not scream in their sleep. That is not normal, Anton…that is not a person who is fine."

"I don't need any help, I've never needed any help."

"Don't you love me?"

"Don't start that shit, you know I love you."

"Then show me."

"How? Let the head doc inside my head?!"

"Yes!"…She yelled.

Anton sighed, lowering his.

"If you won't do it for me…do it for your son."

Anton raised his head…"Son?" Mia smiled and nodded.

The door to interrogation #1 opened; Agent Will Miller walks in, he moves to Sparks and whispers in his ear.

"Well, well…what do you know, good news for once….we found George Mitchell."

"So, he confirmed my alibi?"

"Nope, he's dead."

"What?!"

"Killed him, too, did ya?"

Jason lowered his head…"You've got to be fucking kidding me?!"

Gibbs walks towards interrogation #1; he puts his on the door handle and is just about to turn it when Tony's cell rings.

"Wait a minute, Gibbs."…Gibbs turns and looks at Tony.

"Mia wants to see us, she's found something."

Tony and Gibbs walk into Mia's lab…"What ya got?"…Tony and Gibbs say together.

"Boss…"…Mia smiles…"I can prove Jason didn't do it!"…She hops up and down.

Tony moves to her, stopping her from hopping…"Don't forget your pregnant!"

She grins…"I know, that's why I thought of it!"…She turns to her computer…"I just got off the phone with Abby, she's adorable; she SO needs a raise after this!"

Gibbs grins…"Duly noted."

"What did Abby find?"…Tony asked.

"The sperm was dead."

"So?"

"The sperm was inside her."

"Okay."

"Boss…sperm can live inside the uterus for at least two days, maybe more."

"He was framed?"

"Yes!"…She said happily.

"And you can prove this?"

"Umm, yeah, unless he likes to you know, mix it himself, let it rise for an hour, then slide it into the oven."

"Okay, that quite disturbing, even in baking terms."

"Hehehe!"

"What about the skin cell from underneath the Lieutentant's fingernails?"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked…Abby checked them again and ran further tests; concluding that edges of the samples showed signs of cryogenics."

"It was frozen?"

"Yup."

"Great job, Abs…errr, Mia."…As he kisses her on the cheek.

"You stole that from me, DiNozzo."

"Heh. Well, Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, Gibbs."…Tony turns and starts to leave.

Mia turns around…"Oh, there is one thing I need."

Tony stops…"Uh, yeah."

"I need a sperm sample."

"Whose?"

Gibbs slaps Tony in the back of the head…"Who do you think, DiNozzo?!"

"OH! Heh."

Mia turns and smiles…"So will you get it for me, Boss?"

Tony chuckles as he turns around…"I gotta better idea."

Greg Sparks stood in the corner of interrogation…"So, are gonna confess or not?"

"To what? You being a douche bag? Sure, where do I sign?"

Sparks moves swiftly to the table, slamming his hands down…"You think you're funny, don't you asshole?!" Jason grins…"Thanks."

Sparks shook his head…"I can't believe Stephanie left me for you."

"Finally, the truth the comes out…but, it's worse, dude."…Jason starts laughing.

"What the fuck you laughing for?"

"What, you didn't know?!"…Jason laughs harder.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Jason laughs so hard he starts coughing…he points at Sparks and falls off his chair.

Sparks moves around the table and looks down at him… "What's so fuckin' funny asshole?!"

Jason starts smacking the floor…"I'm dying here!"….He continued to laugh hard.

"WHAT IS IT?!"…Sparks screamed.

"She dumped you for a lesbian!"

Sparks grabs him by the shirt, lifting him and pushes him against the wall.

Jason continued to laugh…."And she was hooker!"…Jason throws his head back and laughs as hard as he can.

Sparks drew back his arm like he was going to punch Jason when the door was forcefully swung open…Ziva stood in the doorway, she raised her hand, jingling a cup…"You know how to give a sperm sample, yes?"

Jason turned his head, looking at Ziva…"My minds a bit foggy, could ya give me a hand?"

Ziva walks into room; she sets the cup on the table and moves next to them, she looks at Jason and grins…Jason slowly looks down, seeing Ziva's knife pressed against his crotch…"Which one should I take…the left or right,

hmmm?"

Jason laughs nervously…"I think I have everything in hand, thanks."

Ziva continued to grin as she turned her head towards Agent Sparks…"Do you need help, too, yes?" Ziva leaned against the wall across the bathroom; Tony walks towards her from down the hall.

"What's taking so long?"

"He's been in there for an hour…it's like he can't find it!"

"Heh."…Tony moves to the door and pounds on the door…"Move it, Fine!"

"Perfection takes time, Boss!"

"Shut up, grip and rip it and get your ass out here, NOW!"

"This would be a lot easier if Kaylee was in here, ya know?!"

Ziva pushes herself off the wall and moves towards the door…"Why punish her?"

Tony turned to Ziva…"Damn, Ziva…he's an asshole, not a Nazi."

"I don't care, get out of there little man!"…She pounds on the door.

The doors open…"Who you calling little?!"

Ziva chuckles as she walks away.

Jason lowers his head and sighs…."Here, Boss."…As he holds out the cup.

"Two words for you, Fine…fuck and you."

Babs turns down the hall, after hearing Tony curse…"Agent DiNozzo, put a quarter in the swear…"…She sees the cup and pauses…"Ummm, never mind."…As she quickly turns and returns from where she came.

"Well."…Tony asked as he stood behind Mia.

Mia rises from looking at a microscope…"I've never been so happy to see sperm in my life and it's alive, Boss! It's alive!"

"Heh. Frankensperm!"

Anton stood holding his son…he fake grunts…"You're getting so big, kid!"

Mia smiled as she watched from the doorway…"Shoot, I totally forgot to get Kate's signature for these blood tests."

Anton turns his head…"Want me to go get 'em?"

The baby giggles…"Naw, you and he seem to be having fun…I'll be right back."…She turns and hops into the elevator.

She steps off…walking into autopsy…"Kate, you forgot to sign."…She looked around, but Kate was nowhere to be seen…"Kate, are you here?"….She walked further into the lab, a black man lied on one of the autopsy tables, his chest cracked open…Kate lied next to the body…"Kate!"…Mia yelled, moving to her, she falls to her knees, grabbing Kate by the shoulder, turning her to her back…Kate coughs, blood sprays onto Mia's face, she wipes at her eyes…"Are you okay?!"…She stands, moving over to Kate's desk; she picks up the phone…"Tony…we have a problem in autopsy, call an ambulance!"…She hangs up.

Mia moves back over to Kate, she kneels next to her again, she places her palm on her forehead…"God, you're burning up!"…She opens her eye with her fingers, she gasps as she falls backwards…she crawls back towards the door, she stands moving to the wall, she slams the emergency button, locking down autopsy, setting off an alarm.

Moments later, the elevator dings…the doors open, Tony, Ziva and Jason step off, weapons drawn…Mia stood inside the door, her back to them…"Why did you lock down autopsy Mia?!"…Tony yelled over the sirens.

Mia was speechless, she slowly turns toward them…"Something is seriously wrong with Kate and it might be contagious."

"Contagious?"

"I dunno, Boss…I'm not a doctor."

"Open the door, Mia."

"I can't."

Jason moves to the door…"Open the door, sis."

"Tell Anton I love him."

Jason slams his fist against the door…"Open the fucking door, Mia!"

Mia puts her hand flat against the door…"Remember to put a quarter in the swear jar, big brother."…She turns, moving to a sink, she wets a towel and moves back to Kate…she kneels next to her, putting Kate's head in her lap…she covers her forehead with the towel… "Shhhh, you're gonna be fine."

Jason was leaning against the door, his hand and face pressed against it…"Please open the door….please, Mia." Mia looked at the door and smiled…"I'm fine."

The elevator dinged, Anton stepped off holding the baby, a man stood next to him…"This is corpsmen Jones, you called him, Boss?"

Mia stood, moving towards the door…"Get Junior out of here, Anton!"…She yelled.

"What are you doing behind that door, Mia?"

"Get him out of here!"…She screamed louder.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Mia slams her hand against the door just as Kate retches, she looks back as Kate rolls over towards them; she vomits blood all over the floor.

Mia takes a step towards her…"Oh God, Kate."…She gasped as she moved to her, putting her fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse…"I can't find a pulse, I can't find a pulse!"…She drops to her knees; she presses against her chest…she pinches her nose, moving her mouth downward.

"Don't you dare, Mia!"…Tony yelled.

Mia opens her mouth, surrounding Kate's mouth with hers and blows three deep breaths then starts chest compressions…Kate coughs, Mia turns her head to the side, blood pours out as Mia attempts to help clear her throat…"Stick with me, Kate…stick with me."…Kate's eyes rolled back into her head, her head falls back, making a thud on the floor.

For five straight minutes, Mia gives Kate mouth-to-mouth and chest compressions without a sign of life. Mia stops…her breathing ragged, she turns her head, tears streaming down her face…"I couldn't save her."…She sighed dropping to her backside, bringing her knees to her chest, she leans her head down crying.

Anton presses his hand against the door…"Mia."…He softly said.

He turned towards Ziva, extending his arms…"Take him, please."…Ziva turned, taking the baby from Anton…"I'm coming Mia."

Anton takes out his Sig, Jason grabs him from behind…"What the hell are you doing?!"…Jason grabs the gun, pulling it away from him; he ejects the clip and pulls back on the slide, forcing the round out of the chamber.

Anton swings around; he throws a punch at Jason, he ducks, grabbing Anton…holding him by the arms…"Calm the fuck down."

"That's not your wife in there, asshole!"

"No, but it is my sister!"

"Then you should helping me; not trying to stop me!"

"If Mia says it's contagious, we wait."

"If it's contagious, she's dying…she's fucking dying man!"

Mia looks up…"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"…She lets out a blood curdling scream, she stands moving towards Kate's desk, she starts typing.

"Mia, what are you doing?!"

"I have to find out what this is, Boss."

Mia lowers her head, she looks at the door, she steps away from the computer, she leans against the wall, she slides down it…the word "Ebola" is highlighted on a monitor.

Mia sat against the door, the right side of her face pressed against it, the alarm finally off…Anton's hand was up against the door, trying to caress her face.

"Make sure he brushes his teeth every night before bed."

"Shh, don't talk like that…you'll be getting out of their soon."

Mia looked over at the now covered body of Kate…"I'm sorry, Anton…I think God's calling me."

"Don't say that!"

"It's okay…it's okay."

"No, it's not okay…it's definitely not fucking okay!"

"What happened to you working on your cursing, babe?"

Anton sighed.

"Please, work on it for me…especially around him."

"You married a marine; you've known that from the beginning."

"You aren't a marine anymore, start acting like it."

"Once a marine, always a marine."

"I will miss our fighting."…She chuckled…"And the amazing make up sex."

"How can joke around at a time like this?"

"I'm not afraid to die."

"Aren't you happy with your life?"

"I love my life, but I will not bow down and feel sorry for myself when you can be with the people you love and have fun."

"How is puking blood fun, huh?!"

The elevator dings…Tony steps off…"I need you to do something, Mia."

"Good timing, Boss…we were just talking about puking."

"Jesus Christ, can you be serious, Mia…please?!"

"I'm not going to change how I feel, Anton…I will not live in fear, rather it be for 1 day, 1 year or 100 years."

"Be afraid for me then, because it's fucking killing me that I can't do a fucking thing for you...how the fuck am I suppose to live knowing that?!"

Mia places her hand on the door…"You live for him, Anton."…She looks up at Tony…"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to test every body in autopsy…CDC is on their way, but it's gonna take some time…lets find out for sure what we're dealing with it."

Mia nodded as she stood. Anton just sat there, not moving…just staring at her.

Tony steps off the elevator…"One of the bodies was a floater from last Friday, Boss."…Jason mentioned, standing…"He had a English passport; Nigel Lennox, they said he fell off a ferry near the Rock of Gibraltar washed ashore on a beach on the base."

"Anyone come, call to identify the body?"

"None."

"Check him out, Fine."

"On it, Boss."…Jason moved back to his desk and sat down.

Tony turned towards Ziva, she rocked the baby in her arms…"A penny for your thoughts." Ziva sighed…"Kate."

Tony ran his hand over his head moving towards her.

"Why do they always take the good ones so early?"…Ziva shook her head…"She reminded me of Tali."…Ziva closed her eyes and started to cry…Tony squats next to her, his fingertips moving to her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Boss!"…Jason exclaimed, making Tony look at him.

"Ran his fingerprints through AFIS, his real name is Wani Butumbo, 32, originally from the Sudan."

"Is he on the terror watch list?"

"Uh, I dunno."

"Well, find out!"

Jason turned quickly, moving back to his desk…Tony stood moving towards him…Jason typed slowly on his computer…"Man, you type like I do."

"Thanks."

Tony smacks Jason on the back of head…"Thanks, I needed that, Boss."

Jason ran his finger along the monitor…"Yup, he's on here, Boss…he's trained at training camp in Pakistan and Malaysia."

"Go get Anton now."

"Boss?"

"Did I stutter, Fine?!"

"Moving, Boss."…Jason ran into the elevator, slamming at the buttons.

Jason steps off the elevator…"Anton, upstairs."

Anton doesn't move.

Jason takes a step towards him…"Anton?"

Anton doesn't move or make a sound.

Mia moves to the door…"Jason, tell the Boss I got samples from all the bodies, I just need to…"…Jason's forehead slams against the door.

"Awww, J."…She places her hand on the door…"You're a great uncle and you're gonna be a great father."

Jason raises his head, he becomes startled..."M-Mia, you're bleeding."…Blood poured out of her nose.

She quickly turns…"Go, get out of here!"

Anton stands, he punches at the door…then starts kicking at it…"Mia!"…He screamed at the top of his lungs as he pounded on it.

Jason grabs him from behind, pulling him back into the elevator.

"Let go of me damn it!"

Jason slams him in the wall, clicking the button…holding him against the wall with all his strength…"Let me go… Mia…"…Anton voice broke, he started to sob, dropping to his knees as the elevator rose.

The elevator stopped at the first floor, the doors opened…Anton was on his knees; Jason was behind him, his hand on the top of his head trying to console him.

"Jason!"…Kaylee yelled, moving into the elevator…"What's wrong?!"

Tony looked at the elevator…"Where the hell are they?!"…He moves to it, clicking the button, but it doesn't respond…he takes out his cell and dials.

Anton sat in the corner of the elevator, his knees to his chest…his palms covering his eyes, Kaylee sat next to him, her right hand on his knee…"We're here for you, Anton."

Jason stood in the opposite corner, his head down, his hands gripping at hair, he turns, slamming his fist into the door, making numerous dents until blood runs down the length of the door.

"Jason!"…Kaylee screamed.

Jason pounds at the door again, blood splattered from the cut on his hand…Kaylee stood, grabbing him from behind…Jason threw back his arm, knocking Kaylee to the ground.

Jason quickly turns, Kaylee held her hands out…his mouth opened wide…"I…I'm sorry."…He moved towards her, but she raised her hands higher, he took a step back, placing his back against the door…he slowly starts to slide down the door until he's seated.

Kaylee moves to her knees…she crawls over to Jason, she hugs him…"It's okay."…Jason's cell phone starts to ring.

The doors opened, Jason's left hand was still on the emergency switch, his cell phone still ringing…he stepped out, Kaylee stood in between the doors, not allowing them to close.

The corpsman walked up to Jason…"Let me look at that."…He grasped Jason by the forearm, lifting his arm.

Jason pulls his hand away..."I'm fine."…He turned, looking back into the elevator, Anton still sat in the corner.

Kalyee stepped out, moving to Jason…"Get that looked at, please."

Jason moved past her, he stood above Anton, he lowered his hand.

Kaylee placed her hand on the door as Anton looked up…"She's dying…."

"Come on, bro."…Anton lifted his hand, their right hands joined together as Jason pulled him up, Anton hugs him, sobbing on his chest as Jason brought his hand to the back of Anton head, holding it tightly…"You have to be strong for her."…Jason turned, pulling away from Anton…"And for him."...He pointed towards Ziva, who was rocking the baby.

"I can't…I can't live without her…"

Jason grabs him around the arm, pulling him out of the elevator, he yanks him over to Ziva's desk…"Look at him."…Anton looks away, Jason smacks him across the face…"LOOK AT HIM!"

"Jason…"…Kaylee moved towards him, reaching out her hand…Jason held his hand out to Kaylee.

Anton looked at Jason still crying…"Look at him, Anton…your son needs you more than ever."

"What am I gonna do without her?"

Jason pulls Anton back into his chest…hugging him tightly…"Live…and tell your son how great his mother truly was."

"Tony."…Babs said from the balcony. She gestures for him to come up, she turns and moves back towards her office.

Tony jogged up the stairs, moving swiftly through Claire's office…Babs sat at her desk, two women stood across from her.

Tony walked up to the first, she was 5'6…with brown hair, she turned towards Tony, she wore a white medical coat, which was button fully to the top, she swallowed hard as Tony approached…"This is Rachel Bennett, she's the ME from 2nd team."…Babs stood, moving towards Tony…Rachel shook his hand then took a step back, a 5'9 dishwasher-blonde walked towards Tony, her hand extended…"Lois Fredrickson, forensics"…She spoke softly…"Call me Fred."

"Fred?"

"Long story."

"Rachel will be taking blood from everyone, Tony."

"Just on the safe side, huh?"

Babs rolled up the sleeve of her shirt.

"Where are we doing this?"…Rachel picked up her bag, placing it on Babs' desk. "Scottish?"

Rachel looked at Tony…"Yes."

"Forensics lab…I'll be your first."…Babs walked out of her office, they followed closely behind as she moved into the elevator.

"I'll inform the troops."…Tony turned, moving down the stairs as Rachel and Fred joined Babs in the elevator. "Report to forensics."

Everyone looked at Tony.

"That's an order."…Tony walked towards his desk…"Baby, too, Ziva."

"Why Tony?"

"Blood tests."

"It's airborne?"…Ziva clutched the baby tighter.

"No one knows, Ziva."…Tony clicks a button on his keyboard, the camera view of autopsy pops up on the plasma…"Mia?"

There was no response.

"Ziva, take them down."

Ziva moves from out behind her desk, pushing them towards the elevator…Jason guides Anton into the elevator, he stops, grabbing the corpsman by arm…"You too, buddy."

Kaylee joins them on the elevator, Ziva entered last…turning back towards the squad room as the doors close, still holding the baby.

"Mia? I'm the only one here. Talk to me."

Mia moved into view, she coughed, blood trickles from her mouth…"Yeah..."…She coughs again, specks of blood get on the camera…"Boss?"

"How's it coming, kiddo?"

"Almost dun…"…She starts coughing violently, she brings up both hands to her mouth…she lowers her hands, they're covered in blood.

Tony sighed.

Mia rubbed her hands on her chest, leaving blood smears across her shirt…she moves out of view.

"Mia, I have to go get blood drawn, but I will be back…do you hear me?"…Tony waited for a response…."Mia?

Are you there?! Mia?!"

Mia's face moved to the camera…she cracks a smile…"I'm not going anywhere…"…She coughed…"Bu.."…She coughs again…"Boss."

"I'll be back, Mia….I promise."…Tony moved to the elevator, he clicks the button, the doors open, Ziva stepped out, her arm bent upward at the elbow…"The baby?"

"Jason."

Tony nodded…"Oh, will you talk to Mia?"

Ziva placed her hand on Tony's chest…"Of course."

Tony hops into the elevator, clicking the button multiple times…"Come on, come on."…He clicks it again as the doors finally close.

Ziva moved over to the plasma hearing Mia cough.

"Mia?"…Ziva spoke softly.

"Is Anton there?"

"No, no he's not."

Mia moved back on camera…"Can you do me a…"…She coughs…"fav…."…She raises her hands to her mouth, coughing up more blood…"favor?"

"Anything."

"Forgive me."

"For what, Mia?"

She coughs again, she swallows hard…"For leaving you all alone with all these men."

Ziva chuckles as the camera goes off…she closes her eyes, the elevator doors open, she turns away from it, bringing her fingers to her face…she wipes away her tears…"I will."

Jason, Anton and Kaylee stepped off, Kaylee helped the baby…"Any news?"…Jason asked as he moved to the plasma…"Did she disconnect?"…He looked at Ziva…"What's going on?"

Ziva turned…"She's still working it."

Tony stood next to the corpsman as Rachel draws a tube of blood from the man…she pulls the needle out, replacing it with a cotton ball.

Fred takes the tube from Rachel…"Name?"

"Jones. Marcus Jones."…The corpsman responded. Fred quickly jots down his name on a sticker, wrapping it around the tube.

Rachel pulls out her gloves, tosses them in the trash can…she places on a new pair, grabbing a new needle, Tony moves to her…she takes his arm, wrapping an elastic strap around his upper arm, she smacks the inside of his elbow…she insert the needle into a vein…"Got 'em."…She grabs a tube, inserting it into the top of the needle; blood starts to flow into the tube.

Tony places his hand on Rachel's arm…opens it, seeing the band-aid on her arm…"You two put yourself in danger for us."

Rachel raised her head, looking at Tony.

"Thank you."

Rachel pulls the needle out, placing a cotton ball on his arm…"Bend."

Tony bends his arm…"How long until results?"

"I can answer that..."…A man spoke, Fred stepped to the side, showing autopsy on the small display on Mia's lab desk...a man stood in a hazmat suit…"I hope."

Tony moved in front of the display…"Who are you?"

"Dr. Malcolm Goodwin, CDC."

"What did you mean…you hope?"

"Just from looking at these samples under a microscope, I've never seen this strain of Ebola hemorrhagic fever…it looks…"…He stops, staring at the monitor.

"What?"

"I need to study it more."

"People are dying here, doctor…tell me what we're dealing with it!"

"It…looks altered from my first view."

"Alerted how? Evolving?"

"Ebola has subtypes, but this one doesn't…it's definitely..."…He stops again.

"WHAT?!"…Tony demanded.

"Engineered."

"Are you telling me it's weaponized?!"

The man looked up, staring into the camera…"Yes."

"Her fever is 104.2, doctor."…A woman spoke from behind the doctor, he turned seeing her standing next to Mia as she lied on an autopsy table.

"Ice her down and get as many IVs in her as you can."

"Yes, doctor."

He turns back towards the camera…"Was the dead girl the carrier?"

"No, the black man was."

The doctor shook his head…"Impossible, these test results show he was negative for Ebola." Tony's head fell…"It can't be."

"There are three samples and only two of them are positive for Ebola, Kathryn Perry and Mia Halve."

Tony raised his head, anguished covered his face…"Fred, those test results…"

She slowly nodded, not saying a thing.

Tony turned…"I'm coming to you, doc."…He moves into the elevator, clicking the button, he lowers his head as the doors close…"Fuck."…He whispered to himself.

Tony stood next to the door in autopsy…Mia lied on the table breathing hard.

"How is she?"

The doctor walked over, sweat rolled down his pale white face…"Not good."

"Do you know if it's airborne or not?"

"My assistant is testing for that right now."

"If it's airborne?"

The doctor shook his head…"Trouble."

Tony lowered his head…"Why is it so hot down here?"

"Enclo…"

Mia's heart monitor starts to beep rapidly…"Doctor!"

The doctor turns quickly…he moves to Mia, she's shaking violently…"Hold her down, Hank!"

The doctor looks at Mia's eyes, he opens her eye lids, he shines a light into her eyes, her eyes are rolled back into her head, blood starts to seeps out.

Mia's body suddenly stops shaking, the beep becomes constant…"She's flat lining!"

The doctor reaches for case, he opens it…reaching inside…"Charging to 300!"

A machine beeps; the assistant turns his head..."She just hit 105 degrees, doctor!"

"Damn."...He held the paddles of a defibrillator..."We'd fry her for sure, we need to cool down her core temperature now!"

"How doctor?!"

The doctor pauses…"I don't know."

Tony punches in a code into the keypad...the door opens, he moves to Mia, pushing the doctor out of the way… picking her up.

"What in the hell are you doing?!"

Tony moves into the walk-in freezer, setting her on a table...the doctor just stares at him...Tony turned back towards them..."Move your fucking asses!"

The assistant runs in, he puts an oxygen mask over her mouth..."Doctor?!"

Tony turned back, the doctor remained still...he stepped towards him..."Help her or I'm gonna fuck you in the ass so badly you're gonna wish you had Ebola!"

The doctor moved towards Tony...he stopped, moving back...grabbing his bag..."We can't chance shocking her, we're going to have to use adrenalin."

The doctor started shaking as he picked up the needle from his bag...Tony turned to him..."What the fuck is wrong with you?! Give her the shot!"

The doctor starts to wobbly and falls down, dropping to the floor.

"Doctor!"…The assistant lets go of Mia's mask and moves towards him…he squats, turning his head…"I think he fainted."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"He has the flu."

"Who has the flu?"

"The doctor, he has for a couple weeks."

"Shit! What the fuck are we gonna do now?!"

The assistant stands; taking the needle from doctor's hand..."I've actually never done this before." "What?"

"Here."...He hands the needle to Tony…"You do it."

Tony looked at needle, then back at the assistant…"You're joking, right?"

The assistant moved back to Mia's head, placing the oxygen mask firmly on her mouth again.

"You're not joking, you're not fucking joking!"…Tony looked at the assistant, then down at the doctor…he finally looks at Mia.

He raises his hand in the air above her chest, he pauses shaking his head…"Today is not my day: first Ziva uses all the hot water, I then burn my poptart, I burn my hand on said poptart, then Ebola, freakin' Ebola?!...and now, I'm recreating Pulp freakin' Fiction on my forensic freakin' specialist?!"

"Fuck me!"…Tony thrusts the needle into Mia's chest, presses down the plunger...Mia's body jumps as she opens her eyes..."Mia!"

Tony looks at the assistant, he grabs him, pulling him towards him…he kisses his helmet..."I always thought that Hollywood shit was fake, I'll be damned, they finally got something right!"

Tony looked down at the doctor..."Ha! You went to school for 8 fucking years, I've seen 3 episodes of ER!"

Mia reaches out her hand grabbing Tony's tie…Tony leans down…"What is it, Mia?"

Mia turned her head, Tony sprung up as Mia knocked away her mask, spitting blood on Tony's stomach, chest and arms..."Sorry..."...She starts coughing violently..."Boss...you should've let me..."...She coughs..."Die."

Tony places his hand on Mia's head, he pulls it away as he leans down kissing her forehead..."Never."

Several minutes pass, Tony moved out of the freezer, he walked over to door, he hits the keypad...locking the door...the alarm goes off, he looks up at flashing light…"Awww, shit."

Moments later...Ziva and Jason walk out of the elevator..."Noooooo...Tony, what are you doing in there? On that side of the door! Get the fuck out of there...NOW!"

Tony puts his hand on the door, leaving a bloody hand print..."I'm sorry, Ziva."…He looks at Jason and nods. Jason grabs Ziva, pulling her back into the elevator.

"Tony!"…She elbows Jason, knocking him back into elevator…she moves to the door, placing both hands on the door, tears in her eyes…"Why?"

"Heh."…Tony placed his hands on Ziva's…"I'm an idiot."

Ziva sat at her desk, her face in her hands…Kaylee knelt next to her, running her fingers through Ziva's hair…"Why? Why is he such an idiot?"

"You're kinda asking the wrong gal, hun…I'm the one fucking the idiot."

"Hey!"...Jason said looking towards them.

Kaylee lifted her chin…"This is coming from the guy who once burned instant chocolate pudding."

"Aww, baby…that happened once and I was drunker than an Irishman on St. Patrick's Day."

Kaylee shook her head…"Didn't Tony have the plague?"

Ziva slowly turned her head…"You're not helping, Kay."

Kaylee wraps her arms around her, hugging her…Ziva grinds her teeth, pushing her away…"I'm here for ya,

Ziva…we all are."

Ziva lowers her head and doesn't say anything.

Jason moves over to them…he squats in front of the desk…"I know you really don't care for me, but I really liked him."

Ziva raised her head…"What do you mean…liked him?"…She stands…"He's not dead!"

Jason stammered…"Ummm, I didn't mean anything, it's just…aww, shit."…He points to Kaylee…"Help me out here, please."

"Oh, he's an idiot alright."

Jason remained pointing at Kaylee…"See."

Ziva moved around her desk moving towards the lounge, she walks out of view.

Kaylee sighed…"Jason…what the hell were you thinking?!"

Jason lowered his head in a shameful way.

Tony sat in the corner of the walk-in freezer, his teeth were chattering…"What the hell is your name anyway?"

The assistant walked over to Tony…"Hank."

"Hank? Like Hanks?"

"Yup."

Tony smirked…"Ever seen Titanic?"

"I'm married, of course."

"Heh. I feel like Leo when Kate is on the debris and he's hanging on for dear life and then lets go and slowly sinks to the bottom…I can feel me slipping."

Hank lifted Tony's arm, setting the IV in his arm…"What does that have to do with Tom Hanks?" "Nothing."…Tony leaned his body over looking past Hank…"How you holding up, Mia?"

Mia didn't respond.

"Mia? Where are my cookies?!"

"In the jar, Boss."…She spoke softly.

Tony half-heartedly smiled…"Good girl."

Hank shook his head, then touched Tony's head…he stood and turned, he sighed, moving back to Mia.

Hank pulled a machine from Mia's ear…"Your temperature is down 2 degrees, Mia."

"You hear that Mia? You're going great!"

Mia's heart monitor goes off…it starts to beep rapidly…"Boss?"…Mia softly spoke, Tony stood as quickly as he could, moving over to her…

"Yeah, Mia?"

"Will you help me?"

"Hmm, with what Mia?"…Tony takes a hold of her hand.

"I lied…I am scared."…She brings their hands up to her chest, closing her eyes…"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want… He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through…"…Mia starts coughing violently, coughing blood.

Tony squeezes her hands tightly, he continued from where Mia stopped…"…the valley of the shadow of Death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy…"...A constant beeping sound goes off as Mia's heart monitor flat lines; Hank quickly grabs a needle and is about to inject it into her heart when Tony holds out his hand…"Stop."…Tony sadly spoke … "No more…no more pain, Mia…no pain."…He gently kisses her on the forehead…"Goodbye… Mia."

Something crashes, Jason runs from the squad room into the lounge…Ziva sat on top of a knocked over vending machine, her hands covering her face.

Jason squats next to her…he opened his mouth, but didn't say anything…Kaylee moved into the lounge behind Jason, he turned his head towards her, then back to Ziva.

He sighed…he once again tried to say something, but nothing came out…he stands, he looked back at Kaylee and takes a step towards her.

"Ziva…I'm sorry."…Jason slowly moved past Kaylee as she moved towards Ziva.

Kaylee sat next to Ziva…"He didn't mean anything by it, he really loves you guys."

Ziva swung her head towards Kaylee, tears in her eyes; Ziva reached her arms out and hugged Kaylee, crying on her shoulder.

Tony pops up on the plasma…Jason stood in front of it…"How is she, Boss?"

Tony slowly shook his head left to right.

Jason moved his hand to his forehead; he looked towards Anton, who sat at his desk holding his son…"Anton…"…He moved towards his desk…"She's gone."

Anton lowered his head, bringing his son up, he clutched him tightly, he prayed to himself under his breath.

Jason places his hand on top of Anton's head and held it there.

Fred stared at the masspectrometer as she leaned against the table in the lab; she moved her hand back, hitting something…she looked back seeing a Cookie Monster cookie jar, she lifted the top…"Aww, cookies."… She looked around the room, seeing numerous cookie jars…"What is with all the cookie jars?" Babs entered the lab…"Mia collected them."

"Collected?"

Babs sighed, her eyes puffy…"She's gone."

"I'm sorry."

"She was…a good friend."…Babs lowered her head as she started to cry again… "I'm gonna miss her, her smile lit up the room…"…Fred hands Babs a tissue…"Thanks."…She wiped the tears from her eyes…"Test results back yet?"...She sighed.

"No, not yet."…Babs turned and took a step towards the door, the computer beeps…"Wait a second…"…Fred moves to the computer and clicks a button…"All negative, except…"

Babs moved to the computer…"Who?"

"Anthony D. DiNozzo."

"What?!"

"It matches the same sample from Mia and Kathryn."

"He was infected before he went in?"

"From these results…yes."

Babs flips on the camera…"Tony?"

No one answered.

"Tony!"

Tony walked into view, his teeth still chattering.

"Your sample came back positive, Tony."

"What do you mean?"

"You had Ebola before you went into autopsy."

"Is Ziva okay?!"

"Yes, she tested negative…they all did."

Tony exhaled deeply…"Thank God."

"Is the doctor still out?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Can the assistant do an autopsy?"

"I dunno…wait, an autopsy on who?"

"Kate."

"Umm, problem, Babs…she's Jewish."

"I don't care, this is life and death…do it."

Tony looked at the camera, then back at the autopsy table, the bagged body of Kate lied on the table…"Hank, ever done an autopsy?"

Hank took a step towards Tony…"Not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"Not by myself."

Tony moves over to the far autopsy table, Dr. Goodwin lied passed out on it, Tony shook his head with disgusted, he walked back to the plasma, dropping his IV bag… his needle tears out…"Shit!"

Tony moved his hand over inner elbow, blood oozed through his fingers…"Hank, would you kindly…"

Hank moved over, patting down his arm with some gauze…"I'm gonna have to put your IV in your other arm."

Tony turned towards him…"Why bother, I'm gonna die no matter what."…Tony swung his head back to the plasma, Ziva stood next to Babs and Fred.

Ziva quickly turned moving out the door, Tony sighed…"I will talk to her, Tony."

Tony lowered his head…"Thanks, Babs."…He brought his hand to his head…"Is Rachel still there?"

"I think she's taking a nap, do you want me to wake her?"…Fred said taking her fingers off her keyboard, looking at the screen.

"Hank, you think you can do an autopsy if someone is telling you what to do?"

Babs turns, putting her hand on Fred's upper arm…"Please do."

Fred nodded, moving around Babs…"Tony?"

Tony looked back at the camera…"Yeah, Babs?"

"Where you having relations with Kate?"

Tony does a double take…"What?"

"Tony, I have to ask."

Tony stared at the camera…"Absolutely not."

Babs nodded…"You wanted to see me, Ma'am?"…Rachel stood next to Babs, her long hair in front of her face.

"You think you can talk someone through an autopsy?"

"Of course."…Rachel pushed back her hair, gathering it, taking a scrunchy from her wrist, putting her hair in a pony tail…"But I could just go in there and do it myself."

"No, I don't want to risk it, Babs."…Tony was looking down as Hank tried to insert a needle into Tony's other arm, poking him multiple times without finding a vein…"Umm, Hank?"

"Yeah?"

"You're starting to piss me off."

"I…I…I'm sorry."

"Calm down, chill the fuck out and be the ball."

Hank smiled…"Caddyshack."

"Heh."

"Got it!"…Hank inserts the needle into Tony's vein and attached his IV.

"About damn time."…Tony bends his arm…"I'm gonna be sore as hell tomor…"…Tony stopped… "Anyway… Rachel, you ready?"

Tony and Hank moved over to Kate's body, Hank slowly unzips the body bag.

Rachel grabs a stool and sat in front of the camera…"Can you hear me?"

Tony turned sideways, giving her a thumbs up…"Loud and clear."

"Do you have a scalpel."

Hank picks up a scalpel…"Yes."

"After you take her clothes off, you will be making a Y incision."

Tony starts to unbutton Kate's shirt as Hank's hands start to shake, Tony looks at him…"Please don't make me do this…I'm beggin' ya."

"Wait!"…Fred exclaimed…"We got a hit."

Babs looks at the monitor…"A hit on what?"

Tony moved closer to the plasma…"What's up?"

"I dunno, it's higher than my clearance."

"But not mine."…Babs pulls the keyboard to her and types in her password.

Fred smiled…"It's not airborne…it's NOT airborne!"

Babs stared at the screen…"This must be a mistake."

"Why do you say that, Ma'am?"

"According to this, the sample matches one of our weaponized stock piles." "Ours?"

Babs turns and starts to leave.

"Where are you going, Babs?"

"I need to speak with Director Shepard…hold off on that autopsy, Tony."

Jason walked into MTAC just as Babs turned away from the screen, Jenny's image cuts off.

"What's the word, Ma'am?"

"With me."…Babs said as she walked up the stairs…"Get Ziva and meet me in my office in two minutes." "Ma'am?"

"Go."…Babs walked to her office door as Jason moved down the stairs quickly.

Tony stood over Kate's body…he sighed…"She was only 20, imagine that, she graduated medical school at age

19."

"A real life Doogie Howser?"…Hank replied.

Tony nodded… "Yeah and to think, at 19, I sold my sperm to buy beer."

Hank smiled and laughed…"You were in a fraternity weren't you?"

"Heh. I dunno, what was your first clue?"

Hank's smile disappeared...Tony looked at him..."What?"

Hank moved his hand to Tony's nose, compressing it with his fingers..."It begins."

Jason and Ziva stood across from Babs' desk…"We might have a traitor in NCIS, I have Fred looking at all the security footage from last night and this morning."

Ziva leaned forward…"What do you mean a traitor?"

"The Ebola came from a test group aboard the U.S.S. Truman."

"Truman?"…Jason replied…"Wait, does this have to do with the death of Lt. Cooper?"

Ziva turned her head quickly towards Jason, staring at him.

"Hey, I didn't do this."

"What exactly are you looking for...Babs?"...Ziva said, moving around to Babs' side.

Babs lowered her head… "I'm not sure, this is just...heartbreaking."

Ziva turned back and stared at Jason.

Jason raises his hands in the air..."Hold on one fucking minute, I didn't fucking do this...and I'll be damned if I let anyone tell me I hurt my friends and family! My sister just died for fuck sake!"

Jason turns, grabbing a chair, he swings it around and tosses it as hard as he can into Babs' plasma…the plasma explodes as he walks to the door, opening it…slamming it as he leaves.

Babs stood, looking at her plasma shocked…"SPECIAL AGENT FINE!"

Ziva sighed…"I guess he didn't do it."

Jason moved down the stairs as Ziva walked out of Babs' office…"Jason…wait." "Fuck you, Ziva."

Ziva moved to the railing..."You're a fuck up and you'll always be one!"

"You don't fucking know me!"

"Yeah, I know you don't have any fucking balls!"

Jason turned, moving up the stairs…Ziva met him at the top…"What…afraid to hit a girl who'll hit you back, yes?"

Jason raised his head, tears in his eyes...staring into Ziva's eyes..."If I could take her place, I would."

Jason slowly turned, moving down the stairs...Ziva sat on the top step, bringing her hands to her mouth, a single tear slid down her face.

Kaylee walks into the squad room...she opened her mouth as Jason raised his hand..."Give me a second,

Kay."...Jason stood in the middle of the squad room, he whistled getting everyone's attention, Anton sat at his desk, holding his son...Kaylee stood next the bottom of the stairs, Fred and Rachel were on the plasma, Ziva still sat at the top of the stairs..."Look, I know the last thing anyone thought was that their lives would be in my hands today, but I promise you...I will catch the motherfuc...umm, the person or persons responsible for this and they will pay...hard…you have my word."

Jason moves to Anton…"Go home, bro…be with your son."

Anton shook his head no as Kaylee moved to Jason holding something…"Jase?"

"Let me handle this for you, your not thinking straight…"

Jason turned…Kaylee held a box of donuts…"Great idea, Kay…I haven't eaten all day."

"To: Jason Love: Kay."...Jason read as he lifted the box..."Awww, a whole box for me? You shouldn't have."

Kaylee pushes down on the box…"I didn't."

Jason looks at her weird…"What?"

"I didn't bring or send you any donuts today, babe."

Ziva stood, moving down the stairs quickly..."Tony ate a donut this morning."

Anton lifted his head..."I saw Kate walking into the elevator with a donut."

Jason shook his head…"Donuts?"

Kaylee looked down at the donuts and drops them…"Oh my God!"

"Didn't Babs say Fred was looking at the security footage?"...Ziva said squatting next to the donuts.

"Yeah, get those donuts down to Fred, Ziva…Kaylee, you're with me."

"Where we going?"

"I know where that donut shop is."

Anton stands…"What about me?"

"Go home…that's an order."

"You're not my boss, Jason."

"Actually I am, but…I'm asking you, go home…please."

Ziva steps off the elevator..."Here."...As she handed the donuts to Fred..."Look for anyone…"

"Already looking for anyone carrying that donut box...if it's on here, I'll find it."…Fred interrupted her.

Ziva turned and moved back towards the elevator..."The man wanted me to tell you that Tony is..."

Ziva quickly turned on her heels..."What man?"

"He's begun bleeding from his nose."

Ziva lowered her head and sighed..."He needs me...no, I NEED him." Ziva stood outside of the sliding door in autopsy…"Open the door, Tony."

"Nope."…He yelled from the freezer.

"It's not airborne…let me in."

Ziva looked at the assistant…"Can you let me in?"

Hank shrugged…"Don't know the code."

"Why don't I know the code, Tony?"

"I told you it."

"You did?"

"Yup."

"When?"

"Spaceballs, Zee-vah."

Ziva squinted her eyes…"What the hell does that mean?"…She bangs on the door…"Tony!"…She yelled in frustration.

Tony sat in the corner of the freezer, blood poured from both nostrils…"I can't, Ziva."

Ziva moves to the elevator, she slams on the button...she rides up and gets off the elevator, she moves to Tony's desk, grabbing his keys.

Anton looked at her..."Where are you going?"

"Blockbuster, I have to rent something called 'Spacenuts.'"

Jason slid into the car, closing the door...he grabs the seatbelt, fastening it...he moves his right hand to the ignition, Kaylee places her hand on top of his, stopping him from starting the car...Jason turned his head..."Something wrong?"

Kaylee moved her lips to his cheek, lightly touching him..."Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your sister just died...yet you haven't..."

Jason lowers his head and sighs..."I'm fine."

"I asked how you were, not what your last name was."

"Ugh."…Jason shakes his head..."Fuckin' women."

Kaylee quickly straddles his lap...lifting up his chin..."Talk to me, Jason."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Fine, you're either gonna talk to me or you're gonna make love to me, but either way, you're gonna open up to me."...Kaylee starts unbuckling his pants.

Jason grabs her hands..."What are you doing?"

"Trying to console the man I love."

Jason looked into her eyes..."You love me?"

Kaylee giggles..."Uh, yeah...I've told you that hundreds of times…don't you love me?" "Umm, well..."

Kaylee sighs, she starts to move off his lap...Jason grabs her..."Wait..."

"I love...fucking you...is that good enough?"…He smirked.

"Ziva was right about you…"

"Hey! I never fucked Ziva...sure, I tried, but failed miserable."

"Can you be any bigger of an asshole? An idiot?!"

"Kaylee...no, I don't love you..."

Kaylee moves her hand to her face, then moves off his lap and starts to open the passenger door.

"But...I am IN love with you."

Kaylee turns back, wiping away her tears and smiles..."Do you mean that?" Jason slowly nodded as Kaylee moves to her knees, kissing his passionately.

She pulls away...Jason chuckles.

"What is it?"

"Would this be a bad time to ask for a…aww, nevermind."

"What?"

Jason turns her head; he kisses her ear and whispers in her ear.

"JASON!"…She laughs…"Later."…She grinned.

Anton stood..."Spacenuts?"...He shook his head, looking down at his son..."Spacenuts?"

Ziva tosses her keys at Anton..."You're a man, you like porn…you go, gimme the baby."...She marches over to his desk, fire in her eyes..."NOW!"

Anton stood there shocked..."What the fuck is Spacenuts? I'm freakin' Dutch for fuck sake!"

Ziva slaps Anton across the came..."Not in front of the baby!"

"Hey, it's my kid, you know!"

Ziva raises her arm...Anton holds out the baby..."Sorry."

Ziva's phone rings…she looks at Anton, then back at her desk then grunts…she takes a step back, answering it…"WHAT?!"

She brings her hand to her forehead…she sighs…she slowly hangs up the phone…"Mia…"…Ziva bring her hand down covering the rest of her face..."Anton…they have information for us in forensics."

"Go ahead…I'll start looking up that movie for you."

"Toda."…Ziva moves over to Anton, she places her palm on his cheek, she leans in and kisses him on the forehead…" Tanchumay."…She turns and moves to the elevator.

Anton sits down, bringing his son up, kissing him, he swallows hard closing his eyes…"For mommy."

Jason stood next to a window, holding up his badge…a woman stood in the window…"NCIS…hablas inglés?" "Yes."

"Thank God…did you sell any donuts today to anyone who looked like a cop?"

"You mean other than you?"

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Anyone wearing a suit?"

"Yeah, some slick looking guy was in here, blonde buzz cut, really pale…"

(Anton?)…Jason thought to himself.

"He was about 6'1."

"Whoo…not him."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing…what else?"

"I've seen her with him before."

"Her?"

"Yes, that woman."…The woman was pointing at Kaylee as she leaned against the car.

"Are you sure?"

"I never forget a face." "Thank you."

Jason turned, moving towards Kaylee…he pressed up against her, pinning her to the car…he smiled.

"Find anything?"…Kaylee tried to move, but Jason wouldn't let her.

"Want to tell me something?"

"What are you doing?!"

"That woman just told me, you've been here before and you were with another man."

Jason moves his hand to Kaylee's cheek…"Please tell me you didn't do this."

"Jason…I swear, I swear on my…"…Kaylee turns her head…"Will!"

"What?"

"My piece of shit ex."

"Yeah, so…what about him?"

"Duh! He works for NCIS!"

"Why would he want to kill…"

Kaylee slaps Jason on the back of the head.

Jason grinds his teeth together…"Where does he live?"

"Couple miles."

"Call him, Kaylee."

"Why?!"

"I've just dumped you and you need comforted."

Kaylee turns her head…"Dump me?"

Jason moved to the side, opening up the door. He takes out his cell…"Move your ass, Kay!"…The phone starts to ring…"What's her name, Kay?"

"Who?"

"Forensics?"

"Fred."

"What?"

"It's Fred."

"Fred? Really? That's a dudes name…ummm, you sure it's Fred?"…Kaylee started to nod.

"Hello?"

Jason quickly raises his phone back to his ear…"Oh sorry, I need you to look up someone for me…Fred?" "Sure thing."

Ziva stepped off the elevator, she moves over to Fred…"Sorry about yelling before." "It's okay, I understand."

"What did you find out?"

Fred clicks a few buttons, an image pops on the screen…the door opens, Babs walks into the lab. Ziva turns back, looking at the image of a man on the screen…"Who is that?"

Fred looked back at Babs.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"That man is Special Agent William Miller."

"Okay…is he the one…"

Babs placed her hand on Ziva's shoulder…"We don't know yet."

Ziva turned towards Fred…"What is his address?!"

"Jason is taking care of that."

"Then I will join him."

"Kaylee is with him."

"They might need back up!"

"No, Ziva."

Ziva grabs Babs hand, pushing it off her shoulder… "WHY ARE YOU BLOCKING ME OUT?!" Babs sighs…"It's Tony."

Ziva lowered her head, bring her hands up to her face…"No, he can't be."

Jason and Kaylee sat outside the residence of Special Agent Will Miller.

Kaylee was crying…she raises her phone to her ear…"Will? He hurt me. I need you…I'm coming there."

Kaylee closes her phone…she wipes away her tears…"He's expecting me."

Jason leans over, kissing her on lips…"Simply amazing."…He pulls away, but she grabs his ears, pulling his face back to her, kissing him…"Ow."

Kaylee starts to cry again…"Oh, hush…I love you."

He quickly kisses her…"I love you, too…but can we go kick some ass now?"

Kaylee smiles…"After you, my love."

"Ok, it's getting a little too mushy in here."…Jason open doors.

"You know you love it, babe."

"Of course, cupcake."

"Aww, cupcake?"…She smiled…"I love it!"

Jason shook his head…"Oh God, I am pussy whipped."

Kaylee moved to the front door, she knocks on it…the sound of the deadbolt unlocking makes Jason pull Kaylee from the door, the door starts to open as Jason kicks it in…Will Miller stumbles backwards as Jason moved through the door, Sig raised.

"What the hell is this?"

Jason punches him in the face, Will fall backwards over a coffee table, landing between it and the couch…Jason moves over to him, placing the muzzle of his Sig to Will's forehead.

Will looks up, his nose and lip bleeding…"What the hell is going on?!"

Jason cocks his gun…"You're under arrest for the murders of Mia Halve, Kathryn Perry…oh, screw it…I'm just gonna shoot his ass!"

Will lifts his arms…"Wait, wait, wait!"

"Shut your fucking mouth, I have the gun, I speak, you listen…so shut the fuck up!" "I didn't do anything!"

Kaylee walked forward…"They have a picture of you with the donut box, Will…you were on the U.S.S. Truman recently, weren't you?"

"Coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences!"…Jason pushes the muzzle of his Sig harder against Will's head, a small trail of blood starts to flow his forehead…"You killed my fucking sister! My sister!"

"It was meant for you, okay! YOU!"

Jason starts to squeeze the trigger with tears in his eyes.

Kaylee puts his hand on his shoulder…"No, Jason."

Will looks up at Kaylee, breathing hard.

"He's not worth it, baby…please." Jason closes his eyes and pulls the trigger.

Will screams.

Jason raises his Sig and pulls the trigger once more, it clicks…he sniffs…"Someone just pissed there pants."

Jason grabs him, pulling him up…he turns his around and cuffs him…"Shit 'em, too."…He spins him around as a gun goes off.

Kaylee stood there, smoke rose above her sidearm, Will falls to the floor…Jason grabs her weapon, taking it from her…"What the…"

Kaylee stood there, almost in a trance..."He had to die."

"What…Kaylee…what the…"…Jason moved his hand to his head…"Shit!"

Jason squats; putting his fingers on Will's neck…he lowers his head…"He's dead." "Good."

"Kay, you just murdered this man!"

"He murdered our friends."

Jason sighed, he looked around the room…"Where's his Sig?"

Kaylee pointed to the end table…Jason stood, moving to it…he takes it out his holster and moves back to Will, placing it in his hand, he raises it into the air and fires one into the ceiling, then one into the door jam near the front door.

"Call your ME, Kaylee."

Kaylee just stood there.

"KAY!"

She shook her head…"Call your ME, Kaylee!"

She slowly nodded as she took out her phone, Jason moved to the kitchen, turning on the hot water…he starts scrubbing his hands.

Ziva stepped off the elevator; she moved to her desk and sat down…"I found out what movie he was talking about, Ziva."

Ziva didn't respond.

"What's wrong?"

"He's dying and I can't do anything…I feel so useful. So meaningless."

"Ziva…"…Anton walked over…"Here."

Ziva looked up, Anton held out his son…"What?"

"Hold him."

"Why?"…She started to cry, she looked at the ceiling…"Why him?"

Anton sighed…"I'm sorry."

Ziva swallowed hard, bring her hand to her face, wiping away her tears…Anton still held the baby out towards Ziva. She takes the baby from Anton, she starts to rock him.

"You know, he did it to help her…he is like the older brother I always wanted."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not referring to him in a paste tense."

Anton moved back to his desk and sat down…he smacks himself on the back of the head…he quickly shook his head…"Just not the same."…Anton frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Ziva…Is it wrong of me to want to get slapped in the back of the head?"

Ziva shook her head left to right…"No…not at all…want me to do it?"

"No, thanks…you're not my boss."

Ziva softly smiled.

Rachel stood over the body of Will Miller, Jason was sitting on the edge of the table.

The door opened, Special Agent Sparks walked through the door.

Jason looked towards him…"Aww, fuck…not this asshole."

He moved Jason…Kaylee moved in between them…"I was the one who shot him."

"You?"…Kaylee held out her firearm towards Agent Sparks…"He murdered your own teammate?" "He killed at least two people, Sir!"

"What?!"

"He put Ebola in donuts."

"Ridiculous!"

"Hey, asshole…learn to listen."

Kaylee turned towards Jason…"You're not helping!"

Jason sits back on the table…she looks back at Agent Sparks…"We have proof."

"Where?"

"It's true, Sir."…Rachel walked over…"Special Agent DiNozzo also has it."

"Why wasn't I told of this?!"

"You'd have to ask Deputy Director Kane, Sir."

Jason stood…"Can we go?"

"Why? You in a hurry?"

"My boss is dying, you…you…"…Jason stops…"Sorry, Kaylee."

"It's okay, Jase."

"You can go, Special Agent Fine."…Sparks moves over to Rachel…"You have everything you need?"

"Yeah, just have to get the body back to the morgue, but since….well."

"Good, go back with them and make sure Miss Knootz finds her way to interrogation for me."

Jason and Kaylee walked out of the house, Rachel was right behind them…"I'm sorry I got you involved with this,

Rachel."

"It's okay, Kaylee…he's an idiot."

"Finally, someone agrees with me!"

"He wasn't even listening to me, I mean…where am I gonna put the body? And he thinks I have a gun and badge and cuffs? Jeez."

"You mean you aren't gonna escort me to interrogation?"

"To be honest with you, Kay…I don't even know where the fuck interrogation is!"

"I think I'm gonna really like her, Kaylee."

Rachel looked at Kaylee oddly.

"Oh, no worries…it's because you said 'fuck'"

"Ah, I see."…Rachel shrugs.

The elevator doors open, Jason and Kaylee step out, the squad room was deserted.

"Where the hell is everyone?"

"Autopsy."

They both looked up, Babs stood on the balcony…"Is he gone?"

"No, but if you're wanting to say goodbye."

Jason moved back into the elevator, Kaylee continued to look up at the balcony.

"You coming, Kay?"

"Yeah."…Kaylee sighed, she turned moving into the elevator.

The elevator doors opened, Anton sat against the wall, his son lied in his lap…Ziva was standing towards the door…"Give me the code, Tony!"

Jason squatted next to Anton…"What's going on?"

"Tony won't let her in."

"It's not airborne, right?"…Kaylee said, moving behind Jason.

Anton shrugged.

"Tony! Come to this door right this minute…I'm warning you!"

"No."…Tony's voice was weak.

Kaylee moved over to Ziva, her hand was mere inches from her shoulder when Ziva yelled…."Tony…I'm pregnant!"

Kaylee hands moved to her mouth quickly, blocking her reaction.

The sound of shuffling feet against the floor came from the freezer, Tony emerged, his hair frosted, his eyebrows covered in tiny icicles…he moved slowly towards the door.

Ziva covered her mouth with her right hand, her left hand pressed against the door.

Tony lifted his right hand, placing it on Ziva's hand, he smiled…"Is it mine?"

Ziva bangs her hand on the door…"TONY!"

"Heh."

Jason slowly started to laugh, which grew louder and louder by the second.

Kaylee elbows Jason's in the stomach.

"What? Oh, come on…it was pretty fucking funny, admit it."

"Jason!"

"Hey, Boss…you look like shit."

"Jason!"

"What?!"

Kaylee shook her head…"I can't take you anywhere."

Ziva pressed the side of her face against the door, leaving tears on the door…"Please don't cry...I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Tony."…She sighed…"You're dying."…Ziva muttered.

"Heh. Other than that and you and I both know you're not pregnant."

"I am, too!"

"No, you're not."

"Am too!"

Tony starts coughing…"Prove it."

"I can't."

"Then how do you know you're pregnant?" "I peed on a stick, Tony."…She whispered. "You what?"

"I PEED ON A STICK, TONY!"…She yelled.

"Aww and where is this pee stick?"

"I threw it away."

"Why?"

"Because it smelled like pee, Tony!"

Jason chuckled, making Ziva and Kaylee look at him…"I guess she's never lived with a man before, Boss."

"She lives with me, dumbnuts."

"Aww, I think I'll just shut up now."

"Good idea."…Tony starts coughing again, bringing his hand up to his mouth, he drops to his knees…"Jason, do something useful, get a cup."

"Uh, why, Boss?"

"To test, of course…Fred'll need a sample."

"Uh, you aren't gonna sploog in a cup, are ya?"

"Somebody slap him!"

Kaylee slaps Jason on the back of the head.

"Thanks."

"Fine, I'm not pregnant, Tony!"…She squats banging her head against the door…"You have to live."

Tony raised his head looking at Ziva as she squatted..."I'm...sor..."

Ziva interrupts him..."Shut up and let me speak!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Ziva gives him an evil look.

"Heh."…Tony rubs his hand on the door over Ziva's head.

"You're not a quitter...you're NOT a quitter."

Tony smiled...he starts to cough..."No, but I am a cougher."

"Just shut up, shut up!"

"I love you, Ziva."…Tony puts both of his hands up against the door, then falls backwards.

"Tony!"…She stands, kicking the door…"Tony, if you don't tell me the code to this door, I swear to God, I will kill everyone in this room with me right now...starting with the asshole!"

Tony lifts his head…he looks at Ziva…"Jason…run."

Jason grabs Kaylee's arm, pulling her into the elevator, Anton took behind them...the elevator dings, Ziva turns as the doors close.

"At least when I had the plague, I had a cool blue light."

Ziva turns back towards the door.

"Heh. You should've seen me with the plague, Zee-vah...the way the blue light highlighted my hair...it was so..."...Tony starts coughing violently.

Ziva drops to her knees…"What, Tony? What?"

"Cooooooooooool. Heh."…Tony closes his eyes…"1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

"Why are you counting for Tony? You're NOT dying!"...She pounds the door with her fist.

"Code...Zee."...Tony barely whispered as his head fell to the side.

Ziva stood, she punched in the code, the doors start to open...Hank grabs her.

Ziva struggled…"Let me go!"

Hank tightened his grip…"I can't…"

"How about this, you will let me go or I will kill you, yes?"...She looked down at Tony…"Please, he's dying."

Hank turned over his hand..."Without these."...He held a mask up to her, she quickly took it.

"Tony?"...Ziva puts the mask on, she drops next to Tony...she runs her fingers through his hair.

Tony turns his head towards her…"I'm not dead...yet."…He moves his hand up to her cheek…"Plague boy done good."…Tony starts coughing…"That, of course until he became Ebola boy, too."…He tried smiling, but coughed instead.

"Tony...you can't die...you just can't...I won't let you!"

"It's fine...you deserve better than me, you always have."

"Shut up!"

"Testy much, Zee-vah?"

"You...you...I want to have your baby."

Tony turned his head, looking up at her..."Now? In front of Hank?"...He turned towards Hank..."Kinky."

"Umm, if you had sex, he would give you Ebola."

"I know, I've seen Outbreak."

"Heh. That's my girl."…Tony starts laughing, which turns to a cough…"Stupid monkey infecting Dr. McDreamy!"

"Shhh, don't talk, Tony."

Tony grunts…"Where the fuck is Dustin Hoffman when I need him?!"…Tony reaches out his hand to Ziva, placing it on her cheek..."What was it you said would be the last thing I said before dying?"

Tears streamed down Ziva's cheeks..."I can't...I won't say it. I can't let you go."

"Heh. I saw this in a movie...once."...Tony's hand falls.

"TONY! Tony?! Tony?!"...She moved her hand to his neck, checking for a pulse...she looked at Hank..."Help him, please!"

Hank lowered his head, Ziva lowered her face onto Tony's chest..."Heh."

Ziva turned her head..."Oscar...worthy?"…He muttered.

Ziva slaps him as hard as she can swing...she pulls away..."What are you trying to do to me? Scare me to death?!"

"Naw, I would've said "Boo" if I wanted to scare you."...He smirked…"By the way, I know I'm not dead yet, because that hurt like yell."

She leans down, kissing him through her mask.

"Heh. You smell good...was it that?"

Ziva lifts her arm..."Deodorant."

"I likey."

Ziva smiled then started to cry again.

"Shhh, it's okay...but I have a request, if I live."

"Anything, Tony."

Tony moves up his hand, gesturing her to move down to him...he whispers in her ear...she back up, she cocks her head..."I dunno."

"Ziva...promise."

"Okay...if you promise me something."

Tony closed his eyes; she leans down kissing him again…"Live."

She sits back, pulling down her mask.

"Promise me, Tony."

Tony starts coughing…he brings his arm to his mouth, wiping away blood…"I will...try."…Tony's head falls to his left.

Hank moves to him, he kneels next to his head…placing his hand on his neck, then on his forehead…Ziva moved to her knees, looking at Hank..."Is he gone?"

A week passes…

Kaylee walked out of a door, bundling up…"Who da thunk it? Cold in Spain? Burrrrrrrrrr."…She wraps her scarf around her neck, she steps away, the doors closes, a cross adorns it.

She takes a step towards the parking lot; two men had their weapons aimed at Jason as he sat on the hood of his car.

"Jason?!"

"Special Agent Koontz?"…A man said getting out of a car.

"Sir?"…Kaylee walked over to Agent Sparks…"What did he do now?"

"He killed Will and you helped him."

"Bullshit!"…Jason yelled, standing from the hood, a man punches him in the stomach, dropping him to his knees. Jason looked up at the man, he clenched his fist.

"Jason…no violence."…She turned to Sparks…"What in the hell are you doing, Sir?!"

"He had GSR on his hand."

"Yeah, so? He took the gun away from me."

"Yeah, but it was his gun."

She cocked her head…"What?"

"The gun you gave us was Jason's Sig Sauer, the serial numbers match."

"There must be some kind of mistake, Sir!"

"The only mistake is waiting a week to arrest his ass."

Kaylee turned to Jason…"But…but…I really killed him."

Agent Sparks grabs her arm and turns her around…"Don't worry, you're going down for this, too…but you're used to going down, aren't you?"

Jason breaks away from the two agents and spears Sparks…landing on top of him, he leans down, head-butting him in the face, his nose explodes…"Don't you ever fuckin' speak ill of her!"

Jason starts shaking, then falls off to the side…one of the agents stood behind him, holding a taser gun, the other walks over, helping up Agent Sparks…"Are you okay, Sir?"…Agent Sparks shook his head…"I'll call an ambulance, Sir…don't move."

A phone rings in a darkened room, it rings again, then again…it's finally answered after something falls and shatters as a clock is turned, it reads: "1:34 a.m. …"Harah."…Ziva grunts…"I'll be right there, Anton."

The bathroom light turned on as Ziva walked in…she moves over to the shower, turning it on…she moves over to the mirror staring into it, she looks exhausted, she brings her hands upward, covering her face…she peeks through her fingers…"I feel like I look."

Ziva paused like she was waiting for someone to respond.

Ziva turned her head, but nothing happened…"Like shit."…She frowned as she turned moving into the shower, pulling off one of Tony's button up shirt she was wearing, she smelt it before holding it neatly and places it just outside the shower on a chair, she looked down, seeing she still had socks on…she started to laugh…"He would be laughing so hard right now."

The elevator door opened, Ziva stepped off looking around the squad room, Anton sat at his desk…"Where's Jason?"

"Umm, in jail."

"What? Again?!"

"Yeah, that's why you're here, you're acting leader."

"Why me? You've been here longer than me."

Anton shrugged.

"I don't want to be leader, you are."

"But."

"No buts, Anton…lead."

"It was my decision, Ziva."

Ziva looked up, Babs stood on the balcony…"He has enough to worry about." "And I don't?!"

Babs started to move down the stairs…"Not as much, sweetie."

Ziva sat on the edge of her desk…"Fine."…She said disgusted, turning quickly, moving behind her desk…"What did the idiot do now?"

"Killed a NCIS Special Agent."

"Who?"

"William Miller."

"I thought Kaylee killed him?"

"Me too."…Babs stood in front of Ziva's desk…"I want you to run a secondary investigation beside Agent Sparks."

"Ugh. I hate that guy."

"He's a good agent."

"He's an asshole!"…Anton said in anger.

Babs turned, looking at Anton.

Anton gritted his teeth…"Ma'am."

"How is your son?"

"Good, Ma'am."

"Good to hear."…She turned back towards Ziva…"Thank you for coming late, Ziva."…She walked to the stairs and up them.

Ziva sat back in her chair, putting her feet up on the desk…"What do we know, Anton?"

"Umm, GSR was found both on Kaylee and Jason's hands and clothing."

"And?"

"Kaylee confessed."

"And?"

"The bullets matched Jason's weapon, which had both Jason and Kaylee's fingerprints on it." "He's screwed."

"Royally fucked is more like it, Ma'am…uh, sorry."…Anton slaps himself in the back of the head.

Ziva sighs.

"I miss him too, Ziva."

Ziva lowers her head, then kicks her feet off to the side.

"Where you going?"

"Talk to the asshole."

"Wait, I'll go with ya."

Ziva and Anton stood in observation, Jason sat in interrogation, Sparks sat in front of him holding up a piece of paper shaking it aggressively. "Where is your son?"

"Jason's parents have him."

"Why?"

"They offered."

"Didn't they go back to America?"

"Not yet…tomorrow…but, who knows now."

"True…hey, where's Kaylee?"

"Interrogation #2."

Ziva turned her head quickly…she squinted her eyes, Anton's eyes remained forward. Ziva shook his shoulder, he looked at her…"What?"

"Why in the hell is Kaylee in interrogation #2?" "Accomplice to murder."

Ziva rubbed her brow with her hand and sighed.

Sparks stood quickly, moving through the door, his nose taped and packed with cotton, he slams through interrogation room #2's door, he moved to the table, slamming his fist down, Kaylee jumps back holding up her arms, defending herself…"Don't be stupid! Give him up! Don't let him take you down with you!" "Screw you!"

Sparks raised his hand and was about to backhand her…

Ziva grabs his arm, pulling him back.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"You were going to hit her!"

"She's a criminal!"

"She's on your team, you trained her."

"What do you expect; she was corrupted by your team and your idiotic team leader!"

Ziva slams him back against the wall; she grabs his nose between her index and middle fingers near the knuckle and squeezes…his nose cracks.

Sparks groaned in pain…"You fucking bitch!"

Ziva knees him in the groin, dropping him to his knees…she squats next to him…"If you ever speak ill of him again, I will gut you with a spoon."…She slaps him across the face.

She stands, looking at Kaylee…"Stay strong, help is on the way…if he hurts you even in the slightest, you tell me, yes...and I'll turn him into a woman."...She looked back at Sparks, then back towards Kaylee.

Kaylee slowly nodded…"Thanks."

Ziva backed out of the room, she turned and walked past Anton..."Anton, with me!" Anton turned swiftly running after Ziva.

Ziva and Anton sat at their desks…"Why would Jason kill, Agent Miller?"…Ziva spoke out loud.

Anton shrugged his shoulder…"He killed his sister?"

"Good, good."…Ziva stands…"No, bad, bad…that gives him motive."

"Yeah, it does."…Anton sighed as he rubbed the top of his head…"The fucker killed my wife, I'm glad he's dead." "Special Agent Halve?"

Anton turned, looking up at the balcony.

"Place Officer David under arrest."

"Ma'am?"

"For assault on a federal agent."

Anton swung his head, Ziva stood in the middle of the bullpen…his head swung back around to Babs…"Is this real?"

Babs nodded.

Anton stepped towards Ziva; she raised her hands…"I'm not going to cuff you."

"You have to, it is procedure."

"Umm, I can't."

Ziva crossed her arms…"And why not, Agent Halve?"

"I…uh, well…seem to have misplaced my cuffs."

Ziva moved her hand behind her back, taking her cuffs from her belt…"Here."

Anton took the cuffs from her…"Why, Ziva?"

"Sorry, Anton…I guess you are going to be team leader after all."

He slid the cuffs on Ziva…"Where do I take her, Ma'am?"

"Interrogation #3."

Ziva sat in interrogation #3, her head down on the table…she sobbed softly.

Babs stood in observation, Agent Sparks stood next to her.

"I want the book thrown at her!"

Babs placed her hand on the hand on the mirror…"Agent Sparks?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Shut up."…Babs moved to the door, she opened it…she walks out.

Anton stood in middle of the bullpen…he looked towards Jason's desk…"What the hell are you doing, Meat?!"… Anton said mimicking Jason…"You have a son? I didn't know your balls had it in them!"

Anton swung around to Ziva's desk…"Jealous of his meat?"

He turned back towards Jason's desk…"Ha! Jealous of a 5'6", 161 pound Dutch dildo? My left nut weighs more than his left leg!"

He turned back towards Ziva's desk…Anton chuckled Ziva-like…"You must lean to the left then, yes?"

His eyes move to Tony's desk…"Heh."

Anton lowered his head, the elevator dings..."Special Agent Halve?"

"Yeah?"…As he turned his head, Fred stood by cubical wall next to Anton's desk.

"I think I may have something to show you."

"Why didn't you call?"

Fred twirled her hair with her left index finger…she laughed…"I was gonna grab a donut..."…Her face turns to a grimace…"But on second thought…I think I'll go with a candy bar."

"Good idea."…Anton moved to her.

"Where is everyone?"

"Dead or arrested."

"So you ARE the team?"

Anton nodded, moving towards the lounge.

"Where are you going?"

"Candy."

"Oh."…She stops, she takes something out of her white lab coat's pocket…"I found this, it's for you."

Anton stopped and turned…Fred held an envelope between her index and middle fingers of her left hand.

Anton took the envelope…"Anton"…was written on it, he brought it up to his nose and breathed in, he could smell Mia on it…"So, your name is Fred?"

"It's actually Lois."

"Oh, I see…then why do they call you Fred?"

"Well…"…They walked towards the lounge.

Fred stood typing on her computer, Anton leaned against the table behind her…"So, what did you want to show me?"

Fred turned, she took a bite of her snickers bar…"I found a hair in the donut box."

"A hair? Did it match Agent Miller?"

"Negatory."

"Tony? Kate?"

"Wrong again."

"Who then."

Fred blew on her left fingertips as she turned, clicking her keyboard…the service record of Special Agent Sparks comes up on screen…."And guess what else?"

Anton just stood there shocked.

"Not even a guess?"

Anton remained silent.

"Umm, okay…he was on the U.S.S. Truman the same time Agent Miller was."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Does it look like I'm shitting you, Agent Halve?"…She grinned.

Anton smiled big…"No, that would hurt a LOT. Heh."…He ran towards the elevator, moving inside…"I could kiss you, Fred…on the lips!"…The elevator doors start to close…"Okay, that sounded just a tad gay."

Fred laughed, then took another bite of her snickers.

Babs walked down the hallway between interrogation rooms 2 and 3, Anton moves up behind her and whispers in her ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am…he was with Agent Miller on the U.S.S. Truman."

"Thank you, Agent Halve."…She turned, moving towards interrogation room #3, her high heels clank against the floor as she walked with a purpose, she opened the door…she moved behind Ziva, unlocking her cuff…she leans down and whispers something in her ear.

Agent Sparks watch on from observation…"What is she doing?"

Ziva raised her head…"Where is HE?"…Her eyes opened wide, staring into Babs' eyes…"Observation."

Ziva stood, she cranks her knuckles…she moves through the door quickly, he moves to observation, the door flies open, Agent Sparks stood there, fear in his eyes…"Permission to maim, Deputy Director?" "Wait."…Babs moved in front of the door…"Agent Sparks?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"You're fired."…She turned to Ziva…"Permission granted."

Ziva steps inside the door and slowly starts to close it.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?!"…Sparks yelled out.

The door closes.

Babs stood outside the door, the sound of glass shattering came from inside…Babs opens the door, Ziva steps out, moving swiftly to interrogation room #3 sliding past Anton…Babs walks into observation, the two-way mirror is broken, Agent Sparks lied halfway on the table…Ziva enters the room, she grabs him by the back of the shirt collar.

"Ziva!"

Ziva stops and looks at Babs…"Don't kill him."

Ziva slams his head into the table, her cell phone starts to ring, she slams his head again…she lets go of his head, reaching for her cell phone, she reads it and runs out the door.

Agent Sparks raises his head, two of his front teeth lie on the table in a pool of blood…his head falls, passing out.

"Agent Halve, if you would…"

Anton entered observation…"Yes, Ma'am?"

She points towards Sparks…"Cuff that son-of-a-bitch."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Anton moves into interrogation room #3 and takes the cuffs off of Agent Sparks belt…"Mind if I borrow these?"… He slams them on tightly; he tries to stand him up…"He's out, Ma'am."

"Put him on the floor, he doesn't deserve the table."

Anton chuckled…"Yes, Ma'am."…He lets go of him, he falls to the floor…"Ummm, oops? Heh."…He turned to Babs, he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a quarter…he reaches his hand through the broken mirror…"Here you go, Ma'am."

"Hmmm?"

"You said bitch."…He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I did…thank you, Agent Halve."…She takes the quarter from his hand and starts to walk out…"Oh, Anton?"

"Ma'am?"

"Release Agents Fine and Koontz, for now…I will run that investigation myself."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Ziva ran down a hallway, she turns a corner, nearly falling…she runs into a room, there was a hospital bed…the bed was made.

Ziva lowered her head…"No. God, no."…She moves to the bed, dropping to her knees beside it…she starts sobbing, her face pressed the blanket of the bed.

A toilet flushes, Ziva leans her head up, turning her head slightly…the doors opens.

An IV stand moves out of bathroom, Tony stepped out, his left hand sliding his hair forward…"Ugh."

"Tony!"…Ziva stood, moving over to him as quickly as she could.

"Heh."…Tony smiled, his hand still messing with his hair…"Like the new do? I call it Coma head. Heh."…Tony turned away, his gown pops open, exposing his back side.

Ziva moves to him, pulling it closed…"Nice butt."…She chuckled.

Tony grinned…"Thanks."

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm just so happy not to be peeing through a tube, Zee-vah."…Tony wobbles, Ziva catches him.

"Be careful!"

"Yes, Mom."

Ziva helps Tony to the bed; he sits down…"I'm getting too old for this shit."

Ziva kneels in front of him, laying her head in his lap…"I was so scared, Tony."

"Death by freakin' donut?"

Ziva looked up…"You heard me?"

The back of Tony's fingers caressed Ziva's cheek…"I heard every word...even the Hebrew ones."…He smiled.

Ziva stands, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as she could, tears started to flow down her cheeks as she rubbed her face against his chest.

Tony's hand moved to the back of her head, petting it…"Shhh, you think I'd miss out on you getting bigger boobs?"

Ziva pulled back…"You were serious about that?"

Tony starts to chuckle, then stops…his face goes plain…"Yes."

"I like my boobs, Tony!"

"Me, too!"

"Then why do you want them bigger?"

"Hahahahaha."

Ziva sighed…"I forgot… I am talking to a man."

Tony pressed his lips against her forward…"I love you."

She closed her eyes…"Ditto."

"Heh."…Tony pulled away…"C's, Zee-vah…no wait, D's."

"Tony!"

"Heh."

Anton sat at his desk, clutching the envelope he got from Fred tightly. He brings it up to his nose, breathing in.

"Meat?"

Anton turned his head; Jason sat at his desk…"Yeah?"

"Open it already, it's been three weeks."

"I…I can't."

"Want me to do it?"

"No, one of these days I'll get the courage to open it."

"Okay."…Jason stood, moving towards the elevator.

"Jason…"

Jason stopped; he looked at Anton…"Yeah?"

"It was a beautiful funeral wasn't it?"

"Yeah, man…she would've liked it."

"You think?"

"Absolutely."

Anton sighs…"I miss her, Jason…it hurts so fuckin' bad."

"I know, man…I know."…Jason pats Anton on the top of the head…"Hang in there, bro."…Jason moves towards the lounge…"You want anything?"

"Naw."

"Whatever you do, don't eat the fuckin' donuts."

"Boss!"…Anton said moving to his feet, he moves over him, hugging him.

Tony stood there, his hands raised as Anton hugged him, he slowly lowered his hands around Anton…"It's okay."…He pats his back.

"Cheating on me, yes?"…Ziva grinned from the top of the stairs.

"Probie, enough."

Anton pulls away…"Sorry, Boss…errr, I mean."

"It's okay, Anton."…Tony takes off his sunglasses as he moves to his desk.

"What are you doing back, Boss? Weren't you suppose to be out another week."

"Boredom sucks."

Ziva hurried down the stairs…"Babs gave you the okay?"

Tony shrugs…"No idea, I just couldn't be home alone anymore…I've missed you."

Ziva smiled…"Are you trying to suck up?"

"Heh. Maybe."

Ziva moved closer to him, placing her hand on his stomach…"You're doing a good job."

Babs cleared her throat…"Mmm hmm."

Ziva turned looking up…"I know, less blackberry."

Anton looked at her…"Huh?"

"PDA, Probie."

"Oh…huh?"

"Nevermind."

Anton shrugs…"Boss, if I can do anything for you, just ask."

Tony moves behind his desk and flops down…"If anyone named Ari calls, I'm not here and neither are you."

Ziva stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes had a blank expression…"Tony..." "He's dead."

Ziva lowered her head…she sighed deeply…"I know."

"Who's Ari?"…Jason asked moving back into the squad room holding a Mt. Dew can.

Anton cracked his knuckled…"Heh. A job for the probie."

"Stop!"…Ziva yelled, lifted her head and turning towards Anton.

"He WAS Ziva's half-brother."

"Was, Boss?"…Jason asked.

"Gibbs killed him."

Ziva gritted her teeth…"Tony, your office…we need to talk."

"Ziva?"

"Now, please."

Tony rose from his chair and followed Ziva into the elevator; Ziva hits a button, then the emergency

switch…"Tony…"

"What's wrong, Ziva?"

"I told myself no more lies when we got together."

"You've lied about something?"

She turned towards Tony, looking into his eyes…"Gibbs did not kill Ari…I did."

Tony shrugs..."As long as the bastard is dead."

"You are not mad?"

"Of course not, if I was mad at you, then I'd have to be mad at Gibbs and I've been a really sick boy."...He smiled..."I definitely don't need that."

Ziva pushes Tony back against the wall kissing him…she pulls away…"Love in an elevator, yes?"

Tony drops to her knees…"Heh. Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down."

Ziva followed him to the floor…she giggles…"Love ME in this elevator."

Tony's hands move to her neck, she leans her head back, opening her neck…he kisses it, running his tongue up to her ear…"What's the magic word?"

"Fuck me!"

Tony looks off to the side, she grabs his head, pulling it back towards her…she kisses him…"That's actually two words, but...close enough."

"Shut up."…Ziva kisses him, pulling him down on top of her.

Jason held his ear against the elevator.

"What's going on, Jason?"…Anton enquired.

"Shhh, I'm trying to listen."

"To what?"

"Either they're fighting, fucking or both."

"Really?"

"Yeah, man…I bet we could…"

"Special Agent Fine?"

Jason turns around quickly, standing up straight…"Yes, Ma'am?"

"My office…now."…Babs demanded.

Jason moves to the stairs and climbs them quickly.

Anton looked around, then slowly moved to the elevator…he pressed his ear against the door…"Oh, my God… that's just wrong."

"Umm, whatcha doin', Anton?"...Fred asked walking into the squad room from the lounge.

"Umm, nothing...I was just..."...He drops to the floor..."I lost a contact...yeah, a contact, yeah, that's it."

"Oh, I'll help you find it."...She walked over, dropping to her knees next to Anton.

"No, no...it's okay, I found it...but thanks."...He quickly stands, moving towards his desk.

Fred pressed her ear against the door...she giggled..."Jason and Kaylee?"

Kaylee walked out of the stairwell..."The elevator is out again?"

Fred looked up at Kaylee, then towards Anton..."Is Jason in there?"

Anton raised his hands and shook them..."No, no, no, no, no!"

Kaylee puts her hands on her hips..."Anton!"

"What?"

"Tell me this instant...who is in that elevator?"

"Kay...what are you doing here?"...Jason said moving down the stairs.

She lets out a sigh of relief..."Okay, but who's in the elevator?"

Jason starts down the stairs…"Ziva is in there...with the vending machine guy, settling up her debt from breaking the machine."

"Really?"…Kaylee said with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yeah and I was settling up with Babs in her office, I mean…800 bucks for a used plasma? So I threw her one."

"Jason!"

"What? It was a good deal."

Kaylee shook her head as the elevator started to move…Anton and Jason moved to their desk, Fred was still on her knees in front of the elevator, the doors opened…Ziva was balancing on one foot trying to put her shoe back on.

"Need help with that?"…Tony grinned.

"No, no…I got it."…She finally slips it on, she looks up, seeing Fred and Kaylee looking at her smiling.

"What?"

They both grinned…"Nothing."

The phone rings, Jason answers it..."Special Agent Fine...Boss, we got a body."

Tony steps off the elevator…"Gear up!"

Ziva followed him out…"Felt good to say that, yes?"

"You have no idea."

Tony and Ziva walked into a bathroon off the beach near the Naval base...flies were buzzing around...Tony moved in, turning on his flashlight...he looked around, moving towards the buzzing..."Over her, Tony."...Tony moved towards Ziva, he glanced his light onto a body of a man in Marine fatigues; 10-12 large syringes were stuck in his chest.

Tony squatted next to the body…"Someone has seen Pulp Fiction about 10 times too many…"

Jason walked into the bathroom…"For the last time, Kaylee…I don't know what to get for a guy who just had Ebola. They usually die. Love you, too, cupcake."…Jason closes his phone.

Tony turned his head towards Jason…he shrugs…"What?"

Tony shook his head…"I love you, too, Fine."

"I'm never eating another donut the rest of my life, if that makes you feel any better, Boss."

"Jason, photos…Anton…"…Tony looks around…"Where's Anton?"

"He's carrying all the equipment."

"Go help him."

"Now?"

"No, later."

"Okay."

"Yes, now."

"Make up your mind, Boss."

Tony turned to Ziva…"Has he always been this big of an idiot?"

"He hit on me once."

"Were you armed?"

"Yes."

"Idiot."

Tony squatted back down as the lights above came on…Tony and Ziva turned around quickly, a curly haired woman stood in the doorway…she smiled raising her hand…"Hi."…She slowly waved it.

"Sarah, what have I told you about crime scenes?"…Rachel said walking into view.

"They're cool."

"No, the other thing."

"Don't touch anything."

"Right."

"And what did you do?"

"Touched something?"

Rach walked past her.

"Nutters!"…Sarah said to herself, under her breath.

Rachel moved over to the body, Ziva backed up…she squatted next to the body…"You don't see that everyday… have you photographed it yet?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm."

"Why are you here and who is that?"…Tony pointed towards Sarah.

"She's Rachel's new assistant…Babs hired her last week."…Ziva responded.

"I'm your new medical examiner…I'm training her as my replacement for second team."

"I see and how's it coming along?"

"Nutters."

Jason walked up to the back of the NCIS truck…"What in the hell are you doing, Meat?"

Anton turned holding 3 cases… "The shit job."

"Do it quicker."

"You could help me?"

"Why? That's a shit job."

"No, I meant you could get me some coffee."

"Good idea, Meat…once you take the cases to the bathroom, go grab us all a cup." Anton sighed..."Shit."

"Oh, Boss told me to help...give me that small case."

"What small case? They're all the same size."

"Aww, I see...well, I tried."...Jason moved behind the truck, opening a drawer, taking out a pad..."On my six, Meat."

Anton grunted..."If only I could reach my gun, but nooooo, I have to carry all these damn cases."

Jason stops, he turns, taking one of the case..."I'm just busting your balls, Meat...come on."

Jason walks back into the bathroom...Ziva turned..."Jason helped? Hell has frozen over, yes?"

"Aww, you're being nice to me, Ziva."

"Nice?"

"Yeah, like a knee to the nuts."

Ziva chuckles..."Would you like one?"

"No, thanks."

"Holy crap, hell has frozen over, Boss...Jason said thanks."

Tony shook his head…he turned towards Anton.

Rachel cleared her throat..."I do have two other bodies to autopsy today."

"You heard the lady, Jason photos, Anton, bag and tag…Ziva, do the sketch…Sarah, don't touch anything." "I can do that, Boss!"…Sarah exclaimed.

"Ugh, not another one."

"Sarah, bring me my bag."

"Uh, how…he told me not to touch anything."

Rachel sighed…"In the crime scene, Sarah."

Sarah chuckled…"Oh…here you go, Doctor."…She takes a step forward, bending over Rachel…"Ewww, what's that thing on his face?"

Jason snaps a few pictures of the body…Rachel snaps on a pair of gloves and lifts the Marine's head…"It looks like a jelly."

"A what?"…Ziva asked.

"Like a gummi bear."…Tony replied.

"Oh…I like them."

"Heh. I know."

"Want this one?"…Rachel offered the candy to Ziva.

Ziva scrunched her nose…"I'll pass."

Rachel drops the soft candy into a small bag, she puts her hand up..."What the first rule of evidence gathering,

Sarah?"

"Umm, don't touch anything."

"No, after you can touch something."

"Let someone else do it?"

Anton chuckled..."I wish that worked for me."

"COD?"...Tony looked at Rachel.

"I'm thinking overdose...not self inflicted."

"Ya think, Rach?"

Rachel slides a liver probe into the Marine's abdomen as Tony searches through his pockets…"Found a wallet."

"His dog tags are here, too."…Ziva held them up with a pen; she turns them so she can read them…"Corporal Riley Kelly."…Jason snaps of a photo of the dog tags.

Tony opens the wallet…"Carlos Ramirez."

"What?"…Ziva lets the dog tags drop.

Tony turns the wallet around…showing a different ID.

Jason takes a photo of the wallet..."I hate when that happens, Boss."

"So, I heard you and Kaylee had some trouble."

"Yeah, pain in the ass…Kaylee picked up my Sig by mistake."

"How'd you get out from under that?"

"Passed a lie detector, Boss." "You can beat that, can't you?"

Ziva smiled.

Jason chuckled…"I wouldn't know, Boss…I don't lie."

Ziva scoffed.

"What? I don't lie…"

Ziva looked at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"Much."…He chuckled.

Rachel pulls out the probe…"90.2 degrees…Sarah, TOD?"

Sarah closes her eyes…"In ideal conditions, the rate at which a body cools is one degree per hour. However, factors such as the air temperature surrounding the corpse, body fat content, or immersion in water will cause the estimate to vary greatly."

Rachel nodded…"Go on."

"Does anyone know the temperature in here?"

"65 tops."...Jason answered.

"And who made you the weatherman?"

"SEAL training, Meat."

"Okay, if it's 65 and his core temperature is 90.2 and it is the early morning, so…lets say it was 10 degrees cooler last night…I would estimate 5-8 hours."

Rachel turned…"You are learning."

Sarah grinned.

"Don't get cocky, kid…go get the gurney."

"Right away, doctor!"…She stands, moving out the door swiftly.

Tony stood..."Jason, Anton...canvas the area, ask around; see if anyone has seen anything in the last 8 hours."

"On it, Boss."…Jason tosses the camera to Ziva, he grabs Anton, pulling him out the door.

Anton stops, looking back…"Great to have you back, Boss."…He smiled.

"Good to be back, Anton."

Tony and Ziva sat at their desks… Ziva hangs up her phone..."Fred confirmed that the dead marine in autopsy is Riley Kelly from fingerprints records."

"Anything from Rachel?"

"Not yet."

"What about Carlos Ramirez?"

"Dead, drug overdose, three days ago…I talked to Kelly's CO, scuttlebutt was that Kelly was dealing." "NCIS didn't handle this?"

"Second team did…I called Kaylee, she said she would be later to give us the details." "Good."

"Ramirez was found dead at the El Jefe, Tony."

"Damn, I hate that place…they should really shut that down."

The elevator dinged, the doors opened…Anton and Jason step off covered in some kind of slimy substance.

"So, how did the canvassing go?"…Tony looked towards them…"What the hell happened to you guys?"

"Fucking numbnuts thought it would be a good idea to search through the dumpsters and of course, one of them had fish guts!"…Jason angrily yelled.

"Ewwwww, you guys stink."…Ziva pinched her nose, waving her hand in front of her face.

Tony grunted as he stood...Ziva turned, moving towards him..."I'm fine, Ziva."

She placed her hand on his back, trying to support him…"You should've taken that extra week."

Jason and Anton walked towards their desks.

"Oh, hell to the no…you two smell like I feel."

"You smell like overriped pussy, Boss?"

"Come on, Fine, there is a woman present."

Jason looked around the room…"Where?" "Uh, me."...Ziva pointed to herself.

"My mistake, women usually have boobs."

"Be thankful you are covered in fish...and I have boobs!"…Ziva fired back.

"Where? I don't see them."...Jason looks at her chest..."Is there a riddle to get them to pop out?"

Jason is punched in the face, knocking him to the ground...he looks up, Tony stood over him..."Nice punch, Boss."…He rubbed his jaw as Ziva was grinning ear to ear…"Ow."

"Special Agent DiNozzo, my office NOW."…Babs demanded standing on the balcony.

"I kid because I love, Ziva."…Jason pleaded as he continued to rub his jaw.

Jason started to get up; Ziva shoved her foot into Jason's groin keeping him down…"Hey!" "Stay."

Jason looked down at his groin; Ziva's boot was firmly in place…"Would saying I'm sorry help?"

She applied pressed to his crotch.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"…Jason yelled out in pain.

She eased up…"Thank you."

Tony walked up the stairs; he struggled…Ziva watched and sighed.

"He'll be fine, Ziva…the boss is tough."

Ziva looked down at Jason and smiled…she looked at her boot…"Ewww, fish on my boot…get it off, get it off!"

Ziva hopped on one foot as Jason got up, he moved to his knees…"Don't move."…Ziva said as he moved to Jason, she wipes her boot off on the top of his head…"That's better."…She grinned.

"Of, jeez…now Kaylee's gonna think I've been fuckin' whores again."

"Again?"

Jason quickly rose and moved to the elevator…"Never mind."…He pushes the button…"Meat, grab my bag." "Dude, you know I don't like guys…why would I grab your sack?"

"My bag, not my nuts, dumbass!"

"Oh…shut up, I'm freakin' Dutch!"

Anton grabs his bag and moves into the elevator…"Whores?"

"Stop and pop, Meat…like you haven't done it."

"Well, like I said, I am Dutch."

"Ah, Amsterdam."…Jason grinned while nodding.

Ziva's boot hits Jason in the gut as the doors start to close…"You owe me a new pair of boots, asshole!"…Ziva yelled.

Jason knelt over in pain…"Bitch."…He gasped.

"Never gonna learn, are ya?"

"Fuck you, Meat."

Tony stood in Babs' office…"Sorry, I shouldn't have punched Jason."

"Oh, I don't care about that, he deserved it."…Babs said as she sat at her desk…"But I am worried about you…are you sure you're ready to come back?"

"I'm fine, I was driving myself crazy at home…I need this, Babs."

Babs took a drink of her steaming hot black coffee…"Okay."

Tony headed towards the door…"Tony, wait."

Tony turned his head…"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're back."

"You aren't only one, Babs."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"You'll definitely need it…that Ziva…whooo."…She chuckled.

"Heh."…He nods and leaves the room.

Tony stood on the balcony, Ziva sat at her desk reading, she slowly runs her fingers through her hair …he smiled down at her, he turn away, leaning against the railing…he reaches into his inside jacket pocket pulling out a small box, he opens it…"Will you marry me?"…Tony whispered then shook his head, he quickly closes the box, putting it back into his pocket…he breaths in and out…"You can do this, DiNozzo."…He moves towards the stairs and starts down them.

Tony reaches the bottom of the stairs; he closed his eyes for an instance and slowly started walking towards her…"Ziva?"

Ziva raised her head…"Yes, my hairy little butt?"

"Heh."

Ziva smiled…"What is it?"

Tony moves to her side…"Will…"…Tony stops, dropping to one knee.

"Tony?! Are you you…"…She quickly stands…"Okay?!"

"Will…"…Ziva's phone rings, she looks at it.

Tony grabs her hand, making her turn back…"Ziva…"

What is it, Tony?"…She grabs her phone…"Officer David."

"Will you…"

She hangs up the phone…"Another dead marine, Tony."

"Where?"

"El Jefe."

"Wh-what?"

The elevator dings, the doors open…Jason and Anton walks off…"Boss, why are you on the floor?"…Anton asked.

"Gear up!"…As Tony grunted getting off the floor.

"Tony…please."

"I'm fine, Ziva."…He moved his hand to her cheek, caressing it…"Lets go."

They walked towards the elevator, Ziva walked staggered…"My other shoes are in the car."

"Here."…Jason said, holding out Ziva's freshly cleaned boot.

"Todah."…She took it from him as she entered the elevator.

"Sorry, but could you please stop hitting me the nuts, please…I would like to have a child one of these days."

Ziva kneels sliding on her boot, she stands up, she quickly slaps Jason across the face…"Better, yes?"

Jason rubbed his face…"Not really, but it's better than in the nuts...damn, she hit me exactly where you hit me, Boss."

Ziva chuckled.

The team arrived outside of El Jefe, a policía car sat outside, its lights flashing.

"Jason, stay outside and wait for Rachel."

"Got it, Boss."

Tony, Ziva and Anton walked inside…an emotionally shaken man wearing marine fatigues pointed upwards shaking his head…"Those fuckin' bastards!"

"What's your name marine?"

"What the fuck did that to him?!"

Anton stepped forward…"Hey, Jarhead…my boss asked you your fuckin' name!"

"Holland, Sgt. James Holland…those fuckers butchered him, Sir!"

"What are you talking about?"

"My buddy is dead…he's fuckin' dead!"

"Who's dead, Sergeant?"

"Sergeant Michael Pike, man…what the fuck!"…He moves his hand to his face covering it as he sat down on of the table.

"Anton, stay with him…try to get a statement."

Anton nodded, Tony and Ziva walked to and started up the spiraling staircase.

They walked towards an open door as a man wearing a policía uniform comes running out, he leans over the banister and projectile vomits, almost hitting Anton below

Anton looked up..."Fuckin' gross!"

Tony and Ziva both stop…"What the hell?"

Tony moves over to the man, he pats him on the back…"Cómo estás?"

Ziva moved into the room…moments later, she rushes out, her hand covering her mouth.

"Ziva?!"…Tony moved to her, placing is hand on her back, rubbing it gently in circles…"What is it?"

Ziva shook her head…Tony turned towards the door, he walked inside, he raised his hand to his nose, trying to mask the horrific smell, hundreds of flies buzzed around a man lying on a blood soaked bed, blood was all over the walls, floor, ceiling, everything.

The man was lying away from Tony, he had something wooden sticking out of his backside covered in blood and fecal matter…he moved around to his front, Tony leaned back as he saw that the man's genitals were missing, a piece of wood was shoved into one of his eyes, his face and chest covered in blood. Tony coughed as took a few steps back..."Anton! Is there a pool table down there?!"

"Uh, yeah, Boss…why?!"…Anton yelled back.

Tony moved out of the room, the man was now on his knees breathing hard, Ziva leaned back against the wood banister…"You okay?"

Ziva nodded…"That was…"

"Violación ."…A scantily dress woman with long brunette hair interrupted Ziva, she spoke softly with tears in her eyes, her hair hanging in front of half of her face.

Tony took a step towards her, she backed up, raising her hands protecting herself.

"He raped me, too."…A long dark haired woman said from behind them, she walked past Tony, she stopped, looking into the room…she spit…"Quemadura en infierno!"...She moves to the first woman, taking her into her arms, hugging her.

Ziva moved to Tony…"What the hell, Tony?"

"I think we have a vigilante on our hands, Ziva."

Rachel stood over the body of Sgt. Michael Pike shaking her head..."I've seen a lot of fucked up things in my life, but this takes the cake."…The entire team was inside the room except Jason and Sarah…Tony was squatting next to Rachel, looking at the body…Ziva was taking photos, Anton was collecting evidence.

"Then you should be glad that you've never seen what really happens in Iraq."...Anton responded.

Rachel looked at Anton..."Probably so, but I've seen beheadings, self-inflicted shotgun wounds to the head…but never a man raped with a pool cue."

"Try seeing your best friend getting half his head blown off and seeing his guts and hands fly past your body when some asshole shoot an RPG at you!"

"Try wearing the same dress to a restaurant that another woman is wearing and she looks better in it!"…Sarah remarked pushing the gurney into the room.

Anton looked at her oddly…"What?!"

"Ask Ziva, she knows what I mean."

"How would I know?"…Ziva shrugged.

"You've never had trouble with dresses, Ziva?"…Sarah looking surprised.

"I kick ass and shoot people for a living...wearing dresses is like wearing panties, pointless."

Jason walks into the room, standing next to Rachel…"You owe me 5 bucks, Meat...I told you Ziva didn't wear panties."…He looked down at the body…"Fuck me gently with a chainsaw!"

Jason is slapped in the back of the head.

Jason groaned, rubbing his head…"Sorry, Boss."

"You guys bet on if I wore panties?!"…Ziva slammed her boot down.

"He offered, but I didn't take it."

"Fuckin', Meat…always backing out of a bet."

"After we solve this case, I'll buy you and junior an ice cream, okay?"

Jason chuckled…"With sprinkles?"

"Don't push it, bro."

Tony slaps Jason and Anton on the back of the heads…"Can we get back to doing what we're supposed to be doing…like, now! Jason…SITREP…go!"….Tony raised his voice.

Ziva snaps a photo, she walks away muttering..."I hate panties."

Jason chuckles...Tony slaps him again...he quickly stands…"I talked to the locals, Boss…well tried anyways, no one saw or heard anything...talked to Sgt. Holland, that boy is freakin' out...I sent him to hospital, he didn't know shit either."

"So, you got nothing? What about the prostitutes?"

"Nothing, Boss…I dunno if the whores are too afraid to talk or what."

"I'm going to talk to the two WOMEN now, Tony."…Ziva retorted.

"Ziva, wait…I hate asking this…"…Tony raised his voice above all others.

"Then don't, Boss!"

"Fine!"

"Shutting up, Boss."

"Has anyone found his genitals?"

The room is silent.

Tony squatted next to Rachel once again…"TOD? COD?"

Rachel looks at her liver probe…"4-5 hours….as for cause of death; exsanguination, I'll know more after the autopsy."

"What's that on his lips?"…Tony pointed.

Rachel moved her fingers to his lips…"It looks like someone glued his mouth shut."

"No wonder no one heard anything."

"I'm going to need something to cut it with."

All at once, everyone pulled their knife and offered it to Rachel.

Everyone turned looking at Sarah as she flipped open her butterfly knife…"What? I'm from Middlesbrough…it's a tough town."

Anton chuckled as Rachel took Tony's knife.

Sarah shrugged as she twirled her knife back into a closed position, placing it back into her fanny pack…"Ready when you are doctor."

"Nice fanny pack you got there."…Jason remarked.

Sarah giggled…"Fanny means something totally different over here, ya know?"

"Pussy, right?"…Jason walked away.

"Don't mind him, Sarah…he's an asshole."

Sarah bit her lower lip…"I would fancy a little bit of time alone with him."

Sarah is slapped on the back of the head as Ziva starts ranting in Hebrew.

Sarah raises her hands…"What? What did I say?"

Anton taps Sarah on her shoulder…"Pssssssss, Jason used to live here."

"The neighborhood?"

"No, the El Jefe."

"You're kidding, right?"

Anton smiled…"Am I?"

"I heard that, Meat!"

Anton chuckled…"Just kidding, bro…you couldn't afford to live here anyway, considering you spend 20 bucks a week just on the swear jar."

Rachel stood, she turned looking at Sarah and Anton…"Sarah stop playing with all the BOYS and do your job, please."

"Sorry, doctor."…Sarah moved next to Rachel, getting the gurney ready to transport the body.

"Jeez, Rach…is the cock-blocking really that necessary?"

Anton is smacked on the back of the head…"Apologize, Probie and quit spending time with Jason for fuck sake."

"Sorry, Rachel…and it's kinda hard, Boss…he's family."

"You poor bastard."…He rubs the back of his head…"Help 'em with the body." "Sure, Boss."…Anton moved next to the gurney.

Sarah looked at the body…"I don't think it's going to fit in the body bag, doctor."

"I'll pull out the sticks if you want me, too, Rachel."…Anton offered.

"No, I'll just put some bags around them...we don't want to compromise the evidence."…Rachel replied.

Anton and Sarah lift the man and place him on the gurney…a needle lied underneath the body.

Tony moved to the bed looking at the needle…"Where's the camera?"

"Ziva has it, Boss."…Anton quickly answered.

"Ziva?"…Tony said, moving towards the door.

She peeked her head out of a doorway along the balcony…"Yes?"

"I need the camera."…He moved out of the door and stepped towards her voice, she handed him the camera.

"Tony, the youngest one is 14 and she wasn't a prostitute, her mother works here."

Tony sighed…"Who's been in Rota the longest? Jason?"

Jason stood downstairs…he looked up…"Yeah, Boss?"

Tony moved to the banister, looking down…"How far is it from the earlier crime scene to this one?"

"Boss?"

"In miles."

"5-6, I'd say…they related?"

"HOLY FUCKIN' FUCK FUCKS!"...Rachel yelled from inside the room, Tony rushed inside, Ziva right behind him.

Rachel's back was against the wall, her arm covering her mouth…"What is it, Rach?"…Tony wondered.

She pointed towards the body.

"What?!"...Tony moved towards Rachel.

Anton moved towards the body, he reaches out for it…he eases the man's mouth open…he gasped…"Wat is dat in hemels naam?! z'n lul?!"

Tony turned to Anton…"Translation, Probie."

"His genitals, Boss."

Tony walks into autopsy, Rachel stood next to the body of Sgt. Michael Pike.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Meh."…Rachel answered.

"Is that a word?"

"I'll live, you've come at a bad time, Agent DiNozzo."

"Finally someone who doesn't call me boss." "Why don't you like that, Boss?"…Sarah asked.

"Meh."…Tony sighed.

Rachel chuckled as he pulled the pool cue out of man's rectum, making a horrific squishing sound.

"Ugh."…Sarah groaned; trying not to smell it…she held out a plastic bag.

Rachel placed the broken pool cue in the bag…"Get this and other part of the pool cue down to Fred."

"I doubt she wants it."

"I did the hard part, ya know?"…Rachel said, moving the body to it's back, showing the cue was no longer in his eye.

"Four years of college, two years of medical school just so I could carry a shitty stick to forensics."…Sarah slowly, softly and sadly said as she walked towards the elevator.

"She's got spunk."…Tony snickered.

"Yeah, I know how she feels, too…being an assistant can really suck."

"Any change to the COD?"

"Nope, he still bled out…whoever did this was angry."

"Apparently he raped a 14-year old girl, Rach…if true, the bastard deserved it."

Rachel shook her head…"And if he didn't do it?"

"Then I'll catch the dirtbag that did it."

Jason sat at his desk laughing. Anton looked his way…"What's so funny?"

Jason smirked…"You should really see this, Meat."

Anton rose quickly from his chair, moving over to Jason, he knelt over looking at Jason's screen…Jason backhands Anton in the groin, he starts laughing.

Anton gasped as he dropped to one knee… "What the fuck?!"

"You've just been sacked, bitch."

Anton turned his head slowly…"What?"

Ziva sat there staring at them, she doesn't say a word.

The elevator dings, the door opens…Tony steps off…"Jason, where the hell is Kaylee, I need that info, now."

Jason stands…"I'll find out, Boss."…Anton fires his fist into Jason's crotch, dropping him like a stone.

"Fuck me running!"…Jason groaned, he turned towards Anton…"I wasn't ready, man!" "And I was?!"

Ziva shook her head…"I was right, Tony…they are idiots."

"Fine, Halve...in front of the plasma, now!"

Jason and Anton rose from their knees and moved to in front of the plasma…"Ziva, put up the map of the two murder locations."

Ziva types on her computer, a map pops up on the plasma.

"What do you see guys?"…Tony asked.

Jason and Anton studied the map as Tony moved in between them…"Well? See it yet?"

"Well, he would've had to kill the person at El Jefe first, Boss…"…Jason pointed towards the plasma.

Tony brings his hands downward; ramming the bottoms of his fist in their groins…they instantly drop to their knees as Tony quickly slaps them on the back of heads.

"Next time this happens, gentlemen…Ziva will be doing the honors, do you get me?!"

"Yes, sir!"…Anton answered.

Tony swiftly slaps him again.

"Boss, I mean boss, dear God I mean boss!"…Anton yelled.

Tony spun around, he moved towards the elevator…"Kaylee, Jason."…Ziva rose from her seat, moving behind him.

Jason stood…"On it…Boss."…He grabs the back of Anton's collar lifting him up.

Tony and Ziva move into the elevator, the doors close.

"Shit, Jason…you're gonna get us fired."

"How are your nuts?"

"What do you think, they fuckin' hurt!"

Jason groaned, gritting his teeth…"Mine, too."…He picks up his phone and dials.

Anton mumbled under his breath in Dutch, he turned placing a dollar bill in the swear jar.

Babs sat on the bench in front of the building, bundled up…she held a cup of coffee in between her palms, she blows on it then takes a drink.

"Babs."…Tony said sitting down next to her, Ziva moved to his left.

"How are things?"

"I think we have a vigilante."

"No, I meant with you…how are ya feeling?"

"I'm…"

"He's great."…Ziva spoke up…"I think he needs a raise, though."

Tony grinned, turning towards Ziva.

"Y'all were saying something about a vigilante?"

"Heh. See how fast she changed subjects, Zee-vah?"…Tony smirked.

Babs turned to them smiling, she stood from the bench…"That's enough fresh air for the day…you will keep me informed?"

Tony nodded.

"Permission for blackberry after you leave, Deputy Director?"…Ziva said with a grin.

Babs chuckled…"Granted."

Ziva straddles Tony, he moves his hands to her face, caressing her cheeks..."Kiss me."

"No, you kiss me."

"I said it first."

Ziva chuckled…"You're such a woman, Tony."…She gently kisses him on the lips, his cell phone rings.

"Wow, that was hot…my nether regions are literally ringing."

Ziva laughs…"Answer your phone, idiot."

"Heh. I knew that."…Tony opens his phone…"Tony's pizza emporium, can I take your order?"

Tony closes his phone under his chin…"Bad news, Ziva."

"Another murder?"

"Nope, you have to get off my lap." Ziva frowns.

"Heh. Never mind."…Tony stands, Ziva wraps her legs around Tony as he walks back into the building and into the elevator, a man stood in the elevator next to them. Ziva turned to him…"What? Never seen blackberry before?"

"What?"…The man asked.

"She means public display of affection."

"Oh."

"Really? I thought it meant fucking, Tony."

"Heh."…The door opened, Tony steps off…he walks through the sliding door…"What ya got, Fred?"

Fred turned seeing them…"Umm, sequel to the elevator this morning?"

Ziva drops down…"We hate sequels, yes?"…As she grinned looking at Tony.

Fred shakes her head smiling as she turned back towards her computer…"Got the toxicology report back on Corporal Riley Kelly…he had enough heroin in his system to kill 200 men."

"What? How much we talking?"

"The equivalent of a kilo of heroin…his brain and heart literally exploded."

"Wow, someone was pissed…anything else?"

"The heroin from the needle from El Jefe crime scene matched the bathroom crime scene sample."

"Shit, we do have a vigilante."…Tony sighed…"Anything from the pool cue?"

"Dusted it for prints, got 6 different sets of prints on the handle part…running them through AFIS now."

"Let us know if you find something."…Tony and Ziva walked towards the door.

The computer beeps, making Tony and Ziva turn back around..."Aww, crap."...Fred stepped back, showing Tony and Ziva the service record of Anton Halve with the words "positive match" blinking in green letters.

Kaylee sat on the edge of Jason's desk laughing…"You boys are crazy, hitting each other in the balls for fun?" "I didn't say we were smart, cupcake."

She leaned into him…"I'm not with you for you brains, Jase."…She lightly blew on his ear.

He shakes…"Stop that."…He giggled.

"What the hell?"

"Shut up, Meat!"

Kaylee starts nibbling on Jason's ear...the elevator door opens, she quickly hops off the desk, pulling down on her skirt...Tony and Ziva walked off..."Anton...come with me."

Anton looked up..."Boss?"

"Special Agent Halve...stand up."

Anton stood up..."What did I do, Boss? Is this about the sacked thing? We were just messing around."

Anton slowly moved towards the elevator, Tony followed him into it...Ziva stood there watching as the elevator doors started to close.

"What's up?"...Jason asked, standing up from his chair.

Ziva turned moving to her desk…"Anton's fingerprints were found on the murder weapon at the El Jefe."

"What?!"…Jason started to babble, Kaylee grabs a hold of him, trying to hug him…he pushes her away…"He didn't do it!"

Ziva looked at Jason shook her head, she was quiet…she didn't know what to say.

Tony flips the emergency switch...Anton stood in the corner of the elevator, Tony slowly turned around, rubbing his forehead..."You have to be completely and utterly honest with me, Anton and I mean completely." "What is it, Boss?"

Tony sighed..."Did you kill Sgt. Pike?"

"Boss?"

"Did you kill him?!"...Tony gets in his face, he stares into his eyes..."One word, Anton...yes or no."

Tears start to stream down Anton's face..."No."

Tony pulls Anton into his body, holding the back of his head..."Sorry."

A baby cries, Anton shoots up from a lying position; he jumps to his feet, moving out of his bedroom…he hurries down the hallway, the crying rose louder as he approached the nursery.

He turns, pushes the door fully opened, a woman stood facing the crib

"Mia?"…Anton whispered…"Is that you?"

The woman turned, her nose and mouth were bleeding…"Why? Why, Anton? Why did I die? Why didn't you save me?!"

Anton sits up in a cold sweat…he looks to right, patting the bed…"Mia?!"…He swings his legs over the side of the bed…he opens his head into his hands…he breaths deeply…"It was just a dream."…He sighed…"Junior!"…He stood up quickly, moving to the nursery…the baby lied quietly in bed.

Anton reaches into the crib, lifting him…the baby gurgles waking up…Anton sits down in the rocking chair next to the crib, he gently kisses his son on the forehead as he slowly starts to rock.

Ziva lied in bed, asleep, snoring.

Tony was sitting on the couch…spread out before him on the coffee table was hundreds of crime scene photos, he just stared at them. He shuffles through them, looking for photos of the needles…"Why in the hell would be leave a needle at the second crime scene if he didn't use it? Calling card?"

"Tony…"…Ziva called out.

Tony stood, moving into the bedroom…"Something wrong?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."…Ziva tosses back the covers, revealing her naked body…"I'm cold, you will warm me up, yes?"

"Heh. What will you do for me?"

She grinned…"What do you want?"

"A blowjob and a turkey sandwich sounds good."

Without skipping a beat, Ziva responded…"Where am I going to get a turkey sandwich at this time of the night?"…She smirked.

"Well, there's a deli around the corner." "Get in bed."…She giggled.

Jason lifted the covers, sliding into bed naked…he touches Kaylee's arm waking her, she pushes him away…"My God, you're insatiable, we've done it five times tonight already!"…Kaylee pleaded, sounding exhausted.

Jason kisses the back of her neck…"I love you, baby."

Kaylee turns over, looking into his eyes…"You did not just go there."

He smiled…"Oh, I did."

She rolls her eyes…"Okay…where do want me?"

"Your back is fine."

Kaylee rolled to her back…"Roll on over, stud…some of us actually have to work tomorrow."

Jason moved on top of her…"Yeah, me."

She laughed, kissing him…"You're all sweaty."

"Remember, five times tonight…soon to be six."...He grinned.

She pushes him off…pulling back on the covers, she gets out of bed…"Who's up shower sex?"…She giggled, moving towards the bathroom.

Jason jumped up…"Don't start without me!"

Tony lied on his back, the covers up to his armpits…they moved up and down rapidly.

The phone rang…"Oh, for the love of God, not now!"…The phone continued to ring…"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

Tony's cell phone started to ring…"I'm not listening to yoooooooou."

Ziva's cell phone then started to ring…the covers stopped moving…"Is that my phone?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"Answer the phone, Tony."

Tony reached over for the phone, flipping his open, the covers started to move even faster…"DiNozzo…hey, Babs…yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes…hours…oh FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK….WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"…Tony moaned loudly as his eyes rolled back into his head.

The covers stopped moving…"WUT?!"…Ziva mumbled.

Babs carefully hangs up her phone…"I really need to stop talking to them when they're having sex…from now on, Agent Halve calls them."…She shuddered.

"Shouldn't Agent Fine be next in line, Ma'am? He is the senior field officer."…Claire said as she entered Babs' office holding a cup of coffee, her coat and scarf still on.

"Claire, you have met Agent Fine before, right?"

"Yes…OH, YEAH…you're right."…She places the cup of coffee on her desk.

"Thank you, sweetie."…Babs' smiled…"Oh, mark down Agent DiNozzo, he owes the swear jar a dollar."

"Yes, Ma'am."…Claire walks out, closing the door behind her.

The elevator doors open, Tony and Ziva step out just in time to see Anton handing Kaylee his son…"Don't worry, Anton…I'll take good care of him."

"Did you feed him, Meat?"…Jason asked.

"Nope, it was milk. I'm pretty sure it was milk."

Jason stands from chair, moving over to Anton, he slaps him on the back of the head…"You trying to be a smartass?"

Anton turned his head towards Jason…"Huh?"

"You aren't sleeping are you, bro?"

Anton rubbed the back of his head…"Not much, man."

"Anton, when we're done today, I'll keep Junior for the weekend, okay? Maybe you can finally get some sleep."

Ziva walks over to Jason, punching him lightly on the arm…he turned towards her, she smiled…"I finally forgive you for the breast comment."

Jason grin, he's slapped on the back of head…"Shut up, Jase…stop why you're ahead."…Kaylee snickered.

He looked at her…"What? I wasn't gonna say anything."

She shook her head…"Of course you weren't."…As she walked towards the elevator, she steps inside…lifting Junior's hand, waving it…"Say bye-bye!"

Anton smiled as everyone waved back and said…"Bye-bye."

"Tony, Ziva…may I talk to you for a moment."…Babs said as she leaned forward against the railing on the balcony, she turned taking a drink of her coffee as she leaned back against the railing.

Tony and Ziva and moved up the stairs quickly, she moved over towards Babs as she took another drink of her coffee.

"First of all, y'all are crazy, almost insane…please don't answer the phone if you're making love, pretty please?" "Sorry, Babs."

Babs shook her head…"It's fine, I just don't need to hear that."

Ziva nodded…"We will work on it, right Tony?"

Tony was silent, Ziva elbows him.

Tony looks at Ziva…"What?"

"Sex, Tony."

"Now?"

Ziva lowers her head…"Tembel."

Tony lifts her chin, tilting her head slightly, he leans in kissing her firmly and fully on the lips.

Babs coughs, but Tony doesn't break the kiss.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, there's another dead body."

Tony slowly breaks the kiss, he turns towards Babs…Ziva's eyes closed, she lets out a small gasp…"Is it him?" "I'm afraid so."

"Where?"

"Tony, this is extremely sensitive."

"Okay, what's going on, Babs?"

"They've identified the victim already and…"

Tony lifts his hands…"What?"

"It's at Admiral Preston's residence, Tony."

Tony lightly laughs.

"I'm not joking, Tony."

"You telling me this asshole killed an Admiral?!"

"No, the Admiral and his family are fine."

"Ok, then who's the victim?"

"The owner of the El Jefe, Tony."

"Honestly, Babs…we should hire this guy."

"What?"

"He's killing dirtbags and keeping us busy, if he was the payroll, we'd spend more time in the squad room filling up the fuckin' swear jar."

"God, I hope you're joking, Agent DiNozzo."

"Killing dirtbags or not, he's still killing people, Babs...gear up!"...Tony starts down the stairs.

Ziva remains still locked into place...Babs moves to her..."You okay?"...She snaps her fingers in front of her face.

Ziva grabs Babs' wrist…"That is impolite."

"Sorry...good kiss?"

Ziva smiles...she looks around..."Where's Tony?"

Babs points downstairs..."Oh!"...Ziva quickly runs down the stairs.

"Yeah, I would say that was a good kiss."…Babs chuckled, walking towards her office.

The team stood in front of Admiral Preston's house…"Got it, Babs."…Tony hangs up his phone…"Guys, no fuck ups and try not to touch anything, Anton."

"What the hell, Boss?"

"Your fingerprints were found on the murder weapon, Probie."

"I love pool, Boss."

"Your pool playing days are over, Meat."…Jason smacks him on the back and then kneels, opening the case…he tosses everyone a pair of gloves…"Anyone know who the vic is?"

"Javier Gonzalez."…Tony snaps on his gloves, he walks towards the open front door of the Admiral's residence.

"The owner of the El Jefe, Boss?"

"Hoerenkots!"...Anton followed quickly behind the rest of the team into the residence.

Tony walked in slowly, a man in uniform stood by a door…"Sgt. Jackson, MP…I was the first to arrive, right through this door."

"Where's the Admiral and his family?"

"Out of the house, security precaution."…The MP opens the door, they walk inside and stop.

A man was hanging upside down, his arms and legs firmly secure with straps, his head was submerged in a large fish tank below him, the water was merky, something was moving inside.

Behind him written on the wall in blood…"Three down, lots to go!"…A syringe was stuck into the man's groin.

"Jesus."

Jason turned towards Ziva…"I thought you were Jewish."

"We need all the help we can get."

"Why is the fish tank like that, Boss?"…Anton asked, moving towards it, taking photos.

30 odd minutes later…Rachel pulled the probe out of the man's liver looking at it…"He's been dead approximately three hour, you can move the body now."…She turned, handing a bagged syringe to Ziva.

Sarah knelt in front of the fishtank, she taps on it…"What a bloody mess, I can't see crap through this red gooey water."

"Jason, help Sarah lift the body." "You got it, Boss."

Jason moves to the fishtank, he grabs a hold of the man…"On, three…okay?"…Sarah moved to the other side.

"1, 2, 3."…They lift the body.

"Shit, he has no fuckin' head!"…Anton yelled pointing at it, something rolls against the side of the fishtank, making Anton and Ziva jump back.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Sarah pushes up her sleeve and moves her hand to above the water, her hand is grabbed by Jason…"What are you doing?!"

Sarah turned to him…"What?"

"Okay, who's got a stun gun."…He moves his hand to Sarah's fanny pack, slowly unzipping it…"You have to have a stun gun, right…in YOUR fanny…pack?"…He smiled.

Sarah bit her lower lip…"Nuh uh."

Rachel rolls her eyes, hanging Jason a stun gun…he holds it over the fishtank, he barely submerges the end and presses the button, the water splashes up, hitting his arm…it send a jolt through him…"AHHHHHHH!"

Ziva chuckled…"Serves you right!"…Jason stood looking as he watched as something floated to the top, he picks one of them and holds it by the end of the tail.

"That's a piranha."…Tony said confidently.

"Boss?"

"Man vs Wild, Probie."

"Ah, the guy who drank his own pee, yes?"…Ziva retorted.

"Ewwww."…Sarah shuddered.

"Heh."

"I think they're all dead, Boss…want me to get the head?"

"Sure, go ahead, Fine."

Jason slides his hand into the fish tank…"Ah, it smells, Boss…like…"

"Fried head, bro?"

"That's gross, Meat! Actually more like...never mind."

"Good answer, Fine."

"Thanks, Boss."

Jason pulls the skull out, it's almost completely stripped off all skin and muscle…he hands it to Rachel…"Want some head?"

Rachel sighed…"Are ya ever goin' go 'nd grow up?"

"You've known me for what?...going on three weeks now."

"I've known of you for a lot longer than that, I'm from 2nd team, remember? Kaylee?"

"Hey, that's not fair! Only the people I work with have the right to hate me, right, Ziva?"

"Awa and fuck yersel', ya cunt!"

"It must be your time of month, aye?"…Jason said in an foreign accent.

"That's fuckin' Irish, aam fuckin' Scottish!"

"Your Irish brogue really comes back when you're angry, don't it?"

"SCOTTISH!"

Jason shrugs…"Who gives a shit."

Rachel shakes her head…"Kaylee, wat in th' hell is wrong wi' ye, woman!"…She turns away from him.

"Jealous much, Rachel?"…He grinned, she quickly turns back towards him.

Ziva moved back, Tony stood back by the door staring at the fish tank…"What are thinking about?"…Jason and Rachel continued to argue in front of them.

Tony took a step forward…"Hey!"

Everyone looked at Tony…"What?"

"Get to work!"…He turned towards Ziva…"I could really go for the turkey sandwich now." "Maybe later or a little something meatier...for me, yes?"…Ziva chuckled.

The trucks pull into the garage...Rachel steps out the passenger side, slamming the door...she breathed in and out deeply..."Calm, Rach...he's an idiot...calm yourself."

Jason walked towards her, his backpack slung over his left shoulder..."I'm just bustin' your balls, Rachy."

"Balls? Rachy? Who in the hell does he think he is?!"

Ziva walked up to her..."Okay, I know why I hate him, but not you...what did he do to you?" "He's a perverted little immature asshole!"

"And?"

"I slept with him..."

Ziva starts laughing.

Rachel sighs..."...and he didn't even remember it."

"Oh my God, you're serious?!"

Rachel sighed again.

"What the hell is wrong with you women!"...Ziva storms towards the elevator.

"You don't understand, I was weak and he was...there."

"Who was there?"...Sarah said, moving next to Rachel.

"No one...grab the body."...Rachel moved into the elevator, next to Ziva.

"Really?"...Ziva asked, turning towards her.

"Don't remind me."

"I hope you were drunk."

Rachel slaps herself in the forehead.

"You weren't drunk, were you?"

"Even worse, I enjoyed it."

Ziva and Rachel sigh heavily together, then let out a laugh.

Tony and Anton stood next to Fred in forensics..."More evidence for ya."…Anton said, setting down the box on the table behind her.

"Thanks."...Fred grabbed a folder from beside her computer, knocking off one of Mia's cookie jars, it breaks..."Shoot!"...Fred knelt it, picking up the ceramic pieces.

Anton knelt next to her, helping her.

"I'm sorry."...Fred sadly said.

"Why?"...Anton looked up.

"It was your wife's."

"Accidents happen, don't worry about it."

Fred puts her hand on top of Anton's...he slowly pulls it away, standing up...he moves to the door.

She looked up at Tony..."Did I do something wrong?"

"He just needs time."...Tony squatted next to her helping her clean up the cookie jar..."I'll get Anton to take the cookie jars home."

"No, no...this was Mia's lab first, they deserve to stay...it gives the place that homie feel."

The elevator doors opened, Ziva stepped off into the squad room...Jason was sitting at his desk typing, a large boutique of long stem red roses sat on Ziva's desk.

She stopped...she looked at Jason, he shrugged.

She moved to her desk, she leaned in smelling them...she picks up the card and opens it..."Sorry I'm an idiot. – Love, T."...She smiled.

"From the boss?"

Ziva bit her bottom lip..."Yes."

"You two should get married."

She turned to Jason, tilting her head..."What?!"

"Nothing."...Jason started typing again.

She placed the card back, poking her finger on one of the thorns, she brings her finger to her mouth, sucking on it.

Tony moved into the hall, Anton sat with his back against the wall, next to the elevator..."Waiting for me, Probie?" "Naw, I'm just miserable, Boss."

Tony squatted in front of them..."Grieve, Anton...it's okay."

"I keep having these nightmares, Mia is haunting my dreams and it's killing me!"...Anton lowered his head, his voice started to break.

Tony swung around and sat next to him against the wall..."You're a good guy, Anton...she's not haunting you, it's your negative will that's doing it...you think you failed her, that you let her die." "I did, Boss."

Tony puts his arm around Anton's shoulder, pulling him into him..."No, you didn't."

"It should've been me, Boss…I should've went to the autopsy and got Kate to sign those stupid papers, not her… she was innocent, never hurt anyone or anything…I could've beaten it, like you, Boss…I could've!"

"Anton…"

"She wasn't like us…she had faith, but what did that give her? Nothing! Not a God damn thing! Where was God when she needed him?!"

Tony pulled him in tighter, wrapping his other arm around him.

Anton tries to push him away, Tony pulled back…"Why did he take her, Boss? Why?! I hate him, I fuckin' hate him!"…Anton buries his face into Tony's shoulder sobbing.

Fred stood in the doorway…"What did that card say, Anton?"

Tony looked up at Fred…"What card?"

Anton leaned up, reaching into his jacket…he pulls out an envelope, he hands it to Tony.

He takes it from him…"It's not open yet."

"Open it, Boss."

"No, you do it."…Tony offered it back.

"Please…open it for me, Tony."

Tony sighed…he opens it, he pulls a card out…the front read: "Happy Father's Day."…Tony read it out loud, then opened the card…inside, Mia handwrote: "I know Father's Day is far off, heh heh, but I just know you're gonna be a great father and I know you'll always take care of us, you promised, remember? ) I love you, Anton."…She signs her name.

Tony holds out the card to Anton, he takes it from Tony.

"That was sweet, Anton."

Anton looked up at Fred…"She was the best, I just don't know what I'm gonna do without her."…He sniffled. "You promised you'd always take care of them."

"She's gone, Boss."

"But your son isn't."…Tony moved to his feet, he holds his hand downward…"Come on, lets go keep that promise."

Anton looked at Tony's hand, Fred's hand joined Tony's…he reached up, grabbing both of their hands, they lift him up…"Thanks, Boss…Lois."…Wiping his nose on his jacket sleeve.

Tony held out a handkerchief to him, Anton takes it from him and blows his nose…Tony lightly taps him on the back of the head…"Lets go catch some dirtbags."

Anton smiled…"I love ya, Boss." "I hope that's in a manly way, Probie."

Anton laughed.

Tony and Anton stepped off the elevator into the squad room, they move towards their desks, Ziva jumps into Tony's arms kissing him, almost knocking Anton over…"I love them!"

"Love what?"

"The roses!"

"Oh, the 2 dozen long stemmed red roses with a card that said, 'Sorry I'm an idiot. - Love T'…nope, never heard of them."

"Aww, then someone else will be getting your turkey sandwich, yes?"…She grinned.

"Man, a turkey sandwich sounds good, Boss."

"Let go get one…you're off anyway."

Jason looks up…"Meat, you wanna go for an early breakfast?"

"Naw, man…I'm gonna head home, you said you'd watch, Junior?" "Yeah, we got it."

"We?"

"Kaylee lives with me now."

"No shit?"

"Yeah, can you believe that…I'm officially pussy whipped."

"Yet you still flirt with every girl you see."…Ziva stated.

"Not if they're Israeli or Scottish."

"Rachel does hate you, bro."…Anton added.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock."

"Maybe that has to do with the fact that you slept with her!"…Ziva throws her hand over her mouth as she gasped. "I slept with Rachel?"…Jason pointed to himself…"Me?"

Ziva nodded, her hand still covering her mouth.

"Really? No wonder she hates me."

Ziva lowers her hand for an instant…"And she enjoyed it."…Quickly moving her hand back.

Jason grinned, he flips off his light, grabbing his bad…he walked towards the elevator…"Damn, I'm the shit."

Ziva looked at him…"He finally agrees with me. He's shit!"

"Ziva, no…"…Anton raises his finger… "Never mind."…He moves towards the elevator, joining Jason.

The doors close, Tony and Ziva were alone in the squad room…"So, what do you want to do, Tony?"

"How's a stakeout sound?"

"Like work."

Anton opens his front door, he moves inside, closing and locking it behind him. He take beeline straight for his bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed. He looks up, seeing the crib. He grabs the phone on the night stand; he dials Jason's home phone number…he rings once, Jason picks up.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, Anton?"

"I just want to hear him."

"Okay, man."…Jason moves through his apartment, he moves over to the playpen, Anton Junior was lying on his back asleep. He moves the phone to close to his head.

Anton closed his eyes and listened, he could hear the baby breathing peacefully.

Jason pulled back the phone…"Anything else?"

"Thanks, bro."…Anton slowly hung up the phone, he sat back, turning his body, lying on the bed, he closed his eyes and hoped to dream of better times.

Tony and Ziva sat inside their car, a block down from the El Jefe…Ziva rolls a coffee cup between her palms, trying to keep them warm.

Tony looked through a pair of binoculars.

"Were those really necessary, Tony?"

"Of course, Zee-vah…there are three things you must have on a stakeout: 1. Coffee."

Ziva raises her cup…"Check."

Tony holds up the binoculars…"2. Binoculars."

"Check…and the third, Tony?" "Sexual tension."…He smiled.

She chuckled…"Definite check."

Tony grunted adjusting himself in the seat.

"You are still sore, yes?"

"I'm fine, Ziva."…He looked towards her, the dark in her eyes mesmerizing, she stared into his eyes…"Yeah, I'm still sore."…Tony couldn't help but answer.

"After this case, you are taking another week off."…She lifted a bag from the floor between her legs…"Hungry?" "I am?"

"Yes, I have already cleared it with the Deputy Director."

"You have? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes…you and I are going to Israel."

"We are?"

"Yes, I promised you something and I aim to keep my promise."

"You promised me you'd take me to Israel?"

"No…here."…She reaches into the bag, pulling out something covered in wax paper.

"What is it?"

"What you asked for."...She smiled.

Tony took it from Ziva's hand…he closed his eyes, sniffing deeply…"Turkey."…He grinned.

"A turkey club actually…on toasted bread, tomatoes, mayonnaise, arugula and…"...She said, proud of herself. "You made me a turkey club…"…Tony opens the wax paper…"With bacon?"

"Yuk!"...She shuddered.

"You made me bacon…you do love me! Heh."…He took a bite of it, he slowly gnaws on it, enjoying it immensely, his smile grew with every chew… "When did you find time?"

"When you took a shower."

"We were with me in the shower, Zee-vah."

"Yes, for the first 30 minutes."…She turned away, searching through the bag again, grabbing an apple.

Tony shrugs…"I like to be clean."…He offers her a bite.

"Lo, Toda."

"No, thanks?"

Ziva smiled…"See, you are learning."

"Uh, yeah…kinda hard not too, Hebrew is the only thing you speak when we make love."

"Awww, are you feeling left out?"…She caressed his cheek with her palm, then lightly tapping it with her palm.

"You got any dessert in there, maybe a donut?"

She turns quickly towards him; she smacks him hard across the face.

"Bad joke, Ziva…Sorry."

She took a bite of the apple aggressively.

"What did you promise me, Ziva?"

"Boobs."…She took another bite.

He looked at her oddly…"Did you say, boobs?"

"Yes."

"You promised me, boobs? When?!"…He exclaimed.

"When I thought you were dying."

"Oh…I was joking about that...and how is going to Israel gonna get you boobs? Know any good boob docs, Zeevah?!"…Tony took another bite of his sandwich.

"No…you are going to knock me up, yes?"

Tony coughs, choking on his sandwich, he leans forward.

Ziva starts patting Tony on the back…"Are you okay?!"

Tony coughs…"Yeah, just a question I never thought I'd hear from you."

"Do you not think I want one? A little one of my own?!"

"Heh. A mini-Ziva…kickin' asses in mommy and me classes everywhere!"

She looked at him with a not so happy look on her face…"I'm serious, Tony…I want to have a child, your child."

"Why now? Because I almost died?"

"Because my heart wants one."

Tony turned his head, he lean down, kissing her on the cheek…"What kind of cake do you want?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?!"

"You know cake…it rocks the party, that rocks the body! Cake, Ziva. Yummy cake!"

Ziva turns towards him…she opens her mouth, but doesn't say anything, seeing a dark box in the middle of his palm…"What is that?"…She tilted her head.

"Open it and see."…He smiled.

Ziva just stared it, she was speechless…her eyes started to well up, she turned towards him…"Tony?"

"Do I have to ask again? Maybe get on one knee?"…He starts opening the car door; Ziva grabs his right arm, taking the box from him, holding his hand, pulling him towards her.

"Yes."…Ziva answered, trying not to cry.

"Yes to which?"

She smiles, tears begin to crawl down her face…Tony lifts his hand, brushing away her tears, she turns her face, kissing his palm gently…"Just yes."…Tears flowing freely once again.

Tony kisses her tears, moving his mouth to her ear…"What kind of cake do you want?"…He asked, grinning ear to ear.

Ziva laughs…"Pancakes."…She laid her left ear against his right shoulder.

"A morning wedding, that's a first."

Ziva looks down at the box, she carefully opens the box, revealing a diamond ring, she brings it up to her mouth and breathes on it, she turns to Tony…"It's real!"

"It better be for nine grand."

"Nine grand…for a ring?"…Ziva sat stunned.

"Don't worry, you're worth it."…Tony chuckled.

I'm not worried."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just thinking about how many blow…"…Ziva stopped, pointed out the windshield.

"What is it?"

"Why is there a man wearing a ski mask going into the El Jefe?"

"I dunno, but I don't think he's skiing, Zee-vah."

Smoke starts pouring out of the top of the building…Tony starts the car, pulling up outside the front door…he takes out his cell and dials.

Ziva opens her door, pulling her Sig…she runs to the door opening it, the masked man tosses a Molotov cocktail into the rest of bottles, setting the liquor ablaze.

"Freeze!"…Ziva aimed at the man, he turned looking at her, he tosses a gas can towards the stage…a woman screams from above, her hands locked onto the balcony, the masked man ran to the stairs and up them…he moved to the woman, pulling her away.

Ziva's gun trained on him the whole time…"What in the hell are you doing?!"

The masked man picks up the woman and headed for the stairs, but fire had spread to them…he stops, looking around…the man steps over the banister with one leg, placing the heel of his foot between the bars in the banister, he brings his other leg over, sitting on the railing. He looked down, he jumps landing on top of the bar.

He drops down, moving towards Ziva…he holds the woman out towards her, the woman was yelling in Spanish.

"Put her down now!"…She lowers her weapon towards his legs, she fires between them…"The next one is in your knee."

The man tosses the woman towards Ziva, she tries catching her, falling down…the man moves past her, Ziva lunges towards him, but barely misses his foot.

The man moves to the door, he opens it…Tony stood in the doorway, he quickly slams the door, locking it.

Tony slammed on the outside of the door…"Ziva!"

The man turned, Ziva was now up, her gun back on him…"You have no where to go!"

The man quickly knocks away her weapon, pushing her back…Ziva remains her balance, she gets into her fighting stance, one hand was covering her head, one her torso…the man raised his hands, he was silent.

"You do not want to hit a girl?"…Ziva gives him a palm strike to the face, knocking him backwards, she jumps at him, leading with her knee, he moves aside, he cocks his arm back, but doesn't throw a punch.

She turned towards him, she kicks straight ahead, kicking him in the stomach…he bends slightly, as she uppercut him, forcing him up and back, she fires a round house kick at his head, knocking him into a table.

She grabs him, slamming his head into the table, she goes to do it again, but the man doesn't budge.

He stands up, he grabs Ziva's right arm, locking her elbow into place, he grabs her by the throat and picks her up and slams her down onto the floor, he kneels on her chest, his knee on her throat.

Ziva retrieves her knife from her belt, she thrusts it towards the man's leg, he catches her arm, his fingers grasped around her wrist, he bends it, taking the knife from her…he mounts her, placing the blade against her throat, he lifts the knife and slams it down, inches from Ziva's head. He rises, jumping on the bar, he leaps up, grabbing the banister, he pulls himself up as Ziva grabs her knife and throws it at him, he flips to the other side as the knife stick into one of the bars.

"Harah!"…The man escapes through a door, a loud crash of glass is heard as Ziva grabs the woman; helping her up…she moves to the door, unlocking it.

"Take her!"…Ziva yelled, pushing the woman towards Tony…Ziva ran towards the back of the bar, shards of glass were everywhere, the man was nowhere to be seen.

Ziva moved back towards Tony, the woman sat on the hood of their car…"I am pissed!" "We'll get him, Ziva."

"I know…but I lost my favorite knife…he will die slowly."

Kaylee sleeps peacefully in a darken room; a small glimmer of light comes from the bathroom door, the sound of a shower running creeps through it.

The phone rings, then again…she turns…"You gonna get that, Jase?"…She reached for him, but he wasn't there… she sat up, grapping at the sheets. She reaches for the phone…"Hello?...You're kidding, the El Jefe burned down?!...Of course, I'll tell him right away."…She hangs up the phone, she slips out of the bed and moved towards the bathroom door, she placed her hand on the door, gently opening it, she breathed in…smelling something…"Is that gasoline?"…She stepped into the bathroom; Jason was standing under the shower, the water pouring down his head.

She moved towards the shower, black clothing laid in front of it…Kaylee knelt, picking them up…a pair of pants, a black sweat shirt and a black ski mask…(What the hell?)…She thought to herself, she looked up at Jason, she shook her head…"No, no, no."…She whispered to herself.

She gathered the clothes and moved out of the bathroom, she moves out through the sliding door in the kitchen and opens the barbecue grill, placing the clothes on it…she grabs a can of lighter fluid and squirts the clothing.

She lifts a box of matches, sliding the box open…she flicks one of the matches, lighting it…she tosses it onto the clothes; they ignite and immediately start to burn.

She stood there motionless, watching…she lowered the lid, moving back into the house…she moves back to the bathroom, she lets go of the sheet, it falls to the floor…she walks into the shower behind Jason, wrapping her arms around his waist…"You have to stop, Jason."

Jason looked up, water splashed into his face, he turns around facing her; hugging her tightly…he leans his head down, pressing his lips against her forehead…"I don't think I can."

A tall, thin blonde woman wearing desert camouflaged body armor, with an NCIS insignia on the front and back, she slowly walked around a seated man, his head covered with a black bag in a filthy, disgusting room..."Where is the opium headed?!"...She spoke loudly in an Australian accent, the man was silent...she looked to her right at a translator..."Translate it, now!"

The translator spoke in Arabic, the hooded man still didn't respond..."Ask him if he likes a car battery attached to his scrotum."

The translator looked at her oddly..."Bloody ask the flippin' question or I'll find someone who will!"…She spat out.

The translator started to speak when an explosion sends everyone to the floor, covering them with sand and gravel.

A man screams in Arabic as the woman looks up, seeing the translator beheaded in front of her, she gasped as the man with the machete grabbed her by the neck. She falls to her side, then rolls to her back, firing through the man's chest several times with her Heckler & Koch USP Compact.

She rises; standing over him…she aims at his head and fires once more, the slides pops back.

She's hit from behind; the man from the chair was now free.

Another man walks in, aiming his AK-47 at her head…the man raises his hand yelling in Arabic, the man lowers his gun, then swings it around his neck and picks up the woman on his shoulder and carries her out.

The previously seated man squats, picking up the machete…he walks out behind them, walking by two dead NCIS agents, both of them lying on their stomachs, blood everywhere.

Ziva was seated in the EL AL section of the Ben Gurion International Airport, her hair up, tendrils hung in front of her face, a light blue hair clip in her hair. Tony's head lied on her lap of her light blue dress.

"You should wear dresses more."

"Why is that?"…Ziva ran her fingers through his hair.

"You have great legs."

Ziva held her legs up, Tony moved his arm out, sliding his fingertips down her quad, past her knee cap…"So sexy."

"Tony, we are in public."

"Heh. This coming from the girl who just did it the bathroom."

Ziva gently smacks him on the face…"Can you a blame a girl for wanting cock?"

"Mine? Heh. Never."

"Flight 17A to Rota, Spain, now boarding."…The announcement is repeated in Hebrew.

"That is us, Tony."

"I know, but I don't wanna get up."

"We can join the mile high club."…Ziva grinned.

"Again?"

Ziva straightens his hair, lifting up on his head…"Ken."

Tony sits up; he stands, holding his hand out to Ziva…"You know your father hates me, right?" "He does not."…Ziva rose with the help of Tony.

"Uh, yeah he does."

"When did you get that impression?"

"Umm, let me see if I remember the exact quote: 'I fucking hate you'…so, yeah…he absolutely loves my ass, Zeevah."

Ziva lets out a wry laugh…"In his defense, you did make love to his daughter 37 times in his house."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted it…wait, you were counting?"

"Um, yeah…trying to get pregnant, to have a baby, remember?"

"Oh…yeah and boobs, too. Heh."

"Yes. Boobs, too."…She chuckled.

Ziva walked up to the boarding area, Tony drops back a little, watching her..."God, you're beautiful...I love the way those stilettos make your ass shake. Heh."...He moves up to her, wrapping his hands around her waist..."Why are you wearing stilettos anyway?"

"Just another weapon at my disposal, yes?"...She grinned evilly…"This girl feels so naked without her Sig."

They walked through the gate and make their way onto the plane.

A stewardess stops them…"Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yes?"

"There's a priority call for you."

"Where do I take it?"

"Follow me."

Tony and Ziva follow the woman into the cupboard, near first class; Tony picks up the phone…"DiNozzo."

"It's Deputy Director Kane."

"Did we catch the bastard?!"

"No, there's a problem and you two are the closet to Afghanistan."

"Afghanistan?"

"Yes, two NCIS SA's were killed and a liaison officer from Australia is missing and because Ziva can speak Arabic…"

"Yeah, yeah…when?"

"Now…there's a plane waiting to take you to Afghanistan, out of Sde Dov airfield."

"Is my team aware?"

"Negative, I'm letting you decide, but lets get the ball rolling."…The line goes dead.

"Bullshit, they don't have any Arabic speaking agents, my ass."

"What is it, Tony?"

"You know where Sde Dov airfield is?"

"Yes."

"Gear up, sweet cheeks."

"Now? I just had my nails done!"

Jason's phone rings, Kaylee pops out from under the sheets...Jason answers it..."What?! Oh hey, Boss...no, no...it's just that...it's four a.m. and Kaylee was just polishing my pole."

Jason whacks himself in the head…"Sorry, Boss….what, Afghanistan? Yeah, yeah…I'll tell the Meat, we'll be there in less than 5 hours."

"Did you say Afghanistan?"…Kaylee asked.

Jason puts his hands on Kaylee's arms, pulling her up, kissing her…"Duty calls."

"I take it, I'm watching Junior again?"

"Actually, no…Boss doesn't wanna bring him."

"Awww, that'll make Anton feel bad."

"Would you rather him feel bad or be dead, Kay?"

"Losing someone fucks with your mind, baby."

Kaylee kisses him again…"I know, I know."

Jason slides out of bed, grabbing his Sig from the dresser.

"Is it wrong of me to find a naked man playing with his Sig sexy?"

Jason cocks his gun, he turns to her…"Cocked and ready to go, baby."

"In more ways than one."…Kaylee grinned…"Can you spare 15 more minutes, please?"…She batted her eyes.

Jason sets down his Sig…"I gotta take a shower anyway."

Kaylee leaps out of bed and dashes towards the bathroom…"Yay! Shower sex!"

"One sec, I gotta call, Anton."

"Hurry up, damn it!"

"It's not like your pussy's on fire…is it?"…As he dialed, lifting the phone to his ear. Kaylee peeks out the door…"My loins are engulfed and I need you to snuff them out."

Jason laughs, lowering the phone.

"J? J? Jason?!"…Jason quickly raises his phone…"Jason?"

"Oh, hey, Meat…what's up?"

"Uh, you called me, dude."

"Oh…gear up, man."

Jason closes his cell, throwing it on the bed; he quickly moves into the bathroom…"Your friendly neighborhood snuffer is here."…He chuckled.

"Oh, Jase…"

14 minutes later…

Anton knocks on the front door of Jason's residence.

The door opens, Jason stood completely naked, Anton held out his son to him.

"What the hell am I gonna do with him?"

"Umm, Kaylee's not gonna watch him?"

"Why?"

"You told me to gear up."

"Aww, shit!"…He turns around…"The Boss is gonna kill me."

Anton walks in…Kaylee comes towards him, wearing a silk robe, she slaps Jason in the ass…"Go put something on, not everyone wants to see your man junk."…She moves past him, Anton held out his son to her.

She takes him from Anton…"Sweetie, I work tomorrow and next four days straight."

"Yeah, bro…stay here, you need your rest anyway."

"Dude, I'm going, end of discussion."

"Well."…Kaylee spoke…"Maybe I can get Fred to watch him."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, baby…you're helping him."

"Look at his face, he looks so sad."

"He's fuckin' Dutch!"…Jason held out his hand, shaking them.

"The Duke of Dutch is more like it."…She smiled, looking down at the baby as she rocked him.

"Why are you being nice to him?"

"The nicer you are to people, the nicer they are to you."

"What kind of bullshit logic is that?!"

"The same logic that will never sleep with you again."

Jason sighs…"I'm sorry, baby."

"And to him?"

"You're making me apologize to the Meat?"

"My legs are slowly closing…forever."

Jason takes a step forward, still naked…"Sorry, bro."

Anton raises his hand…"It's cool and by the way, you were talking about Dukes, Netherlands actually has a queen."

Jason turned, moving towards his bedroom…"And I bet she suck a mean cock, too."

A plan comes to a stop in Kabul. The doors open, Jason steps out, wearing a flack jacket, carrying two large bags.

Tony stood on the side of the airfield, in full body armor, head to toe…his hand raised in front of his face as sand swirled around him.

Jason moved towards him…"What took you so damn long?!"…Tony tosses him a helmet.

"Sorry, Boss…I had to dip the wick one last time."

Anton steps off the plane, carrying three large bags…"What the fuck is he doing here?!"…He turned to a marine…"Get me another helmet."

"Thinking with the wrong head again, Boss."

Tony slaps Jason on the back of the head multiple times; he turns and walks into a hangar.

Jason slaps himself as Anton moves up next to him…"Stupid!"…He slams his helmet on.

"Me, Jason?"

"Yeah, you, too, asshole!"…Jason drops the two bags…"Carry those, Meat."…Jason walks into the hangar.

"What? Why? Shit! Fuck!"

A marine tosses him a helmet…"Welcome to Kabul, Sir."

Anton finishes putting the bags into the back of the middle Humvee of three.

"Ziva's driving."…Tony said, tossing the keys to Ziva.

"Boss, she's gonna fuckin' kill us."

"Better her than an IED, Fine."

"I extremely object, Boss."

"Duly noted, now get in the fuckin' car."

The convoy of Humvee's raced through the gates of Pul-e-Charkhi prison, East of Kabul, they stop to a screeching halt, the doors open, the Marine guards open the doors, Tony steps out…walking into the building.

"Who's in charge here?"

"I'm Colonel Matthew Ryan, USMC…I'm the so called God around here, the warden to my home away from home."…He almost preached, raising his hands into the air…"You must be, DiNozzo."

"That would be me…where's my crime scene?"

"Sgt. Higgins, front and center."

The man runs up to the Colonel and stops…"Sir! Yes, Sir!"

"You're on babysitting duty, whatever they need, you will provide, do you understand?!"

"Sir! Yes, Sir!"

"You're not sticking around?!"

"No, I have a prison to run."…He walks away.

"Right this way, Sir."…Sgt. Higgins directed them.

Jason looked at the Colonel…"Who crap in his cornflakes?"

Sgt. Higgins got in his face…"There are 400 people in this prison who would love to kill us, that is who is crapping in his cornflakes, Sir!"

"Walk on, jarhead."

Sgt. Higgins turns, walking in front of the team…they arrive to a room, that has a massive hole in one of the walls, two bodies are covered with plastic.

"These the two NCIS agents?"

"No, they're outside in the prison yard.

"Why?"

"Sir, no one knows."

"Jason, bag and tag…Anton, photos and sketch."…Tony turned to the Higgins…"Show me."

The man walked through a broken wall, Tony and Ziva behind him as Jason and Anton started working.

Higgins stopped, pointing…Tony moved out, two bodies were covered with plastic…"Shit, the wind and sand have contaminated everything, the evidence is useless."…He looked back up at the Higgins…"What about the woman taken?"

"ASIS officer, Bonnie Heath."

"ASIS?"

"Australia Secret Intelligence Services, Tony."...Ziva said, squatting next to bodies. "She's a spy?"

Ziva nodded.

"She's not the only one."…A male voice said from across the prison courtyard.

Tony looked at the man…"Who are you?"

"Clayton Webb, CIA."

A phone started to ring; a woman groans in the darkness, the sound of a lamp breaking makes a baby cry.

"Awww, shit."…Kaylee picks up the phone…"Do you know what fuckin' time it is?!"

"Umm, Special Agent Koontz?"…Babs asked.

Kaylee gasped, pressing the phone against her chest as she sat up and turned on a light…"Shit."…She stands, moving to the baby, picking him up and starts to rock him.

She composes herself and lifts the phone to her ear…"Good morning, Ma'am!"…She said in a cheerful mood, the baby's cries had softened.

"Good morning, Kaylee…there's been a murder, get here as soon as possible."

"Yes, Ma'am."…Kaylee hands up the phone and cringed…"Did I just cuss at the Deputy Director of NCIS?"…She sighed.

Kaylee walks into a bathroom, a man was standing at a urinal, a swordfish was stuck through his head into the wall…"What the f…"

"My thoughts exactly."…Rachel nodded, agreeing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sarah wasn't ready just yet."

"I am, too…Dr. Bean just loves dead people."

"What, you're into necrophilia?"

Rachel looked at Kaylee…"God no!"…She shook her head…"You're not ready, Sarah."

"I mean, can they still get wood?"

"Kaylee!"

"My bad."…Kaylee backs up.

"Says who?"…Sarah asked.

"What are you talking about, Sarah?"…Rachel questioned.

"Who says I'm not ready?"

"Me…your boss, remember?"

"Uh, I thought Deputy Director Kane was my boss? Or Tony?"

"Yes, but they are my boss, so in fact, they are the boss of the boss of your boss, me." "Huh?"

"I'm your boss, that's all you need to know."

Babs walked in…"I see you've been spending too much time with the boys."

"Let me guess…COD is death by seafood?"

Everyone turned towards Kaylee…"What?"…She grinned, devilishly.

"What are you doing here, Ma'am?"…Kaylee asked.

Babs flashed her flashlight at the man's head and cringed…"I'll be running second team until the replacements arrive."

"Aww, if there's anything you need, let me know, Ma'am."

"I need a senior field agent."

"Me, Ma'am?"

"Do you see any other special agents around?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Then congratulations."

Kaylee smiled…"Thank you, Ma'am…what should I do?"

"Your job."

"I've never been a senior field agent before."

"I'll let you in on a secret, I've never ran a murder investigation before."

"Ma'am?"

"I was system data supervisor for the FBI, cyber-crimes division."

"Oh, why the change?"

"Personal reasons."

"Ok…will I be running the investigation?"

"In the word, yes…but I will be here the whole time, so, in fact, we'll both be learning on the job."

Kaylee nodded…"Any information, so far?"

"His name is Carlito Jimenez…we believe this is the work of the CC killer."…Babs read off her notepad.

Kaylee looked at her face…"Ma'am?!"

Babs held up a plastic bag, a syringe was inside.

Kaylee's mouth dropped opened.

"Are you alright, Kaylee?"

"Yeah…yeah, I just thought it was over."

"What was over?"

"Noth-nothing…it's just that the CC killer hasn't killed in like 2 weeks, I thought it was over."

"Sadly, it looks like he's returned."

"Why do say it's a he, Ma'am?"

"Most serial killers are men, Kaylee, usually white and from the information Ziva and Tony have gathered he is highly trained, intelligent, organized and brutal."

Kaylee fake laughs…"Almost sounds like J…"…She quickly stops talking.

Babs chuckles…"I said intelligent."

Kaylee shrugged, she looked at the man…"What's the white powder on his face and chest?"

"There's also some on the fish's mouth."…Rachel said, taking a sample of the powder, she placing it in a small bag that contained a clear liquid, she closes it, shaking it vigorously, the contents turn blue…"It's cocaine."

Sarah snaps a photo…"Ugh, I hate this part of the job."

"Then why are you trying to be a ME?"…Rachel asked, confused.

"It pays better than McDonalds."

Rachel shook her head…"I'm gonna need someone to pull the fish out as Sarah and I catch the body."

Kaylee and Babs look at each other…"Watch out for those fins, Kaylee…they can be sharp."

Kaylee snaps on a pair of latex gloves…"Where's the Meat when you need him?"…She sighed.

"Afghanistan…wait, you call him Meat, too?"

"Yeah, force of habit…you should see what my mind goes through when Jason barbecues steaks, I get this feeling of Anton in my mouth."…She stops cringing…"That sounds SO bad."…She laughed nervously.

Kaylee grabbed the fish, yanking on it, it won't budge…she lets go, getting a better grip on it, she pulled back with all her strength, the fish starts to ease out, making a squish sound, suddenly, the fish pops all the way out, sending Kaylee to the ground, the fish on top of her…he leans up, covered in fish slime…"Ewwww."…

Rachel and Sarah eased the body down onto the gurney…"Oh, come on, Kay…you're banging Jason for Christ sake!"…Rachel yelled, looking back at her.

"What are you…jealous?"…Kaylee grinned.

"Of what?!"

"I know about you and Jason."

"What?! Damn you, Ziva!"

Kaylee gets up, the fish slips, its head falls downwards before Kaylee regains control of it, a fine white powder starts to pour out of its mouth.

Babs squats…"I don't think that's supposed to happen."

Sarah moves to Kaylee, holding open a large bag, she slides the fish inside and Sarah carefully closes the top and signs it.

"Thanks, Sarah."…Kaylee said, Sarah nodded back.

"This place sees familiar…"…Kaylee started to say, as she looked around the room.

"It should, you've probably seen the photographs…"This was the place where they found the first CC killer victim."

"Oh yeah, Jason told me about this."

"Not to sound like a complete, nitwit…but what does CC mean?"…Sarah wondered.

Babs looked at Sarah…"Copy cat…he killed the victim, by how they killed other people."…

"What about the guy who got eaten by Piranhas?"

"Actually it turns out, he actually use to hang his girls by the ankles."

"For what reason?"

"You honestly don't want to know."…Babs replied.

Sarah started to say something…"End of discussion."…Babs vigorously spoke.

"Sorry, Ma'am."

Kaylee moves to the wall, she lifts her flashlight to the hole in the wall…"It's about an 2-3 inches deep…how strong would someone have to be to stick a marlin's snout through someone's head and into a wall?" "Pretty strong."…Rachel answered.

"Hulk Hogan-esque?"

"Who? The big green beefy guy?"

"No, the Jolly Green Giant."…Rachel chuckled.

"Nutters! I hate vegetables!"

An old truck comes to a stop, kicking up sand and gravel, a man jumps out of the driver's seat, moving to the back, he lowers the gate and steps up, grabbing the hooded Bonnie Heath. He pushes her off the back of the truck, she falls flat on her face, she grunts as the man jumps down, places his boot between her legs, she locks her legs together, turning, taking the man down, she leans up, his leg snaps, she starts pounding into the man's back.

A man comes up to her, smashing her in the face with the butt of his AK-47.

The man on the ground rolls around groaning in the pain. The previously hooded man stood above him, he yelled in Arabic, the man turned over to his back, he's shot in the head, killing him instantly. The man then grabs Bonnie and forces her into what seems like a cave complex of some kind.

He pushes her down a set of stairs that look to have been carved out of the mountain, she hits her head, knocking her out.

Bonnie sat tied to a chair, her hood missing, her eyes covered with a blindfold, her chin down, touching her chest. A camera stood in front of her, an old large black banner with two Saif's crossed together like an X as a symbol with some Arabic words underneath, it was hanging on the wall behind her.

The man from the prison tosses water on her face, waking her…she coughs spitting water out.

"Breathe normally, you are safe."

"Who's that? Who in the fuck are you?!"

"My name is Saif Sayid."…The man moved to her, he takes off the blindfold, her eyes remained closed.

"Look, it is okay…you're dead either way."

"You ever heard of him, Ziva?"

"No."…She replied softly as Webb neared them, decked fully in a ratty robe and hood.

"DiNozzo, NCIS."

"I know who you are…I can't believe they sent a Jew."

Tony lifted his arm across Ziva's chest…"Why are you here, Webb?"

"Classified."

"Of course…do you know why the NCIS agents were here?"

"Also classified."

"Let me torture him, Tony…I hate the word: classified."

"Keep your Jew on a leash, Agent." "Stom ta jora!"…Ziva yelled.

Webb smiles…"Threat or a promise?"

Tony punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground…Webb looked up at him…"She said go fuck yourself, asshole."

Ziva turned to Tony..."You've become so much more violent since coming to Rota."

"I think it's you, Zee-vah. Heh."

"You have no idea how badly I want to maul you right now."…She whispered in his ear, wrapping her gloved fingers around his elbow, moving in closer to him.

"Heh. You have no idea how badly I would let you…"

"Boss, found Officer Heath's sidearm."…Jason said, popping out the clip from the gun as Jason and Anton walked towards them…"It's a chick's gun, but the clip is empty…looks like she got one of the dirtbags before they got her."

"She's my problem, not yours."…Webb said, rising to his feet.

"How so?"…Tony looked back towards Webb.

"I told you, it's classified."

"You want me to kick the shit out of him, Boss?"…Jason said, moving towards Webb.

"We're good, Fine…Ziva's next in line anyway."

"Why does she always get to have all the fun, Boss?!"…Jason said, almost pouting.

"Because I'm fucking him, yes?"…Ziva said, looking at Jason winking.

"Ooooh….naughty."…Jason puckered his lips and breathing in through his mouth…"That is so hot." "I can be…not that you'll ever find out."

"You should hear Kaylee after she's had 3-4 margaritas in her…fuck this, fuck that, fuck me here, fuck me everything…she could make a porn star blush."

Tony slightly turned his head…"Congratulations, Fine…you've turned a sweet innocent girl into the female version of you."

Jason laughs…"I know! Isn't it great?!"

Webb walks up to Tony…"You'll regret hitting me, DiNozzo."

"I already am, I should've hit you harder."

"Cross my path again and things will end badly."…Webb slowly walks away.

Jason moves to Webb, grabbing him, he quickly spins him, grabbing him by the throat with both hands…he slams him against the outside wall of the prison…"Did you threaten my boss?"

"And what if I did?"

Jason stared into his eyes, he squeezes harder with his hands, Webb starts to choke…"Unlike my boss, I'll fuckin' kill you, then bury your fuckin' ass and still be home in time to watch Letterman while my girlfriend makes me a turkey sandwich and sucks my fuckin' cock!"

Webb starts laughing.

Jason backs up; taking out his Sig…he presses the muzzle against Webb's head…"Keep laughing motherfucker!" Webb continued to laugh.

Jason starts to squeeze the trigger, he quickly moves it to the right; barely missing Webb's head…he then presses the muzzle against his head, scorching the muzzle indentation into his flesh.

Webb yells as Jason takes a step back…"Fuck with us again and it'll be a fuckin' bullet!"

Anton grabs Jason and pulls him back…"You can't kill a company man…imagine the paperwork on that, man."… He turns him, pushing him past Tony and Ziva…"Its okay, Boss…I think you interrupted him this morning getting a blowjob or something, just a massive case of blue balls. He'll be fine, Boss."

Webb stared at Jason, smiling, lifting his arm; he points his finger at him and lowers his thumb, pretending to shoot.

Tony moved over to Webb, grabbing his finger…"Why are NCIS agents dead?"

He looked up at Tony…"Classified."

Tony\ snaps his finger…"Classify that."

Tony turned, walking away from Webb towards the team. Webb grabs his finger, snapping it back into place.

"What did you do that for, Boss?"…Anton asked.

"Compensation for your pinky, Probie."

"Aww, you do love me, Boss."

"That and it was his trigger finger."…He slaps Jason on the back of the helmet as hard as he can swing…"What the fuck were you thinking, Fine?!"

"You can't blame my dick for that one, Boss."

"He did deserve it, Tony…except I would have used a knife and castrated the bastard!"

"Boss, remind me not to piss off Ziva when she has a knife in her hand."…Jason blurted out.

"Oh, nail it!"…Ziva turns and runs back to Webb, knocking him down, she mounts his chest, she places the tip of her knife into Webb's nostrils, she eases upwards on it, slightly cutting it…"Talk!"

"It's screw it, not nail it, Zee-vah."…Tony stood over her.

She pulls up, cutting through his nose…"SPEAK!"…Blood flows rapidly down his face.

"Alright, alright, alright…I'm looking for 12-15 million dollars in opium drug money that is funding the insurgents in Iraq and word is, the Colonel is the middle man!"

"Why in the hell was Bonnie Heath interviewing prisoners?!"...Tony yelled, squatting next to them.

"There was a prisoner, Saif Sayid."

"What about him?"

"He's CIA, been under since 9/11."

"7 years?! Kill him, Ziva."

"I'm not fucking lying! We think he got brainwashed, he's not dropping Intel off at any of the caches anymore."

Tony stood…"So, those NCIS agents died for nothing?!"

"Causalities of war."…Ziva pressed her knife against Webb's throat.

Tony puts his hand on Ziva's shoulder…"Don't kill him, Ziva…Jason cuff his ass." "With pleasure, Boss."

Ziva rises, kicking him under the chin, knocking him out.

"Aww, no fun, Ziva…now I have to carry his fat ass!"

"Boo-fucking-hoo!"

"Speaking of being in Rota, too long, Zee-vah. Heh."…Tony grinned.

"Loving my cussing, yes?"…She softly chuckled.

"Heh. There is one good thing about being in Afghanistan, Boss."

"Which is, Probie?"

"The lack of a fucking swear jar!"

A guard pulls the chair away from Bonnie, she falls to the rocky floor below yelling in Arabic.

"Fuck you!"

The man grabs her by the back of the hair and pulls her up, making her kneel, she thrusts her head back, hitting the man in the groin, he smacks her in the back of the head with his AK-47, knocking her onto a crate. He sets down his rifle, dropping to his knees behind her, he starts grabbing and tearing at her pants. He grabs her by the hair, pulling her head back, he back hands her, dropping flat against the crate. He starts to undo his pants when he's shot in the back of the head, Bonnie is completely covered in blood.

Sayid stood holding the gun, yelling in Arabic…"She is an asset to our ultimate goal, not a hole to fucking to defile!"…He turns to another man, emptying the clip into him…he once again yells in Arabic…"Death comes to who disobeys Allah!"

Kaylee sat in a darkened room making the sign of the cross across her chest, a panel slides open to her right.

"How may I help you, child?"…A priest said.

"Bless me father, for I have sinned, it has been nearly a month since my last confession." "Go on my child."

Kaylee clears her throat…"I have done the unthinkable, I have killed a man and lied about others, can God forgive me?"

Kaylee walks into the forensics' lab, Anton Jr. was crying relentlessly, Fred was rocking him…"Shhh, it's okay."

Kaylee moves to them, taking the baby from her, he calms instantly, gurgling in her arms as she gentled rocked him.

"Wow, you the have the magic touch there, Kay."

"Naw, it's just that he's used to me…probably smells me…thanks again, by the way."

Fred moved her fingers to his tiny head, lightly stroking it…"I was happy to help, he's a good boy."…She smiled.

"Get anything from the evidence?"

She pointed back at the table, Carlito Jimenez's personal belongings were laid out in a straight line…"Only fingerprints I found were his, except there's a problem…he's not who he says he is…when I ran his fingers through AFIS, I got a match…he was arrested in Miami, Florida on trafficking charges, he later skipped the country."

"His name?"

"Carlos Beltran and get this, when I put out the search, I had three agencies contact me within 5 minutes wanting to know his whereabouts."

"Did you tell them he was dead?"

"Yes."

"And their respond?"

"They were all sending agents our way."

Kaylee grit her teeth…"Does Babs know?"

Fred laughs nervously…"No, I was hoping you would tell her."

"Consider it done, Fred…thanks again."

"I have more."

"Oh, do tell."

"The cocaine you found matched identically to a larger shipment that was confiscated by local Policia three weeks ago, 200 kilos from the ship, Balder's Fury."

"Good, I'll need to talk to them."…She tries to hand the baby back to Fred. "It's not there anymore."

"What?"

"It disappeared."

"How could 200 kilos of cocaine disappear."

"I asked the same question, their response…speak to the chief."

"Did you speak with him?"

"Dead."

"What?"

"He's dead and so was the guy under him and guy under him."

"Is there anyone alive?!"

"Yes, but he…ummm..."

"What, what did he say?"

"He told me to ummm, go fuck myself, but it was Spanish, but I'm not fluent in it, so I might've misinterpreted something."

"What was his name?"

She looks through her papers; he picks it up, handing it to Kaylee.

She hands the baby to Fred, he starts to cry again, Kaylee reads the note: "Nacho? His name is Nacho? Who the fuck does he think he is?! Cher, Bono, Prince, Madonna?!"

Fred shrugs…"Maybe his last name was cheese?"…She rocked the baby…"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault; you didn't kill 'em…what about the fish?"

She hands the baby back to Kaylee, she once again becomes quiet…Fred turns to the computer…"Tetrapturus audax, the Striped Marlin."

"Anything weird about it?"

"Yes, actually…they only live in the Western Atlantic region."

"Near Miami? Isn't that where you said that Beltron guy was arrested?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, has there been any ships coming from Miami or Florida recently?"

Fred types on her computer…"One, arrived last night from Miami, Florida, The Katrina, at 9 P.M."

"Is it still docked?"

"Yes, until tonight, it leaves for Rotterdam."

She hands the baby back to Fred…"Good job, Fred…I have to get a warrant."

Kaylee moved to the door, she stopped…"Something's different."…She looked back and smiled…"See, he's used to you now."

"Yeah."…Fred smiled, gently rocking the baby.

Five hooded men stood behind Bonnie, she was knelt in front of them, facing the camera…the man in the middle was huge, he held a machete in his right hand.

A hooded Sayid spoke in Arabic standing next to the camera, he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a folded up piece of paper. He walks over to Bonnie, dropping the paper in front of her. She looked down at it, then at Sayid…"Fuck you!"

"Pick it up."

"I said FUCK YOU!"

She turns her head away him, he grabs the top of her hair, forcing her head forward into the ground; he places his boot on her left temple, holding her head down…"I said…PICK IT UP!"

He eases his boot off her head; she reluctantly picks it up and starts to open it…she swallows hard and starts to read: "I am being held, against my wishes, by the Al Saif brigade. They demand the release of the entire Pul-eCharkhi prison and the withdrawal of troops from Afghanistan, by Australian forces. If their demands are not met by tomorrow by noon they will execute me and my bodily remains will be dragged through the streets of Kabul."

Sayid grabbed her hair and pulls up on it, stretching out her neck, he reaches back, the huge man hands him the machete, he presses it against her throat, drops of blood start to trickle down her neck…he screams in Arabic!

The camera quickly turns to the right, an Afghan man is beheaded, the camera follows as his head bounces across the floor stopping in front of Bonnie, she panics and punches it away, getting blood on her hand, she wipes it off on her NCIS jacket, she looks back up at Sayid…"I hope they find us and carpetbag the shit out of you motherfuckers!"…The camera shuts off.

"We received this when, Sgt. Higgins?"...Tony asked, looking at a TV inside a large security room inside the prison. A large table was behind them with many chairs. Two doors let out, one to the bathroom, one down a hallway.

"10 minutes ago, Sir."

"He doesn't look like double agent to me, Boss."…Jason turns, punching Webb in the jaw, knocking him on his ass.

"What the fuck was that for?!"…Webb yelled, looking up at Jason.

"Asshole, liar…pick one."

"He's a double agent God damn it!"

Webb tries to get up, Jason pushed him back down with his foot…"Stay."

Ziva grabs the remote from the Sergeant, she rewinds it…pauses on Sayid's eyes…"His eyes are cold, Tony…he has Ari's eyes."

Tony turned to Anton, he sat in front of a computer…"How does the Colonel look in this, Probie?"

"No huge transactions or deposits, Boss…he has three kids, all living at Camp Lejeune, his wife is a school teacher. His service record is cleaner than a woman's boobs after taking a shower with one."

"I didn't know you were a boob man, Meat."

"I prefer the brain, but tits don't hurt, bro."…Anton looked towards the TV, the vid of Bonnie Heath was playing again, he just stared at it.

Jason snaps his fingers in front of Anton's face…"You okay, Meat?"

"Yeah…that woman…her voice."

Jason turned looking at the TV…"She's Australian, bro."

"No, she cusses…a lot."

"Yeah, that's fuckin' hot!"

Anton nodded, smiling.

"When's the last time you got some tang, Meat?"

Anton shook his head…"What?"

"Tang, coochie, beaver, trim…you know, pussy!"

Anton shook his head in frustration.

"Hey, Ziva…wanna throw Anton a bone, he needs some ass."

"Fine."

"Shutting up, Boss."…He moved back to Webb, he was still sitting on the floor…"How about you, Webb, you want Meat's meat?"

Webb looked at Jason, then at Anton.

"Don't look at me!"…Anton lifted his hands, confused.

"Oh, come on, Webb…you're in the agency, I know you've been to Thailand, you've taken one in the poop chute for your country, admit it!"

"I certainly have not!"

"Boss, Webb takes it in the ass from Thai businessmen looking for arms dealers, that or he's been in the swamps of Georgia."…Jason starts to whistle dueling banjos.

"Who the fuck is this guy?!"

Jason squats, he sniffs…"You have a purty mouth."…He oinks several times then stands picking him up, slamming him down on the table next to Anton's computer.

"Watch it, man!"

"I think he's ready, Boss."…Jason said, applying more pressure.

Tony turns, he walks toward him, he starts to unbuckle his pants..."Probie, you got my vaseline?

Tony walks past Webb, moving into the bathroom, he starts to urinate...Webb turns his head, looking at him...he turns his head back, Ziva stood in front of him, her knife out..."I will be gentle, yes?"...She grinned.

"Is everyone here fuckin' nuts?!"

The toilet flushes..."We're in Af-fuckin-ghana-fuckin-stan...what do you fucking think, asshole?!"…Tony moves back into the room.

"The man does raise a valid point, you know?"…Anton said, closing his laptop.

"Shut up, Meat...I make 54k a year to deal with assholes like this...Boss, can I put in for hazard pay?!"

"Not unless Ziva gets blood or fecal matter on ya, Fine."

Jason looked at Ziva..."Hmm."

"Fine, I'll talk, I'll fuckin' talk...what do you want to know?!"...Webb yelled.

"Aww, my knife was looking forward to meeting your intestines." Tony moved to him, he squatted next to him..."Is the Colonel dirty?"

Webb was silent.

"I'm tired of this shit…Ziva, cleanse his colon, the hard way."

Ziva moved behind him, Anton grabbed a hold of Webb's arms as Jason lied across his back…"You may feel a slight…prick."…Ziva giggled.

Ziva let out a blood curling scream as Webb started to yell…"No, he's not dirty! Fuck! Sayid went rogue on me, okay?!"

"And?"…Ziva asked.

"I was given 20 million dollars to buy a Russian suitcase nuke, Sayid fucked me over, he kept the money and the bomb."

"You saw this nuke?"

"Yes!"

Jason lifts Webb from the table…"You're telling me, you saw a fuckin' nuke and did nothing about it?!" "How could I?!"

"Please let me kill this motherfucker, Boss! I'm begging you."

"Do you know bad this is gonna make me look?!"

"Do you know badly the world is fucked if Al Qaeda gets a fuckin' nuke?!"

"The trigger is corroded."

"Yeah, but they can still make a dirty bomb, you asshole!"

Tony moves over, grabbing Webb by the back of the head, he slams it into the table…"Where is Sayid's hideout?!"

Tony slams his head again…"WHERE?!"

"18 kilometers northwest."

Tony slams Webb's head again, he lets go, he falls to the floor…"Jason, cuff his ass and he moves…kill him."

"You got it, Boss!"…Jason starts to cuff Webb.

"Ziva...ready an assault team, we'll take as many marines as we can."...An alarm starts to go off…"What the hell is that?"

Sgt. Higgins runs up…"Afghan guards are fleeing!"

"Why?"

"A shit storm is coming!"

"What the fuck is that?!"

Ziva grabs Tony, kissing him…"We're about to be attacked, Tony."

Kaylee walked down a long wharf until she came to a dead end, two men stood behind her in NCIS jackets…"This way."…She said, walking left.

She moved down and stopped…"Wasn't expecting that."…A rather shabby looking yacht floated in front of her, she moves to the back, looking at the name…"That's it, Balder's Fury."…She walks up to the board leading onto it…she knocks several times…"Federal agents…I have warrant to search this vessel!"…She raised her voice.

A door opens open, Kaylee reacts by grabbing for her gun, she pulls it as a man with a shotgun pops up through the lower deck, he aims the shotgun towards the agents.

Kaylee fires as does the shotgun wielding man, both of them hitting their target. Kaylee flies backwards as the man falls back into the boat.

"Koontz!"…One of the men yelled as the other jumped onto the deck of the yacht with his weapon raised.

Ziva pulled away just as an RPG slams into the prison wall. Tony jumps on top of her as smoke and dust start to fill the room/

"Hate to break it to ya, Boss…not a real good time to be fucking."…Jason declared, seeing Tony lying on top of Ziva.

Tony lifted his head, looking at Jason…"Where's the Colonel?!"

Jason turned his head, the Colonel was sitting in the corner, his knees to his chest, his head down…"His bark was a lot worse than his bite, Boss!"

Tony looks down at Ziva…"What would you do?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"KISS ME!"

Tony kisses her, her hand moves to the back of his head, turning as he tried to pull away…"Let Jason do it."…She whispered, quickly kissing again.

Tony raised his head…"Jason, take Anton…do what you have to do."

"Meat, with me…Sgt. Higgins, where the fuck is the armory?"...Jason yelled, looking at the Sergeant as they knelt.

"First floor, right below us."

"Show me!"…He looked back at Webb, he slowly was moving toward him…"You're an American in Afghanistan, you wanna live, bitch?!"…Webb stopped moving as Jason rose to his feet.

"I got him, Fine."…Tony said, kneeling next to the still lying on her back Ziva.

Jason nodded as Sgt. Higgins rises and moves out the door…Jason and Anton follow him through the smoke.

Tony and Ziva sat back against the wall…"Nice place to spend our honeymoon, huh?"

Ziva smiles, looking at him…"We have to live, we have not had sex yet…well, today…I mean…you know what I mean."

Tony leans over kissing her as 50 caliber machine gun fire started rattling above them, Ziva pulls away…"I will see you after the fire fight."…She quickly kisses him; then rises to her feet…"Ani ohevet otcha, baali."…She smiled moving to the door…she stops, looking back at Tony…"I have to; you're my husband, yes?"…She smirked, moving through the door..."Lock it, Tony!"

Tony stood, moving to the door, he opens it…Ziva stood looking at him…"Tony, you are not a trained soldier, please lock it."

"I can't let you go out there alone."

"I am not alone; I have you in my heart and hopefully in my womb."…She smirked.

"Heh."

She moves to him, placing her hand on his cheek…"Do not worry, I will stay with Jason and he is too scary to die."…She smiled.

Tony kisses her again as she pushes him back, closing the door...Tony places his hand on the door…"Ziva."…He sighed, locking the door.

"Todah."…The sound of Ziva running away is heard.

Tony turned, Webb was standing…"Give me a gun, I'll help you fight."…Webb pleaded.

Tony punches him in the face, knocking him out…he shakes his hand…"Shut up!"

Ziva walks into the armory, an assault rifle is tossed towards her…she catches, she cocks the hammer…"How many rounds?"

"Less than 5000 for everyone."…Anton answered quickly.

"That's it?!"

"Where's the Boss?"…Jason said, grabbing a M40A3 sniper rifle, he quickly clings the strap around his torso.

"Locked in the security room."…Ziva quickly answered.

"Good, he doesn't need to be in this shit."

Ziva nods…"So, what is the plan?"

Jason turns, holding an assault rifle, he cocks it…"Kill them before they kill us."

Ziva chuckles…"I still don't like you or see what Kaylee sees in you, but I love your plan."

"Meat, you ever manned a 50 cal before?"

"Once a marine, always a marine, Sir!"

"Looks like we found you a job, Meat…get to it!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"…Anton started towards the door.

"Anton."…Jason said, making Anton stop…"Be careful brother."

Anton rushes out as Jason grabs a crate of grenade, offering one to Ziva…"So, you and the Boss are married?"

Ziva squints her eyes…"How did you know that?"

"I didn't until you told me."…He walks towards the door…"I know we aren't friendly, but there are three things I love in life: my family, Kaylee and your guys…it's been an honor."…He walks out of the room.

Ziva walks out behind him, slapping him on the back of the head…"I am not dying with you, so stop it!"…She walks out in front of him.

"What, I'm not good enough to die with you?" "NO!"…She shouted as she kept walking.

"I love you, too, bitch!"…He starts following her.

"What was that?!"…Ziva stopped, not turning around.

"Nothing."

Babs walk forcefully down the wharf, carrying her heels in one hand…"Where is she?!"…She demanded.

A paramedic pointed towards a gathering of people.

"Kaylee?!"…Babs uttered as she saw her sitting on a crate near the Balder's Fury.

Kaylee groaned as they pulled the bullet-proof vest from her chest, she was bruised all over…ten or so round black and blue marks covered her torso.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I just got shot!"

"Uh, yeah."…Babs stammered for a bit.

"Ma'am?"…One of the two men who accompanied Kaylee to the boat still stood on the boat…"You might wanna see this."

Babs steps up onto the boat, walking to the hatch that went opens to the lower deck, a Spaniard with a gunshot between his eyes was dead at the bottom of the stairs, lying in a pool of his own blood, Rachel was knelt next to him.

Kaylee moved next to Babs, holding her chest gentle…"Getting shot…sucks."…She sighed. "Did you shoot him?"

Kaylee nodded.

Babs turned to her…"Yes."…Kaylee nodded again.

Rachel stood, holding the man's wallet…she opens it, pulling out his ID…"Nacho Martinez."

"I'll be damned."…Kaylee shook her head.

Rachel flips over his ID, revealing his badge.

"I'll be double damned."

"You might want to see this, Ma'am."…The other man who was with Kaylee said from the back of the boat…he was standing over another hatch…they all move over, looking down…it was filled with Striped Marlins.

"You'll be triple damned, Kaylee?"…Babs asked.

"Something like that, Ma'am."

Kaylee steps off the yacht, several men help her...Babs stood behind her, still on the yacht...a black man in sunglasses stood on the dock..."You Special Agent Koontz?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Special Agent Sacks, FBI."…Showing his ID.

"You here about Carlos Beltran?"…She pointed behind her.

"You caught him?"

"No…I killed him."…She slowly walks by him, brushing past another while man in a dark suit; he turned with her and watched as she struggled down the narrow wharf still clutching her chest.

Babs comes up to the man and nods, they do not speak, she quickly follows Kaylee down the path.

Jason held his finger to his ear…"What's your situation, Meat? Is this thing working?"

"I'm up to ass in OPFOR, Sir!"

"SITREP."

"19 marines covering 4 directions, 100 to 125 fuckos coming in through the east!"…Anton fires his 50 caliber machine gun…"Minus 1!"…He fires again…"Make that, two…these fuckers are like cockroaches! Orders, Sir?!" Jason takes a deep breath…the 50 caliber fired constantly…"Do or die, Meat! We're coming up to join you!"

Anton shook as he fired his 50 caliber, smoke rose from the barrel; shells reigned down all over…"STERF!"…He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kaylee sat groaning on a stretcher inside an ambulance…a female paramedic lightly touched her chest…making Kaylee groan more.

"You might have a broken rib, we'll take you to the hospital for some x-rays." A man in red wild looking button up shirt stepped into the ambulance.

"Sir, you can't be in here."…The paramedic held her hand out, stopping the man.

He flips open his badge…"Owens…"

"I already spoke to the FBI."…Kaylee interrupted.

"I'm with DEA…what happened here?"

"I served a warrant, some dirtbag pops out with a shotgun, shoots me, I shoot him, he's dead, I'm not, found cocaine in large fish…can I go hospital now?"

"Where's Carlos Beltran's body?"

"Come with me, Sir."…Babs said, standing at the back of the ambulance.

He turns…"Who are you?"

"In charge here."

"So, this is your bust?"…He moves out of the ambulance.

"This is NCIS's crime scene...our body, our coke…can my agent go to the hospital now?"…She closes the doors, slamming it…the ambulance slowly pulls away.

A man knelt, lifting an RPG and points it at the prison…he aims, his finger on the trigger…his heads explodes, a fine pink mist above where his head used to be, the RPG starts to fall forward, launching the rocket, killing about 10 insurgents in the immediate area.

"Nice shot."…Ziva praised, looking on.

Jason pulls back on the bolt…"Thanks."…He slams it forward, locking another bullet into place, he fires again…"That's gonna leave a mark."…He quickly reloads.

Ziva knelt, grabbing several grenades, he pulls the pins and tosses them as far as she can…Jason tracked them with his scope…they explode. "How many did I get?"

"4-5, but who's counting."

"You, yes?"

"This isn't a competition, you know?"

"Of course, I'm winning."

"How so? I killed about 15 with that RPG."

"No you killed one, the RPG killed the rest."

"Details, details."…He fires again…"Another closed casket courtesy of SA Fine."

Ziva rises, lifting her assault rifle, she aims and fires...sending a grenade from her M203 grenade launcher attachment, taking a crater, killing several on rushing men.

"Lucky."…He fired again, sniping two guys with one bullet…"Now, that's skill, Ziva."

Ziva looked on, amazed…"You know, if I did not hate…I might actually like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Anton stops firing…"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HELP ME KILL THESE BASTARDS!"

Jason turned…"What crawled up your ass, Meat?"

"I've killed more than you combined!"

"That's not fair, Meat…you have more bullets!"

Anton scoffed and opened fired, his barrel started to turn reddish from all ware, a rocket flies over top of him; barely missing his location…he quickly turns looking as the rockets zooms past…"HOLY JESUS TITTY FUCKING CHRIST! DID YOU MISS ONE, J?!"…He started to fire again.

"I CAN'T DO ALL THE WORK!"

Anton was screaming, cursing in every language he could think of.

Jason's scope centered on a man reloading an RPG…he fires, the man drops instantly…he turns to Anton…"HAPPY NOW, BITCH?!"…He starts to reload.

"FUCK YOU!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

The on coming men started to retreat; Ziva stood…"THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG."…She waved to Anton; he sees her and stops firing.

Jason fired again, pulling back the bolt, quickly reloading again…"What?"

"They're retreating."

Jason fired again…"I didn't notice."…He reloads again.

"Cease fire!"

Jason moves his finger from the trigger, he looks towards her…"What's wrong?"

"They are retreating even though they have the odds on us 6-7 to 1."

"Yeah, but they don't have you or Jason, Ziva."

"Still…I do not like this."

Jason fires again…Ziva looks at him.

"Sorry…would you believe my finger slipped?"…He smirked.

Gun shots come from inside the prison, Ziva quickly runs down the roof stairs, Jason quickly follows her.

"I feel like such a pussy."…Tony paced back and forth across the security room.

"You're not a soldier, you did the right thing."…Webb said, rubbing his jaw.

"Shut up."

"Fine, drive yourself crazy."

There was a knock on the door…"Let me in, it's Mohamed al Ghamza."

The Colonel rose to his feet…"It's okay, he's the leader of the Afghan guards, let him in."

Tony moves to the door, opens it…a huge man walks in, he moves towards the Colonel, he reaches into his pocket, he raises a gun, Tony grabs his hand pushing it upwards, the gun goes off several times as they struggle before Tony knocks it away.

The man towered over Tony by a good foot…he swats Tony away, knocking him down, he moves towards his gun, Tony jumps on his back, getting him in a choke hold.

The man tosses Tony forward, he brings his foot down, but Tony rolls out of the way, the man reaches his gigantic hands towards him, grabbing the edge of his body armor, pulling Tony into his body; giving him a bear hug…he squeezes tightly, grunted.

Tony grunted, he brings his head up, hitting the man under the chin, he lets go of Tony.

Tony kicks the man in the balls, the man doesn't budge…"Aww, shit."

The man grabs Tony by the neck and starts choking him with both hands.

Tony struggled to breathe, he slowly pulls his Sig from the holster and shoves it into the man gut and fires until the man lets go…he gasped as the man remained on his feet.

Tony wobbled a bit, then raised his gun, but the man falls...Tony straddles the man sitting on his chest…Ziva runs in…"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah…no sweat."…Tony panted hard.

"Jesus, Boss…that guy is fucking huge…nice going."

"Fine, me and Ziva fuck harder than this was."

"You're my idiol, Boss…I mean, when I grow up, I wanna be you."

"Fine."…Tony stood from the man's chest.

"I know, shutting up." "Thank you."

Bonnie Heath's feet and hands were tied together; she was kneeling, blindfolded once again.

Two men carried a black case across the room, stopping in front of her…setting it up, a man spoke in Arabic.

Sayid moved to them, gnawing on a piece meat, he stops and yelled. The men moved away from the case as another man came towards Sayid, they started to have a conversation in Arabic as Sayid opened the case, revealing the Russian suitcase nuke.

Bonnie Heath was motionless and silent.

Sayid closes the case and calls the two men back over; he points towards the entrance of the cave and speaks to them.

They pick up the case and walk towards the entrance.

Bonnie Heath remained on her knees; the 5 hooded men who were previously behind her were back, the large man held a machete.

The camera swung to a clock, showing the time of 11:43 a.m., the camera swung back around, the man with the machete, grabbed Bonnie's long blonde hair, lifting it, he slices through her hair with the machete, checking how sharp it was.

"You bloody fucker!"…She yelled out in anger.

The man hits her over the top of the head with the back of the machete, drawing blood…she yelled forcefully in Arabic.

Blood trickled down her forehead, gathering on her black blindfold as she groaned in pain, her dipped lying on her chest.

Two desert camouflaged humvees stops about 1000 yards from Sayid's cave.

The door opens, Webb is kicked out, Jason quickly join him…"Where is it?" Webb moved to his knees, he was silent.

Jason pulled his Sig, pressing it against his temple…"Do I have to ask again?"

"That way, close to 1000 yards."…Webb pointed.

"How many guards?"

"7-10."

Jason presses harder against his temple…"You sure?! That doesn't sound like many."

"Y-yeah, they didn't want to be obvious, suspicious."

"Meat, come here."…The passenger side door opens, Anton moves out as Jason starts taking off his gear, handing it to Anton.

Tony stepped out of the other Humvee…"What are you doing, Fine?"

"Only 7-10 guards, Boss…piece of cake."…He stood only in his BDU's with a flack jacket on; he takes off his helmet, tossing it to Anton.

"Take Ziva with you."…Tony said, as Ziva joined them behind the second Humvee.

"No can do, Boss."…He held out the sniper rifle to Ziva…"She has to cover me."

Jason moved to the back of the humvee, opening his bag, taking out a case…he opens it, pulling out a SOCOM with a suppressor.

"Don't go Rambo on me, Fine."

Jason tightens his flack jacket; he then pops a clip into his SOCOM, pulling back the slide…"Rambo's a pussy, Boss."…Jason moved past them, heading towards the cave.

Tony turned to Ziva…"You better cover his ass, Ziva."

She nodded, moving into position.

"What about me, Boss?"…Anton asked.

"Watch Webb, if he tries to run, shoot him."

Anton nods, moving to Webb, he pulls his Sig, aiming it at Webb's head…"Run, please…I'm begging you; my pistol hasn't tasted blood today."

Kaylee moves into her bedroom, tossing her keys on the dresser, she groaned as she started to take off her clothes…"Just leave 'em on, girl."…She moved to her bed fully clothed, sitting down. She turns, lifting her legs, lying back, her head on a pillow…she sighs…"I could sleep for a week."

The doorbell rings.

She sighs…"Come on."…She whispered, buries her fist into the bed; she remained still hoping they would go away. The doorbell rang again…"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me."…She slowly rose from the bed, she took a beeline to the front door; the doorbell rang again…"Tie a knot in it, I'm comin'."…She unlocks the deadbolt and undoes the chain, she slowly starts to turn the doorknob as the doorbell rang again…"Somebody better be fuckin'…"…Kaylee opens the door, she stopped mid-sentence…"Hi, mom…daddy."…Kaylee said, breathing through her teeth as she grinded them.

Tony and Ziva lied on the ground, she scanned the area slowly swiveling the rifle on the bipod as Tony acted as her spotter…"Bringing back memories, Arch Angel?"…He grinned.

"Not really, I was freezing my ass that night."…Ziva adjusted her site.

"Dirtbag at 3 o'clock."

"I see him."…Ziva centers on the man's head just as Jason grabbed him behind, sliding his knife into his brain stem, dragging him backwards…"I have to admit, he is good at what he does." "Jason?"

Ziva lifted her head from the scope and squinted, then shook her head…"Nah."

The dust pops up in the distance, Tony zoomed in…"Truck just left."

Ziva quickly moved to it, looking at the passengers inside…"Two people, out of range."

Tony looked at his watch…"11: 52 a.m."

"He just took out another one…he is good, I have not seen a bleeder yet."

"He's a good agent."

"Agreed, just an asshole."

"That's his nickname for a reason, Zee-vah."

Jason was crouched moving stealthily towards his next victim, he raises his knife into position, he stands, grabbing the man from behind, placing his left hand on his mouth, he forces his knife into the back of his neck, causing a horrific crunch, he pulls him back as the man quickly breathes for the last time.

Ziva's scope moves to two men talking…"Read lips, Ziva?"

"Nothing important."…One of the men moves behind the other…"Todah."

A gun shot fills the air as two men fall at the same time. Jason slowly rises, he surveys the area. He turns back, seeing the Humvees were heading his way, he runs towards them, Anton's window opens, he hops on the back on, Anton held him by the arm, his feet on the running board.

The Humvees come to a stop, Jason steps off moving forward.

"Fine, wait…take Ziva."

He nodded, he crouch runs towards the cave. He pulls his SOCOM, she runs up next to him, she screws a silencer onto her gun…"I see you've been to Spook 101, too, huh?"…Ziva crouched next to him, he turned to her…"Ladies first?"

She pushes him…"Yes, ma'am."…He grinned, he turns moving into the cave.

Kaylee's parents sat in the front room…the walls were bare, the only thing in the room was a large tv, entertainment system, a couch and chair.

Kaylee walked in the room holding 2 glasses of water…she grunted as she leaned down handing the glasses to them.

"So, where is this…Jason, I'd really like to meet the man who's finally kidnapped my little girls heart." "He hasn't kidnapped me, daddy."

"I know, baby girl."…He pats the couch…"Sit down, talk with us…we haven't seen you in like 6 months."

Kaylee gritted her teeth taking a step…"Maybe in a few, my back is stiff."

"Any good chiropractors around?"

Kaylee laughs…"Just need some rest, daddy!"

"So, where is he?"

"Afghanistan."

"What? He's a soldier?!"

"No, no…God no, not that I have anything against soldiers, I don't…he's working."…Kaylee hits herself in the head with her palm…"The baby!"

Kaylee's father cocked his head, standing quickly…"You have a baby?!"

"Not my baby, a co-worker, I'm watching him while he's away in Afghanistan." "Jason has kids?!"

"No, no…it's not his kid."

"But he's taking care of it?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes? Like when he wants, too?! Kaylee Marie Koontz, what kind of man are you dating?!"…Her mother stood, entering the conversation.

"We're not dating, we live together, mom…we have sex and everything."…Kaylee brought her hand to her mouth, covering it, she started to blush…"Shit."…She mumbled under her breath.

"I dunno if I like you with this man, Kaylee…speaking like that."…Her mother sighed.

"I admit, he's grown on me, but he was a Navy SEAL, it's his nature."

"Like my father, huh?"…Her father questioned.

"Yes, daddy…like papa."

Kaylee quickly moves to the bedroom, taking the keys from the dresser, she walks back out into the living room, she bends over, panting slightly.

"What's wrong, Kay? Is that man hurting you?!"

"Jeez, mom…why do you always think the worst, huh? My boyfriend isn't beating me, I got shot, OKAY?!"

"WHAT?!"…Both parents yelled at the same time.

Kaylee sighs…"Never mind, make yourself at home; I have to go get the baby."…Kaylee leaves.

"So, whose baby is it, Kat?"…Kaylee's father wondered.

"I have no idea, Hun."

Jason held a man around his throat gripping him tightly until his neck snapped, pulling him into a hole on the side of the tunnel; he moves back out and squatted next to a wall.

He pulled back on his sleeve looking at his watch, he held up 5 fingers. Ziva nodded, then moved to end of tunnel that opened to a larger room, she squatted bringing her finger to her ear…"Tony, we are at the main chamber… come on in, the coast is clear."

Jason slowly crept up behind her as Ziva scanned the room…She held up 5 fingers, then lowering them, then raised one more."…Jason moved his left hand to the bottom of his pistol.

Tony and Anton crouched in behind them, Tony carrying his Sig, Anton had a Benelli M4 shotgun…Jason pointed to his left, Ziva nodded as Anton moved behind Jason.

Tony moved up behind Ziva, she held her hand back, he laid his hand into hers, she squeezed it, then let go.

A hooded man moved to camera, he turns on a light to the right of it, shining it on Bonnie.

5 hooded men walked in behind her, the large man from the middle once again had the machete. The other four carried AK-47's.

The man started the camera, turning it to the clock, 11:57."…He slowly turned it back to Bonnie; he started to focus the camera when he's shot in the head, falling backwards.

Ziva and Jason come out firing, dropping the 4 men with AK-47s. They open up on the machete wield man, hitting him in the chest and stomach, but he doesn't fall, Ziva kneels reloading and the man raises the machete, moving towards Bonnie, he starts to bring his hand down when Tony fires striking him in the head three times, the man drops to his knees, the machete falls harmlessly to the ground, finally keeling over onto his side.

Anton moved along the outside of the wall, moving further along the cave, a man rushes out he met with a shotgun barrel to the stomach, dropping him to his knees, he raises his head, Anton presses the barrel against his head. The man raises his AK-47, making Anton pull the trigger, sending blood everything.

Jason rushes over to Anton…"Jesus, Meat! That loud enough?!"

Anton turned; his torso and face were completely covered in blood.

"What the fuck happened, Meat? Did you pop Allah's cherry?!"

Tony moved over to Bonnier, her head was down, her forehead pressed against the floor…"Are you okay?!" Bonnie raised her head…"Americans?!"

"DiNozzo, NCIS."…He pulled her blindfold off.

She shook her head, her eyes flickering trying to get used to the light, she looked at Tony…"My, my…you're a tasty lookin' bloke."

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah, excuse you?!"...Ziva quickly added.

"What? He's hot...hell, I'll go down on the sheila if you get me outta 'ere!"

Tony moved behind her, cutting her loose…she wobbled getting up, she turns grabbing Tony, kissing him on the lips.

"HEY!"…Ziva yelled…"That is my husband!"

Bonnie pulls away…"Of course, all the good blokes are married or poofs!"

Ziva raised her gun at Bonnie…"Do that again and I WILL shoot you!"

"Aww, no worries, love…I'm not lookin' for a commitment, just some hot…"…Bonnie started to rub on Tony's stomach.

"Finish that sentence and I WILL shoot you, again!"

"Does the bird have her knickers in a bunch?"

Ziva moves to Tony, grabbing him by the earlobe, she pulls him away from Bonnie…"Why do you keep letting her touch you?!"

"It's not my fault, you see, I…well, I dunno…sorry, sweet cheeks."…Tony lowers her head sighing…"I'm an idiot."

Ziva smacks him on the back of the head.

"Boss?"…Anton yelled…"You might wanna take look at this."

Tony moved towards their voices as Ziva stared at Bonnie, she tries to follow Tony...Ziva raises her hand…"Over my dead body, kalba."

"Kalba?"

"Figure it out."…Ziva continued to glare at her.

Tony moved through a small tunnel into a larger room…"Look, Boss."…Anton stood, pointing down…"Dialysis machine."

Jason was squatted next to it, he looked back at Tony…"You believe that, Osama fuckin' Bin Laden was here!"… He stood, moving past Tony.

"Where the hell you going?!"

"Anyone wanna join me for a little game of beat the shit out of Webb?"

"I love that game!"…Anton excitedly said.

"I have another job for you, Probie."

"Awww, Boss."…Sounding sad.

"Any trace of the money?"

"Not a thing."

Jason walks by Bonnie, she was on her knees, tied up again.

"You didn't untie her?"

Bonnie looked up at Jason…"Her bloke did, but she tied me back up, she's not real good with sharin', love."

Tony and Anton walked back towards Ziva…"Heh."…Tony shook his head.

Anton drops to his knees in front of her, he smiled…"Did your face get into a fight with a fan?"

Anton kept smiling…"I love how you cuss."

She tilted her head…"Can we get the bloody fuck out of here?!"

"Heh. I like her, Boss…can we keep her?!"

"Hell NO!"…Ziva retorted.

Tony and Ziva move towards the entrance…"Cut her loose and lets go, Anton."

Anton padded his pants, feeling a whole in his pocket…"Shit, I lost my knife."

"What?!"

"No worries, Ma'am."…Anton dropped to one knee directly in front of her, moving his arm behind her, grabbing her quad; he lifts her onto his shoulder. He quickly catches up to Tony and Ziva as they exit the cave, one of the Humvee was missing, the Marine driver was standing in the open.

"What happened, Marine?"…Tony asked, moving towards him. "Webb got away, Sir…Jason took the Humvee and went after him."

"Oh, oh, oh!"…Bonnie yelled.

They turned towards Anton…"What?"

She started to talk…"Probie, turn around."…Tony interrupted.

Anton turns around, Bonnie was facing Tony and Ziva…"They have a suitcase nuke and I know where they're taking it!"

"And you wait until now to tell us?!"…Ziva said, moving towards her angry.

"I was being tortured…I'm traumatized, okay?!"

"Where?"

"Islamabad is the destination…it's in an old truck, late 60's, mufflers gone."

"Yeah, we saw that trunk…it left about 10 minutes ago."…Tony said, taking out his sat phone, it starts to ring…"You up for catchin' a suitcase nuke today, Jenny?"

Jason slams on the breaks, seeing a man dive behind some rocks…he gets out the Humvee…"I saw you, Webb!"… Jason yelled, he ran towards him.

Webb was panting hard; he pressed his back against a large rock…"We're supposed to be friends."…He squatted, picking up several rocks until he found one with a sharp edge…"You and me, we're cut from the same cloth."… Tiny pebbles fall from the top of , hitting Webb in the head. He looks up.

The muzzle of the Jason's SOCOM was against his head…"Drop the rock."

Webb drops the rock and starts to back up…Jason does the same, the red dot from his SOCOM was dotted Webb's forehead…"Please tell me you didn't know Osama was there."

"Where?"

"Stop fucking lying!"

"I still have the money, it's in a locker in Bahrain…here, take the key!"…Webb reaches into his pocket, pulling out a key.

Jason fires, hitting Webb in the shoulder…"Keep your hands where I can fucking see them!"…Webb drops the key.

"Fuck!"…Webb placed his hand on his shoulder, trying to stop the blood.

"Webb, you ever heard of Jason's law?"

"Wh-what?"

"Answer the fuckin' question!"…Jason lowered his weapon.

"No, no, no…what is it?"

Jason raised his SOCOM, he fired, hitting Webb in the muzzle indentation on his head, he walks over, looking down at the dead body…"It means…fuck you."

Jenny stood in MTAC, the overview of the old truck was on the big screen…"4th team, you are authorized to go, I repeat you have a go code, the mission is a green light…be aware, there is precise cargo on board, I say again, precise cargo…no explosives."

Suddenly, the windshield is littered with gunshot holes as the truck starts to veer off to the left..."2 tangos down, Ma'am...4th team, waiting for orders."…It comes to a stop about 30 seconds later.

"4th team, acquire the precise cargo, bring it home."

A Humvee drives up, 4 men get out and move towards the truck cautiously…"Roger that, Ma'am…securing now.

4th team, out."

"Tango 8, we have the precise cargo and the dirtbag is dead…good job."

Tony shuts the phone, moving towards the Humvee. A dust cloud rises from the west as another Humvee drives up. The door opens; Jason steps out.

"What I miss?"

"SEALs captured the suitcase nuke."

Jason grins…"Fucking outstanding!"

"You didn't find Webb?"

"Naw, the fucker got away, the fuckin' prick!"

"Lets go home."

"Boss, you want 20 million bucks?"

"Why, did you pick pocket Bill Gates?"

Jason laughs shaking the locker key in his hand..."Next round is on me, Boss!"

"Jason's paying…has hell frozen over?!"…Anton yelled, still carrying Bonnie.

"We're in hell, do you see any ice, Meat?!"

Anton sighs…"I need to get laid."

"Me, too."…Bonnie replied.

"Heh."

"I told ya, Meat…Australian chicks were easy."

"Hey, I take offense to that!"

"You gonna sleep with him?"

"Probably."

Tony shook his head..."Only in Rota."

Ziva grabs Tony, pulling him into her, kissing him..."Do you not mean, Afghanistan?"

"Wherever the Rota team is, someone is gonna be fuckin', Zee-vah."

Anton thrusts his fist into the air…"Fuckin' A, Boss!"

Jason opened his front door, within seconds, he's completely naked…he takes a few step, moving out of the hallway into the living room with a grin on his face…"Thundercock is home!"

Kaylee's mom and dad sat on the couch…her mother screams.

Jason jumps back; then looks down, quickly covering himself.

"Jason!"…Kaylee yelled, standing in the bedroom.

"Umm, who in the fuck are these people, Kay?!"

"My parents!"…She sighed, bringing her hands to her face.

"Umm, nice to meet you, Sir…Ma'am…I'd shake your hand right now, but I need two to cover myself."…He grinned.

Her father stood...Jason stepped back..."Oh shit."

Kaylee's father slaps Jason on the upper arm as he turned his head..."You know, my dad was a SEAL."

"Yes, Sir."

"For God sakes, son, go put some pants on."

Jason turns, a towel hits him in the face; he catches it, covering himself with it. Kaylee walks over; his eyes close, breathing in her scent…"Damn, you smell good."

"Where's Anton, by the way?"

"Fuckin' some Australian chick...I told him that we'd watch the baby one more night."

"Aww, that was sweet of you."

"Hey, I'm a nice guy...the Meat needs some pussy, too."

"J."…Kaylee sighed.

"Heh."…He lifts his hands to cheeks; he quickly kisses her…"Sorry."

Kaylee's mom tilts her head, looking at Jason. Kaylee looked at her mom, then at Jason…"JASON!"

Jason look down, the towel was hanging.

"What…you've never seen a towel rack before?"

"The Meat is back…the Meat is fuckin' back!"…Anton yelled, the covers of his bed moved rapidly.

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me!"…She slaps him.

"Holy fuck, I'm in love! Take that dick!"

"Yeah, give me that dick, Meat!"

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Don't you fuckin' dare!"…She slaps him again.

"Oh fuck!"

"Do it and die!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You fucker!"

Anton rolls over panting hard, she lied there motionless..."So."...She sighs..."How is your munchin' skills, love? Or do I have ladyjack myself, hmm?" "I could eat."…He smiled.

Ziva stood naked, looking into the bathroom mirror…"They could be bigger, right?"

"What?"…Tony replied, from the bedroom.

"My boobs."

"They're fine…just bring them here, so I may worship them, Zee-vah!"

"I promised, Tony."

Tony moved into the bathroom behind, wrapping his arms around her waist…"Just think about all the new bras you'd have to buy."

She turns around quickly, hopping up on the bathroom sink…"You will make love to me, yes?" "Here?"

She sensually nodded.

"Here, the bed, the kitchen table, the couch, your ass…"

"What was that last one?"

"Heh. Nothing."

"Do you think I would be a good mother?"…She lowered her head.

Tony raises her chin, kissing her…"The best."

Ziva smiles, she drops off the sink, she grabs his hand and pulls him out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You wanted my ass, yes?"…She chuckled.

Jason walked back into the living room, sliding on a Colts' Super Bowl XLI champion t-shirt…"Sorry about that."

"Football fan?"

"He went to the Super Bowl last year, daddy."

"I wanted the Bears to win."

"I didn't."

"I can see that."

Kaylee bends over, letting out a grunt; Jason puts his hand on her back…"Are you okay?" "I'm fine."

"Kaylee, you need to rest…you were shot, dear!"

Jason looked at Kaylee's mom; then back to her…"Who shot you?! I'll kill them with my bare hands!"

Kaylee looked at Jason…"Calm down…he's dead."

"I'll kill him again, who is he?!"

"JASON!"…She looked at him and just stared into his eyes…"No more."…She hugged him…"No more…please."

Jason hugged her tightly, knowing exactly what she was talking about…"I'll try."

She pulls away, kissing him…"If you love me, you'll do it."

Jason turned to her parents…"How do you like your steaks?"

Kaylee smiles…"Daddy, wanna help Jason with the grill?"

"I can do that."…He stood from the couch…"What kind of meat do you grill, son?"

Kaylee sat down, she groans grabbing her chest, Jason turned to her…"I'm fine, baby."…She reached out to him, he caressed her hand.

Jason nodded…"32 ounce porterhouses, Sir."

"That's what I call a piece of meat!"

"You're salivating about it already, aren't you?" "Oh yeah, I can't wait to get that meat in my mouth."

Kaylee started to giggle, shaking her head.

"What is it, honey?"…Kaylee's mother got up from the couch moving towards her, she moved behind her, running her fingers through her hair…"Does he make you happy?"

"He does, mom."

She kisses the top of Kaylee's head…"Then that's all that matters."

The doors slides open, the sound of an airplanes taking off makes a brown hair man look up.

He stood there in a tight green shirt, two buttons at the very top with light brown cargo pants, he slowly looked down, removing his sunglasses, he looked down at a newspaper in his hand, he read the headline…"¡El Asesino

Del Gato Del Copy Pulsa Otra vez!"…He breathed in…"The Copy Cat Killer Strikes Again."

A cab driver was leaning against his car, he moved to him, he cleared his throat, the driver looked at him.

"Un cierto lugar puedo conseguir los cuchillos, por favor."

The cab driver nodded, moving to the driver's side, the brown haired man walked to the back of the cab…"Abra el tronco."

The driver pops the trunk, the man throws his bag in, closing it…he moves back, getting in the taxi…" Vaya."… The taxi pulls away.

The doorbell rang; Jason opens the door…"Hey, Meat." "Blow the chef?"…Anton questioned.

Jason looks down at his apron…"So, did you fuck her?"

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"You're right, you fuck and brag!"…Jason pulls him inside…"Awesome, you took pictures with your phone! Outfuckin-standing!"

Babs sat at her desk in her office…the blonde haired white agent from earlier stood in front of her desk. "You can't be serious, Agent Gunner….you think one of my agents is the Copy Cat killer?"

The man nodded.

"Which one?"

The man sets down a folder in front of Babs, she opens it…"You're joking, right?"…She said perplexed, looked up at him.

Bonnie sat in the passenger seat of Anton's car, looking out the window towards Jason's front door…"I wonder what's taking him so long?"…She honks the horn.

Kaylee looks out the front window…"Anton, who's the women sitting in your car?"

"Oh shit!"…Anton rose, moving quickly towards the door.

"Smooth, Meat…fuck 'em, then leave 'em in the car…what next, warming up the car in summer again?"

"That's the Australian woman?"…Kaylee asked, moving to Jason as Anton moved out the door and towards his car.

"Yeah."

"Why is she here?"

"She flew all the way here just to fuck the meat, I guess."

"Aww, that's so sweet."... Kaylee smiled.

"Naw, it's called horny."

(Rota: Spanish for wheel; it's also a resort town in Spain; as I like to say: fun in the sun, lots of topless beaches, if you like that sort of thing, which I fortunately don't. It's a lot like Miami, my home town. You're probably thinking, why would I be in Spain? The answer is, well… )...The man with the brown hair thought to himself, he stood on a dock, next to a medium sized fishing boat. The sun shined through his hair, turning it a shade of orange...(I kill people, not just anyone, only those who deserve to die. Harry's code is quite specific when it comes to killing. Only kill who hurt people and that's what I do, but why am I in Rota? Good question. He's a cop of sorts…but, he's also a serial killer and he'll be joining my blood slide collection soon enough.)

Jason and Kaylee sat outside a small bistro, chatting, laughing, eating a fine meal.

(This one is going to be a challenge. He's always with her and when he's not, he's working. Harry's code never discriminated against rogue cops, I've killed a few. If you're bad, you have to pay.)

The brown haired man walked towards them, his green shirt tugged closely to his skin

(How indeed. I read his file: Ex-Navy SEAL, very highly trained, now an NCIS agent. You'd think he would've found a job with another alphabet considering his talents. But, it's his brain, I just kill 'em.)

He walked by them, maintaining his speed, never wavering. He turned a corner, stopping. He sidled up against a wall and waited for his change to rectify his problem.

"Hey, bro!"…Anton yelled, holding his son. Bonnie was standing next to him.

Jason turns his head…"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were completely famished from our all day fuck fest."…Bonnie blurted out.

Kaylee shook her head…"She's definitely one of the boys."…Letting out a small laugh.

"Wanna join us?"…Jason asked.

"No, thanks…we need to get back, we have unfinished business in the bedroom."

Anton laughs…"She's kidding, guys…have a good night."…They leave.

Jason grinned, sitting back..."That Aussie babe, I warned him, eating him up…literally."

Kaylee laughs..."You really need to talk to him."

"About what?"

She smiled..."Never mind."

After eating, Jason and Kaylee walked along the street, his arm around her shoulders…"What do you want to do now?"

She turns, kissing him.

"Aww, good choice."…He kisses her back…"Can we do it in the car?"…He laughed.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"You're with me, aren't you?"…He grinned.

She pats his chest, giving him another kiss…"That's not a bad thing."

They continued on to the car, getting inside…Kaylee's head disappears into Jason's lap, which brought a huge smile upon his face.

The brown haired man walked past them…(Have your fun now, Special Agent Fine. Your days are numbers.)

The elevator dinged, Anton stepped off…"Finally got that bitch on the plane."

Jason stood…"What bitch?"

"Bonnie…she's not a bitch, per se, just..."

"You couldn't handle the pussy, could ya?"…He laughed.

"You try fucking something that cums like a man."

"Shit, dude…she fuckin' squirts?!"

Anton sat at his desk and groaned, laying his head on his desk.

Jason started to laugh…"You better have evidence of this, that is fuckin' beautiful!"

Anton groaned, he leaned up, tossing his camera to Jason.

He flips it open…"Holy shit, is that a pussy or whale's blow hole?!"

The elevator dinged, Tony stepped off…"Boss, you need to see this."

Ziva came walking down the stairs; she tosses a few gummi bears into her mouth…"See what?"…She gnaws on them, then tosses some more into her mouth.

"Oh, nothing."…He closes it quietly, sliding it into his pants pocket…"I'll show you later, Boss...you can't put that on Youtube, right, Meat?"...He whispered. "Naw, but there's something called, Youporn."

"Nice."...Jason sat down, grinning.

"Tony, I am hungry."...Ziva said, moving to his desk as he sat down.

"For what?"...Tony smirked.

"Food!"...She laughed.

Tony rose from his chair..."Come on, Mrs. DiNozzo."...Holding his hand out to her.

She placed her hand in his..."Where are we going?"...She said with a smile.

"Anything but donuts."...He smiled back, leaning her out of the bullpen.

"Special Agent Fine."...Babs said, standing near to the upstairs railing, next to MTAC.

"Oh shit."...He spoke under his breath, he turned, his eyes traveled up to her..."Yes, Ma'am?" "Where is Agent Knootz?"

"Home, I would think...why?"

Babs turned, not replying...she moves back towards her office..."Claire, call Agent Koontz at Agent Fine's residence please."

Babs walks through the door into her office, moving behind her desk, she sat down, a picture of Kaylee sat inside the folder FBI Special Agent Gunner had given her...she sighed deeply..."She's on line one, Ma'am."...Claire called out.

Babs raised the phone to her ear..."Kaylee...will you meet me?"

"What is this about, Ma'am?"

"My ranch in 30 minutes, please."

"Of course, Ma'am."

Babs hangs up the phone, closing the folder and stands…"Claire, hold all calls…I'll be out of the office for a couple of hours."…Babs grabs her jacket, sliding it on, she moves to the door, closing it behind her.

"Yes, Ma'am."…Claire replied.

Babs walks past her, leaving.

Jason and Anton sat in their car, eating a sandwich..."You're really not gonna put that on the web are ya?"

"Naw, but I did email it to myself."…He grinned, taking another bite…"Oh."…He reaches into his pocket, pulling out his cell, he tosses it back.

"Dankje."

"English, motherfucker…do you speak it."

"Oh, sorry."

"No worries, man…the boss would've loved that one."…Jason tosses a couple fries into his mouth.

"Yeah."...Anton sighed..."Pulp Fiction."

"Damn, did that woman take your dick to Australia with her? What the hell, dude?" "It just doesn't feel right."

"That's because all pussy feels different, man."

"No, no, not that...I feel like I'm cheating on Mia."

Jason swallows..."What?"

"She was my wife and she's been dead for what, a couple months and I'm already...ugh, never mind."

"Anton, we all grieve in our own way…but, you're my brother and I love you, but Mia's dead, you'll never forget her...we'll never forget her." Anton sighed deeply.

"Look, man…if you wanna wait, then do it…take your time, bro. No one is forcing you to jump back on the pussy train."

Anton turned his head…"Thanks, man."

Jason nudges him with his elbow…"Wanna hang out tonight or something? See a movie? Get fucked up? I hear the El Jefe II is opened now, we can go christen that motherfucker proper!"

"Thought you didn't drink anymore?"

"I don't."

"Then why go to a bar?"

"The donkey show, of course."

Anton laughs..."You're a sick fuck."

Jason takes another bite of his sandwich..."And proud of it."

"I do like someone."

"Don't be Rachel, don't be Rachel."…Jason said, under his breath.

"What's wrong with Rachel? I like Rachel."

"Nothing, but she's Scottish, she probably has a bigger dick than you."

"Didn't you fuck her?"

Jason shrugged…"I've fucked a lot of things, Meat...hell, I might've fucked you."

"I think I would've remember you fuckin' me, bro."

"I probably just t-bagged ya then."

Anton looked at Jason, giving him an odd look.

Jason's cell rings, he takes it out of his pocket…"You know, Call of Duty 4."…He opens his phone as Anton nodded, relieved.

"Slow down, Kay…what's wrong?"

Kaylee's phone shaking, her lip quivered…"H-h-help me, Jason."…She was weeping loudly. "Where are you, baby?"

"Everything okay?"…Anton asked.

Jason held his hand up towards Anton…"Kaylee, what's wrong?"

"Barb's house…hurry, come alone…please."…She hangs up, dropping her bloody phone on the ground.

Jason closes his phone…"She's just horny, dude."

Anton laughs…"Okay, man."

"Hey, can you umm, drop me off at home; maybe I can get a quick nooner in?"

Anton shakes his head…"Fuck man, how does your cock still have skin on it?" "Dude, not cool."

"Yeah, yeah."…Anton starts the car and drives off.

Anton drops off Jason in front of his apartment…"I'll tell the boss you're running late, man…you got the shits or something."

"Thanks, bro."…Jason smacks the top of the car and waits until Anton is out of site.

He jumps on his Harley and kick starts it…the engine roars as he zooms away.

Jason rode up; Kaylee was sitting in her car. She gets out, her chest and the front of her pants covered in blood.

Jason stopped quickly, getting off and moving to her…"What's wrong?"

"Babs."

"What about her?"

"She asked me if I knew about the copy cat killings."

"So?"

"I fuckin' panicked, Jase!"

"What did you do?!"

"I shot her."

"What?!"

Kaylee opened her truck, Babs was inside. "What the fuck, Kay!"

Kaylee brought her hands to her face, leaving a trail of Bab's blood; she drops to her knees sobbing loudly. "There's no fucking time to cry!"

Kaylee continued to cry.

Jason moved his hands to Kaylee's arms, shaking her…"STOP IT!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Fuck me? You just killed the deputy director of NCIS in cold fucking blood!"

Kaylee tries to lean into Jason, he pushes her away.

"Take off your shirt."

She just stood there.

"NOW!"

Kaylee quickly starts to take off her shirt.

"Pants, too."…Jason looked around the yard, looking for something…"Shit, is her husband home?" "No, she said he was in Barcelona."

"Fuck, Kay!"…Jason moved next to a shed, a gas can was sitting next to a lawn mower. He grabs it, moving back to the car and was about to pour gas on it. He grabs it, moving back to the car and was about to pour gas on it…"Shit, this is your car."

Kay was slowly taking off her shirt, still standing behind the car.

"KAYLEE!"

She slowly turned, tears streaming down her face.

He sighed…"Go inside and wash the blood off."

"The house?"

Jason took a deep breath; he loosened his tie, pulling it off, throwing it away from the car…"I'm gonna burn it down."…Jason kicked his shoes off; he takes his shirt off, then his pants.

He stood there naked as Kaylee moved into the house. He opens the trunk; Babs lied inside, her eyes staring up at him.

"Sorry about this, Ma'am."…Jason grabs her body, tossing her over his shoulder. He walks by, bending his knees; picking up the gas can, walking inside the house.

The brown haired man sat in a car watching this from afar, he lowers a pair of binoculars…"I guess she'll be joining my collection, as well."

Tony, Ziva and Anton stood outside of Jason's apartment. Tony pounds on the door with the bottom of his fist.

The door opens, Jason stood dripping wet, wearing only a towel…"What the fuck, Boss?!"

"Where's Kaylee?"

"In the shower, why?"

Tony slides by him, Ziva grabs Jason's arm, pulling him out of the house…"Hey, wait!" "Why didn't you answer your phone, dude?"...Anton asked.

"We were both in the shower, we must not have heard it."…He turned, looking at Anton.

Tony makes a beeline for the bathroom, he opens the door, Kaylee stood there naked, her hair covered in shampoo, her eyes closed…"Who was it, baby?"…Tony closes the door, walking back towards the rest of the team.

"Is she here, Tony?"…Ziva asked.

He nodded.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?!"…Jason yelled.

"Deputy Director Kane's house burned down, bro."…Anton spoke up.

"What?"…He turned, looking at Anton..."Is she okay?"

"She's dead."…Tony replied, moving out the door..."Put your damn clothes on, Fine...wait for him, Anton."

Anton nodded as Tony and Ziva moved towards their car..."Got it, Boss."

Jason and Anton watch as the car pulls away..."Why was the boss looking for Kaylee, Anton?"

"She was the last person she talked to."

"I'll be right out."

"Yeah, I'll wait in the car."

Jason stepped into the house, closing it behind him. He pressed his back against the door, slamming the back of his head hard into the door..."Fuck!"

A week passes…

The brown haired man sat in a car in front of the NCIS building.

(He is good, too good. He's always with her, only leaving her in the confinements of this well secured building. I hate him, but at the same time, I relish him alive. He is a very worthy adversary.)…The man sniffs, tossing a half eaten sandwich out the car window…(Who do I have to kill to get a decent pulled pork sandwich? No matter, I am leaving soon with some new additions to my collection.)

Just as the man started his car, Kaylee stepped out of the building alone.

(Wait a minute, a mistake.)…The man leered at her as she walked away from the building…(Where are you going, Miss Koontz?)

Kaylee walked along the street, the man parks his car and stealthy follows her from behind, she turns a corner, walking towards a church.

She opens the door, stepping inside. The man follows her in roughly twenty seconds later, she was standing halfway down the aisle talking to a priest; he presses his back up against a wall, hiding from them.

Kaylee looked at the dark haired priest…"I need to confess, Father."

"I'll be right with you, my child."…The priest spoke, moving past her, carrying a stack of bibles.

Kaylee moved to the confessional booth, getting inside.

She sat quietly crying, sniffling. She rubbed her tear covered cheeks.

The door next to her opened, she slides the slot open…"Bless me Father, for I have sinned, it has been two weeks since my last confession."

"Go on, my child."

"I killed a woman in cold blood."

A gloved hand thrusts through the slot, grabbing her around the throat; another hand injects something into her neck through a syringe.

He lets go of her throat, her body collapses; her head slamming into the side of the booth.

Several hours later…

Tony walked into autopsy…"You wanted to see me, Rach…find something?"

"Nothing."…She replied, standing over the charred body of Babs…"Her husband would like the body, so he may bury her."

"No."…He said, turning to leave.

"Agent DiNozzo."…She said, stepping towards him…"There's nothing else I can do."

"You've had a week and you're telling me, you haven't found a god damn thing?!"

"I'm sorry…but no."

"She doesn't leave this room until this dirtbag is caught or dead!"…Tony pointed downward, quickly turning and leaving via the elevator.

The elevator doors opened, Tony stepped out, running into a concerned Jason, nearly knocking each other over.

Tony looked at Jason, his eyes all over the place…"What the hell is wrong with you, Fine?"

"I'm looking for Kaylee, have you seen her? Have you seen, Kaylee?"…Jason rambled.

"Whoa, slow down, now what about Kaylee?"

"I can't find her, Boss. She was supposed to be here and she's not fucking here!"

"Calm down, she's here somewhere."

"I don't have time to fuckin' calm down!"

Tony grabs Jason's upper right arm, turning him, pointing towards his desk…"Sit the fuck down and do your fuckin' job!"

Jason groaned…"But Kaylee!"

"Dude, does she go to confess on Mondays?"…Anton asked, rising from his chair.

"Shit, you're right, but I told her not to leave the fuckin' building."

"Bro, she just went to church, what's the big deal?"…Anton shrugged, raising his hands.

Jason started moving towards Anton…"What's the big deal? What's the big fuckin' deal?!"

Tony moved up behind Jason grabbing him, pulling him back. Jason throws an elbow back, hitting Tony on the side of the face, making him let go.

Ziva grabs Jason's arm, twisting it behind his back, she slams him down onto the desk, he ducks his body, reversing the hold; he grabs Ziva by the throat dropping her to the floor.

Jason panted deeply…"Do not fuck with me!"…He yelled.

Ziva stared into his eyes as Tony cocked his arm ready to punch Jason…"Stop!"…She yelled, looking at Tony; then back at Jason..."Let us go find her."

Jason released his hold; he fell back against Anton's desk.

"Anton, go with Jason, find Kaylee."

"On it, Boss."

Anton moved around his desk, holding his hand out to Jason..."Come on, Broheim."

Jason pops up…"Thanks."

Anton and Jason moved to the elevator…"You wanna try the church first?"

Jason nodded as they moved into the elevator.

Ziva moved to Tony..."There is something wrong, Tony."

"Yeah, I was about to kill his ass."

"No, his eyes...they were hollow...he is lost."

"It's Fine, he's an asshole."

"Yes, but why is he an asshole?"

"I dunno, maybe his mommy didn't breast feed him when he was a baby?"…Tony said, moving his hand to Ziva's throat, caressing it gently..."You okay?"

"I am fine."…She smiled at him, she lifted her hand to his face, a trickle of blood was coming from the corner of his mouth, she wiped it with her thumb; she brought it to her mouth, tasting it.

"I don't think that's Kosher, Zee-vah."…Tony smiled for the first time in awhile.

"Abby would have called it, kinky, yes? Or was it, hinky?"

"Heh. A little bit of both, I think."

Jason and Anton walk up to the church's main door. Jason pulls on the handle, opening it. They walk inside. Anton kneels, placing his index and middle fingers to his forehead, he quickly drops them past his heart, to the left, then right and then finally to his mouth, kissing them as Jason walked past him. He rose, following in his footsteps.

"Over here!"...Jason yelled, moving between a row of pews, the priest was unconscious lying in between them. Jason knelt over the man..."Sir."...He smacks him on the face, trying to wake him, but he doesn't wake up. He moves his fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse..."He's got a pulse, better call an ambulance anyway."

Anton takes out his cell dialing as he walked towards the back of the church. He stopped, looking at the confession booth, he could tell there was something wrong..."Hey, Jason...something bad happened here."...Jason rose, looking at Anton as he was now talking on the phone. He moved towards Anton, sliding past him, he opened the door to the confession area, seeing the slot ripped.

Anton hangs up his phone, moving up behind Jason..."Ambulance is on the way...what the hell?"...Anton said, looking at the damaged booth.

Jason looked down, seeing something shiny. He lowered his hand to it, picking it up. It was cross. He ran his thumb over it.

"Is that Kaylee's?"…Anton asked.

Jason lift his hand, letting the cross fall into his palm as his fist surrounded it, he stood, turning around.

Anton stood in his way…"Is it Kaylee's?"…Anton asked again.

Jason pushed passed him.

Anton grabs his arm, turning him…"Let me help you."

"Help me do what?"

"I'm not a complete idiot, what the hell is going on?!"…Anton raised his voice, gripping his arm tighter.

Jason breaks away from his grip, walking towards the entrance.

"Stop, will you fuckin' talk to me!"…Anton yelled, the word fuckin' echoed through the church. He groaned, shaking his head…"I'm definitely going to hell now."

Jason stopped…"Swear on Mia's grave."

"What?"

"Swear on Mia's grave and I will tell you."

Anton moved to him, moving past him, turning towards him…"Yes, man…I swear on her grave."

"Kaylee killed Babs."

"You're shitting me."

Jason was silent.

"Please tell me you're shitting me."

Jason walked past him, kneeling back down next to the priest.

Anton moved next to him, sitting on the pew…"Really? Babs? Why?!"

Jason gulped, he turned his head back towards Anton…"I-I'm…"

The main door flies open, two paramedics rush in. Jason stands, moving out of the way, letting the paramedics do their job.

Anton stepped towards him…"What were you going to say?"

"Go with the priest, call me when he wakes."…Jason said, then walked out, moving to his car. He gets in, he lifts the cross to his lips, kissing it…"Where are you?"

Kaylee's eyes flicker as she awakes. Her mouth gagged.

She lied naked, strapped to a table, restrained with plastic wrapping and duct tape over her forehead, chest, groin and knees.

She mumbled through her gag as the brown haired man stood over her head, looking down, wrapped in plastic. His face covered by a splatter shield.

He moves a scalpel to her right cheek, cutting it. He then takes a pipette, soaking up some blood from the cut, transferring it to a blood slide. He then places another glass slide on top, making the blood droplet spread out.

He holds it up…"Another for my collection."…He sets it down, taking the gag from her mouth.

"Wh-wh-what do you want?"…She said, frightened.

"Did you think of her husband? His grieving? How her death made him feel? DID YOU?!"…Hs voice got louder as he continued.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it, I panicked. It's…it's not even my fault, I didn't kill all those people."…She rambled.

"Then how do you explain the death of Agent Miller?"

"W-what?"

"Yes, I know you kill him, too."

"B-but how?"

He smiled, lifting a 12 inch knife above her heart…"Because your boyfriend kills far better than you."

Kaylee's eyes stared up at his face…"Who in the hell are you?"

"I am your judge, jury and executioner…but you can call me, Dexter."…He plunges the knife into Kaylee's chest, holding it there, waiting for her to expire.

She gasped…"Please, don't…I'm pregnant."…She starts to cough up blood.

"What?!"…Dexter exclaimed, pulling his hand away from the knife's handle.

Kaylee started to breathe heavily…"Help…me."

Dexter moved his hand back towards the knife, it was shaking…"I didn't know…why wasn't it in your medical file?!"…He yelled, blaming her.

Kaylee's head fell backwards; she coughed violently, splattering blood all over his chest and splatter shield.

Her head falls to the side, her breathing ceases.

Dexter moves his hands to his splatter shield, taking it off. He tosses it against the wall…(This wasn't in Harry's code, this was never mentioned. I've killed an innocent being.)…"What the fuck am I gonna do now?!"…He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The elevator dinged, Anton stepped off, moving towards his desk. Jason was sitting at his desk.

"I thought you were going somewhere?"

"I did, Meat. He wasn't home."

"Who?"

"Never mind…hey, you were supposed to call about the priest."

"He didn't remember anything and I mean anything, Jason. Although, the doctor did find a pin point hole in his neck."

"He was drugged?"

"Looks like it."

"Shit!"…Jason lowered his head, still clutching Kaylee's cross…"Someone took her, Anton. Someone fuckin' took her."

"Babs' husband?"

"I don't know."…Jason ran his hand over his face, then through his hair.

"Fuck!"…Anton said, moving to his desk.

"What?"

"We can track her."

"What?!"…Jason said, shooting up from his chair, moving next to Anton…"How can you track her?"

"Remember when I got kidnapped?"

"Yeah, I was here, dumbass!"

"Remember when we got that shot right afterwards?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Babs had all agents injected with a GPS locator."

"I thought that was a B-12."

"You and Roger Clemens both."

Jason smacks Anton on the back of the head…"Type faster, Meat!"

"She's at the Rota Marina and she's moving!"

Jason grabbed Anton by the back of his shirt, lifting him up..."Move!"

They run toward the elevator, it dings, Fred stepped off, Anton slams into her, knocking her over; he lands on top of her. Their lips touch. He pulled back…"I-I'm sorry."

Jason moves back, grabbing Anton by his belt, lifting him off of her…"Fuck her later, we gotta go!"

Jason and Anton ran toward the staircase door. Anton looked back, she was smiling at him.

He did a double take, ramming his shoulder into the door jam, he grunted, she lifted her hand to her mouth, laughing.

He looked back at her and started to crack a smile when Jason grabs his tie, pulling him through the door.

The car comes to a screeching halt, they both jumped out of the car.

Anton was looking down at his satnav, a red blip was moving away from them…"There!"…He yelled, pointing ahead.

Dexter stood in their line of sight, holding two large garbage bags.

Jason makes eye contact with him as Dexter stood looking back.

"Federal agents!"…Jason yelled, pulling his Sig.

Dexter starts to run and they quickly follow him. Anton stops, firing into the night sky. Dexter weaves left and right along the dock.

Jason ran as fast as he could. Anton stopped fired as Jason entered his line of fire…"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Dexter tosses the bags into the boat, flipping a knife out, cutting the rope away. He then jumps on the boat, turning the ignition. The boat starts as he slams on the throttle, pushing it forward.

The boat starts to speed away as Jason leaps, landing in the back. One of the bags rips open, a piece of leg visible through the hole.

Dexter turned, seeing Jason on his knees. His eyes glued on the bag.

"We finally meet, face to face."

Jason's eyes still staring at the bag.

"I am sorry about this."

Jason stood, raising his Sig. Dexter took a step back, raising his hands, he quickly flicks the wheels, making it turn sharply, Jason half to his right, smacking his hand against the side of boat, dropping his gun into the water.

Dexter leaps forward at the once again standing Jason, he grabs his throat, pushing him back, the back of his knees against the back wall.

Jason grabs his wrist, snapping it. Dexter doesn't make a sound; he stumbles backwards, pulling a needle from his back pocket.

Jason took two large steps towards him; the needle came from over the top. Jason raised his arm, the needle entered his arm fully, Dexter moves his thumb to the plunger, Jason moves his hand across, grabbing the needle, he snaps it off, leaving the needle inside his arm.

Dexter looks at him…"Impressive."

Jason thrusts his head forward, connecting with Dexter's face, shattering his nose.

"You are entering United States Naval territorial water, if you do not turn back now, we will be forced to shoot you."…A voice spoke out from a fast speeding boat; then repeated in Spanish.

Dexter looked up, blood covering his face. He licks his upper lip…"You remind me of my brother."

Jason stood there, his arm bleeding…"Fuck you and your brother."

A shot across the bow, made the two men look at the fast arriving boat. Dexter turned his head, spitting into the water…"You feel like dying today?"

"Why?!"…Jason yelled.

"She's a murderer."…He spits again…"And so are you."

Jason lifts his arm, tossing his knife at a turning Dexter, it enters his right palm as he jumps off the boat.

The Navy commences firing. Jason turns; he's stuck twice on the right side of his body, pushing him overboard.

The machine gun fire continues until the boat catches fire and blows up.

Anton walked into autopsy, he moved next to Rachel, her hand gripping a sheet.

"Do it."…He said…"Get it over with."

Rachel pulls back the sheet, showing the severed remains of a Kaylee.

Anton moves his hand to his face…"That's her."…He mumbled, turning around…"Oh fuck, cover her, cover her."

Rachel places the sheet back over the body. She then steps towards him, setting her hand on his shoulder…"You need to talk to Fred."

He quickly spun…"Why?"

She lowered her head…"Just talk to her, okay?"

Anton entered the forensics lab; Fred was standing at the computer typing…"Rachel said you needed to see me." She turned, tears in her eyes…"I'm sorry."

Anton moved to her with his arms opened, offering her a hug. She hugs him tightly, laying her face on his chest, she sniffled…"I didn't know her well, but she was always nice to me."…She leaned her head back; he gently kissed her on the lips.

He quickly pulls away…"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."…She said, wiping her eyes. Anton stood there still, looking confused. She smiled…"Honestly, it's okay."

Anton sighs as she turns back to her computer…"You wanted to see me?"…He said, taking a step towards her.

"Pregnant."

"Uh, but, I just kissed you."

She lets out a small laugh…"No, but I needed that laugh. Thanks."…She turned to him…"Kaylee."

"What about her?"

"She was pregnant."

Anton moved his hand to his forehead…"Fuck."…He whispered, reaches out his hand, patting Fred on the shoulder…"Thanks."

He turned, walking towards the door, he looked back, seeing Fred looking at him, he runs into the side of the door, nearly knocking himself over yet again…"Damn it."

She takes a step towards him…"Be careful, please."…She said, trying to catch him from across the room.

"Sorry."…He said, backing his way through the door.

She smiled as he disappeared.

Anton sat at his desk, he tries moving his hand to the phone, but he just can't…"Kaylee is dead, Boss."…He said to himself, trying to get up the nerve to call, Tony.

He sighs…"Come on, little Dutch fucker."…He grunted as he grabbed the phone, he dialed and lifted the phone to his ear, it started to ring.

Tony and Ziva stood outside of the operating room; Ziva was looking through the tiny window in the door watching a surgical team operate on Jason.

Tony's cell rang, he flips it opened, moving away from the…"Tony."

"Boss…"…Anton stopped, he sighed.

"We don't have time for this, Anton."

Anton swallowed hard…"It was her, Boss."

Tony lowered his head slightly, looking back at Ziva, she stepped towards him…"Is it her?"

He nodded slowly; she lowered her head, quietly starting to pray to herself.

He started to close his phone when Anton said…"She was pregnant, Boss."

He aggressively closes his phone, moving back to the door, he slams his head into it.

"What is it?"…Ziva said, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist.

"She…was pregnant."

Ziva pulled away, Tony turned, he look at her, she was crying…"Aww, I didn't know you and Kaylee were that close."…He said, hugging her.

The door swung open, a doctor came out…"He sustained a punctured lung, a shot to the abdomen and lost quite a bit of blood."…A doctor said, yanking off his mask.

"What are his changes, doc?"…Tony asked.

"We've repaired his injuries; the rest is up to him."

"When can we talk to him?"

"I'll have the nurse notify you as soon as he awakens."

Tony turned back; Ziva was seated against the wall, her knees to her chest, still crying. He squats in front of her, placing his hands on her knees. He leans forward, pressing his forehead against hers.

Jason's eyes flickered as he awoke. Anton was standing over him…"Boss, he's waking up."…Anton grabbed his hand and shook it…"Damn, bro…don't do that to me."

Tony stood from the chair, moving next to Anton…"Damn, Fine…you're a tough bastard."

Jason closed his eyes, he swallowed hard…"Kaylee?"…He spoke softly.

"I'm sorry."…Anton said, Jason squeezed his hand.

"Jason, what did he look like?"…Tony asked.

Jason turned away from them…"I didn't get a good look."

Tony backed up, grabbing Anton's arm, pulling him back…"You were with him, what did you see?"

"Boss, I didn't see much, just a guy...I couldn't tell you anymore than that...Jason was chasing him."

Tony stepped back towards Jason…"What did you see, Fine?"

"I'm sorry, Boss."…Jason grunted, he closed his eyes, seeing Dexter's face.

Anton cocked his head, Tony turned back, Anton straightened up..."Sorry, Boss."

Tony groaned, slapping Anton on the back of the head…"Don't apologize."

Tony walked out the door.

Anton moved back over to the bed, he touched Jason's arm…"If you need anything, let me know…I'm here for you, man."

Anton steps out of the room; Ziva grabs his arm..."What did you see?"

"Ziva?"

"What did you see...Jason is not around, now tell me!"...She squeezed his arm tighter.

Tony was leaning against the wall…"You know him better than we do, don't let him do anything stupid, Anton." "Honestly, Boss…I don't know anything."

Anton sat his desk, he turned to Tony..."GPS record have been deleted, Boss."

"Can you tell from where?"

Anton started to type..."Ziva's terminal."

Tony turned, looking at Ziva, her feet were up on her desk, she was laying back, sleeping, she was lightly snoring. He smiled..."I don't think Ziva would know how to do that, Probie."

"Probably not, Boss...I'll run a system check, maybe they piggybacked on her computer."

"Sure, go ahead, whatever that means."

Anton started to type again..."Yeah, Boss...umm, it piggybacked off of every terminal, but I'll keep looking." "How is he, Anton?"

"Fine, I guess, I haven't talked to him much since he got out of the hospital...I mean, Boss, he left the hospital after 2 days? He's a fuckin' idiot."...Anton sighed, he turned, taking out a quarter, tossing it into swear jar.

"I don't think you have to do that anymore."

"I know, it's out of respect, Boss."

"Good man."...Tony stood from his desk..."Come on, lets go get something to eat."

"You gonna wake up, Ziva?"

Tony looked back at Ziva, she was sleeping peacefully.

"Nope, we'll get something on the way back."

Jason walks into a bar and sits on a stool..."Jack Daniels, line up 'em."...The bartender nodded, setting up 5 shot glasses and quickly filled them, he tries to pull back, Jason grabs the bottle..."Leave it."

The man sat the bottle down as Jason quickly downed shot after shot.

Twenty minutes later, 3/4th of the bottle is gone. The door opens, Anton steps inside, moving over next to Jason..."What are you doing man?"

"Drinking, what are you, blind?"

"Come on, Jason, this isn't going to help you."...Anton grabs Jason's arm and tries to pull him off the stool, but he doesn't budge.

"The boss is gonna kill you."

"Fuck him and fuck you."...Jason downs another shot.

"You don't mean that, dude."

Jason turned looking at Anton..."Do you need me to talk slower? Fuck...him...and...fuck...you."...He lifts the bottle and starts drinking from it.

Anton grabs the bottle, taking it from him, he turns it down and starts pouring it on the ground.

"Hey!"...Jason stood, Anton backed up, the bottle empties.

"Come on, dude, I'll take your home."

Jason lunges forward, grabbing Anton by the throat, he picks him up, slamming him to the floor, he kneels, pressing his knee to his throat, he backhands him, bloodying his nose.

"Not in here! Take that shit outside!"...The bartender yelled.

Jason looked back at the man, he could hear Anton choking, he turned back and quickly moved to a squat, he moved his hand towards him, but Anton turned his head.

Jason started shaking..."I'm sorry."...He stood and moved out the door.

"You okay, honey?"...An older waitress said, squatting next to Anton, handing him a paper towel..."Who the hell was that guy? Bob, call the MPs."

Anton sat up..."Please don't...he's my brother."...Anton moved his hand to jaw, grabbing a hold of it, he lets out a groan.

Jason looked at himself in a mirror, he lifted his arm outward, he moves his other hand to his arm, feeling around until he feels something. He pulls his knife from his belt, stabbing himself in the arm, making a gash. He drops the knife in the sink as he places his index and thumb into the gash and grabs a hold of something and pulls.

He drops the GPS locator into the sink, he moves his hand to the faucet, turning it on...he washes off his knife, sticking it back into his belt. He rinses off the GPS locator, clutching it in his fist, he slams his fist into the mirror, shattering it.

Tony, Ziva and Anton stood outside of Jason's apartment. Anton knocks on the door..."Come on, dude...open up!"

Tony steps forward, slamming the bottom of his fist against the door..."Get your ass out here, Fine! We know you're in there!"

He moves his hand to the doorknob, he turns it and it opens.

They all step inside..."Jason!"...Anton yelled, but there was no response.

"Anton, check the bedroom...we have front room and kitchen."

"On it, Boss."

Ziva moved towards the kitchen, Tony started flipping the cushions on the couch, she stopped..."Do you think he's hiding under the cushions?"...Tony turned looking at her..."I don't freakin' no."

She moved to him, placing her hand on his face..."I was kidding."...She gently kisses his lips.

"Boss!"...Anton yelled..."You better see this."

Tony and Ziva rushed into the bathroom, seeing the broken mirror. Anton turns, holding the GPS locator.

"Shit!"...Tony exclaimed.

"He wants revenge, Boss."

"Ya think, Anton?!"...Tony shook his head..."You sure you didn't get a good look at that bastard?" Anton slowly shook his head from side to side.

Some time later...

Jason stepped off a boat, he was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans and a blue Colts hat, he looked back..."Thanks, Jeff."

Jeff tosses a bag onto the dock..."Not a problem, hope you find the guy...you sure you don't need any money?

Miami is an expensive place."

"The lift was more than enough."...He pounds his chest with his fist..."Team 4."

The man pounds on his chest..."Team 4."...Giving him a nod.

Jason turns, picking up the bag, he starts walking along the dock..."I'm coming for you asshole."

Anton stepped off the elevator holding a cup of coffee and a bottle of gatorade, he stepped towards his desk as Tony much up behind him.

"Don't get comfortable."

Anton sat his bottle of gatorade down, picking up a letter, the post mark read: Miami, Florida. His eyes quickly swung towards Tony, who was now behind his desk..."What's wrong, Boss?" "Body."

"Where? Do I need to pull out my wet suit?"

"I dunno, is the morgue under water, Probie?"

Anton smiled..."Got an ID?"...He took a drink of his coffee.

"Clayton Webb."

Anton spits his cofee..."The CIA guy? He's dead?!"...He turned his head towards Jason's desk and shook his head.

"Yup."...Tony stepped away from his desk and walked towards the elevator..."You coming?"

"Where's Ziva?"...Anton asked as he quickly shadowed Tony.

"At home, she's not feeling well."

Ziva opened a door, walking into a doctor's office.

"May I help you, Ma'am?"...A dark haired woman in Naval fatigues said, sitting behind a desk.

"I have an appointment for 9 a.m. with Dr. Stevenson."

"Have you seen Dr. Stevenson before?"

"No."

"US Navy, Marines?"

"NCIS."...Ziva replied, taking out her badge.

"Aww, okay...fill out these papers and I'll let them know you're here."

"Toda."

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

"Thank you."

The woman nodded and looked back down as Ziva moved to a seat, she sat down and sighed, she looked at the paper work and slowly started writing.

The elevator doors opened, Tony and Anton stepped off in autopsy..."What ya got, Rach?"

Rach sat at her desk, she turned looking at them..."Nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing,' you said you had a body?"

"I do, just not here...it's at Bahrain."...She points to the plasma, on screen is the deceased body of Clayton Webb, most of his skin is dried and cracking.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Extreme heat during the day..."...Rachel started to speak.

"And extreme cold during the night."...Sarah added, standing on the other side of autopsy.

Rachel looked at Sarah..."Sorry, Boss."...Sarah spoke.

"Clean up the drawers, Sarah...I wanna be able to eat off of them."

"Yes, Doctor."...Sarah answered.

"Umm, aren't you being a little hard on her, Rach?"...Anton asked.

Rachel just looked at Anton..."As I was saying...extreme heat during the day..."

"Yeah, yeah, what else, Rach?"...Tony asked.

"They found a slug in his head, Fred is running it now through IBIS."

Fred pops up on the plasma..."Just got a hit, Boss and you're not gonna like it." "Hey, Fred."...Anton said softly.

She smiled.

Tony looked at Anton, he quickly slaps him on the back of the head, then back at the plasma..."Well?"

"Oh, sorry."...Fred turns and started typing on her keyboard, Jason's service record pops up, along with a picture of his SOCOM.

"That's not his Sig Sauer."...Anton spoke up.

"Nope, it's his service weapon, a Heckler & Koch MK23 Mod 0."

"Once a SEAL, always a SEAL."...Tony uttered as he moved towards the elevator.

"Where you going, Boss?"

"My team is falling apart around me, the crazy ass bastard of the group is AWOL, who the fuck knows where he is, my wife is sick and she won't talk to me about it, the deputy director is fucking dead, your wife..."...Tony sighed, slamming his forehead into the elevator door, denting it..."Lets go, Anton."...He slams the elevator button..."Sorry about the language ladies." "Fuck it, Boss."...Sarah called out.

"Sarah!"...Rachel yelled.

"What?"

Rachel just stared at her..."I apologize for Sarah, Agent Di..."

"It's okay, Rachel...maybe she's right."...Tony and Anton stepped into the elevator.

Ziva laid on examination table wearing a blue paper gown, the door opened, she sat up, a woman in a lab coat holding a folder walked inside..."I have your test results, Miss David."

"It is actually Mrs. DiNozzo."

"Hmm, they're going to need to update your records."

"I've been so emotional lately, everything seems to make me cry, I do not know what is wrong with me."

"You're pregnant."...The doctor blurted out.

Ziva looked at her and just stared at her..."W-w-what?"

"You're pregnant, almost twelve weeks now." Ziva laid back, closing her eyes, she sighed deeply.

"Unexpected?"...The doctor asked.

Ziva turned her head away from the woman and started to cry uncontrollably.

"Aww, honey."...The doctor sat the folder down, moving over to Ziva, placing her hand on her arm..."Are you having trouble at home? Do you need help?"

Ziva started to laugh.

"Miss?"

She turned her head back smiling..."Thank you."

"For what?"

"I thought I was going psycho."

"Pregnancy does that to a woman."...The doctor smiled.

Ziva chuckled, letting out a snort.

The doctor laughed, Ziva quickly joined in.

"You sure you don't know where he is, Anton?"

"Not a clue, Boss."

Tony phone rang, he quickly answers it..."DiNozzo...be right up."

"Another case?"

"The new deputy director wants to see me."

"About Jason, I bet."...Anton gritted his teeth as soon as he stopped talking.

"Ya think, Halve?!"

Anton slaps himself in the back of the head..."Sorry, Boss."

Tony made his way up the stairs as Anton sat back, holding the letter from earlier in his hand, he turned it over and started to open it.

He opens it up, pulling out a piece of paper, he turns it over, a key falls out into his hand.

He opens letter and reads it to himself:

"Anton,

The key is to a locker at BahrainInternationalAirport, locker # 2375, there is 20 million dollars inside. It's yours, do what you want with it. I'd wait awhile until after the shitstorm, you fucking can't trust anyone these days.

Whatever you do, don't come looking for me, I'm a lost cause. I only cause people pain and suffering.

Tell the bossman I'm sorry, I fucked up badly, man. Tell him that I really, really liked him, he was the shit, he was funny, honest, brave, he was solid in my book. I admired him.

Oh yeah, tell Ziva, 'fuck you!' She's still a bitch!

The next time you see me, I'll be dead.

And take care of that kid, will ya, I really don't have the fuckin' time to come back and whip your pinkied dicked ass, ya hear me?!

Anton, this might be hard for you to believe, but I was the copy cat killer, no, I AM the copy cat killer. I'm sorry you had to go through all that shit about being a suspect, but I thought what I was doing was right. My mind wasn't working, you grieve, you bitch, you fuck, you cry, you kill, you feel better, so you kill again.

Vengeance is a motherfucker.

You were never meat for the grinder, you were the grinder, broheim. OORAH!

Love ya bro,

Jason

P.S. Fred, you hittin' that yet?"

Anton sighed deeply as he sat up, placing the letter on his desk, he softly chuckled, shaking his head..."Fuck, man."...He whispered to himself.

"What's that?"...Tony asked, moving down the stairs.

"It's from Jason, Boss...you need to read this."...Anton said, holding up the letter over his desk.

Tony opened his front door, walking inside. The interior was dark, a flickering light came from the kitchen.

He moved to closet, he hangs up his jacket, but it falls off the hanger, he bends down, hanging it back up, but it falls again. He groaned and just closes the door.

"Ziva?"...He called out, but there was no answer.

He moved towards the kitchen, he stopped, the kitchen was empty. He sighed.

Ziva moved up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh, thank God...I need a hug."...Tony closed his eyes..."I had the worst day ever."

Ziva snuggled up to him, rubbing her face against his back. She lets out a tiny moan. "Ziva?"

"Hmm?"

Tony turned, her arms remained around his waist, her head was now on his chest, grinding softly against it, she was smiling.

"They found Clayton Webb's body, shot in the forehead, by guess who? Ugh."

Ziva continued to rub against his chest, remaining silent, listening to his heart beat.

"Then I get reamed out by the new deputy director, that was fun, I won't need another colonoscopy for at least 5 years and then I find out Jason is the freakin' copy cat killer! And then Anton tells me Kaylee killed Babs! Kaylee! The sweet, kind, loveable Kaylee killed Babs, what the fuck is going on?!"...Tony groaned, he leaned his head down, kissing Ziva on the top of the head..."Are you feeling better?"

"Tony, I am pregnant."...Ziva blurted out, she bit her lower lip, waiting.

"Good, good...what?"...Tony pulled away..."Y-y-you're preg-nant?"

Ziva smiled, she slowly nodded.

"How? I mean, when? I mean...holy shit, I'm gonna be a daddy?!"...Tony started to move his hands towards Ziva's stomach, but stopped, he was shaking.

"Shhh."...Ziva grabbed Tony's right hand and lifted her shirt with her other hand, revealing her bare stomach, she placed his hand on it.

He dropped to his knees, his hand still on her stomach. He looked up at her, she looked down at him smiling. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her stomach.

A single tear escaped from Tony's left eye..."Hi."...He whispered, kissing her stomach again, the tear slowly started to crawl down his cheek.

She moved her hand to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair, she cocked her head, her smile disappeared..."Jason and Kaylee did what?"

Dexter Morgan and his sister Deb walk towards his apartment on a balmy night in Miami.

"That's what this city needs, a bad-ass motherfucker like Batman!"...Deb proclaimed.

Dexter stopped and looked at his sister..."Miami needs a vigilante?"

"If they look like Christian Bale, hell yeah!"...Deb grinned..."He's fuckin' hot!"

"He was great in American Psycho."...Dexter added.

"Of course you would like that, anything involving blood automatically gives you a hard-on."

Dexter smiled as he pulled his keys from his pocket and moved to his door.

"Speaking of hard-ons, did I tell you about my new boyfriend?"...Dexter gave her a quick glance..."His cock is HUGE!"...She grinned.

Dexter shook his head..."I don't think I wanna hear this."

"I can barely fit the head into my mouth!"...Deb said shockingly.

"No, I know I don't want to hear this."...Dexter corrected himself.

Deb laughed as Dexter slid the key into his door and unlocked it, pushing it open.

His apartment was ran-sacked, his desk was turned over, his couch pillows shredded with some kind of sharp instrument, his air conditioner's front panel was gone. No, not again, he thought to him as he hurried into his apartment.

"Stop, Dex!"...Deb yelled out as she lifted her cell phone from her jacket..."I'm calling forensics."...But Dexter didn't stop, he jumped over his turned over desk, making his way to his air conditioner in world record time, he looked inside, scanning from one corner to the other, but nothing was there.

"Shit!"

Deb stepped into the apartment..."What?!"

Dexter just stood there in silence, his hands moved to his face, gripping at it. His head shot up as he quickly moved to his closet, his trunk was open, his weapons pouch was missing. All of his knives and instruments of torture gone. He shook his head as Deb yelled out to him..."That's a little odd."

Dexter quickly turned to her; were his means of death scattered around the room? Does his sister truly know what he IS?

Dexter slowly walked to her, kicking things out of his way. Deb was pointing at something on the kitchen's bar. It was a gold bracelet.

"I lost that while fucking An...nevermind."...Deb shook her head in disbelief..."Who the fuck robs a place, but doesn't take jewelry?"

(What is happening? This couldn't have just been a simple burglary or some random vandal.)...Dexter thought to himself...(Everything was thoroughly searched and then almost with a very careful eye placed in a random looking pile of stuff, but this wasn't simply a mere thief. This was a specialist, one who knew what to look for or at least had a deeper purpose then finding money or jewelery, my TV is still on the wall and my oven isn't destroyed. Everything was carefully searched and then thrown about.)...As he looked around his apartment.

"Your computer is still here, too."...Deb said, looking down at the floor.

Dexter turned and squatted and was about to pick it up.

"Don't, it needs to be dusted, Dex."

"Nothing was taken, Deb."

"Why are you fighting me on this, don't you want to catch the asshole who did this?"

(Could it be him? No, it couldn't! You've seen him die, Dexter, he died in that wreck, back in Spain. Besides he would've been more flamboyant about it, he was SEAL, he'd be flaunting it in my face if it was him. But then again...)

"DEXTER!"

Dexter looked at her calmly.

"You're such an dickweed."

Dexter looked back down at his laptop...(I better prepare myself, this can't happen again, I won't let it come this far next time, I will need to search for possible leads in the database, sometimes it's really handy for a psychopath to work in a police station. But who could it be, think. Dexter, think! You are missing something, something that you over looked, something so seemingly insignificant and tiny that it's so obvious.) -

A month later...

Tony slowly kissed up Ziva's newly showing baby bump. Awaking, she lifts her head, her eyes glancing towards the slowly approaching head of the man she loves..."Umm, Tony?"

Tony haulted, he mumbled something that sound like "yes" as he continued to kiss her stomach.

Ziva giggled as Tony pressed his mouth to her stomach and started to blow, making a raspberry sound.

Tony pressed his left cheek against the right side of Ziva's stomach as he placed his right hand on the other side, lightly stroking it..."What's going on in there, big guy? Nice and cozy? Mommy eating enough for you?"...Tony whispered.

Ziva moved her hand to Tony's head, tracing along his ear with her fingertips..."What are you doing?"...She yawned.

"Having a man to man conversation with my son, isn't that right, buddy, hmm?"...He replied, once again kissing her stomach as he continued to caress her tiny bump.

"The baby is only 7.5 centimeters long, Tony."...Ziva spoke..."Now, come here."

"Yeah, but a manly 7.5 centimeters, Zee-vah!"...Tony looked unsure..."Whatever that is!" "About 3 inches."...Ziva said, she lifted up his face, urging him to come to her..."I am cold."

"Then, uh, my umm, heh, would be about 22.5 centimeters, huh?"...Tony grinned.

Ziva rolled her eyes and chuckled as she shook her head, her eyes slamming shut..."What am I gonna..."...She started to speak when she felt Tony sliding up along hers, she opened to her eyes, Tony's eyes staring into hers, he presses his lips to hers..."I love you...but it's a boy."...He said with a smile, pulling his head back.

Ziva smiled as she brought up her hands, pressing them against his stomach and slowly started to lower them down his body. Tony smiled back as he position himself between Ziva's legs, spreading them everso gently. His smile was replaced with anguished as Ziva's smiled widened..."It is a girl, yes?"

Tony groaned as Ziva tightened her grip on his crotch..."Oh, oh, oh...oooh, it's definitely a girl."...He uttered in pain.

Ziva leaned up, kissing him on the lips, letting him free from her grip..."Good boy."

Tony quickly rolled over as Ziva pounced on top of him grinning ear to ear.

Tony let out another small groan as he shook his head..."I have to tell ya...you suck at foreplay."

Ziva aggressively grinds against his crotch, grabbing and pinning his wrists above his head, she leans down kissing him..."Something attached to you disagrees, Tony."...She said with a smirk.

Tony leans up, grabbing her hair, gathering it in a ball with his fist, kissing her..."It has to be a quickie, though."

"Quickie?"...Ziva pulls away..."Why? It's Saturday." "Anton should be back with the money from Bahrain." "It's not going anywhere, Tony."...Ziva smiled.

"Heh."...Tony kisses her deeply..."Okay...two quickies."

Ziva giggled as Tony turned her onto her back. -

An hour later...

The sliding door to Fred's lab opens, Anton walks in carrying a massive duffel bag, sweating profusely.

The elevator door opens, Tony steps out and slides through the doorway before the door closes, giving Anton a quick pat on the back..."Nice job, Anton."

"Hey, Boss."...Fred said with a smile, turning towards them..."What happened to you, Anton?"

"Someone didn't pick me up at the airport and the bag wouldn't fit in a cab, so I had to hoof it over."...Anton grunted, glaring at Tony.

Fred scoffs..."Boss!" "What?"

Fred crosses her arms in defiance as Anton moved next to her, they were both looking at Tony disappointingly.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that you two...uhh, heh...blame Ziva, she was on top."...Tony smiled and took a step towards the table where Anton had sat the duffel bag.

Fred pulls back her hand and looks at Tony's arm, but quickly turns to Anton, punching him on the arm.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!"...Anton asked, rubbing his arm.

"I can't hit Ziva, because she's pregnant and if I did, she'd you know, kill me, so I punched you."

"Uuuuuuuuh, ahhhhhh."...Anton vocalized as he held out his hands towards Tony as to say, what about him.

"Umm, Anton?"...Tony spoke up.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Did you misplace something?"

"Boss?"

"A certain...probie?"

"The FNG!"...Anton smacks himself on the forehead, letting out a groan..."I told him to guard the empty plane."...He said, grinding his teeth..."Maybe I should go and get him now, Boss?"

"Ya think, Halve?!"...Tony replied, raising his voice.

Anton quickly hurries out the door as Tony shook his head, cracking a smile.

"What does FNG mean?"...Fred asked.

"Blank-ing new guy."...Tony replied, snapping on a pair of latex gloves.

"Blanking? OHHHHH!"...Fred laughs..."Once a marine, always a marine, huh?"

Fred extended her hand to Tony's elbow, gently grasping it, Tony gives her a glance..."Has Anton talked to you much about letting his son live with his in-laws?"

Tony let go of the zipper on the bag..."He felt it was in the best interest of his son."

"You're worried about him, aren't you?"...Fred softly spoke. Tony lowered his head and let out a small sigh..."Me, too."

Meanwhile...in Miami, Florida...

A scantily dressed Latino woman walks down a street, she stops as a car approaches. The car stops next to her, she leans down, looking into the car..."Hey, Papi...lookin' for a date?"...She asked, gnawing on a piece of gum.

She blew a bubble as she waited for an answer..."Get in."...A deep voice spoke from the darkened interior of newer Merecedes Benz.

The woman opens the door, climbing into the car..."Nice car."...She looked towards the man as the car pulled away and turned a corner, but she could barely recognize his face..."50 for a..."

A wad of bills was thrown into her lap. She reached for it as the car turned once again into a darkened alley way and coming to a complete stop.

She looked towards the man, only to be gripped around the throat, she grabbed his hands and tried to stop him, but the man squeezed harder as the woman started to gasp for air and blacks out.

Suddenly the driver's side window shattered, a metal chained noose is thrown over his head and tightened around his neck and then yanked through the broken window and slammed against the side of the car.

The elevator door opened..."Went and got him, Boss."...Anton started to step off. Tony places his hand on his chest, stopping him..."I'm sorry...I mean."

"It's okay, Anton."...Tony said, patting his shoulder.

Anton stepped back, scratching his cheek..."Am I getting fired?"

"What? Why would I fire you?"

"Uh, you're being nice to be, Boss."

Tony quickly slaps Anton on the back of the head..."Better?"

"Much."...Anton smiled.

Sunrise, Miami...

The prostitute awakens, lifting her right hand to her throat, she swallows hard, feeling pain. She loosens her clutch in her left fist, a large wad of bills hid inside along with pieces of shattered glass. She tries to focus on the bills, blinking rapidly. She lowers her right hand to the car handle, opening it. She slowly slides her right leg out, stepping down. She pushes up and starts to scream seeing a man hanging from a street light.

Detectives Debra Morgan and Angel Batista stood looking up at the hanging man..."If you think that guys well hung, you should see me, Deb."...A voice rang out.

Deb turned seeing a Japanese man playing with his tie..."Fuck off and die, Vince."

Vince Masuka, the team's crime scene investigator, just stood there looking her up and down, smiling the whole time.

"What are you doing?"...Deb asked as his eyes continued their trek up and down her body.

"I'm contemplating if it's worth it."...Vince smirked.

"I'd rather fuck a cactus!"...Deb groaned.

"Ooooh."...Vince gritted his teeth..."Kinky."

"Enough, Vince...what did you find?"...Angel asked.

"He's Stefan Bucci."...Vince started to speak.

"THE Stefan Bucci?!"...Deb interrupted with shock in her voice.

"That be him."...Vince answered.

"Who the hell is Stefan Bucci?"...Angel asked, looking confused.

"He's Pierre Bucci's son, you know...Frosted."...Deb said, looking at Angel, pointing to her earrings.

"Diamonds? Oh, now I remember...wait, wasn't he accused of beating and strangling a hooker?"

"Yup."...Vince said..."It was thrown out, the hooker went missing."

"Let me guess who found the body, a hooker?"

"And you'd be right."...Vince turned to the body, looking up at it..."Damnedest thing, though."

"What?"...Deb asked.

"He was strangled twice, he had two distinct sets of ligature marks on his throat and his jaw is...oddly, slammed shut."

"What could cause that?"

"No idea...super glue?"...Vince guessed.

"Get him back and see what you can find out."...Angel spoke.

Vince nodded as he turned, nodding towards two guys in forensics jackets..."Get him down, boys." "In need of a blood expert?"...A voice called out as Deb turned, smiling.

"No blood, Dex...sorry."

Dexter nodded towards Angel..."How's your daughter?"

"Bueno, muy bueno."

"Good...what happened here, Deb? Suicide?" "Double ligature marks."...Deb said.

"Murder, huh?"...Dexter looked up at the body.

"You got it?"...Vince said, looking at the chain.

"Yeah."...They both responded.

"Pull!"...The body slowly starts to rise as the two men in forensic jackets pulled on the chain.

Vince started to unwrap the long chain from around the mail box, the body slowly started to lower towards the ground.

Suddenly, the weight of the body pulls hard on the chain, shooting upwards.

"WHOA!"...Vince grabbed the chain, holding on as hard as he could. The body falls hard, it snaps back a few feet from the ground, the body falls onto the plastic, making a huge thud. A smaller thud follows it as his head bounces towards Deb, coming to a rest on her boot.

"What the fuck, Vince! Is your brain as small as your dick?!"

"Huh?"...Vince muttered.

"Get this fuckin' head off my foot!"...Deb lifted her hands, looking freaked.

Dexter snapped on a paid of latex..."Don't move, Deb."...Dexter squatted, lifting the head by its hair, pieces of teeth started to fall out of his mouth. Dexter looked at the mouth..."Vince, bring me some tweezers."

Vince grabbed his bag and pulled a pair of tweezers out and hurried them over to Dexter. Dexter reaches into the man's mouth..."There's something stuck between his teeth."

"Ugh. What?"...Deb groaned.

Dexter yanked hard on the object, another piece of tooth falls out as the object finally starts to come out. He holds it up to the sunlight.

"What the fuck is that?"...Deb cocked her head, trying to get a better angle at it.

"It's a blood slide."...Dexter responded in a gaspy voice; looking at the laminated blood slide, he thought...(It has to be him, but he's dead. Isn't he? But who else would go to this trouble?)

"Why in the hell would they coat it in plastic?"...Angel said, looking quite confused at the blood slide.

Dexter stared at the bloodslide, alone in his brain, searching for answers.

"Dex!"...Deb yelled..."Angel asked you a question!"

Again, Dexter didn't answer, still consumed in thought.

Deb grabs Dexter's shoulder..."Yo, dickweed!"

Dexter turned his head, looking at Deb..."W-what?"

"Why would someone coat a blood slide with plastic?"...Deb asked, slowly.

"Preservation."

Dexter stared at his computer screen as he snapped off his latex gloves, he was annoyed, he wanted to know for certain, if this was his blood slide, but deep down he already knew.

Then it happened, a photo popped up, along with the criminal record of a Lila West. What he feared, but suspected from the beginning had come true, not only was it his blood slide, it was first from his new box, it was of a woman, that he not only fucked, but killed.

Dexter quickly clicked on a internet explorer and googled: "Rota, Spain, NCIS."...he clicked on a link and within second, the phone was in his hand and dialing, it rang once...then again.

"Special Agent Hunt, NCIS, may I help you?"...A young black man answered his phone, sitting at Jason's old desk.

"Special Agent Fine, please."...Dexter spoke.

"Who?"...Anton quickly smacks Alec Hunt on the back of the head, grabbing the phone..."This is Special Agent Halve, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm looking for a Special Agent Fine."

Anton looked at small LCD display on the phone, seeing it was a America net number..."I'm sorry, Sir, he's deceased, but you can make a donation in his name..."

Click! Dexter hangs up the phone, he smiled for an instant, but then thought...(If it's not him, who the fuck is it?)

Angel rushes into the room, looking like he just saw a ghost..."Dexter, are you kidding me? The blood belongs to her?! Damn, man, I fucked that, puta!"

Dexter rose swiftly, grabbing Angel by the shoulder..."It's okay."

"She accused me of rape, Dexter!"...Angel raised his voice.

"Shhh...keep it down."...Angel groaned as Dexter tightened his grip on his shoulder...(Don't worry about it, Angel, that nightmare is over for us, never to return. She's dead, my friend. By my blade.)...He thought to himself.

A baby cried as a woman walks down a long white hallway. Anton appeared out of a door at the end of the hallway, rushing towards her. He catches her, grabbing her shoulder, turning her.

A bloodied faced Mia stood looking at him, holding their son tightly..."Why?"...She cried.

"W-what?"...Anton replied, it echoed throughout the hallway.

Mia opens her arms, dropping the baby. Anton falls forward, reaching out his hands trying to catch his son, but he falls right through them.

"Why?"...Mia repeated as the baby stopped crying.

Anton tried to touch his son, but his hands touched nothing but air, he looked up at his wife and watched as she dropped to her knees, small droplets of blood fell onto their son's head.

"I-I-I don't understand!"...Anton yelled in anger.

"Then you never will."...She spoke softly as she disappeared.

Anton looked down, his son gone as well, he stood as the hallway turned black, he rushed towards the ever narrowing light, until it was no more.

Anton awakes, sitting up, breathing heavily, sweat pouring from his brow. A hand grabs his arm, pulling at it. A woman sighed sweetly..."Vuelto acostar."...Anton softly grunted as he laid back down, two latina women cuddled up to him.

Anton rubbed his fingers over his eyes..."Where the fuck am I?"

One of the women started kissing his arm and turned over, quickly straddling him, she leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips, she smiled as she pulled away and started bucking with her hips, making love to him.

Anton closed his eyes and whispered to himself..."Mia."...Over and over and over again until she dropped, her chest pressed against his.

He reaches around, grabbing the back of her long black hair, pulling back her head, looking at her face, her eyes were closed, reveling in the moment..."Do...do I know you?"...Anton asked.

The woman didn't answer as he let go of her head, letting it fall back to his chest. The other woman crawled up to his head, leaning over him, kissing his gently on the lips..."Buenos días."

"Where am I? What time is it?"...Anton grunted as he pushed the unconscious woman off of him.

"Ocho cincuenta...El Jefe."...She responded with another kiss.

"Fuck!"...Anton grunted loudly..."The boss is gonna kill me!"...He jumped up, grabbing his clothes and moved towards the door as quickly as he could.

"Hey!"...The woman yelled in clear english..."You not pay yet!"

Anton stopped, looking back..."You don't look Vietnamese to me."...He smirked, digging into his pocket, pulling out a wad of bills. He pulls three or four bills from the stack, tossing them onto the bed..."Mucho gracias por el panocha."...As he jetted out the door.

The elevator dinged, Anton stepped off with a disgusted look on his face.

Alec came running at him..."The boss is looking for you, Sir."

"Stop calling me, Sir and for the love of God, stop calling the boss, Sir."

'Okay, okay."

"Where is he?"

"Down with Fred."

Anton nodded as he walked past Alec towards his desk.

"You need me to get you anything, Sir?"...Alec gritted his teeth realizing his mistake.

Anton stopped..."Yes."...He responded..."A nice cup of the shut the fuck up."...He turned, flipping him a coin..."Put that in the swear jar, Probie."

Alec catches the coin and looked closely at the shiny object..."It's Canadian."

Anton turned, stepping back to Alec, he looked down at the coin in his hand..."Huh?"...Anton takes the coin from Alec's hand, puzzled by it...(Is this a sign from Mia?)...He thought to himself.

Tony walks in between them, he looked down at the coin, then at Anton, then back at the coin, then at Alec..."Heh. Canadian, eh? You know why Canadians do it doggy-style, gentleman?"

They both turned to him, shaking their heads no.

"So they can both watch the hockey game, eh!"...Tony slaps them both on the back of the head..."Now get back to work!"

Alec rushes to his desk, Anton takes a step towards his when Tony's grabs his shoulder..."My office." "Boss?"

"Now."...Tony walked towards the elevator, clicking the button, the door opens, he steps inside, followed by Anton.

The door closes, Tony flips the emergency switch. Anton stood there, his head down..."I'm sorry I'm late again, it's just that..."

"Shut up."

Anton goes silent as Tony turned to him..."How much money do you have left?" "Boss?"

"For the last week you've been dragging yourself into work, smelling of cheap whiskey and even cheaper pussy and you don't even drink, Anton."

"I can explain, Boss...it's umm, hmmmmm, well, shit, I can't even pull a good lie out of my ass."

Tony slams his fist into the door, then pushes Anton back against the wall of the elevator..."You do want to keep your job, right?"

Anton sighed, lowering his head.

Tony slams his fist into the wall, next to Anton's head..."Wise the fuck up!"

Anton snaps his head back up..."What?! What do you want me to say?!"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe you're sorry that you're a whore-fiend, Halve?!"

"I'm lonely, Boss."...Anton swallows hard..."Mia, Jason, my son...they all left me."

"No, your son didn't leave you, you abandoned him."

Anton clenches his fist, it started to shake from the anger building inside him.

"Go on, hit me...do it, go ahead, if it's gonna wake you up, knock me the FUCK out!"...Tony lowers his hands and slightly turns his head, lifting his chin..."Go ahead, right on my beautiful Italian chin, go on...DO IT!"...Tony yelled.

Anton softly laughed..."Beautiful...Boss?"

"Heh. Yeah, that's what Ziva says anyway...but if you let that out, I will slap you silly, even worse than I did to

McGee."

Anton sniffled.

"You aren't gonna cry on me are ya, Anton?" "Naw, Boss...well, I'll try not, too."

"Crying is only meant for major events in your life, like: death, weddings, the birth of a child, buying a new car.

Heh."

"Can I have a hug, Boss?"

Tony looks at him oddly..."No...not from me, anyway...Fred like hugging, right?"

Anton smiles..."Yeah and so does Sarah, but...umm, Rach...not so much and Ziva, I don't have the balls to go there."

"Aww, Ziva's nice and soft and there's more than enough to go around these days."...Tony smirked, flipping the emergency switch.

The elevator door opened, Alec was standing behind his desk, pointing at his computer monitor.

"What's wrong, Hunt?"...Tony asked.

"All the screens are blinking."

Anton rushes over..."You pushed that button again, didn't ya, Probie?! I told you once, I told you a million times, don't push that fu..."...He makes his way behind his desk, the service record of Kaylee Koontz was up, with "100 percent match" blinking in green lettering..."Oh, shit, Boss."

"What is it?"

Anton types on his keyboard, Kaylee's service record pops on the plasma.

"Where?!"...Tony exclaimed.

Anton typed furiously, his computer beeps, he looks up at Tony..."Miami." -

10 hours earlier...

Angel and Deb stood holding their hand over their face looking down at a fly covered trash bag sitting next to a dumpster..."Who found the body?"...Angel asked.

A uniformed policeman walked up to them..."A homeless man looking for breakfast, he found it about 40 minutes ago, I called it in 10 minutes later."

"Did he touch it?"...Angel asked.

"He opened the bag, they're taking his prints to exclude him...it's a fuckin' mess."

Deb looks at him.

"It's cut up, in pieces."

"It? Pieces?"...Deb asked.

"Multiple, couldn't tell the sex."

Deb moved over, squatting next to the bag, swatting the flies away, she uses a pencil to pull back the bag a little, she groaned looking away..."He wasn't fucking kidding."...She stood, moving back to Angel..."That's fucking nasty!"

Vince Masuka walks up, he breaths in deeply..."Either someone took a massive shit or there's a dead body."

Angel points to the trash bag.

"Oh, thank God...I hate digging through shit."...Vince moves over, kneeling next to the bag, he opens his case and snaps on a pair of latex gloves, he pulls back on the bag, getting the full whiff of death, he looks back at Deb..."Is it wrong if I just got a hard-on?"...He smirked.

Deb groaned..."You're a sick fuck, Vince."

"Oh, you finally notice, huh? Does this mean we can go on a date now?"

"Ah, fuck!"...Deb exclaimed.

"What?"...Angel asked.

"I was suppose to spend a weekend at the boyfriends. Fuck! Its been about 3 weeks since I've been f..."...She sighs..."But now with this fuckin' case, I dunno, man...FUCK!"

Angel chuckles..."It's okay, you've been talking about it non-stop for three whole weeks."

Deb looks at him..."I've been that bad?"

Angel slowly nods as Deb notices Vince nodding, as well.

"Are you sure?"...Deb asked.

Angel smiled..."That's the good thing about being a Sergeant now, I have more leeway...just uh, drink some cerveza for me, huh?"

Deb smiled..."I'd hug you if I hugged people."

Angel nodded..."I know."

"What about me? Would you hug me?"...Vince asked.

"Only if I was being electrocuted."...Deb grinned devilishly, she pulls her notepad out and starts writing something down..."Give this to Dexter for me, would ya? It's where I'll be, my boyfriend's name and address and tell him he get me on my cell."...She hands it to Angel and giggles as she runs off.

"Uh, oh!"...Vince exclaimed.

"What?"...Angel asked.

Vince takes a pair of tweezers out of his case and reaches into the bag, pulling out a laminated blood slide, raises it up, showing Angel.

"I should've known."...Angel said, shaking his head.

Dexter stood looking at a ultrasound monitor..."That's my baby's head?"...He asked.

The older woman doctor smiled..."Would you like to know the sex?"

"N-n-no."...Dexter stuttered.

"Yes."...Rita said with confidence, she looked at Dexter..."Why don't you wanna know?"

Dexter smiled..."I wanna be surprised."

"Aww, you're gonna be a wonderful father, Dex."

(My child, the means to an end. Sex. This wasn't planned and what's this feeling I'm having? This warmth in my heart? Is it love? How could I, a man with no conscience love anything?)

Rita smiled at him, pulling him down to her, giving him a quick kiss..."I love you, Dexter."

(Oh shit, I think I'm getting a hard-on. God, I need to kill someone. I haven't killed in over 6 months, my knives are getting restless, screaming to me in my sleep, wanting, no needing blood, but at the same time, I think I'm happy, but how could I be? Only killing makes me happy, right?)

Dexter's cell rang, Rita reaches for his pocket..."Turn that off."

Dexter reaches into his pocket, pulling it out, he looks down at the number... "It's work, it might be important."...Dexter looked at Rita, then says..."Never mind, this is more important."...The phone rings again.

"It's okay, go answer it and I'll get the doctor to make us a DVD."...Rita replied, with a smile.

Dexter nods as he backs up, opening and door and stepping out, he answers his phone..."What is it, Vince?"...His head drops immediately...(That's the last one, my last blood slide, Kaylee Koontz, a murderer, multiple)...He sighs...(Why are you killing yourself over this? She was bad, she deserved to die, but...but...that innocent being inside of her, didn't, but you couldn't have known and what of her boyfriend? He was like, only killing in the name of sin.)...Dexter smiled...(Under different circumstances, we might've been friends...I have to admit, we were both good at what we did, he was far more theatrical than I, but hey, every likes a good show?)

"DEXTER!"...Vince yelled through the phone, breaking his concentration.

"Yeah, I'm on my way, Vince."...Dexter snaps his cell closed and moves back into the room with Rita and her doctor.

He smiled at her as the doctor was about to walk out..."I'll be right back with that DVD and scripts."

Dexter sat in front of his computer, in his broom closet, which he called a lab. He carefully breaks open the laminated shell of the blood slide, digging it from it's plastic cocoon. He carefully lifts one of the edges, he swaps the blood with a q-tip and cuts it off, dropping it into a solution inside a test cylinder. He closes it, shaking it and places it inside a mass spectrometer.

Angel walks in, setting the piece of paper he got from Deb on Dexter's desk..."Deb wanted me to give you this, it's her boyfriend info."

Dexter takes a quick glance at it, then tosses it in a pile with his other notes.

Tony walks into his house, holding a large brown paper bag.

"Shoes!"...A woman yelled out.

"Huh?"...Tony stopped in tracks..."What?"

"Take off your shoes."...An older woman in a thick Israeli accent said, pointed at his feet.

Tony rolled his eyes, kicking off his shoes..."Sorry, Aunt Nettie."

She walks up to Tony, she smiles then gently smacks him on the cheek..."Good boy, but no rolling eyes at me." Tony gritted his teeth..."Sorry."...He tries to step by her, but she stops him.

"Where is my kiss?"

"Heh."...Tony kisses her on the cheek and she lets him by..."Where's Ziva?"

"She is in the bedroom, but do not have sex with her, she needs her rest, the baby, she is coming soon."

Tony turns..."She? The baby's a she? Already? She's only 8 months."

Aunt Nettie smiled..."Ken, you can tell by the way she is carrying, it is a girl. A beautiful girl, so beautiful."

"Heh. Looks at the genes, you and Ziva, how could she not be beautiful?"

"Aww, now I know why Ziva loves you, besides the great sex."

Tony tilts his head, squinting at her..."Whaaat?"

"Go now."...Auntie Nettie smiled..."But no sex!"...Wagging her finger in front of her.

Tony walks down the hallway, opening a door, a shiny glimmer catches his eyes, five knives, a whoosh passes by his head, make that six knives are stuck into wall.

"Uh, problems, Zee-vah?"

Ziva smiles as she noticed it was Tony..."Oh, it's you...thank God!"

Tony backs up, closing the door a little..."Any more knives I need to worry about?"

"Not for you."...Ziva exclaimed..."Unless you do not get your ass in here...NOW!"

Tony quickly opens the door, stepping in, he closes the door behind him..."Everything okay?"

"No, my Aunt Nettie is driving me insane...she took me to the bathroom today." "Yeah, so?"

"She wanted to watch me pee. Pee, Tony!"

"Uh, why, is it some kind of Jewish pregnacy ritual?"

"I don't freakin' know!"

"Do you want me to ask her?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"...Ziva yelled.

He smiled at her, she sighs and smiles back as he sits on the edge of the bed next to her..."For me?"...Ziva spoke softly, grabbing at the opening of the brown paper bag.

"Yup, Chinese, gummi bears and five orders of McDonald's french fries."

Ziva smiled..."Thank you."

Tony leans in, kissing her on the forehead.

"Ooh, she kicked."...Ziva grabs Tony's hand, pressing against her stomach..."Do you feel her kicking?"

Tony nodded with a smile..."I love you, Ziva."

"Okay, you can have sex with her now, Tony."...Auntie Nettie spoke from the other side of the door.

"Aunt Nettie!"...Ziva yelled.

"Heh."

Ziva looked at Tony and shook her head..."Idiot."...She grabs his tie, pulling him into her, kissing him sweetly on the lips..."But you are MY idiot."...She giggles. She moves her hand to the side of face..."What's wrong?" "They found Kaylee's blood in Miami."

Ziva quickly sits up..."Then why are you not on a c-130 right now?"

He smiled at her..."You're pregnant, I'm not leaving you."

She smiled back, pulling his head down to her shoulder, kissing the top of your head..."Go, she was on your team, she deserves that, even if she wasn't perfect, yes?"

"I dunno, Ziva."

"How about this Tony."...She starts stroking his hair along the side of his head..."You go or I go, hmmm."

Tony looked up at her..."Do you promise not to have the baby until I get back?"

Ziva laughs..."I will try, yes? If I have to, I will cross my legs for a very long time."...Ziva grinned.

"Heh. So, uh, can we have sex?"...Tony return her grin with one of his own.

"No."

Tony scoffs..."Blowjob?"...He said, hoping.

"Maybe."

"Handjob?"

"Definitely."

"Heh."

The unshaven Dexter raised his head from slumber, the morning sun was just coming up, his eyes still drooping, his ass numb from sleeping in his chair all night. A soft beep was coming from the speakers from his computer, Kaylee Koontz's service record was on the screen.

Fire ignites in Dexter's eyes..."It IS him."

He yawns, seeing a suited Tony talking to Angel in the squad room. He stands, moving closer to them...(I've seen him before, his face, it looks familiar, but...where?)

Dexter moves into the squad room..."Hey, Angel, what's up?"

Angel turns..."Hey, Dex...this is Agent..."

"DiNozzo."...Tony said..."NCIS."

(SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!)...He screamed in his head.

"You okay, Dex?"...Angel asked as Dexter stood their stunned.

Dexter shook his head..."Yeah, I'm fine...what was your name again?"...Looking at Tony.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Naval Criminal..."

"Investigative Services."...Dexter jumped in, finishing Tony's sentence...Dexter turned and ran into his lab, seconds later he runs past them towards the elevator, he slams on the button and starts pacing in front of it, talking under his breath to himself.

Tony turned looking at him, then back at Angel..."Problems, Sergeant?"

"His wife is pregnant."

"Ahh."...Tony nodded..."Understand, got me one of those."...He grinned.

Angel chuckled..."Been there, done that, got divorced."

"You should talk to my old boss."...Tony joked.

"FUCK!"...Dexter yelled, drawing the whole attention of the squad room, the elevator dinged, he stepped on, his back to the squad room, he pulls a piece of scrumbled paper out of his pocket as the doors close, he opens it, revealing the name..."Anthony DiNozzo."

The elevator dinged, the doors opened as Dexter jetted out, slamming into a man.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!"...A man yelled.

Dexter looked back, seeing a face that looked familiar, but didn't respond as he hurried out the front doors and made his way towards his mini-van.

Anton groaned as he knelt, picking up his bag, he tugs at his tie..."Man, it's too fuckin' hot for a suit!"...He stepped into the elevator and lowered his head, then raised it just as quick as he had a sense of deja vu. He took a step forward, but it was too late, the doors had closed and the elevator had started upward.

Dexter dialed his sister's cell phone and waited as it started to ring.

A phone buzzes, waking Deb, she moans softly, laying naked on a king sized bed. She reaches towards the nightstand, her fingertips barely flicking it. A hand wraps around her wrist, pulling it back towards the bed. She's turned and kissed in one motion, he climbs on top of her, his mouth disappears into her neck, devouring it.

She sighed sweetly, her eyes slammed shut, her free hand slid to the back of head, wrapping her fingers in his hair.

He lets go of her wrist, sliding his fingers along her arm, caressing the inside of her elbow and slowly continued on past her shoulder, teasing the side of her neck, before grabbing a fist full of her hair, he pulled back, opening her neck more to him, he sucked gently, leaving small red marks on her skin.

"Fuck me."...She softly moaned.

He let of go of her hair, he prompts himself up, looking down at her..."A good morning fuck, huh?"...Jason chuckled, evilily.

Deb slowly opened her eyes, licking her lips with the tip of tongue..."Shut up and fuck me."...She grinned.

Jason leaned down, kissing her on the lips..."Your wish is my command."...As he slid himself inside her.

Deb sharply gasped, her fingernails dug into the mattress as he fuck her harder with every thrust, she pulls down on his head, kissing him..."I love you."...She moaned into his mouth.

Jason stopped, she opened her eyes, looking into his..."W-w-why...did you stop?"...She swallowed hard, trying to catch her breath.

He didn't answer, he quickly kissed her again and starts thrusting again, the cell phone still buzzing.

Dexter clicks his phone, hanging it up, but quickly redials, it starts to ring..."Come on! Come on! Where the fuck are you, Deb?!"...His cell phone starts to beep, he looks at it, he clicks a button..."Hello?"

"Hey, Dexter...can I talk to my mom, please."...Cody asked..."I really need her to sign my field trip permission slip."

"Umm, she's not with me, buddy."...Dexter looks at his watch, it was 7:12 a.m..."She's not there?" "Nope."

Dexter's mind start to wander...(She's 6 months pregnant, where else would she be? Does he have her? Why would he take her? Revenge? Eye for eye? Tooth or a tooth? But, my sister, too? Deb? Rita? Why not the kids? Maybe she's just out getting donuts? It's possible, right? But not logical, Dexter, you know this to be true.)...Dexter shook his head..."Is your mom's car in the drive-way?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Cody, don't worry, I'll sign or she will tonight, okay? I gotta go. Bye, buddy."...Dexter hangs up, dialing Rita's cell phone, it goes straight to voicemail, he sighs, dropping his phone into the passenger seat...(He has her. I can feel it in my bones. I never should've gone there. I broke Harry's code and this is my punishment. I'm sorry, Harry. Your daughter and unborn grandchildren are probably dead.)

"Why do you say that, Dexter?"...Harry spoke to him, sitting in the passenger side seat.

Dexter turned, looking at his step-father..."Because that's what I would do."

"This isn't your fault, Dexter...you were just doing what I taught you."

"She was pregnant, that child was innocent."

"And you have to live with that. What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, Dexter."

"But I broke your code."

"Sometimes the wicked deserve what they get, Dexter. She didn't deserve that baby."

"Then I don't deserve mine either, Harry."

Dexter slams on the gas, he picks up his cell phone, dialing again, it starts to ring over and over and over again. His frustration growing inside, preparing to explode at any moment.

Rita awoke on a large bed in a darkened room, she was sitting with her back to a wooden headboard, her arms draped along the top, her wrists bound to it. A large plasma TV was on in front of her, divided into 8 different boxes, showing different areas of house..."HELP!"...She yelled.

Deb's laughter echoed throughout the house as she and Jason were showering together.

Rita's ears perked up, hearing Deb. She stared at the TV, seeing Deb and Jason making love in the shower..."DEBRA!"...She yelled louder, but, still no one heard her cries for help.

Deb stopped laughing, looking into Jason's blue eyes..."I did mean it, what I said before...I do love you, baby."...She kisses him passionately on the lips.

"How much do you love me?"...He smirked, pulling away.

Deb laughed..."What the fuck do you want?"

"Can I cum in your mouth?"...He grinned.

Deb rolled her eyes..."Oh, who deciding I was sucking your cock?"...She said, sarcasitically, giving him a grin.

"That would be me, you know, the one with the cock."...He smirked

Deb grinned, slowly dropping to her knees as Jason's grin widened by the second.

Anton walked towards Tony and Angel, looking pissed..."So, you found Kaylee Koontz's DNA in a blood slide?"...Tony asked.

"It was laminated actually."...Angel said.

"So, someone wanted you to find it, huh?"

Angel nodded..."Seems like it."

Anton groaned, dropping his case, Tony turned..."What the hell's your problem?"

"Some asshole ran into me, all my shit's out of order now, Boss."

Tony looked at Angel..."The blood slide, it was found with another body, right?"

"Yeah, a pimp, a career asshole, the world's a better place without him, believe me."

Tony pulls a photo from his inside jacket pocket..."Have you ever seen this man?"

"Yeah, that's uh, Deb's sex god new boyfriend, she's always going on and on about something, usually his cock."

Tony turns, looking at Anton, flashin' the photo of Jason towards him.

Anton sighs..."That definitely sounds like my bro."

Angel looked at them oddly..."What are you guys talking about?"

"He's umm, not who he says he is."...Tony started to explain.

"Meaning?"...Angel replied.

Anton slaps himself in forehead..."Boss...the asshole!"...He exclaimed.

"What asshole, Anton?"

"The one I ran into, he was the guy Jason was chasing in Rota, he KILLED Kaylee, Boss. He had to of." Tony turned towards the elevator..."Who?"

"Reddish hair, lookin' pissed, he had a white lab coat on."

"Dexter?"...Angel said..."No fuckin' way, there's no fuckin' way Dexter Morgan is a killer."

Anton moves to a computer and starts to type.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?"...Angel took a step towards Anton.

Anton clicks enter key on the keyboard, Dexter Morgan's driver's license pops up. Anton steps back, pointing at Dexter's photo on the computer monitor..."That's definitely the motherfucker...I would stake my life on it, Boss." Angel shook his head in defiance.

Tony shook the photo of Jason in front of Angel's face..."This man is a serial killer. He's beyond dangerous and he's extremely pissed off. You see, Kaylee Koontz was his girlfriend, who happened to be pregnant when she was killed by."...Tony turned, looking at the monitor..."That man."

"Serial killer?"...Angel asked.

"The man is a living, breathing nightmare, the fuckin' boogeyman checks his under his bed for him before going to sleep."

"Dexter Morgan killed his girlfriend? But why?"...Angel said, still confused.

"When we find him, I'll ask him."...Tony responded, turning towards Anton..."You find him yet?"

"Tracing his cell phone as we speak, Boss.."...Anton replied.

"This is bullshit!"...Angel replied, taking a step towards Anton..."He works for fuckin' Miami-Dade police department!"

Tony held up the photo of Jason..."This man was Navy SEAL, a NCIS Special Agent and a serial killer. Sometimes you just don't know people."

"Got him, Boss...he's on the bridge to Star Island."

"You're shitting me, right?"...Angel moved over to the computer and looked at where Anton was pointing..."What the fuck is he going there for?"...Angel shook his head, realizing, something wasn't right, he sighed..."Fine, but I'm going with you."...He moves to his desk, grabbing his gun from the top drawer..."Quinn, get over here and watch this, call me every minute with an update of his location."

A white man in his early thirties with a clean shaven head nods as he made his way over to the computer as Tony, Anton and Angel exited via the elevator.

Dexter turned into the long driveway. He slammed on the breaks, jumping out of the car. He rushes up a long set of brick stairs, he turns the handle on a set of large double doors, the doors opened as he stepped into the house..."DEB?!"...He called out.

Deb stepped out of the kitchen, licking her fingers, holding a large sandwich in her left hand, wearing a large white housecoat..."What are you doing here, Dex?"...She asked..."I told Angel to tell you only in a case of emergency...wait, is everyone okay?"

"What are you doing?"...He asked, shocked to see her not only alive, but free and apparently eating..."You're okay?"

"I'm making a sandwich for my boyfriend, what does it look like?"...Deb laughed..."Did you hit your head or something? And to think, I thought I was the one who just got my brains fucked out."...She smirked.

"Have you seen Rita?"

"Rita? No, I've been here since yesterday with Tony."

"Where IS he?"

"Watching TV in the bedroom, waiting for his sandwich, why?"

Dexter moves over to her, grabbing her arm and starts pulling her towards the door..."Lets go."

"Where?"...Deb pulled back her arm.

Dexter reaches back, grabbing it tighter..."I'm not fuckin' around, Deb...lets go!"

Deb yanks her arm away from Dexter..."Get your fucking hands off me, Dex...I'm a grown fuckin' woman." "Debra, you don't understand...he's..."

"What? Hung like horse? Treats me good? Gives me multiple orgasms?"

Dexter shook his head..."No, he's...he's..."... (He's like me, a killer.)...He thought to himself.

"He's what, Dex?!"...She yelled, starting to get angry.

A left hand grabs Dexter's forehead from behind as a needle enters his neck..."Like him."...Jason said, pulling the needle out and letting go, Dexter's life-less body drops like a sack of potatoes to the hardwood floor.

Deb drops the sandwich, staring at a naked Jason, completely and utterly in shock.

Jason looks down at the sandwich and clicks his tongue..."Aww, what a waste."

Deb gasped, finally coming out of her trance, she looks at Jason and just shakes her head..."W-why?"

Jason took a step towards her, stepping over the unconscious body of Dexter..."I'm sorry."...He spoke softly.

"You're...sorry? Sorry?! YOU'RE FUCKIN' SORRY?!"...Deb said, raising her voice with each and every word.

Jason moves his left hand to the back of her hair, grabbing a fistful...he leans in, kissing her passionately. Debra closes her eyes as he slides the needle into her neck, pushing in the plunger. She goes limp as he catches her, dropping the needle, he kisses her on the ear and whispers..."I truly am sorry."

Tony, Anton and Angel step out of the front door of the police building. Tony stops in his tracks, he smiles..."Hey, Boss...McGoo."

Gibbs and McGee stood in front him, wearing their black NCIS jackets..."Weren't you going to call us, DiNozzo?"...Gibbs asked, with a not pleasant look on his face.

"Uh, I thought we did, Boss."...Tony looked at Anton..."You called, right?"

"Uh, its on my to-do list, Boss."...Anton cringed, just before being slapped on the back of the head by Tony.

"Sorry, Boss...he...hmm...we forgot to call you, I guess, but hey, good news, Ziva's doing well and she's having a girl, her Aunt Nettie said so, right after she watched her pee, whatever that means." "DiNozzo!"

"Shutting up, Boss."

"Sit-Rep!"...Gibbs barked out.

"No time, Gibbs...follow us."...Tony said, side-stepping them.

"Where, DiNozzo?"

"1267 Mango Grove."...Angel spoke up.

"Anton, go with Gibbs and McGee, get them up to speed, follow me and Detective Batista." Anton nodded as they moved to their cars.

The door opens, Rita remains restrained to the bed, a fully clothed Jason steps inside, cradling Debra in his arms. He lays her on the bed, brushes her hair out of her face.

Rita looked on with terror in her eyes.

Jason stepped to her, placing his hand on her stomach..."Do you know what you're having?"

Rita just stared at his hand on her stomach, she shook her head as she started to cry.

"Don't know, huh? I didn't know either."...Jason sighed..."Lets hope, they're a better person than their father." "Y-y-you're not gonna hurt me?"

"No, I just want you to know, who he really is."...Jason spoke softly..."And I'm sorry that your child will grow up without a father."

"What are you doing with my husband?"...Rita cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth."...Jason moved back to Debra, he leans down, kissing her on the lips..."Goodbye, Deb."

Jason steps through the door, the door closes, locking itself. The lights turn on inside the panic room as the plasma changes to Dexter sitting in a wheel chair in front of a white wall.

"Dexter!"...Rita yelled at the top of her lung, but the panic room swallowed her cry. She looked on, nervous, scared. He wasn't moving, his hands were duct taped to the arms of the wheelchair, his legs firmly planted on the stirrups, also taped.

Jason walks into view, carrying a leather pouch, he sets it on a table next to the wheelchair and unzips it, rolling it out, he grabs an object from the it, he turns holding it up to the camera..."This is a scalpel."...He said..."I took this from HIS apartment about a half of year ago."...Pointing back towards Dexter.

Jason turns, moving back to Dexter, he slices along the right cheek with the scalpel. Blood slowly starts to seep down his face..."This was his calling card, he always cut them on the cheek. Why you ask? I dunno. Should we ask him? Okay!"...Jason said, getting excited.

Jason goes out of frame, then back, carrying a large bucket of water, he tosses it into his face, waking him.

Dexter shakes his head, spraying water everywhere.

"Now the fun can begin."...Jason smiled, he steps to the side, allowing the camera to film Dexter's reaction. He didn't move, he didn't speak, he just stared at Jason.

Jason grabs a larger knife from the leather pouch, he twirls it around his fingers..."So, tell me, Dexter, I can call you Dexter, right?"

Dexter remained silent.

"I think you need a little more motivation, huh?"...Jason thrusts the knife into the top of Dexter's left hand, the tip of it sticking out the bottom of the arm rest, Dexter grinds his teeth, but not sound escaped from his lips, his eyes still piercing into Jason's soul..."Now this hand has no reason to be jealous, they've both tasted my blade."...He grinned.

"Deb!"...Rita yelled, trying to wake her, she stomps with her feet, shaking the bed, making Deb bounce up and down..."Wake up, goddamn it!"...She kicks her, knocking Deb off the bed.

"W-what the fuck?"...Deb groaned.

"Oh, thank God you're awake! Are you okay?"

Deb shook her head, trying to get the cobwebs out..."Is that you, Rita?"...She said, moving to her knees, the to her feet, almost falling over. Deb makes her way to the head of the bed, loosening the restraints, freeing Rita..."Where's Dex?"

Rita infanatically pointed towards the plasma, Deb turned looking at it as Jason circled Dexter slowly, still twirling the knife..."Why?"...He asked.

"Why?"...Deb repeated..."Why what?"

Dexter remained silent.

Jason stops, grabbing Dexter's forehead from behind, tilting it back, he place the edge of the knife on his throat..."Do you want your wife and sister to watch you die? Fuck it."...Jason grabs Dexter's ear, slicing it off in one swoosh of his knife.

An ocean of blood started to form around the wheelchair as blood started to soak into their clothes. Jason moves around, gripping Dexter's throat, he squeezes so hard, the bones in his hands start to crack..."WHY?!"...He screamed in his face.

Dexter's eyes opened wide as his face started to turn blue. Jason's hand were turning a pale white.

Dexter gasped, slightly opening his mouth, trying to speak. Jason's loosen his grip as Dexter head falls, trying to catch his breath.

Jason places the knife under his chin, lifting up with it, making a thin cut into his chin..."Speak, motherfucker!" Dexter stared into eyes and smiles..."Fuck you."

Jason stands back and laughs..."Fuck me? Did you say fuck me?"...He laughs again. He turns towards the camera..."Can you believe that, this man has some balls...well, he did."...Jason pulls out a silenced pistol from the back of his pants, he turns quickly, firing into his crotch three times..."HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FUCK ME WITHOUT A DICK?!"...Jason screamed as he dropped his gun, his left hand move to Dexter's face, his thumb enters his eyes, pushing it inwards as blood gushed from his eye socket..."FUCK YOU!"...He grunted as he unloaded a birage of punches to his face, beating him until his own hand was broken, his knuckles sticking through the skin.

The girls looked on with terror as Jason continued his assault. Deb moves over to the control panel for the security system, she picks up the phone, but the line is cut, he tosses the phone down and starts pressing buttons..."Why do they have to make these things so fuckin' complicated?!"

"S-s-s-s-s-sor-ry."...Dexter stuttered in pain..."It's all t-t-true. I killed her, but that c-c-child...I'm so s-sorry."

Deb looked up at the plasma..."Oh, god...Dex."...She turned, looking at Rita weeping uncontrollably.

Jason falls back and slides down the wall with tears in his eyes..."Me, too."...He spoke softly.

"M-m-my wife? S-s-sister?"...A brutalized Dexter asked.

"They're fine, I would never hurt a woman."...Jason said just as an alarm goes off..."You, on the other hand...you know you have to die."...He raises his voice.

Dexter slowly nodded, understanding.

Jason reaches for his gun, gripping the bloody handle with his broken hand, he raises the gun, pointing it at Dexter's chest.

"NO!"...Deb cried out.

A smash at the front door..."NCIS!"...Gibbs yelled.

Dexter turned his head slightly looking in the direction of Gibbs' voice, two rounds entered his chest. He turned his head back towards Jason just as the final round blasted through his forehead.

Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Anton and Angel stood, weapons drawn, looking at Jason, the muzzle of his gun pressed against his own head.

Jason turns his head, looking at Anton, he smiles..."I got 'em, bro."

Anton lowers his gun..."Don't shoot anyone!"

Jason pulls back the hammer on the gun and applies pressure to the trigger.

"What the fuck, man?!"...Anton yelled.

"What the fuck?"...Jason repeated..."This is coming from the same man who sent his son to live with MY mother? Do you want that kid to become me?"...Jason laughs, through the tears..."Go take care of your son and enjoy every fucking minute of it, Meat."

"Don't leave me, bro!"...Anton pleaded.

"That's a fuckin' order, Marine!"

Gibbs steps up, lowering his Sig..."Put down the gun son, no one else has to die today."

"Hey, Boss."...Jason started to speak..."Knocked up, Ziva, huh? I can't examine how much of a bitch she must be right now."...He laughs.

"Why don't you tell that to her face, Special Agent A-hole."

Jason chuckles, then sniffles..."Always did like that nickname."...He lowers the gun from his head, showing a circular burn on his temple..."Anyone else smell bacon?"...He laughs..."You know, because I'm a cop...well, used to be, anyway."

They start to move towards him slowly.

"I can't do it, Boss. I can't shoot myself. I need you to help me."

"NO!"...Anton yelled as he started to cry..."No one is shooting you!"

Jason raises his hand up, firing another round into Dexter, he fires again as his hand slowly starts shifting in their direction.

A round goes off, hitting Jason in the chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"...Anton screamed.

Tony held his hands out as a nurse lowered his daughter to him. Her tiny head covered with a pink cap, her entire body fit snuggly into his hands, he brought her to his chest, cradling her softly with his left arm.

He shook his head, mesmerized by her beauty, he was speechless, his cheeks wrinkled from tears of joy. His right hand slowly moved to her head, he ran the tip of his middle finger over her nose and towards her mouth.

She opens her mouth, yawning, taking the tip of his finger into her mouth.

"Here you go."...A nurse spoke.

Tony looks up, she was holding a bottle. He took it from her, dabbing it on left forearm.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, we did that for you."...The nurse smiled.

Tony smiles back as he offers the nipple of the bottle to his daughter, she quickly takes it into her mouth.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you."...Tony replied, his eyes glued to her tiny mouth as she suckled.

"Just like her mother."...Tony whispered.

"Have you picked out a name yet?"

Tony nods, with a smile.

"Your friends are here."...The nurse said, pointing towards the window of the nursery.

Tony lifts his head, seeing Gibbs and Abby. Abby was waving frantically.

"Can I take her over there?"...Tony asked.

"If you're careful."...The nurse nodded.

Tony carefully stands up, slowly moving towards the window, he turns slightly to his side, raising her head, giving them a better view.

"Awww."...Abby places her hand on the window, on the verge of crying..."Can I hold her?"

"I can't hear you, Abby."...Tony softly replied.

Abby reaches into her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper, she quickly write something, then turns and places it on the window, it reads: "What's her name?"

Abby gasps as she read Tony's lips, she closes her eyes, but just as quickly, opens them, tears start to stream down her cheeks, she swung her head towards Gibbs. Gibbs swallows hard as Abby touches his arm...""Aww,

Gibbs...they..."

Gibbs looks at her, tears in his eyes.

Abby quickly hugs Gibbs..."What a beautiful name."

Tony made his way back to the rocking chair, he sits back down.

"Oh, you never mentioned what her name was."...The nurse said.

Tony looks up, flashing her a smile..."Abigail Kelly DiNozzo."

Tony and Ziva were laying side-by-side, naked to the world, their bodies glistened with sweat, she grinds her ass back into him letting out a playful giggle..."Well worth the wait."

Tony's face was buried into the back of her sex dampened hair, his fingertips slowly slid down the length of her front, stopping at her c-section scar, caressing along it everso gently. She lowers her hand, meeting his, their fingers intertwine. She turns towards him, meeting his lips with hers, they kiss.

Tony turned over, climbing on top of her, looking down into her eyes..."Thank you." "For?"

"Making me the happiest man in the world." "The sex was that good, yes?"...She laughed.

"I love you."...Tony lowers his head, kissing her.

Their bedroom door flies open..."Ziva."...A woman's voice called out.

They rolled, falling off the bed..."Aunt Nettie!"...Ziva yelled back, now straddling Tony.

Aunt Nettie mumble in Hebrew, quickly closing the door.

They both start to laugh vigorously. A baby starts to cry.

"Aww, rock, paper, scissors?"...Tony suggested.

Ziva leans down, kissing him..."No, I will get this one."

Ziva started to get up, Tony pulls her back down, kissing her passionately..."First Rota, now D.C., she's never leaving is she?"

Ziva smiles..."I see a lot of blowjobs in your future."

"Heh. She can stay as long as she wants then."

Anton stood holding the hand of his four year old son as they waited in line to get ice cream on a beautiful Saturday morning.

His son turns, a black woman was squatting next to him, she smiles at him holding out a piece of paper in front of him. He takes the paper from her, she stands and backs away, disappearing out the front door of the ice cream parlor.

Anton turns..."What kind of ice cream do you want, buddy?"

"Chocolate!"...Anton Jr. yelped.

Anton notices the paper in his son's hand..."Don't pick things off the floor, buddy."...Anton bends over taking the paper from his son and sees his name on it.

Anton flips open the note, it read: "Hustler Club, 1 hour."...He looks down at his son..."Where did you get this?"

"Chocolate!"

"Okay, okay, I'll get you your ice cream."

"Cookies!"

"We have those at home."

"Cookies!"

Anton laughs as he picks up his son.

Anton entered the strip club, the music was thumping and bright spotlights where pointed at the stage where a topless woman twirled her body around a long metal pole.

He scans around, looking for anyone he knew.

A buxom brunette walks towards Anton, she leans in..."The men's room."

Anton laughs..."I'm engaged."...He raised his voice and shook his head.

"I get paid by the hour, you want your cock sucked or not?"

"No."...Anton simply spoke.

The woman just stood there shocked..."A man who turns down a blowjob? I've seen and done everything now."

"Sorry."...Anton spoke up over the loud music.

She lifts her hand to his tie, gripping it tightly, she pulls him towards the bathroom.

Anton digs the souls of his shoes into the floor..."Lady, I said NO!"

She leans back into him..."If you don't get in that bathroom this very moment...I'm gonna cut your fuckin' balls off."...She calmly spoke.

Anton raised his eyebrows, he quickly looks down as he could feel something against his crotch, the woman's knife was firmly pressed against his pants.

"Wow, I've never seen a chick so eager to suck my dick."

She rolls her eyes..."Just get the fuck in there."

She pulls him into the bathroom... "Take a piss."...She gestured towards the urinal. Anton looked towards the area, he looked back, seeng the door close and she was gone.

Anton shook his head..."Crazy bitch."...He moves to the urinal, unzipping his pants and starts to urinate.

The doors opens, the woman walks back in escorting a man of middle eastern descent, she pushes a stall door open and speaks in Arabic, then hands the man a small bag filled with a white substance, the man takes the bag and smacks and then grabs her ass and answers her in Arabic, she nods and smiles, holding up her index finger as to say, give me a minute. He walks into the stall and closes it behind him.

She coughs and moves to the door, opening, she steps out, closing it behind her, the door locks.

Anton slides his hand towards the Sig on his right hip as he slowly started to turn.

The adjacent bathroom stall door swings open, a man steps out, Anton catches his reflection in the mirror and is bewildered. He shakes his head as his mind remembers:

Anton's entire body shook as he stood over the body of Jason, smoke seeped from the muzzle of his Sig.

He was then on his knees, covered in blood, tears in his eyes, a paramedic was straddling Jason, performing chest compressions as they rushed him away on a stretcher.

Anton stood in the middle of a hospital corridor, trying to catch his breath, still soaked in Jason's blood. A doctor shook his head left to right. Anton closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face, the only brother he ever knew was gone and he was responsible.

He turned, seeing Jason raise his hand to his mouth, his index finger pressed against his lips. Jason pulls a silenced pistol from the back of his pants, he turns towards the door of the stall, firing three rounds through the door, he turns back towards Anton..."Hold this."

Anton takes the gun as Jason moved to the sink, washing his hands, he splashes water onto his face, he grabs a few paper towels, wiping his hands dry, he turns back, taking the gun back from a visually shaken Anton. Jason wipes the weapon clean and tosses it into a trash bin.

A long, dark haired woman walks out of the stall Jason was in, readjusting her skirt, wearing a pair of headphones. Jason reaches into his pocket, pulling out a couple 100 dollar bills as she started towards him, she reaches up, grabbing ahold of the money, but he doesn't let go, she pull off her earphones..."Something wrong, Papi?"

Jason loosens his grip on the money..."La cocha era muy bueno."

She laughs and moves to the door, she unlocks it and leaves.

Jason shoves the wad of bills back into his pocket and clears his throat..."So, uh, you wanna grab a bite to eat, Meat?"

Anton stood there, his bewilderment gone, replaced with a look of anger..."What the fuck, bro...y-you're dead!"

"Your dick is out."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Your dick."...Jason pointed..."Is out of your pants."

Anton looks down and quickly puts himself away, zipping his pants up. Jason steps towards the door, the door flings open, the buxom brunette pushes Jason back, closing and locking the door again..."Did you fuck her?!" "Did I fuck who?"...Jason replied.

"The bitch who just came out of the fuckin' bathroom, that's who!"...She looks at Anton..."And who the fuck is this?"

Jason reaches up, grabbing a fist full of hair, he pulls her head back, he leans in kissing her..."Do you kiss your mother with that mouth or just suck my dick?"

"But she had money and she was coming from here and...you and your fuckin' ego, thinkin' your 007 or some shit!"

"More like 00 9 and 3/4."...Jason chuckled, kissing her again..."Clean it up and I'll fuck ya later."...He kisses once more..."And he's family, so chill with the jealous bitch trip, okay? It's SO not sexy."

"Sorry."...She softly spoke, she looked at Anton..."Sorry."

Jason steps by her, Anton quickly follows him out of the bathroom, being careful not to run into a "caution wet floor" sign..."Dude, what the fuck is going on? You just kill..."

Jason turns, grabbing Anton by the jaw, pushing him against a wall giving him a death glare.

Anton holds his hands up and outwards..."Sorry. My bad!"

Jason lets go on Anton, taking a step back..."I'm fuckin' starvin', lets get a burger."

They walk out of the club, Jason turns and walks towards an alley way..."Who was that?"...Anton asked.

"Who, the big tittied chick?"

"Yeah."

"Erin, she's my support."

"Support for what?! What the fuck is going on?! I fuckin' killed you, man."...Anton's eyes started to well up.

"You're not gonna fuckin' cry on me are ya?"

"It's been almost two fuckin' years, I thought I fuckin' killed you!"

Jason turns, pulling at his button up shirt, showing a bullet wound scar on his chest.

Anton reaches out, touching it with the tip of his middle finger on his left hand. Jason slaps his hand away..."You goin' homo on me or something?"

Anton groans..."Why you gotta be such a dick?"

"You'd be a dick too if you spent a whole fuckin' year searching every fuckin' cave in Afghanistan, Pakistan, whateverafuckastan for an asshole with a dialysis machine."

"Wait, you were the one who killed...HIM?"

"50 cal...fuckin' blew his head clean off, Meat." Anton grins..."I wish I could've fuckin' seen that!"

"I hear Ziva had a boy."...Jason changed the subject.

"Yup, she made the boss get a vasectomy."

"That bitch."...Jason shook his head..."She have tits now, at least?"

"I wouldn't know about that, dude."

"Fuckin' liar."

Anton chuckles..."She has B's now, I guess."

"Holy shit, must be like Christmas everyday for the boss...she was flat as fuck."

"You'd have to ask him."

"You think she can titty fuck?"

"I doubt it."

"Damn, can't even make the man a decent titty tunnel."

"I don't think I've ever tittie fucked before."...Anton stopped, trying to remember.

"You haven't, you'd remember if you did, Meat."...Jason turns, tossing Anton a set of keys.

Anton catches them..."What are these for?"

"See that mini-van?"...Jason pointed towards a red mini-can, that was parked behind the strip club.

"Yeah."

"It's yours, papers are in the glove box."

"Why would I want a mini-van?"

"Your son and Sarah, you know, being a dad, pussy whipped?"...Jason laughs, the shakes his head..."You're engaged to the former ME assistant? What the fuck happened to you wanting to fuck Fred?"

Anton shrugs..."We were just friends, nothing came from it."

"Aww, she didn't want the Meat's meat, huh?"

"Guess not."

"Did you at least try and fuck her?"

"Naw."

"Fag."

"Hey! You didn't fuck her either."

"I had no reason to."

"Yeah, you had Kaylee."

Jason goes silent.

"Oh, shit...sorry, bro...I didn't."...Anton gritted his teeth.

"It's okay."...Jason cleared his throat..."Fuck her, she made me weak."

"Dude, you can't mean that."

"I am what I am, Anton and I'll never change."

"You're still grieving, I understand...I still think about Mia everyday."

Jason lowers his head..."Debra Morgan."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She gave birth to my son, his second birthday was last week."

"W-what?"...Anton shook his head in total shock..."Are you fuckin' with me?"

Jason raises his head, looking at Anton, his eyes never wavered.

"Holy shit, does she know you're alive?"

"Naw, I send her and Rita Morgan a check, via the government, every month from an anonymous donor. It was part of my deal."

"Deal? What's his name?"

"I have no clue and honestly it's for the best."

"You're not a bad guy and somewhere deep down, you're good."

"Yeah, Anton...at killing people."...Jason reaches into his back pocket, pulling out an envelope..."Here."

"What it is?"

"The location of a sleeper cell in Washington, D.C., 7 of them, all dead, the 8th, the money man was killed, by someone, who knows who, in a drug deal gone wrong inside the bathroom of the Hustler Club."

Anton looks back at the building..."Why are you giving this to me? What does it have to do with the Navy?"

"My handler, Coco Puffs found blueprints of the USS Seahawk on a laptop I took from the location, they all had fake military ID, one of them in nucleur engineering."

"Wait, you don't mean? Shit, the Seahawk is suppose to be docking in New York next week for fleet week."

Jason nodded..."I gotta go, bro."

"What do you mean, you gotta go?"

"Give that shit to Tony."...Jason steps towards Anton, giving him a huge hug..."Take care of yourself."...He steps back..."Oh, there's a birthday gift in there for Anton...the new Xbox." "He's only 4, what the hell is he gonna do with that?"...Anton laughed.

"There's more than one Anton, right?"...Jason smiled.

Anton smiles back..."Will I ever seen you again?"

Jason slowly backs away..."Time will only tell."...He turns and starts to walk away.

"Wait, did you say Coco Puffs?"

Jason laughs as he throws up his right hand, waving goodbye, before turning and disappearing around a corner.


End file.
